Ranma of Grayskull
by Jerry Unipeg
Summary: Ranma is halping He-Man, She-Ra and The Sorceress to fight a new Evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to Dani Yanega, a great friend and writer. I well miss her alot.

May her sprite always fly free.

We do not own any of those characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter One

Ranma sits on the Tendo roof watching the sun as it slowly sets.  
He likes when he has the house to himself; it gives him time to think. He stares at a sky on fire with reds and golden yellows,  
but not really seeing them as he contemplates how his life has changed over the past year. He smiles as he knows everyone would be surprised to know he already graduated early, so he could take his training trip. He is now looking forward to going to college.  
This only because it will get him out of Nerima and away from all the chaos that has been his life for three years, he hopes.

He stares blankly at the horizon his mind examining his life. He knows all his problems can be traced back to his father's stupidity. His fiancИe problem, being one of the biggest. Ranma shudders involuntarily when he realizes he does not know the full extent of that problem. He wonders if he'll ever know how many fiancИes he truly has and all because of his father's greed. A curse he didn't want, because Genma couldn't read the language and wouldn't listen to the warnings. Now he turns into a girl, and is always being forced to prove his manliness or commit seppuku.  
Ranma closes his eyes and shivers while he remembers the worst day of his life.

Start Flashback  
"RANMA, MY BOY COME HERE!" Genma Saotome shouts for his young son, a six-year-old Ranma looks up from chasing a butterfly then runs to his father.

"What is it poppa?" His little legs carrying faster then most normal children to stand in front of his father.

"Do you want to be the best marital artist that ever lived, boy?  
Genma asks the little boy.

"YEAH!" Ranma shouts and jumps up and down excitedly the height of his jumps bringing him eye level with his six foot tall father.

"Well I have a new technique that will make you the most powerful martial artist ever! Do you want to learn it?" He asks his young son with a gleam of underhandedness in his eyes.

If he says he wants to learn it Nodoka can't be mad at me if it goes wrong. Genma thinks while waiting for an answer from his thinking son.

"Sure poppa I will learn it! When do we start?" The excited little boy asks jumping from foot to foot.

"We start now, boy!" With that said Genma picks up his son,  
tucking him under his arm and heads off.

He takes his son to a deserted lot on the outskirts of Kyoto.  
Ranma sees a large wooden board laying in the far corner deep in the shadows, his father heads for that board. Next to it is a cardboard box, Ranma wrinkles his nose at the over powering smell of fish.

"EEEWWWW, poppa that smell bad." He tells his dad while holding his nose.

"A true marital artist must endure many hardships for the art,  
boy!" Genma tells him, while setting his son down next to the box.

Genma opens the box and reaches in he pulls out a string of fish sausage and begins to tie his son up with it. Ranma watches with both confusion and fascination while he watches his father work.  
When his father finishes he spins little Ranma around to make sure the boy is covered completely. Once he is satisfied he picks his son up and heads to the board, where Ranma just now hears howling and scratching noises.

"Now boy you are going to learn an ancient technique no one else knows. It is the most powerful technique known. It is called the Neko-ken and I expect you to learn it quickly!" Genma tells him as he stomps on the plywood board, Ranma can hear the noise stop.

Genma reaches down and lifts the board, and Ranma almost passes out from the smell of urine and fecal matter that is in the filthy pit. The little boy begins to struggle with fear when he catches sight of hundreds of glowing eyes peering up at him from the shadows. Genma ignores his son's attempts to get away and throws the boy into the pit.

Before Ranma even hits the ground the board is closed and Genma puts a heavy rock on top of it, then sits to wait for his son to learn the Neko-ken. It doesn't take long for the cries of pain and anguish to come from the pit. Genma tries to block out his son's screams of torment but can't. Therefore, Genma decides it would be best that he leaves and come back later. He remembers seeing a bar not too far from the lot. Genma then heads off for a couple of good shots of sake, while Ranma learns the Neko-ken.

/\/\

When Ranma hits the floor of the pit he lands on his stomach, and has the air knocked out of his lungs. The shaft of light from above is gone and he lays quietly at the bottom of the pit hoping what is in here with him won't notice him.

The frighten little boy can hear the low growls in the darkness,  
and jumps when something soft and fury brushes up against his raised head. His eyes begin to adjust to the darkness but can only see movement in the darker shadows. Ranma screams in pain when a claw rakes his arm, pulling a piece of the fish sausage free.

Ranma tries to stand but is knocked down when another of the shadows lands in the middle of his back racking it with its claws and biting down not only on the fish sausage but on his back as well.

"DADDY! MAKE IT STOP I DON'T WANT TO LEARN IT! DADDY, HELP ME"  
The little boy cries out as another claw tears at the back of his legs.

"QUITE BOY, YOU WILL BE THE BEST AND TO DO THAT YOU WILL LEARN THE NEKO-KEN!" Ranma can hear the muffled shout from his father above.

Ranma screams again, as this time the shadows, surge forward and attack him as one. They rear and claw at the fish sausage some tearing at him in order to get it. Some instinct in Ranma takes over and the boy curls into a boll to protect his face from the ensuing attack screaming into the dirt floor of the pit.

Ranma continues to scream, his eyes overflowing with tears, while the monsters in the dark continue to tear at him. His blood turning his white gi red as it flows from him.

"Poppa, please make it stop, it hurts poppa, please help me"  
Come his whispered cries as his throat is raw from his screams.

Ranma can take the betrayal, abandonment and the pain no longer as his mind shuts down and unconsciousness overtakes him. He has been fighting the cats for over an hour, and there is no bait left for the cats so when he stops moving they return to him and curl around him like the pets they are.

/\/\

Genma staggers back to the lot, after spending the last hour downing sake. He reaches the pit in a drunken stupor. He leans down and puts his ear to the wood covering the pit. His eyes snap open wide when he does not hear any sounds coming from within.

Quickly he tries to remove the rock but keeps dropping it as drunken fingers look for purchase. Finally he rolls it away,  
stamping on the board to scatter the cats within. Lifting the make shift door he peers in and sees the bloody lump that is his son.

UH, OH! Nodoka is going to kill me! Genma thinks while reaching into the pit and grabbing his son by the back collar of his gi.

He pulls the boy out shutting the cover, he takes Ranma to their camp on the other side of the lot and begins to examine him.  
Genma breaths a sigh of relief when he sees Ranma is still breathing.

He begins to tend his sons wounds, when the antiseptic hits the open wounds Ranma wakes with a silent scream, all that escapes is a raspy gasp. Ranma watches while his father cleans and dresses his wounds. When Genma finishes he cleans up and prepares their dinner.

"Well son I see you did not learn the Neko-ken, you disappoint me a man above men would have learned it by now." Genma tells him while shaking his head with disgust.

"Well, don't worry you will have a chance to learn it again tomorrow, and every day after that till you learn it." Genma tells him with a snarl in his voice.

Ranma can say nothing as his throat hurt him too much from screaming. He just stares at his father with wide eyes and shivers, with uncontrolled terror. Genma was true to his word for weeks after that he threw his son in the pit of cats, until the day a month later, a Neko-Ranma bursts through the wood cover of the pit and proceeds to demonstrate the Neko-ken on his father.  
End Flashback

Ranma shudders while trying to tear his mind away from the memories, he can feel the fear rise in him. He wonders something and begins to meditate on the feeling he feels inside him when the Neko-ken begins to awaken. Ranma's aura flares around him as he uses his ki to ferret out the source of the Neko-ken. It doesn't take him long to touch the edge of the power behind the cat fist.

Ranma's aura suddenly blackens then winks out as Ranma snaps his eyes open, and gasping for breath. His eyes brimming over with feral rage and human fear. He takes several calming breaths, but he smiles when he realizes he was able to access the power of the cat and not become a prisoner of its power.

Whoa! I am gonna have to work on that! Ranma thinks to himself, when a familiar battle cry attracts his attention.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!" Ranma looks down into the yard and sees Ryoga wondering around with a lost look on his face.

Ranma is happy to see the lost boy; especially since the failed wedding the two of them have put aside some of their difference.  
Ranma knows Akari has a lot to do with that, but Ryoga still tries to win Akane on occasion, and shows up as P-chan much to Ranma's displeasure. Ranma jumps down before Ryoga can disappear; he lands behind the lost boy and taps him on the shoulder.

"AAARRRGGGG!" Ryoga jumps spinning to see his nemesis/friend standing there with a cocky grin.

"Hey P-Chan lost again?" Ranma asks with his usual tact.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ryoga yells pulling free his umbrella and taking a swing at the Anything Goes Master.

"Hey I was just trying to be polite, but I do have a new technique I wanna try." Ranma complains with a smile as he jumps and dodges Ryoga's attempt to flatten him.

The two boys spar back and forth Ryoga trying to spear Ranma with his umbrella or cut him to ribbons with his chi filled bandanas.  
Ranma dodges, jumps and flips avoiding Ryoga's bone crushing attacks.

"HMPTF, some new attack Ranma looks no different then what normal cowardly avoidance." Ryoga taunts as he in one fluid motion removes his backpack and tries to crush Ranma's face with it.

"I will as soon as you start using chi." Ranma tells the lost boy from behind him after being completely missed by the backpack.

"Well then let me oblige you!" Ryoga snarls at the agile martial artist.

"SHI SHI HOKENDAN!" Ryoga shoots off his chi blast as he has been depressed for the past three days since he could not locate Akari's farm.

Ranma glows, not his normal blue but a golden yellow. Ryoga watches with a smirk as Ranma does nothing to stop the oncoming ball of depression. His eyes widen when the chi hit Ranma's golden aura and is absorbed into it. He watches in amazement as Ranma takes what he sent and what is surrounding him and begins to meld them together.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma shouts while the chi Ryoga has sent is combined with his golden aura.

Ryoga's eyes widen as he recognizes the shape Ranma's aura is taking. He watches while the golden aura flowing around the Anything Goes Master takes the shape of a golden Phoenix.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURN!" Ranma shouts again, Then he fires a chi ball twice as large as what Ryoga has sent him, and straight at the pig-boy.

Ryoga dodges out of the way of the Phoenix shaped blast and watches as it actually flies over his head and explodes in the distance causing a bright flash enough to be seen for miles.  
Ryoga walks over to the huffing and puffing Ranma with a sly grin.

"What's the matter too much for you?" Ryoga asks waving his umbrella menacingly at the still heaving fighter.

"No, it is just you're the only one I can practice with since you have a chi blast." Ranma tells him with a shrug and nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Com'on we got more sparring to do, P-Chan!" Ranma tells his sometime friend while he gets into a ready stance.

"DON''T CALL ME THAT!" The battle is on again as the two young men fight.

Ryoga does not notice the slight golden glow forming again around Ranma. Ranma just smiles while he dodges the blows Ryoga tries to land on him. Slowly the golden aura builds to the point Ryoga finally sees it, but too late when Ranma releases another new attack.

"PHOENIX ENERGY GATHERED!" The smaller chi blast gathered from around the two boys shooting from Ranma's hand, this blast also reminds Ryoga of a Phoenix, but he is to late to avoid the attack.

The technique hits Ryoga square in the chest knocking him into the koi pond. Ranma sighs knowing the sparring is over he goes to rescue his friend. He crosses to the pond and fishes the little black pig out. Ranma holds the little black piglet up at face level by his ever present yellow and black bandana. P-Chan spits the water in his mouth into Ranma's face causing the change to his female side.

"Thanks a lot Ryoga, now we both need hot water. Come on lets go get freshened up before everyone returns." Ranma-chan tells him still holding the pig by the bandana.

Ranma-chan turns when the sound of another familiar battle cry is heard behind her. She cringes since she knows what is coming,  
Ryoga watches and can't help but grin a little piggy grin. Ranma-  
chan turns to face a mallet smashing into her face sending her sailing over Nerima. She drops Ryoga who just watches her fly away.

/\/\

Akane and her sisters return to the house after a day of shopping.  
The senior prom is in two weeks and today is the day they went shopping for Akane's prom dress. Nabiki was home for the weekend to help with the shopping. She is still amazed Ranma is able to go to college with his grades.

The three sisters enter the house removing their shoes at the door. Kasumi heads to the kitchen to fetch some tea so they can finish their girls day out with a nice cup of tea. They all stare out the back door when they hear Ranma call out a new attack. The three girls go to the back door to see Ranma fish something out of the koi pond. They watch while he holds up a squirming P-chan,  
Nabiki giggles when the little pig spits pond water at Ranma causing the change.

They can see Ranma talking to the pig but can not hear what is being said. Akane begins to glow, knowing Ranma has been teasing her pet. He probably threw the poor little pig into the pond.  
Nabiki and Kasumi step away from Akane when she begins to glow.

"RANMA, YOU JERK QUIT PICKING ON P-CHAN!" Ranma-chan turns to see Akane storm toward her.

"I AIN'T PICKING ON YOUR DUMB OLE' PIG!" She gets out before being smashed into orbit by Akane's mallet.

"STUPID TOMBOY!" Can be heard as Ranma-chan sails into the distance.

"Is momma's little baby ok? That stupid pervert didn't hurt you did he?" Akane asks the little pig as she picks him up and cuddles him close to her chest.

She carries the piglet into the house talking baby talk and hugging him close. Kasumi watches then looks to where Ranma has disappeared into the distance. Nabiki was not sure but she would swear she saw a frown cross her older sisters face. Then Kasumi turns and heads back into the house, Nabiki close behind.

/\/\

Ranma-chan arcs through the sky high over Nerima, her slow descent has her heading for the roof of a local business. She doesn't see that the roof has an occupant. Since said visitor is just coming to that roof carrying a bag ten times larger then him.

"OHH, what a haul! Don't worry my little darlings you'll be happy with me, now all I have to do is out run those lovely ladies behind me and you'll be all mine." Happosai tells the underwear that is stuffed to overflowing in the bag he is carrying.

Happosai reaches the building Ranma-chan is heading straight for,  
he does not see her. Then she hits him hard when she lands.  
Underwear goes everywhere. Ranma-chan pauses when she realizes she has landed on something soft.

Ooh, man that stupid tomboy is getting worse with her temper. I wonder what broke my fall? Ranma-chan opens her eyes to see she landed on the old pervert who seems in a slight daze.

She looks around and sees the horde of women charging her position all carrying some implant of pain. She decides she needs a good laugh at Happosai's expense. She looks under her and sees Happi getting ready to rise when she decides he needs to take his medicine like a good little pervert.

"Hey jiji, I have a surprise for you!" She whispers into his ear.

"Sweeto, does that mean you're going to wear one of my silky darlings." Happosai looks back at her with delight.

"No, I have been training with Dr. Tofu for the past year, and you are going to have lots of visitors and no way to get away." She tells him while pressing points on his body.

Ranma-chan backs away from the downed grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts with a sardonic smile. She pulls the bag of underwear away from him and sets it a few feet away so the women can retrieve their belongings. Then she jumps to the next roof.  
She sits down and waits for the woman to show, it isn't a long wait. A second later a mob of twenty or so women enter the roof and proceed to show Happosai what the definition of pain is. They then retrieve their clothing and leave.

Ranma-chan stands and waves to the moaning and groaning old troll then she turns and heads back toward the dojo. Happosai watches her through narrow puffy eyes. When he feels the paralysis begin to wear off he forces himself to stand. He teeters slightly while watching the red speck disappear in the distance.

"I will have my revenge BOY and you will rue the day you interfered with my pleasures!" Happosai growls shaking a small fist after the retreating figure of Ranma-chan.

/\/\

Ranma-chan sits under the bridge her knees under her chin with her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stares at the river watching the sun cause sparkles on the water. She finds the sight somewhat hypnotic, while she lets her mind wonder. She listens absent-mindedly to the noises around her as her mind fills with visions of a girl with short blue-black hair and a smile that makes her stomach turn to jelly.

SIGH! Why doesn't she trust me, I have never given her reason to think I care about the others. They grab me, I don't return it. Is she ever going to stop being so violent? I can't live like that, I won't live like that. Her temper is why I refuse to retry the wedding, I can't live the rest of my life wondering if today will be the day she kills me. Ranma-chan's mind swirls with thoughts of what she should do, while she casually throws pebbles into the river.

With nothing really resolved Ranma-chan rises and heads for home.  
She walks slowly her head bowed her mind still lost in thought.  
She reaches the Tendo home, before entering the compound she stops and stares at the sign on the wall.

'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'

Does she deserve to be the instructor here? Does she really want that kind of life? She has a talent for fighting for picking up techniques or teaching herself new ones. She would like to use that skill to make a difference, can training others do that? She can't grow and stay the best if she is tied down as a sensei. If she marries Akane she is giving up on her dreams, does she want to do that?

With a heavy sigh she pushes open the gate and enters the Tendo compound. She walks slowly to the front door her head bowed, so she doesn't see Akane standing on the porch watching her. Akane watches with a worried frown while she waits for her fiancИ to come closer.

"Ranma? Are you all right? I..we were worried when you didn't come home right away." Akane asks a little nervously, Ranma-chan stops and looks up at her.

Akane sees a face that is as open as a book, but she chooses to ignore what is written there. Ranma-chan just shakes her head and shrugs slightly then starts to enter the house. Ranma-chan didn't want another confrontation and she fears opening her mouth would do just that.

Akane watches as Ranma-chan refuses to answer her question. Her anger rises as she feels Ranma-chan is snubbing her. She reaches out and grabs the redhead's arm and turns her to face her, an angry snarl on her face.

"I SAID WHERE WERE YOU! OUT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR OTHER TWO FIANCиES?" Akane screams into Ranma-chan's face, Akane ignores the look of hurt, and betrayal that swims in Ranma-chan's sapphire blue eyes.

"Why can't you trust me?" Is all Ranma-chan could think to say to her.

Akane's anger fizzled as the question slowly works it way through her enraged mind. She couldn't answer that question and this makes her anger flare again. She can't believe how Ranma could put this back on her when it is clearly his fault.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN STAY ENGAGED TO A SEX CHANGING, GIRL CHASING PERVERT SUCH AS YOU!" Ranma-chan just stares at Akane with a blank look then turns and walks to the front door.

She stops and turns staring deeply into Akane's angry face.  
Akane's rage glowing around her. Ranma-chan's eyes fill with the glittering of unshed tears, while she looks deeply into the face of her angry fiancИe.

"Is that how you really feel Akane?" Ranma-chan asks her quietly just barely a whisper, fear floating at the edge of his mind at what she will answer.

"YES! It is exactly how I feel I wish I was never engaged to a pervert like you!" Akane snarls at him, waiting for his angry reply so she can smash him with her mallet again.

"Very well then, good-bye Akane." Ranma-chan tells her just barely above a whisper, then turns and enters the house.

Akane follows her in ready to continue the fight, but freezes in shock as she watches Ranma-chan walk slowly as if it were her last mile, toward the stairs. She watches her disappear into the bathroom, she hears the water running then is shut off. She then watches him enter his bedroom and quietly close the door behind him. Akane is about to go into the dining room when she hears a scratching noise coming from the hall closet. She opens the door and finds P-chan rooting around in there.

Now where is the front door again? He thinks, then squeals slightly when he is roughly picked up.

"P-chan baby how on earth did you get in the closet?" Akane didn't expect an answer she just closes the door and goes on into the dining room.

She sits at the table and Kasumi pours her some tea, no one says anything as they don't want the wrath of Akane on them. Akane absently scratches behind the ears of her pet pig, while she wonders what Ranma met by his last sentence. The little voice in her mind telling she just made the biggest mistake of her life.  
She pushes the thought down knowing she and Ranma will work everything out soon.

They didn't have long to wait when Ranma reappears with his backpack he heads for the front door. His face a mask of emotionless ice, his mind racing over the betrayal he feels. He reaches for the doorknob when he hears a voice behind him.

"Ranma! Where are you going!" His father asks him with a slight anger to his voice.

"I am going on a training mission, when I come back I plan on straightening out my life, and taking control of away from you"  
Ranma snarls his eyes flashing with golden fire.

"Then you should take Akane she needs training and she can cook for you!" Soun smiles happily not noticing the anger flaring around Ranma.

"NO! I SHOULD NOT!" Ranma screams at them, Soun stops and looks at the young martial artist his eyes narrowing.

"She is your fiancИe boy and should go with you!" He tells Ranma with determination.

Ranma, growls, low in his throat sounding almost like a cat. This causes Soun and Genma to step back and the girls to gasp quietly.  
Ranma takes a single step forward narrowing his eyes he growls out his reply.

"Akane has broken the engagement for the last time! I will not marry her, I am tired of being her punching bag, and the scapegoat for all her mistakes. When I return I will make my goodbyes to all a I care about then I am leaving Nerima!" Ranma tells a group of stunned faces.

"RANMA! YOU JERK!" Akane screams and lunges at him with her mallet heading in a downward arc towards his head.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN" Ranma shouts holding his hands up close to his body with his palms facing out.

Then with reminiscence of Miss Hinako, Akane's chi flows from her body and into Ranma's. The only difference is he does not change in anyway. Akane watches her chi and chi mallet fade into her fiancИ then she collapses to the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!" Soun yells his demon head forming about him.

Ranma just looks down at the weaken Akane while Nabiki and Kasumi tend to her. He then looks up into Soun's demon head, his eyes overflowing with golden light. Both men shudder at the power there, it is almost matched by the anger.

"Just a little trick I picked up from Miss Hinako!" With that Ranma turns to leave, he goes to the front door and picks up his backpack, then exits.

The whole family and Genma follow him to the door, with Nabiki and Kasumi helping Akane. When they get there though Ranma can not be seen. They turn and head back inside. They close the door hopping Ranma will return soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter Two

Ranma stands on the Tendo roof watching the Tendos and his father look for him, he then watches while they all pile back into the house. His shoulders slump and Ranma takes off for his secret training ground. Ranma stays to the roofs in an effort to avoid being seen. When he hears the familiar sound of a bicycle bell.  
He doesn't know where she is but he quickly jumps to the street and dashes into the nearest building.

He looks around and sees he is in a computer store and decides to look around for a few minutes to make sure Shampoo didn't see him and is gone before he continues on his way. Taking time to look at some of the laptops he decides he might get one before he starts college. It could help him with his schoolwork.

Ranma goes to the window and looks around he doesn't see any sigh of Shampoo, he checks with his senses and they also say the purple-  
hair Amazon is no where to seen. Ranma exits the building but decides to stay on the ground since he is past all his usual haunts, he doesn't want to call attention to himself.

He jogs through the streets, a blur to the people he passes.  
When he stops to get his bearings, he feels the cold wetness of water as it hits him. He turns but doesn't see anyone, then hears.

"OH MY, I am sorry I didn't see you. Do you need a towel?" Ranma-  
chan looks up at an apartment building and sees a young woman in her early twenties staring down at her.

"No thank you I will be alright." Ranma-chan tells her then heads off in a new direction.

Ranma-chan reaches the woods at the outskirts of the business district and ventures in. She will have to hurry if she wants to reach her destination before dark. Ranma-chan jumps up into the trees and runs across the top of them in an effort to speed up her travel time.

About an hour or so after the sun has set Ranma-chan reaches the base of a mountain. She contemplates whether she should continue or wait till morning, but with her luck someone will find her and she doesn't need that aggravation right now. She decides to climb as far as she can before resting for the night.

Ranma-chan climbs slowly since she is climbing blind. She wants to make it as far up the mountain as she can. When she finally stops on a small plateau it is nearly 11:00pm. She pulls out her sleeping bag and crawls in. She is hungry and doesn't want to stay a girl, but she doesn't want to light a fire this late at night and call attention to herself.

/\/\

Ryoga stumbles around the woods in the dark not knowing where he is or where he is going only that when he finds Ranma he is going to make him pay for hurting Akane the way he did. He has no right to use that technique on her, then call off their engagement and leave her alone.

When I find you Saotome I will make you suffer as Akane has suffered! Ryoga thinks to himself.

He looks up to see where he is and notices he is on a dock looking out on a bay at a statue of a lady with a spiked crown. She is holding a book in one hand and a lighted torch in another.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga screams shaking a fist at the sky, the people around him move a way from him with indignant stares.

Ryoga looks sheepishly at them then begins to start walking again.  
He tries to watch where he is going but soon his mind turns to two young women who he has feelings for, if only he could choose one and end his loneliness.

Ryoga turns a corner as the police come up behind him. He disappears from their view for only a second when they round the corner, he is gone completely. The police search the area but can find no trace of the strange young man.

/\/\

"Its got to be here somewhere I know I must still have it!" A shriveled up old man mumbles to himself while tearing through his belongings.

Happosai throws ladies' under garments from one end of the room to the other. He finally cleans away the clothing to reach an ancient strong box with sealing wards and locks on it.

Happosai sits down on a pile of his little darlings and begins to break the wards, once he has done that he brings out a key that he wears around his neck. He uses this key to unlock the box. When it is unlocked he sets the box on the floor in front of him and opens it. The contents are stuffed to overflowing in the small box, and Happi starts pulling out items one at a time to determine if it will help him get the revenge he seeks.

The little troll pulls out each item and examines it closely then puts in a pile next to him. He firsts pulls out a ruby ring,  
trying to remember what it does. When it comes to him he decides it is not what he wants and puts it down next to him.

The next item is an amulet he looks at it closely remembering that his little treasure will give him flight, but since it won't help in his revenge he sets it aside. He spends the rest of his day going through his box of magical treasures. Then he finds what he wants, an ancient scroll which he was able to partially decipher.

It will send Ranma to another dimension and away from him. He looks over the scroll and tries to figure out the parts he couldn't read when he first found this scroll in the Shaman Temple over hundred years ago. He studies it for another hour then decides he has time since the boy is on a training trip.  
With a sardonic grin, he goes to sleep dreaming of a life where no one can stop him.

/\/\

Akane sits on her desk chair her head leaning on the window seal,  
as she stares out at the night sky. Tomorrow is not going to be a good day, she will have to tell the others Ranma has left for training. She hates when he does this, Kuno gets pushier in trying to date her, and Ukyo and Shampoo get angry with her because they will only believe that she made him leave.

She lays her head sideways on her hands and looks to her bed, she is not really sleepy and she wishes P-chan wasn't lost again she needs to talk to someone that won't sell her inner most secrets for profit.

Akane sighs deeply then slowly rises and gets into bed, playing over Ranma's exit from the Tendo home. She is sure he didn't mean what he said, he'll come back and things will be as they were before. It always is. He does something stupid and she pounds him, him says something stupid she pounds him.

Akane sits up quickly with a look of fear on her face, replaying the last three years over in her mind she realizes that she actually looks for reasons to pound on Ranma and the main reason is because she could not pound on the ones she really wants to.

Akane lowers her head into her hands and begins to cry, she may have lost him for good this time, and because she couldn't stop beating on him. Akane's tears flow while she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, eventually she falls to a fitful sleep. Her dreams are of all the times she tormented Ranma about his curse,  
or beats on him for someone else's mistake. Akane's night was not a restful one.

/\/\

Ranma-chan wakes before dawn, she eats some of the dried fruit out of her pack for breakfast. Then continues her climb, she is amazed she got as far as she did last night in the dark. She climbs more quickly since she has more light as the sun rises. By mid morning she is where she wants to be.

Ranma-chan climbs onto a large plateau a little bit smaller then the park in Nerima. She heads toward the center of the ledge through the grove of trees and bushes. She reaches a small lakeside with a waterfall and sets up camp. She smiles as she has claimed this as her private training ground. She found it one day after Akane was really mad at her and knocked her onto a plateau higher up. She found this one when she was climbing down.

When her campsite is complete she leaves the campgrounds. She decides to stay female for the day and will change back when she makes dinner that night. Ranma-chan climbs up the mountain a little higher then takes a narrow ledge around to the other side of the mountain. She knows her training ground thoroughly since she has been coming here for the past year and a half.

To her though it is more of a haven away from all the pain and chaos of her life. While her mind wonders she doesn't see the two-  
foot gap in the ledge and slips. She loses her grip and falls backward off the ledge and plummets to the ground below.

/\/\

Happosai wakes when the sun shines in on his ancient face, he slowly opens his eyes, and sitting up he looks around his room in confusion. His eyes then alight on the ancient chest and the artifacts laying around it. He scampers over and returns all his treasures to the box and reseals it. Then he picks up the old yellow scroll and spreads it out and begins to read. Making notes on a small note pad.

He laughs uproariously while holding up the scroll to the sky.  
Then he rolls it up and places it and the notepad in an inside pocket of his gi. Next he begins to pack his backpack for a long journey. Most of his backpack is full of his little darlings,  
when he finishes he jumps out the window with a maniacal laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! When I return boy my revenge will be complete!  
BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Happi takes of for parts unknown in search of his revenge.

On the roof a shadow watches the old pervert leave, its eyes flashing red with fire, then a twinkle can be seen as if the shadow is smiling. It turns to leave and a ray of sun strikes its back and highlights the visitors long black hair. Then the visitor is gone.

/\/\

Akane slowly walks to school Nabiki next to her, her head bowed her mind in turmoil. She wonders how Ranma can be so insensitive as to leave her to face the hordes of questions from the students.  
When she woke this morning, she decides it is not her fault. It is Ranma's and always will be Ranma's fault.

Flashback  
The knocking on her door slowly brings Akane to groggy wakefulness. She sits up and stretches she hears her bones pop back into alignment. Then she turns to face the intruder into her peaceful sleep.

"Come in." She tells the person on the other side of the door,  
the door opens slowly and Kasumi pokes her head into the room,  
with a sad smile on her face.

"Akane breakfast is ready and you better hurry or you'll be late for school." She tells her little sister.

"Ok, Kasumi I will be right down." She tells her while getting up and getting ready for school.

Kasumi watches her, the small sad smile turning ever so slightly into a frown. Kasumi then enters the room completely and shuts the door behind her. Akane turns at the sound of the closing door and sees her older sister looking at her with what looks like a frown.

"Is something wrong Kasumi?" She asks nervously of her older sister, Kasumi sits in Akane's desk chair and pats the bed that she wants her to join her.

"Come I wish to ask you something, and I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to think about what your answer is before you say it, alright." Kasumi tells a worried Akane, she nods her consent and sits on the bed facing her older sister.

"Akane I heard that fight last night with Ranma-chan, he never said a word to you that should have caused you to get angry. Yet you did, over the past year since the wedding attempt you have been increasingly angrier and always at Ranma. Akane do you truly love Ranma or is it the idea of having someone that you love"  
Kasumi asks her, Akane's mouth opens with a ready retort but shuts at the look from Kasumi.

Akane mulls over in her mind the things Kasumi has said to her,  
has her anger been more frequent, she thinks back over the past year and doesn't see anything different then from before, Ranma acts like a jerk and she smashes him. That is all there is to that. Then she gets to the question Kasumi has asked. Does she love Ranma or like Kasumi said in love with the fact she has a fianc?

Kasumi watches her little sister ponder her question. When Akane finally looks up at Kasumi, her eyes flashing with her ever present anger. Kasumi's heart falls when she realizes that Akane is going to deny her own feelings.

"I don't love that pervert, I only stay engaged to him because of father. If I can find a way to get out of it I would!" Akane snarls at her sister, a little voice in the back of her mind tells her 'be careful what you wish for, it might come true!".

"I see, then it doesn't bother you that when Ranma returns he will move out and leave you, never to see you again?" Kasumi asks her with unshed tears shimmering in her soft brown eyes.

"NO IT WON'T!" Akane shouts, while standing to finish getting dressed for school.

Kasumi rises and slowly leaves the room, before closing the door she turns to watch her sister. She shakes her head slightly when she sees Akane's body trembling with silent sobs. She turns closing the door behind her, leaving Akane to deal with her own words.  
End Flashback

When Furinkan High comes into view Akane stops and turns to her older sister. She smiles slightly, then taking a deep breath,  
looks at the school gate with dread.

"Thanks for walking with me Nabiki but you better get going or you will miss your bus." She hugs her sister then turns toward the school with slumped shoulders.

Nabiki watches her sister walk toward the school her eyes narrow and flash with anger. She watches as Akane's friends meet her at the gate she then sees Ukyo walk toward her sister and knows Akane is going to have a hard time today.

Ranma I am going to get you for doing this to my sister! Nabiki vows, then turns and leaves to catch her bus back to college.

/\/\

Yuka and Sayuri watch as Akane enters the schoolyard, they can tell by her face that something is wrong. They can also tell as Ranma is not with her, they head over to her. Before they can find out what is happening Ukyo shows up a false smile on her face.

"Mornin' sugar where is Ran-chan I brought him his favorite okonomiyaki." She tells the younger Tendo with a bright smile.

"Ranma left on a training trip last night, I don't know where he is or when he will be back." With that Akane pushes past the chief and heads into the school with her two friends behind her.

Akane goes to her classroom and sits at her desk, a blank look covering her face. Her friends sit on either side of her daring anyone to try and bother their friend.

The class went slowly for Akane, she goes through it as if she is on autopilot. When the lunch bell rings she gets up and leaves the room Yuka and Sayuri close behind her. The three friends head for a tree on campus and begin to eat lunch. They hear the ding,  
ding of a bicycle bell and look up to see Shampoo land her bike in the school campus.

Shampoo seductively walks toward Akane, hoping her husband is near by to she how sexy she is compared to violent-girl. She is carrying Ranma's favorite ramen dish with a special sauce that will make him love only her.

"Violent-girl tell Shampoo where husband at?" Shampoo asks making it sound more like a demand, Akane looks at her blankly.

"He left on a training trip, I don't know where or when he will be back." Akane tells her then goes back to eating her lunch.

"YOU LIE VIOLENT-GIRL DID SOEMTHING TO SHAMPOO'S HUSBAND"  
Shampoo yells pulling out her bonari ready to strike.

"CLANG!" Shampoo looks to see the haft of Ukyo's fighting spatula keeping her from eliminating her obstacle.

The Amazon glares at the chief who returns an icy stare of her own. Then Ukyo lifts her spatula and with a jerk pulls the bonari from Shampoo's hands. Shampoo is caught off guard by the maneuver and loses her grip on her weapon which lands embedded in the wall of the school.

"Akane told you Ran-chan is on a training mission until we learn otherwise that is where he is!" She tells the warrior with the sharp edge of her spatula pointing at Shampoo's throat.

"IF she did do something to make him leave you will have to stand in line until I am through with her!" Ukyo snarls her eyes narrowing.

Akane is oblivious to all this as her mind keeps going over the events of last night and this morning, her heart sinking when each time she remembers what she told Kasumi. Akane rises ignoring the two fighting girls and walks away from the school compound leaving her friends and the fighting girls to watch in stunned silence.  
She heads for the park deep in thought.

/\/\

Ranma-chan begins to fall from more then two thirds the way up the mountain. She debates if she should just let herself fall and be done with it. She however can't, she knows she is going to be needed, especially if she decides to follow her dreams instead of everyone else's. Ranma-chan flips righting herself, then shouts.

"PHOENIX WINGS OF FIRE!" Then a golden pair of fiery bird wings appear on her back and begin to flap.

Her decent begins to slow, and soon instead of falling she is flying up the side of the mountain. She returns to the ledge where she fell from and while suspended in mid air examines it.  
She sees the gap that caused her fall. She shrugs her shoulders and lands on the ledge just past the gap.

Oh, well something new to remember next time. She thinks to herself making her wings vanish.

Ranma-chan then continues her trek to her training ground. What the martial artists of Nerima don't know is that Ranma-chan has been using this training ground to learn their techniques. She may not use them the way they do but they are techniques she wants to learn.

She has taught herself Cologne's 'Splitting Cat Hairs' which has been the cause of some trouble for her. In learning the technique she also learns a way to counter it most of the time. She also taught herself Ryoga's 'Bakusai Teknetsu' and how he infuses he chi into cloth, but she has taken it a step further to be able to infuse other organic materials. Finally the last technique she taught herself is Mousse's hidden weapons, she trained herself in that first as it is a good place to store her valuables away from greedy panda and mercenary fingers.

She has been working on expanding these techniques and finding other uses and more advance applications, but today's training is going to be quiet compared to her other ones. Today she is going to work on gaining control of her c..c..cat. She hopes if she controls the Neko-ken she won't be as frighten of the real ones and then she won't lose her mind to him.

She reaches the training ground on the other side of the mountain about an hour later. The training ground is loaded with boulders,  
tree stumps, piles of pebbles and sand. It is slightly larger then where she camps but not by much. She goes to a tree stump and sits down leaning against it.

She gets into the lotus position, and clears her mind. She begins to focus inward look again for the illusive cat inside her. She doesn't understand the need but for the past year since the failed wedding something has been driving her to learn all she can as to the others techniques. She is learning shiatsu points from Dr.  
Tofu along with herbal medicines.

He even gave her copies of some of his older herbal books and training manuals for her to keep and study. She finds she likes being able to heal as well as to fight. It also makes it easier on her when she can heal herself after Akane bashes her.

Ranma-chan shakes her head to clear the past from it. She then travels within herself looking for her alter ego. It doesn't take her long, it seems the cat wants to find her as much as she wants to find him. Ranma-chan's aura flares around her it strobes between her new golden Phoenix aura and her blue confidence aura.

In her mind Ranma-chan meets the Neko-ken his form shifting between his male and female shapes. The Neko-ken faces him in the shape of a sleek black satiny panther. To Ranma-chan's surprise she is not as afraid of this visage of a cat before her. She does still feel the fear trying to push forward though, but she is able to hold it down.

Her shifting body slowly moves toward the panther as it moves toward her. When they touch a bright flash of golden, blue and black surround them. This also displays itself around her entranced body.

As the light fades Ranma-chan's mental body now shifts between her male and female persona and that of the panther. She gasps when she feels the power of the Neko-ken, while it surges through her.  
The cat's dark feral power trying to overwhelm her and take control.

Ranma-chan is not going to give up the control of her body to a power as malevolent as the Neko-ken she has gone through to much to become something inhuman. She struggles with the cat fighting it and the rising fear it generates. Ranma-chan realizing if she loses this battle, she will never become a human again.

The struggle for supremacy is a lengthy one with each never getting full control. Finally Ranma-chan calls upon the surge of power she gets when she fights to save the life of those she loves. The hidden reserves that she uses when the battle is going bad. The same reserves she used against Herb, Kirin, Toma, and Saffron. The golden blue aura flares even brighter and Ranma-chan calls upon her new techniques to bring her battle with the Neko-  
ken to a close.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN!" The cat howls in anger as it knows it has lost the battle.

It continues to struggle to control the body it now inhabits, but the power of the 'Phoenix Soul Drain' is too much and it and it can not stop its energy from being sucked into Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan's still form flares brightly with a bright golden-blue aura. Then begins to darken to a darker shade. The aura then takes the shape of a cat fighting a Phoenix, with the cat losing,  
as the blue aura forms a dragon and helps the Phoenix subdue the cat. Ranma-chan's aura settles around her and is no longer a bright golden blue but now a more dark and vibrant golden blue.

Then the aura fades completely leaving an unconscious Ranma-chan next to the tree stump. She falls slowly over, and curls into a small tight ball. The battle for control has taken the whole day and well into the next. When she finally won it is late afternoon the second day at her training ground. She however, does not wake till the third day and that is to the sun shining brightly in her face.

Not caring how long she was asleep Ranma-chan pulls some dried fruit from her hidden weapons space and has a quick breakfast.  
She then gets in her lotus position. She then reaches deep inside her searching for the Neko-ken, she does not find it as she did before, but instead senses it as a complete part of her.

She opens her eyes and stands with the fluidic grace of a cat and begins to see if she now controls the cat within. She faces off against a tree stump some twenty feet away, she pause bringing forth the cat and swipes. She is disappointed when nothing happens. She decides to move closer gradually moving in she finds that her weakest strike at a distances of fifteen feet, but even at her maximum distance she can shred the tree stump to pulp.

For the next few weeks she learns on how to control her Neko-ken power, how to force weaker swipes and stronger ones. She also has to re-teach herself how to do many of her katas as the new level of power, agility and speed needs to be re-learned.

Each day she comes to the training ground as female, but leaves as male learning that her male side has a reach of twenty feet with the Neko-ken. During her training she also begins working with her Phoenix wings in using them in battle and being able to shoot chi blasts while using them.

The first few times weakens her considerably, but the more she practices the stronger she becomes. One of her focuses other then building her strength is not to be catapulted backwards when she fires off her blasts. This takes several weeks to learn how to use her wings as an anchor when she shoots a blast.

At the end of her month long training Ranma heads back to camp his body battered and bruised but with a happy grin on his face. He decides tomorrow he will learn to use the weapons he chose to learn. The katana, Bo staff, and a bolo whip, deciding Kodachi has the right idea as in the whip with Ryoga's technique of infusing things with chi it can be deadly and helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter Three

Akane sits on the porch her graduation coming up soon, and college starting in another two months. She wonders when Ranma will return he has to start college as well, and he has been gone for over a month now. She is angry with him for making her worry, and wonders if he will be back in time for the prom. If not she would have to go with Ryoga.

Ryoga is a good friend but she wants Ranma. Then her mind drifts back to the day after Ranma left and Kasumi's question to her.  
Her tears begin to fall again as she remembers the little warning her subconscious was trying to give her. 'Be careful what you wish for, you might get it!' Well it seems she did get it and a lot of other headaches too.

She now has to fight off Kuno's more ardent advances thanks to Nabiki, who will remember for a long time to come to keep her mouth shut. Since Akane showed her mercenary sister just what her mallet is used for. She felt guilty afterwards but it didn't last long with half the senior class of Furinkan high starting their attacks again because she sold the information to them.

Well at least she is almost off the crutches, another week or so and she will be as good as new. She will also have a newfound respect for peoples privacy. Then there are the attacks from Ukyo and Shampoo, they still blame her for Ranma leaving. They attack her at least once a day sometimes twice and when Kodachi found out she began to attack her too. Akane shakes her head as she begins to understand what Ranma was going through.

The only difference is that Ranma probably deserves all those attacks, after all the stupid things he does. Akane is sure those attacks were taking divine retribution. She sighs deeply when she hears the telephone ring, she then hears Kasumi pick it up.  
Kasumi then gathers everyone together in the dining room for an announcement, even Happosai is sitting at the table acting like the head of the family.

"That was Ranma on the phone he wants all of us to meet him at the school's sports field tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. He has an announcement to make about all his engagements and his future"  
Kasumi tells the family, she then pointedly looks at Nabiki with a nervous smile.

"He also said that if Nabiki tries to turn this meeting into a money building scheme he will deplete her Swiss bank account and release information of fraud against her stopping any chance she has of getting into business. He also asks that she check her email for proof he can do it." Kasumi watches as Nabiki's face goes pale then as denial settles in Kasumi hands her, her laptop.

Nabiki logs in and her eyes go wide, there in front of her is all the information on her Swiss bank account. Not to mention copies of all the proof needed to ruin her but good. She closes her laptop then nods her agreement to everyone's surprise and Akane's inner happiness.

/\/\

The same call is being made to Ukyo, The Nekohanten, Tofu and the Kuno estate. Ranma can just hope Ryoga shows up on one of his visits at the appointed time. There is one final call to be made and that is to his mother. When he finishes Ranma heads to a small campsite hidden on the small island in the center of the lake at the park.

On his trip back to Nerima he tests his control over the Neko-ken by searching out the triggers. He fells the fear build, but he is able to reign it in and keep the cat from overpowering him. He figures if he does this enough he should be able to eventually not worry about the cat at all. He smiles as he crawls into his tent since it will be a while before bed he decides to play with his new state of the art laptop with built in CD player/burner, not to mention the hand scanner. It is amazing how much money one can save when greedy people don't know you have it.

/\/\

Over the last two weeks Happosai has been biding his time waiting for his wayward heir to return. Now the time is almost at hand he can hardly contain his glee. Happosai holds a small pouch and ancient yellowed scroll close to him a smile of pure evil across his face, as he remembers his struggle to retrieve his revenge.

Flashback  
Deep in the heart of Africa, Happosai jumps from tree to tree. He has always heard the myths that dinosaurs are alive in the African interior. He is surprised to find it is true. Several times he has almost been lunch for a hungry T-Rex but a well placed Happodoken bomb put a stop to that.

Happi didn't like the jungle it is to hot and humid, although the lovely native girls where wonderful, but they don't have any lovelies for him to take. Happi pauses to check the scroll and his notepad, he looks around and spots what he is looking for an old carved totem of a dragon, panther and Phoenix. He turns left at the totem and continues down the path excitedly as he is now close to liberating his revenge.

It isn't far now according to the scroll; the temple should be less then a mile from that marker. Happosai's warning sense goes off and he jumps high in the trees as another Tyrannosaurus Rex tries to make him dinner. Happi has no fear of the overgrown lizard and laughing with glee lands in front of him. The T-Rex lungs for the diminutive martial artist only to have Happosai take his pipe and in a twisting motion send the dinosaur up over the trees and several miles from his present location.

Laughing happily Happosai continues on his way. After about another hour of tree hopping and no further problems with hungry lizards Happi reaches the outer parameter wall of what should be the temple. He jumps down and inspects the wall, comparing its description with that in the scroll. He pulls away some of the growth to see beneath it.

There before him are bricks of white, black, and rose quartz,  
engraved in each brick is a magic rune. This is the first time during the whole trip that Happosai begins to sweat. He hopes that the runes are to protect the temple compound from the dinosaurs and not sneaky thieving martial artists.

The old master reaches out and touches one of the runes, it flares slightly but does nothing else. The old troll is satisfied that he can pass then jumps over the wall to land in the compound. It looks as if no one has been at this temple for centuries.

The courtyard is overgrown and ill kept. The Anything Goes Grandmaster weaves through the under brush toward a large building made of the same material as the wall. He stands at the bottom step and stares in awe at the sculptured building with its dragons, Phoenixes and panthers, standing guard. Happosai begins to climb the hundred or so stairs to the door that looks like solid gold. In the center of the door is a large ruby bigger the Happosai. It is the center of a starburst engraving in the door.

The old master pulls out the scroll, then reaches toward the door and pushes first the ray pointing at west then he press the one pointing south. Next he pushes the ray burst pointing north and finally east. The door slowly begins to open the giant ruby having been cut down its middle.

Happi looks into the dark interior he is barely able to make out a torch on the wall near the door he flares his aura then walks over to the torch and lights it. Taking it in his hand he lets his aura fade then he pulls out the scroll and begins to follow the path to the main prayer chamber.

Happi looks around the temple as he goes and decides in its hay day it must have been something. He can see remnants of tapestries that must have covered the walls. He would occasionally find some rusted out armor, standing guard on doors that no longer lead to anything important.

Several hours of following the maze like hallways Happosai reaches the doors to the main prayer room. The doors of what Happi thinks might have been mahogany have long sense rotted away. He enters the chamber and magically the torches at the altar flare to life.  
On the wall behind the altar is a faded painting of a castle built to resemble a skull. The old master stares at the painting,  
transfixed.

It is almost like he can see someone moving around in side the castle. The figure of a beautiful woman dressed like a falcon.  
He steps slowly closer never taking his eyes from the painting.  
It is drawing him in, he can feel it pull at him wanting him to join it, to join the pretty lovely that lives there.

Since Happi is paying more attention to the painting and not where he is going, he doesn't notice that one of the floor stones is dislodged and sticking up about an inch. He trips dropping the torch he is carrying it skids across the floor to land in a small puddle putting out the light. Happi lays on the floor breathing heavily as he knows he was just saved by a piece of quartz from being swept away, thus preventing him his revenge.

He gets up being sure not to look again at the painting and heads toward the altar. There in its center is what he is looking for a gold jewel encrusted scroll box with the spell to get his revenge.  
Happosai slowly reaches out testing for magical protection that might still be in place. He finds none, and if he was not so engrossed in his revenge plans that would have made him leery.

Happosai lifts the valuable box to find a small dug out hole under it; looking into the hole he sees a pouch. He reaches in and takes it as well. He'll examine it later. He tucks the pouch inside his gi and the scroll box under his arm. He then heads out the way he came.

When Happi crosses the threshold of the chamber the building starts to shake. In the dust where the door once was, lay several gemstones, that suddenly burst forth with streams of light matching their colors. There was ruby, sapphire, emerald topaz,  
and amethyst.

The lights burst through the ceiling causing a cave in, Happi gleefully dodges the falling rocks while racing back the way he came. When he turns down the first corridor he flares his aura to light his way he stops when he sees the rusted out armor is now blocking his path.

There are twenty of the old suits of armor and more are joining them. When the hallway is full with wall to wall walking tin cans Happi does what he does best.

"HAPPODANKEN SCATTER!" He sends several of his little bombs into the throng of armor, then ducks back behind the wall.

No sense in getting impaled by flying armor. He chuckles to himself; the explosion rocks the already shaky building.

When the dust is clear Happi peeks around the corner of the wall and sees all the armor scattered about the floor the only problem is they were starting to get up. Therefore, Happi makes a dash down the hall leaping over attempts to grab him and kicking attempts to slice him in half.

Since most of the armor guards are in the hallway behind him, he is able to avoid the few stragglers, by either kicking them away from him, blasting them with a chi blast or using his ever favorite pipe to send them hurtling behind him into the ones following him.

He quickly reaches the door he came in, he sees with horror that the doors are slowly closing on him trying to lock him in. The only problem is that the builders of this temple were not prepared for thief of Happosai's skill. Happi puts on his full speed and runs down the corridor to the exit. When he is but fifty feet away he does what an Anything Goes practitioner does best jump through the almost closed doors.

He lands gracefully on the other side of the door, with sigh of relief and a smile of triumph he starts down the stairs. When he starts to feel something very hot behind him. He turns to see the ruby in the door glowing brightly. He knows when he is not wanted and takes off into the under brush and toward the wall.

The ruby shoots a blast of pure red fire into under brush hitting the wall. Happi watches in fascination when the wall begins to glow as the magic runes are activated by the ruby. Happi breaks through his entrenchment and heads for a section of wall not yet activated. With his chi empowered speed he just makes it over a section before the red fire turns the runes on.

Happi backs away from the wall, watching the vines shrivel and turn to dust when the runes in that part of the wall becomes active. He watches once the wall runes are all glowing how a dome of red covers the temple. When the temple is completely covered,  
he then sees the fiery red slowly lower itself onto the compound.  
Happi begins to sweat while watching as the red fire disintegrates all in the temple compound except the temple.

Happosai turns and heads back out of the African jungle and back to Japan. He has what he wants for his revenge. Ranma will rue the day he was born, for messing in his affairs. He laughs maniacally as he tree hops back out of the African jungle.  
End Flashback

Happosai takes out the scroll and pouch. He hasn't translated it completely but that's ok since what he has deciphered will make his revenge sweet. It turns out that if he had not taken the pouch of gemstones the scroll would not work now to get Ranma to hold the bag of stones, to make the spell work.

/\/\

The different guests of Ranma Saotome prepare for today's event differently. Akane acts as if nothing is wrong and this is just another grandstand measure by Ranma to get close to the other girls. She has been walking around all morning with a slight aura glowing about her. Everyone in the Tendo house stays out of her way for fear she will explode at them.

Happosai rereads the scroll to see if he can decipher any more of it to guarantee that it will work to his satisfaction. While examining the scroll he tosses the bag of gems up and catches them absently. When he leans in to look at a particularly small font he drops the bag. He turns and jumps into the pile of underwear where the bag landed.

"SWEETOES!" He forgets the pouch and buries himself in the women's under things holding them close to him.

Nabiki stands staring at the rented recording equipment that is spread across her bed. Ranma better hope what he has to say is worth all this effort or she will make his life miserable. Nabiki straps a tape recorder to her waist then places a brooch on her lapel that holds the microphone. She then puts on a very heavy necklace which carries a small 35mm camera.

She smiles when thinking of the money she'll make selling audio and visual mediums of this important meeting. Nabiki then finishes getting dressed making sure everything is lined up correctly. Finally she examines her purse making sure the video camera has a clean shot out the special hole in the side.

Soun and Genma have been celebrating since the telephone call yesterday. They have gone through 8 bottles of sake, leaving them unconscious on the dojo floor. Each with a goofy grin on their faces. During the night Kasumi has covered each of the men with a blanket.

/\/\

The Kuno mansion finds Kodachi in her lab preparing a special bouquet of black roses for her Ranma-sama. The fumes from her concoction having killed a pair of mice in the corner of her lab as they try to escape.

Kuno is in the family dojo preparing to do battle with the evil black sorcerer to free his beauteous pigtailed girl, and the tigress Akane Tendo. Instead of his usual wooden bokken, Kuno practices with his families' honor katana. During his kata he slices through five practice dummies that look similar to Ranma.

/\/\

Ukyo just leaves her shower; her hair still wrapped in a towel.  
She enters her bedroom and goes to the closet. She has been waiting a long time for this Ranma is going to make a decision and she is going to be sure he picks her. She also wants to make a good impression on Ranma's mother.

Ukyo digs into the back of her closet were there hangs a satin covered hanger with the scent of lilacs with a plastic clothes bag over it. A tear trickles down her cheek as this garment is special. It was her mothers favorite formal kimono, when she left her father's house for good she took this with her for her wedding gown if she ever got married. It is funny then all she wanted was to kill Ranma and his father for what they did, she didn't expect to fall in love with him.

Ukyo undoes her hair and brushes it out then taking ribbons of red, blue and yellow she loosely braids her hair, braiding the ribbons in it. She then opens the plastic bag and removes an indigo blue kimono with yellow and red roses embroidered down the right side. She slips into the satin kimono and finishes with a silver obi.

/\/\

Shampoo is in the kitchen of the Nekohanten preparing a special meal for her Airen. She knows he will be hungry after living on fruits and nuts while on training. She is even using some of her great grandmother's special spices. Smiling she looks into the pot to see it start boiling.

"Shampoo, you must go get ready now! I will finish watching your gift for my wayward son-in-law." Cologne tells her granddaughter.

"Aiya grandmother, Shampoo go get ready." She runs off up stairs to prepare herself for her husband.

Mousse is a duck in his cage waiting for when they will let him out, he knows they have to take him Ranma demanded it. The only thing that keeps them from taking him there in his cage is that Ranma warned them that he was suppose to be there and human.

Mousse can't understand why Ranma would care so much for him and his dignity or pride after all he has taken all that matters to him, is his beloved Shampoo. A tear slips from his unfocused eye as Shampoo rushes past.

In Shampoo's bedroom she puts on her prettiest Chinese silk dress of a lavender on lavender design. The dress goes all the way up the neck leaving off at a small split collar. She had the seamstress cut an upside down heart shape out just above the chest to show off her cleavage.

The dress is long all the way to the floor where it ends just above the silk lavender slippers on her feet. On both sides of the dress is a slit all the way up to just below her hips. She wanted it higher but her great grandmother wouldn't allow it.

She did her hair in its usual style but put in dangling crystals at the top of the little ponytails. She stands back and admires herself in the mirror knowing her Airen can not resist her today.  
She leaves her bedroom and heads back down to her great grandmother.

/\/\

Nodoka hurries quickly to get ready for the meeting today. She didn't like the sound of her son's voice. She is sure the group today is not going to like what her son is going to tell them.  
After putting her hair up in its usual bun, Nodoka gets out the kimono she is going to wear today.

She pulls a sliver kimono out that is embroidered with butterflies and tiger lilies. She then puts on an orange obi that matches to color of the lilies on her dress. She then heads for the front door stopping she turns to look at her families honor blade. She doesn't want Ranma to think she plans to use it, but all his friends are violent and a woman has to protect herself. She goes to the mantle over the fireplace and picks up her katana. Once she has it wrapped in rice paper she heads for the school soccer field.

/\/\

The participants are standing near the bleachers in divided groups. The Amazons with a drenched Mousse, sitting in the bleachers is the Tendo group with Dr. Tofu who for some reason seems very calm while sitting next to Kasumi. The fact Kasumi has his hand could be why he is in shocked silence. Ukyo stands near the Tendos but not to close as she and Akane are rivals for Ranma.  
Mrs. Saotome for some reason has chose to remain apart from all the groups especially the Kunos who sit like a king and queen waiting to judge a peasant. Happosai sits high in the bleachers over looking all the lovelies and trying to keep a reign on his wanting to strip them of their little darlings. The only missing party is probably lost in the Antarctic.

They all watch the clock each with their own plans for Ranma Saotome. When the clock strikes ten they all turn toward the gate to see if Ranma has arrived, the crowd grumbles as nothing can be seen.

/\/\

"Well at least almost everyone showed up!" The group of Nerimaians looks around at Ranma's voice but can't see him.

Then a strange glow from above causes them to look up. They all stare in awe as a male Ranma slowly descends with his golden wings blazing. All present have looks from awe to fascination on their faces save one. Happosai stares at his heir his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

Hhhmm, the boy is more powerful, then I thought. I won't be able to attack him outright. Happosai works quickly to reformulate his attack, but Ranma does it for him.

Ranma lands some thirty yards from his friends his eyes blazing with golden blue fire. They all start toward him in a rush when a powerful chi blast stops them

"MOKO TAKABISHA STREAM!" A ribbon of chi lands in front of the on rushing group and explodes spewing up dirt and rubble.

When the dust clears there is a trench four feet deep, two feet wide and twenty feet long. The group pauses and stares at Ranma with confusion. He stares back his eyes still blazing, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs slightly apart. His wings blazing behind him give him the appearance of an ancient fire deity.

"I am not here to fight, but I will if I have to and believe me none of you will like the outcome!" Ranma tells them with a low ominous voice.

Here's my chance to start laying my plan! Happosai gleefully thinks to himself.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE BLEACHERS! Or I will start the fight myself!" Happosai yells pulling out a Happadokan, Ranma watches him suspiciously.

"Ok, my boy, tell us what it is you have to say." Happi says after everyone has taken a seat, all watching the diminutive martial artist with suspicion as well.

"First I have decided to follow my dreams for a change. I am one of the greatest marital artists alive, and I want to be the best!  
I also want to do more with my skill then get fat and lazy in a dojo!" Ranma starts staring directly at his father and Mr. Tendo.

"What..but..you..!" The two men start to sputter amidst the giggles around them, Ranma ignores them.

"I can't do that if I am married!" The crowd begins to murmur and for the most part it isn't happy grumbles.

"As of this moment I am calling off ALL ENGAGEMENTS! I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MYSELF!" Ranma waits for the explosion and it isn't a long wait.

"WHAT!" Come the simultaneous shouts from everyone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!"

"YOU WERE PROMISED TO MY DAUGHTER SINCE BIRTH YOU WILL MARRY HER!"

"YOU TOOK MY DOWERY YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME1"

"YOU JERK WHAT DO I CARE IF WE EVER GET MARRIED!"

"IT IS AMAZON LAW YOU WILL MARRY SHAMPOO!"

They all begin to rush him again, and he just starts to flap his wings rising above them. He hovers over the angry group his wings moving faster and faster, when he calls out another new technique.  
PHOENIX FIRE STORM!" The speed of his wings causes a dust storm to rise around the group below him, but as the dirt moves faster it begins to heat up causing all in the path of the storm to feel as thought they were on fire.

Happosai and Nodoka are the only two not in the melee, they sit on the bleachers watching with awe and scrutinizing fascination. The group backs away from where Ranma is hovering and out of the firestorm. When they all quiet down Ranma continues.

"My honor is in tact, there were really no engagements to break in the first place. POPS voided all of them when he sold me the first time. As far as the Amazon laws, did you know your law book is on the Internet old ghoul? I read every one of your laws even the archaic ones which are still valid by the way. According to them I am already an Amazon and I am aloud to refuse any marriage made by challenge or not, no matter what the outcome." The whole group looks at him with shock then at Cologne with narrowing eyes.

"What are you talking about boy? There is no such law!" Cologne snarls at the still hovering boy, Ranma turns to Mousse with a sly smirk.

"Hey, Mousse got your law book handy?" He asks the blind boy with a chuckle in his voice, Mousse pulls it out and shows it to everyone.

"Ok, look under law number 224 paragraph ten and I am paraphrasing here. 'When a warrior is beaten by an outsider female more then ten times then the outsider gains the status of an Amazon Warrior.  
If however the outsider female is a Jusenkyo victim and has beaten an Amazon warrior that female/male outsider gains immediate status as an Amazon warrior and is subject to all privileges of that station.'" Ranma finishes with a wide grin at the look of shock on the face of the elder.

"He is correct elder here it is. You have wasted three years in Japan on someone who is already an Amazon." Mousse tells her with an evil grin forming on his face.

"That is not possible! I won't allow it you will marry Shampoo!" Cologne growls and hops on her staff at break neck speed toward Ranma who just raises his hand and shouts.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN!" A golden light with a tinge of blue wraps around Cologne like a snake drawing from her, her life force,  
which then returns to Ranma leaving Cologne near unconsciousness on the ground by Mousse's feet.

Nodoka rises from where she is sitting and walks toward her son,  
Ranma watches her with some suspicion. Nodoka sees his wariness and it wrenches her heart to know she has not done anything but treat her son as everyone else. She and the others have done nothing but expect the boy to fulfill all of Genma's insane promises.

When she is twenty feet away she lowers herself to the ground placing the family honor blade on the ground in front of her. She then prostrates herself at her son'0s feet. Ranma watches this with horror, which turns to guilt when his mother looks up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"My son I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, by allowing Genma to take you from me, by accepting that stupid promise, and by trying to force you to correct the dishonor he has brought to the Saotome name. I am no longer worthy of this blade. This blade belongs with you for you have returned much of the honor to our family your father destroyed." She tells him holding out her sword to him.

Ranma disburses his wings and lands gracefully in front of his mother; taking the sword in one hand he helps her to her feet with the other. He looks into his mother's eyes and sees the one thing he has been craving for most of his life unconditional love. He then pulls from weapon space, which causes a gasp from everyone around them another katana, and hands it to his mother.

"I can't let you be without a sword, how else will you keep oyaji in line." He tells her with a smile, Nodoka takes the sword and hugs her son tightly.

"Good luck my little one, please don't forget me!" She whispers to him her tears flowing even more.

"I won't, mom I promise, where ever I end up I will find a way to bring you there." He tells her his tears now flowing as well.

The group of fighters watches the conversation between Ranma and his mother. Kodachi the most effected since she has never had a mother that loves her or was there for her, she decides marrying her Ranma-sama will give her that.

"Ranma-sama you can't leave me, these harlots are beneath you but I am destined to be with you forever!" Kodachi throws her bouquet of black roses at Ranma.

Ranma quickly shoves his mother behind him and lashes out at the bouquet of black roses, the group is in shock of seeing a black cat shape with a golden blue ting aura form around Ranma. They watch as long claws form at the end of his fingers, using them, he slices the booby tapped roses to shreds. Kodachi screams in anger and polls out her ribbon only to meet one of Ranma's new skills.

Ranma pulls from weapon space a deep red mahogany Bo staff six feet long where the ends taper to a rounded tip. In the middle of the staff just above Ranma's right hand is carved a dragon,  
between his hands is carved a Phoenix and below his left hand is a panther. Each of them painted to a high gloss, the dragon is sapphire blue, the Phoenix golden yellow, and panther ebony black.

Ranma allows the ribbon to wrap around his staff then pulls with all his might in a circular motion. The move stuns Kodachi into immobility as Ranma lifts her, spinning her once, then releasing her to fly through the air back toward her brother. Kuno is busy day dreaming of a life without Ranma. One where his pigtailed goddess and the tigress Akane are finally his. His daydream is broken when Kodachi lands on him in a heap.

Happosai moves forward and Genma and Soun begin to dance as they believe he will prevent Ranma from leaving and make him marry Akane. Ranma takes a defense stance as the old pervert slowly walks toward him. He stops as his mother had done some twenty yards away his pipe billowing blue gray smoke.

"Well my boy, I wish you luck." Everyone, including Ranma face fault at Happosai's comment.

"I hope you can bring honor to the Anything Goes style that your father could not, and to help you, I give you these gems use them wisely as I know you will." Happosai tosses the bag of gems at Ranma who catches them with the end of his staff.

Ranma pulls them free and opens the bag slowly seeing that all the pouch carries were the gems he looks at the old master and for the first time shows him a small amount of respect, by bowing deeply to him.

When he straightens he sees the old pervert, is reading an ancient scroll, Ranma looks at the old master with some confusion. Then he feels the tingling of magic forming around his body. His eyes narrow with pure rage as he flares his golden aura.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" He pulls the magic into himself in plans to shoot it back at the old fool, but something goes wrong.

"NO RANMA DON'T!" Tofu is brought out of his Kasumi induced stupor when Ranma calls out his attack, but it is to late.

The group watches in horror except Happi who smiles with an evil gleam, as Ranma begins to change into his girl form. The transformation takes only a matter of seconds. Ranma moves toward the old pervert but does not get far enough when a vortex opens above him.

The vortex is four feet in diameter and swirls with glittery rainbow colors. Ranma begins to lift off the ground being sucked into the vortex, the girls in the group all scream and try to rush forward to help but are stopped when Happosai throws the a Happodoken at them. He doesn't even bother to call out the attack. He just throws the attack. Then he turns back to watch Ranma disappear into the vortex.

Nodoka runs toward her son to try and pull him free, but Happosai stops her by shooting a chi blast at her feet causing her to fall.  
She pushes herself up on her hands and knees while she watches.  
Her tears flowing as her child disappears completely and the vortex closes, taking her son from her forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter Four

Happosai begins to laugh hysterically, and doesn't notice the throng of people barreling down on him, until they start beating him. The only ones not participating are Mousse, Kuno and Cologne. Cologne is out of it, only because she still feels the effects of the 'soul drain' technique.

Nodoka slowly rises clutching the katana her son has given her to her chest, her eyes red from tears. She draws the sword and heads for Happosai with rage and hate overflowing from her. Genma reaches her before she can dissect the diminutive martial artist into many pieces.

"He isn't worth it No-chan, we'll find Ranma and bring him home.  
Then he can fulfill the pledge and unite the schools of Anything Goes." He is doing pretty good until he mentions making her son fulfill a broken promise.

She wrenches free from Genma's grasp and pushes him away from her,  
he falls onto the ground the air being knocked from his lungs. He stares up at his wife and cringes as the tip of the sword is at his throat. She then turns and glares at the assembled audience.  
Her anger flashing in her ice blue eyes.

"When I retrieve my son, if I ever see any of you near him I will kill you!" With that she turns and storms out of the schoolyard her new katana clutched tightly to her chest, while her tears stream again, down her face.

The throng of martial artists staring at her back as she leaves.  
Their faces registering shock and anger. Genma lays on the ground his eyes wide with fear. He then turns to the others and sees the myriad of emotions playing across their faces. His attention is drawn to the groan of his master under the pile of fighters a wicked smile crossing his face.

/\/\

Ranma-chan floats freely in a small cylindrical tunnel of glittery rainbow light. She closes her eyes against a bright flash of color when it explodes like a flash bulb in front of her eyes.  
She tries to turn over to see where she is headed but can not.  
Ranma looks around her and sees more flashes of light, she feels the hot thick liquid she is floating in cling to her causing the little glittery things in the tunnel cling to her.

Then her eyes widen she is floating in hot wet liquid, she slowly reaches down and feels she still has breasts, she reaches lower looking for that which she was born with and finds it gone. She screams only to take in a mouth full of the hot liquid, and glittery sparkles. She turns her head and begins to gag trying to spit it out some of which she swallows. It is at this time she realizes that not only is the liquid hot but she is immersed in it. Human nature takes over and she begins to panic.

She then feels the Neko inside her trying to push her panic farther trying to weave his spell to allow him to control their shared body. She closes her eyes forcing much of the gooey liquid from them. She begins to meditate calming herself; she finds she is not going to drown and relaxes even more. The Neko slinks back into their merged souls to await another turn at control.

Suddenly a silent scream tries to pass her lips, at the pain of a bolt of rainbow lightening strikes her. Her screams silenced by the thick glittery liquid that fills her mouth. She tries to see where it is coming from but can not, when she is hit by another.  
While she floats onward the lightening picks up in duration and intensity, and the number of bolts striking her at once.

Ranma-chan grits her teeth to hold back the screams she is not going to let the old freak beat her when she gets out of this torture chamber she will get her revenge then. Rainbow lightening arcs all over Ranma-chan's body as she floats down the cylinder shaped tunnel of rainbow light. When she reaches the end of the tunnel her body is completely hidden from view by the lightening.  
She bursts through the end of the vortex tunnel and into a room where two men and three woman stand around a table covered in maps.

They turn to see her land roughly on her side the sticky liquid making a puddle on the floor. Ranma-chan slowly rolls over onto her hands and knees rainbow lightening still coursing around her body. She reaches a hand to her head, while shaking it slowly.  
The others in the room watch her with suspicion and curiosity, for she should not have been able to enter here, when they her speak but don't understand what it is she is saying.

"I am gonna kill that old freak for this!" Ranma-chan growls through clenched teeth.

/\/\

Nodoka enters her home her tears long since dried, she is cried out she has no more left, but she dearly wishes she did. She takes the katana Ranma has given her, it is all she has left and when she gets her son back she will never let him out of her sight again, until he is old and gray and on his death bed. Nodoka sat on the sofa and finally her tears begin to flow. She hears a knocking at the door and slowly gets up to answer it.

/\/\

Nabiki gets home and goes to her room to check her goods as this is the last she will get from Ranma now that Happosai magically sent him away she can ask a much hirer price for it. She puts the tape into her Walkman and the video into the VCR and starts both.  
She then pulls out the photos she had developed at the one-hour photo shop. A Cheshire cat's grin, crossing her face. Her scream can be heard for blocks around as she throws her tape recorder and the photos against the wall.

"RANMA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" As she storms out of her room and then the front door a faint blue aura glowing around her.

/\/\

Akane is asleep in her room, dried tears on her cheeks. She tosses fitfully as she replays in her dreams what happen to Ranma.  
She sees him announce the end to all engagements then everything blurs and Ranma is female and being pulled into a vortex.  
Happosai throwing his chi bombs and laughing like the lunatic he is.

Her nightmare is cut short by the scream of Nabiki as she curses Ranma. Akane jolts awake, she looks around her room slightly confused. Then she realizes she was only dreaming. Akane gets out of her bed and opening the door to her room sees Nabiki storm past. Akane gawks in disbelief when she sees Nabiki glows blue as she heads downstairs.

Akane hears the front door slam, then waits a few minutes before she goes to Nabiki's room to see what Ranma has done now. Akane pokes her head into Nabiki's room and sees photos and a broken Walkman on the floor near a wall. She steps into the room and goes to pick up one of the pictures. She holds the picture ready to look at it when a static noise catches her attention.

She turns to see Nabiki's TV going she notices that there is a video and it is playing but all she can see is a yellow light and only hears static for sound. She turns the photo over and sees the same yellow light and nothing else. A smile crosses her lips as she realizes Ranma has finally found a way to keep Nabiki from making any money off him.

Akane takes the video and the photos back to her room. Although she can't see Ranma she knows the golden yellow light is him, and she finds it gives her comfort to have them in her possession.

/\/\

Happosai is not having as much fun as he thought he might. He lost all of Ranma's rivals and fianc?s over an hour ago. It was too easy to lose them, they are not as challenging as Ranma was,  
but at least now he can collect his little darlings without interference. He pulls out a huge sack and jumping from rooftop to rooftop he heads off in search of his little darlings.

/\/\

An hour later finds Happosai sitting on the Tendo's dojo roof,  
where Ranma would always sit, his sack laying empty next to him.  
The smoke from his pipe surrounds him with gray blue tendrils.  
Happosai stares at the setting sun a sad smile on his face.

I should be happy, with Ranma gone there is no one here to stop me! No one here to challenge me, no one to make my life interesting. With him went the chaos that followed him. I wonder if I can get him back. Happosai stands ready to leap away then he stops and sits back down. This is what he wanted revenge on Ranma. To get him out of his way, so he has uncontested access to all the lovely ladies in Nerima and their little darlings.  
Happosai's shoulders slump slightly; when he stands he picks up his bag and disappears into the night.

Might as well enjoy myself while the boy's gone! He thinks while he fades into the early evening shadows.

/\/\

Several hours later a small figure enters the Tendo home carrying a bag overflowing with ladies undergarments. Happosai takes his new darlings to his room and dumps the bag. He begins to sort the items into piles. His movements are automatic, and he gains no delight from the objects like he use too.

What is wrong with me? Ranma is out of the way he can never interfere with me and my little darlings! I think I just need some time to get use to his being gone. Yeah that's what it is,  
once I have some time to get use to it and that I don't have to worry, things will be fine. Happi tries to convince himself.

After he finishes sorting his precious collection he crawls into the middle of one of the larger piles, to be surrounded on all sides by his silky darlings. Happosai closes his eyes and drifts off to dreams of floating on a sea of women's underwear. He smiles in his sleep as a buxom redhead in a braid runs past him with nothing on but a silky black teddy. He begins to drool as he takes off after her.

"SWEETO!" He shouts as he runs behind her.

/\/\

Nodoka wakes early, her eyes still red a puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before. Nodoka dresses in a red kimono, with white lotus blossom appliqu?. She brushes out her long hair, but instead of putting it up she braids it like her son wears. She slowly goes downstairs, her tears still dried on her face. She goes to the kitchen and makes herself some tea and toast. Then she goes to the living room.

She stops when she sees it is still on her coffee table. When she came home yesterday after Happosai sent her son away. She received a special delivery package. When she opened the letter that came with it all she could do was cry. She headed to her room and cried herself to sleep.

She sits on the sofa staring at the box and the letter that is laying on top of it she wants to cry again but her teats have dried up for the moment. She reaches out putting her tea on the coffee table, and then she reverently picks up the letter that came with the package. She holds it loosely not wanting to read it again, yet needing to see her sons words.

Mom;  
When you get this I will have left Nerima for good. I am sorry mom that, I have disappointed you. I know a 'Man above Men' would have stayed and toughed it out, but mom I am so tired of all the crap that gets laid at my feet. If the trouble was something I caused I would happily fix it. My life is full of trouble mom all of it pop's doing. I have fianc?s coming outta my ears, financial debts he racked up from his stealing, and who knows what else. I just can't take it any longer.

I am engaged to a girl who hates me and abuses me because I WON'T fight back, she knows this and takes advantage of it.  
Pop also engaged me to my best friend, but she wants more then I can give, mom. Finally because of his gluttonous ways I am now a prize for the Amazons to try and claim. I don't want to even think about Kodachi Kuno, she is crazy.

I am tired of always fighting for my life because others can not take responsibility for their own problems. I tired of being treated like everyone's personal property. Look what happen to your home because Nabiki told my wanna be fianc?s that you had an engagement ring there. Oh before I forget you might want to have the house checked for listening devices I am sure Nabiki bugged the place during rebuilding.  
Trust me on this mom and have it done.

I love you mom and the hardest part of this is leaving you again, but I can't live under the threat of seppuku. I feel there is a purpose for me and running a dojo is not it. My skill and power is meant for something more. The one good thing I learned from pop was that a martial artist is to protect the innocent. I believe that, mom with all my heart and soul, and my destiny is not in Japan.

My life in Nerima has been to constantly rescue Akane from something crazy, but if I am not there then her life will be more normal. Mom enclosed in the box is a laptop; I bought them on my last training trip. If you can love me as I am and except me no matter how I live my life please let me know.

I don't want to be without you anymore mom and I want you as a part of my new life, BUT only if you can not accept me on my terms. There an email address listed for me and I set one up for you. It is your choice mom; I wait anxiously for your email.

Love your son Ranma

Her tears flowing again Nodoka folds the letter and puts it in the pocket of her kimono. She then opens the box and finds a top of the line laptop. She takes it to her desk and begins to set it up. Once she has it up and running she checks for an email to tell her where her son is. She sighs heavily when there is none.

She goes back to throw the box away, when she lifts it there is a thunk she looks in the box and sees a small jewelry box. With a shaky hand Nodoka reaches in and picks up a small box. All that is attached to it is a card with her name and a 'happy birthday.  
Nodoka begins to cry even harder her son remembered her birthday was next week.

She sits back down on the sofa holding the box to her chest. When she gets her tears under control so she can see she opens the box and gasps with shock. She reaches in and takes hold of a thirty-  
six inch gold braided chain of yellow, pink and white gold. She lifts the chain from the box pulling it completely out, hanging from the end of the chain is an antique locket. The locket's lid is a hand carved white lotus blossom made of a soft yellowed ivory. She opens the locket and inside is a picture she remembers taking. It is of herself and Ranma the day of the failed wedding.  
In the lid of locket is a beautiful star sapphire. Nodoka marvels at how much the gem reminds her of her child's eyes.

She closes the locket with a soft snap then places it round her neck. She holds it cupped in her hands, staring at it as the tears fall. Nodoka sighs deeply, she then stands letting the pendant fall to just above her waist. She slowly heads for the telephone. She makes a few inquiries, then hangs up the telephone. She begins to straighten up her home while she waits for her visitors. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter Five

It is very solemn, at the Tendo house Soun's eyes matches that of his youngest daughters, red and puffy. The only two people, not unhappy are Nabiki who is planning her revenge for when Ranma comes back. He cost her a fortune and he is gonna pay. The other is P-Chan who found his way to the Tendo home last night, and he doesn't know if he should be happy because Ranma has disappeared or angry because he has made Akane cry.

Kasumi has her usual smile for her family but if any of them bother to look closer her eyes tell a different story. There is much pain in her brown eyes. Pain for her sister's loss and pain for the pigtailed boy whose life has been nothing but turmoil.

/\/\

Ukyo rose from bed, her eyes puffy and red. She goes to shower while she washes she thinks back on yesterday. Ranch..Ranma's ending all the engagements. How can he do that after he stills her dowry? She gives up ten years of her life for him, gives up her womanhood for him. This is how he repays her loyalty, but refusing her and leaving Nerima. Ukyo returns to her room and dresses for school.

When she heads out she is shocked to see an escort, waiting for her. She scowls at the youngest Tendo daughter standing in front of her shop while clutching her pet pig close to her chest. Akane looks up at the okonomiyaki chief with a small smile.

"May I walk to school with you Ukyo?" She asks tentatively, Ukyo stares at her with undisguised anger and distrust.

Ukyo blames Akane and her treatment of Ranma for his breaking the engagements and leaving. She stares straight into the girls eyes and doesn't want to admit to herself what she sees there. If she admits that Akane loves Ranma then she will have to admit that he loves her as well, and she refuses to do that.

"Yeah, I guess so." She reluctantly tells her sometime rival sometime friend.

They head out to school together. They don't talk the don't even look at one another. They walk with their heads bowed in deep contemplation. They are both having the similar thoughts though.

How could he let this happen, the stupid jerk! He did this on purpose so he can chase more girls, ooo he is such a pervert!  
Well if he wants to leave then I hope I never see him again  
Akane rages to herself.

How can Happosai do this to Ranma, I thought he was Happosai's heir. Well what do you expect from the old pervert! There has to be a way to get him back? Ukyo wonders with a sad expression

/\/\

"Grandmother find out what happen to Shampoo husband?" Shampoo asks her great grandmother when she enters her grandmother's room.

Cologne is sitting at her desk pouring over a tome Shampoo has never seen before. The tea turning cold on as it sits on the corner of the desk forgotten. Cologne looks up at her granddaughter, with a slight scowl.

"Granddaughter I told you not to interrupt me. I will let you know when I find something now please go run the restaurant"  
Cologne turns back to her studying her eyes dry from staring for so long.

Shampoo stands and stares at her grandmother. Then she turns to leave the room. She stops, standing straighter she turns to face her grandmother. Determination crossing her young pretty face she takes as ready stance her hands clenched in tight fists. She takes a deep breath and gives her response.

"Shampoo no go, Shampoo Amazon and heir, Shampoo no learn if Shampoo no help." Shampoo gulps at the stare of anger coming from her grandmother, but she stands her ground.

She knows if she is to ever be taken seriously she will need to prove herself. She knows she can't do that if she is running the restaurant. She stares defiantly at her grandmother, pushing her fear deep down inside. She looks at her grandmother with a look of confusion when the old woman begins to smile at her.

"Very good granddaughter, you have taken the first step in becoming my true heir." Cologne tells her pointing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

Shampoo sits down and takes another tome, she begins to read and struggles through the text, but she refuses to show weakness and ask for help. She is going to bring her husband home and she is going to prove she will make a good elder.

She picks through the words looking for ones she recognizes, a small smile on her lips. She scans through several pages when she stops, she remembers Happosai threw Ranma a bag a gems and this spell speaks of the gems stones being needed to work properly.

She scans further, although she didn't hear any of the words of the spell, she remembers the vortex and it is listed in this spell. Shampoo gasps when she makes out the rainbow colors of the description and the sucking of the victim him, but there is nothing about the changing of their shape.

"What is it granddaughter, did you find something?" Cologne looks up at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Shampoo think so, this spell needs gem stones and create vor..vort..rainbow door that take husband." She tells her while showing her the spell.

"It not mention about husband changing shape to girl-type Ranma though." Shampoo gives the book to her great grandmother to study the spell.

"That is ok child the spell may not be intended against a Jusenkyo victim. I think something else may have caused that. That chi attack he was using, it absorbed the magic of the spell into him.  
I think it may not only triggered his curse I fear it may have locked him in the curse." She tells the curious young Amazon, as she takes the tome and begins to read.

"How great grandmother know that?" Shampoo asks her grandmother.

"I am guessing child, but it makes sense, that chi attack absorbs chi, possibly for another attack. Son-in-law was using it to absorb the magic to use it against Happi, but when he absorbed it the magic reacted with his curse, you saw that he changed to a female before being pulled into the vortex?" Cologne continues to teach her granddaughter, pride welling up inside at her eagerness, and ability to learn.

"Yes Shampoo saw, can magic be reversed?" Shampoo asks hopefully,  
staring at her grandmother for an affirmative nod.

"SIGH! I don't think so child, but I won't know until I we get son-in-law back." Shampoo's shoulder slump, her eyes brim with tears she refuses to let fall.

She then sits up straighter and takes another tome and begins to look for a cure for her husband. While Cologne goes over the spell Shampoo found that sounds like what happen to Ranma. They work side by side for hours, the restaurant forgotten. Cologne questioning her granddaughter on what she read, and being quiet surprised at her understanding of the ancient text.

/\/\

Ukyo and Akane round the last corner and head for the school gate,  
when Akane hears something she hasn't heard in more then two years. Her battle aura flares and she grinds her teeth and grits her fists. Ukyo stares at her in surprise, then turns to the roar coming from the school.

"AKANE, I LOVE YOU DATE ME!"

"DATE ME AKANE!"

"I LOVE YOU AKANE, COME TO ME!"

Ukyo looks disgusted at the onslaught of boys, but her heart goes out to Akane. She doesn't need this aggravation anymore, then Ukyo needs to get caught in the middles of it. Ukyo steps in front of Akane her battle spatula drawn and several throwing spatulas. Ukyo then takes out the lead attackers with the throwing spatulas.

Their cries of pain cause the others to stop dead, they look and see not only a glowing Akane but a battle ready Ukyo. Ukyo turns to Akane and tells her something, Akane nods reluctantly then steps back two steps. Ukyo steps forward and addresses the boys.

"What are you jackasses doing?" She looks at them with a deadly stare more throwing spatulas in her hand.

"Nabiki stops by on her way to college this morning and sold us the information of Ranma no longer being engaged to anyone of you girls and how he is gone from Japan." One of the boys in the mob tells her, another takes up where he left off.

"Kuno shows up a few moments later and says the battle for Akane was back on." The crowd starts to mumble its excitement.

"Well the battle IS NOT back on, Akane does not want to date any of you and if you try to fight her or force her I will band together with her and we will put the lot of you into the hospital, or better yet the morgue!" Ukyo says the last part with a low growl, several of the boys back away, eyes wide with fear.

"What do you care, you two were rivals for Ranma! What does it matter to you what happens to Akane!" A voice from the center of the mob calls out.

"Your right we were rivals, but we were also friends, all of Ranma's fianc?s on some level were friends and until he comes back we will band together to protect each other from you perverts." She tells them her anger rising.

"Spatula girl right, fianc?s of Ranma protect each other!" The group turns to see Shampoo jump from a roof to stand next to Ukyo,  
Akane moves up to join her rivals/friends.

"The boys slowly back away, they know with Shampoo backing up Ukyo and Akane that their life expectancy just went down to zero.

Where Ukyo was only bluffing about the morgue, they knew Shampoo wasn't. Her laws are strict and deadly. The boys turn and run for the school leaving the three girls staring at one another.

"Why Shampoo?" Ukyo asks, Akane looking on with curiosity, nods her agreement with the question.

"Shampoo, heard spatula girl tell boys that Airen's fianc?s friends. Shampoo no have friends here, Shampoo very lonely.  
Shampoo want friends, even if Airen no not come back or not chose Shampoo, Shampoo still need friends, yes?" She looks pleadingly at the two girls, who look a little guilty.

They never thought about how Shampoo may feel lonely being away from her home. They then look at each other and smile slightly.  
They then turn to Shampoo and give her a glomp that would make any Amazon proud.

"Shampoo almost forget grandmother want see you two after school,  
she need go talk with Ranma's mother and need you to introduce her properly, yes?" Ukyo and Akane look a little unsure but nod ok.

Shampoo waves then turns and disappears back onto the roof. She takes off heading for the Nekohanten. The two girls stare after her with confusion and slight worry. They then hear the warning bell and head for class.

/\/\

Nodoka answers the door, to a pair of men in technician uniforms.  
She escorts them in and watches while they begin their work. Her eyes widen with shock. Then they begin to narrow with anger as the men pull out listening device after listening device. They find them everywhere even her and Ranma's bedroom. What really made her angry was when a video camera was found in Ranma's room and the in with the furo.

Nodoka watches closely while they head to the family dojo. She starts to follow them but the phone starts to ring. She directs them toward the dojo. She then goes to pick up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi." She answers, she listens her eyebrow raises slightly.

"Yes that will be fine, but I suggest you come to my house, Akane and Ukyo can lead you." She pauses to listen to the response.

"I feel our conversation will be more private here. Let's just say I have removed a lot of bugs from my home today." She listens, for a few more moments then she notices the technicians coming back on with more electronic devices.

"Yes that will be fine, I will see you then." She hangs up and takes all the devices and puts them in the box that brought Ranma's gifts.

"Do you have a basement or attic ma'am?" One of the technicians asks her, she looks at them with curiosity.

"I don't have a basement, but I have an attic. You don't thinks there are devices there too, do you?" She asks them with surprise.

"It may be where the power supply is stored and maybe some back up listening devices." Nodoka nods and leads them to the door to the attic.

She turns on the light and watches as they disappear into the confines of the attic. She can hear them root around in the boxes and trunks she uses for storage, then a half an hour later the two men rejoin her in the upstairs hallway. They are carrying two more video cameras and several more listening devices. They leave the electronics on the dining room table with the others then return to the attic only to return a few moments later carrying a large box that looks like a piece of stereo equipment. It must have been heavy since both men were carrying it.

They set it on the floor next to the dining table then start to examine the equipment. They pull out their palm computers and begin to enter the serial numbers of the power supply and the electronics. Soon one of the men disappears and then returns a few moments later carrying a stack of papers and talking on a cell phone.

"Here is the information on what we found Mrs. Saotome, we are required by law to notify the authorities of what we found. They will be contacting you in the next day or so. It is your choice if you wish to press charges, but with this amount of listening devices not to mention the video equipment I am sure the government will prosecute even if you don't want to."

The men leave the papers then box up everything they found and take it out to their truck. Nodoka watches them, when they finish and return for their payment, Nodoka asks them.

"Why are you taking that stuff away? Don't I get to keep it"  
The two men shake their heads.

"No we have to deliver it to the authorities along with a copy of all the documentation we have given you." One of the men takes the check from Nodoka. Then they turn to leave.

Nodoka closes the door a sad frown on her face. She returns into the house and begins to straighten up. She is surprised that they didn't make a bigger mess. When she was complete she went to her son's room. She enters and stares at the memories of her son.  
She sits on the bed and picks up a stuffed blue dragon that was Ranma's when he was small.

The tears begin to flow, and she lays down on the bed holding the dragon tightly to her chest. Soon Nodoka has again cried herself into a fitful sleep. Her dreams are the nightmarish replay of that day at Furinkan High.

/\/\

School for Ukyo and Akane pass slowly, their minds on what Cologne wants of them. During lunch Akane is deluge with questions about Ranma and since he is available now if he is dating others. Akane begins to glow, but her friends are oblivious to her anger as they continue.

"OH, he is so cute, Akane you are so dumb to let him get away!"

"I'd make him a wonderful girlfriend, he won't have to worry about me beating on him!"

"Is he still at your house Akane, so I can come over and ask him out?" The questions are cut off with the slamming of Akane's fist onto her desk.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT PERVERT DOES! I NEVER WANTED THAT SEX CHANGING FREAK TO BEGIN WITH!" Akane then pushes through the crowd of girls and disappears into the hallways of the school building.

"You know even if Ranma broke all the engagements, you will find it hard to date a man who was magically teleported somewhere else." With that statement Ukyo rises and follows Akane into the hallways.

Ukyo finds her in the janitor's closet her tears flowing unchecked. Ukyo always knew Akane was in love with Ranma but she never could to admit it. She loves him also, and wants to be his wife just as much as the others. Ukyo takes her in a friendly embrace and together they cry for their missing fianc?

After having the cry they both needed they clean up and head back to class. They ignore the stares and sit in their seats facing front. When class starts they sit staring at the instructor with far away looks. The last half of school passes quicker then the first.

/\/\

Ukyo and Akane leave the school grounds ignoring the calls of the other girls. The two fianc?s of Ranma Saotome close ranks, when they pass through the school gate they are met by Shampoo and Cologne. Their eyes widen in surprise, that the Amazons are there to meet them.

"We are to go to Nodoka Saotome's home, she says you two can lead me there?" They both nod and the four of them head off to Nodoka's home. They pass Nabiki not seeing her. She begins to follow them when Cologne turns to stare directly at the middle Tendo.

"You are an uninvited guest Miss Tendo. Do not make me take precautions against you!" Nabiki hides the fear that tries to show in her face.

She breathes a silent sigh of relief when Cologne turns back and begins to walk away with the three acknowledged fianc?s of Ranma.  
She turns when someone puts a hand on her shoulder. One of her associates tells her where they're heading. She smiles wryly then turns and runs home. She has a lot to get ready for the upcoming meeting.

/\/\

Ranma-chan sleeps fitfully in a bed in a small room, next to sits a woman wearing the headdress of a falcon and a bodysuit of feathers with a cape of wings attached to her arms. She cautiously dabs a damp cloth on Ranma-chan's forehead. She moves slowly as the rainbow lightening still courses around Ranma-chan's body. She wonders what the young girls story is she can glean some of it from her memories but the images make no sense. If she is the one foretold in Grayskull's myth then they have hope.

Flashback  
The five people watch the young redhead while she tries to clear her head. She speaks a strange language that means nothing to them. The girl looks to be having trouble standing, the fact that rainbow lightening still courses over her body could be part of the cause. A large green tiger with gold stripes and armor slowly advances on the still kneeling girl.

"BATTLECAT, come back here!" Battlecat ignores the commands of the 6' 2" tall blond man with a short pageboy hair cut.

Battlecat creeps silently up to the girl. He sniffs at her hair which is still full of the glittery liquid from the tunnel. He wrinkles his nose although not offensive it is pungent. A gasp is heard from the girl as she stiffens, Battlecat jumps back taking a low stance his tail swishing, a low growl can be heard from him,  
as Ranma reacts to his presence.

"N..NEKO! N..N..NEKO!" Ranma jumps back fifty feet to the other side of the throne room, her eyes wide with fright.

"Neko? What is that?" A redhead of about twenty asks looking from Ranma to the others in the room.

"I don't know Teela, but what ever it is, it is scaring her to death." An older man of about forty five tells Teela.

They turn to stare at Ranma while Battlecat slowly advances on the frighten martial artist. Ranma watches her the large cat, her fear escalating as the tiger advances. She can feel the Neko within her trying to take hold of her, trying to force his control. Ranma closes her eyes trying to calm herself, but she can sense the large cat coming closer.

"BATTLECAT! COME BACK NOW!" Ranma feels the giant cat pause then back away from her.

She fights harder to keep the Neko under control but she feels herself weakening. When she slowly feels herself relax and the Neko inside her falls into a deep sleep. She then follows the angry cat into a battle torn sleep.

/\/\

"Look it's Battlecat she's afraid of.., but by the ancients what is that surrounding her?" The elder man points to Ranma surrounded by a black glow in the shape of a cat.

"I don't know Duncan, but what ever it is, it's not good!" The blonde man tells his friend.

"He-Man you better get Battlecat away from her, he is the one causing that manifestation, and if my magic is correct we don't want her to succumb to that power!" The bird woman tells the blonde man.

He-Man calls Battlecat away from the girl, and watches as she calms slowly. The black cat is still growing stronger. When a golden Phoenix appears around her followed by a blue dragon, they start to battle the black cat, but it seems stronger then the others.

"Sorceress is there anything you can do to help her? I think she is losing!" The blonde woman asks the bird woman.

"Yes She-Ra I think I might be able to help." The sorceress tells the six-foot tall blonde woman.

The Sorceress casts a spell that covers the frightened girl. The group watches as the first to succumb is the black cat, followed by the dragon. Then the Phoenix finally joins them. Finally the girl opens her tightly closed eyes. The two sapphire blue orbs stare gratefully at the assembled group as she finally succumbs to the sleep spell.

With the lightening still flowing around her the Sorceress casts a levitation spell and floats her to a room near her own. The Sorceress puts Ranma-chan to bed. She stands near the sleeping electrode watching her longingly, she turns at the sound of She-  
Ra's voice.

"Sorceress do you think it is wise to let her stay here? We know nothing of her, she may be a spy for the Horde!" She-Ra tells her as she walks up behind her.

"No She-Ra, she could not have entered Grayskull that way if she was, we have been waiting for her arrival although I expected three people not one." The Sorceress tells the warrior while she stares sadly at the young girl before them.

"What do you mean Sorceress? You were expecting her?" She-Ra asks in shock, looking from the sleeping girl to the crying Sorceress.

"We will talk more tomorrow, please tell everyone to come back tomorrow, and bring Battlecat, I sense she will want him here"  
She-Ra's eyes go wide, she is about to ask how the Sorceress knows this.

She-Ra sees that the Sorceress' attention is transfixed on the young redhead, so she turns and leaves. She decides the Sorceress needs some time alone. She returns to her companions and tells them they must come back tomorrow as the Sorceress is taking care of their guest.

They reluctantly leave Grayskull, Battlecat refusing to leave the Sorceress alone with the strange girl. He-Man reluctantly agrees,  
and follows the others out.  
End Flashback

The Sorceress smiles as she leaves Ranma-chan's room to retrieve a fresh bowl of cool water. Battlecat is a sleep just outside the door, snoring loudly. She walks away shaking her head, a low chuckle escaping from her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)

Chapter Six

Cologne follows behind the three fianc?s of Ranma Saotome, she watches them closely, and her eyebrow rises as she watches the tense friendship starting between the girls. Maybe there is a way to capitalize on the budding friendship. The group reaches the Saotome home in time to see the electronics van pull away.

"I wonder what they were here for?" Akane asks while she watches the van disappear.

The small group enters the compound and heads for the front door.  
Akane knocks and waits for a response. When the door opens a red eyed Nodoka answers. She glares at the three girls then at the old Amazon.

She steps back and bids the group to enter. Ukyo and Akane remove their shoes, while Shampoo is about to go into the house when her grandmother stops her. She points with her staff at the young Amazon's shoes, Shampoo looks up embarrassed an removes them. She puts them next to her great grandmothers.

Nodoka escorts her guests into the living room then excuses herself. She returns a few moments later with a pot of tea, cups and a plate of cookies. She sits down and serves her guest,  
Cologne first then Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo. She finally serves herself some tea then sits back and waits for Cologne to start.

/\/\

Cologne looks around the small house while Nodoka serves the tea.  
She sees the katana Ranma had given her on the mantle a smile crossing her wrinkled face. She then notices the laptop and a large folder sitting next to it. She notices the on the front of the cover the same emblem that was on the van that was pulling away when they arrived.

Cologne notices that Nodoka is finishing serving the tea, and she is waiting for the elder to start. Cologne takes a deep breath and pulls out her notes. She looks up at the mother of Ranma and gives her what she hopes is a sincere smile. The scowl told her it wasn't working.

"I have some information on what happen to son-in-law and am willing to share information, if you will do the same." Cologne tells the Saotome matriarch.

"WHAT!" Come the simultaneous shouts from Ukyo and Akane, Nodoka raises her hand to silence the two girls.

"What do you want, elder?" Nodoka asks the ancient Amazon who smiles believing she has won, Ukyo and Akane glare at Ranma's mother.

"Son-in-law will marry Shampoo, when he returns and he will come to the village and take his place a her husband." Cologne tells her, with narrowed eyes.

Both Ukyo and Akane glow with battle auras, Shampoo looks at her grandmother with a look that crosses between happiness, and disbelief. Nodoka rises from the sofa and heads for her desk to retrieve a large express mail packet. She returns a determined smile on her face. She sits down everyone staring at the packet she holds. She pulls out a scroll wrapped in a red ribbon, with a pendant of cross swords hanging from it. Cologne and Shampoo's eyes widen with surprise.

"My son told you he read your law book on the Internet, well he read it before he left for his training trip. When he left he sent his findings to the Amazon village. I can see by your expressions you recognize the seal of the Amazon counsel." She tells them holding up the scroll so the crossed swords dangle in front of the two Amazons.

"An amazing thing happened they not only agreed that he is an Amazon but that even if he wanted to he can't marry your granddaughter." Nodoka smiles at the looks of shock on all their faces.

"Airen's mother lie, Shampoo only one right for husband!" Shampoo rages getting to her feet, Cologne touches a spot on her back and she falls back into the chair, glaring daggers at her grandmother.

"Why would the counsel decree that Mrs. Saotome? Son-in-law has been married to Shampoo since he defeated her all that needs to take place is the signing of a document and consummating the union." She explains with a sly smile.

"Well it seems that when Ranma first beat your granddaughter it was as a girl. Her beat her a dozen more times while she tried to fulfill the Kiss of Death. He then beat her again by interfering with her fight with Akane. Now according to the ancient law since he was female when he first won against her in that form that takes precedence. Which means Shampoo should have killed him.  
However, since he is a Jusenkyo victim, it overrides that 'Kill the Outsider Female' law. You do understand don't you Cologne?  
Your granddaughter attacked another Amazon, many time which make her unworthy in the eyes of your laws." Everyone face faults and Cologne begins to sweat.

"Ahh, I see you do understand. Many on your counsel believe you knew of these ancient laws and where trying to save Shampoo by getting her married to my son before the other counsel members found out. Well it is to late, there is only one way to save your granddaughter and you know it Cologne, and bartering for my son is not one of them." Cologne snatches the scroll from Nodoka's hands and tears off the ribbon.

Cologne scans the scroll and she pales as she reads the document.  
Her granddaughter tries to read the document from her chair where her paralyzed legs refuse to move. Akane and Ukyo just stare dumb founded at what is happening before them. The one thing they know for sure is Shampoo is out of the running for Ranma.

"I have no choice, do I? If I go against the counsel both I and my granddaughter will be hunted down and killed." Cologne states with a look of defeat.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS THEY WOULDN'T..COULDN'T DO THAT!" Shampoo's new friends scream, while taking up a defensive position around Shampoo.

"Yes they would but I won't give them the opportunity. The command says another elder is coming to help us return home. So before she gets here which if I judge right by the date of this missive she will arrive today." Cologne tells them as she looks up from the document.

"I Cologne in accordance with Amazon law claim the Jusenkyo cursed victim Ranma Saotome as my daughter/son. I claim Ranma as a female as it was that form that beat an Amazon first." Cologne then pulls a small knife from her sleeve and made a cut in her finger she then signs the missive in her own blood.

She then hands the document to Shampoo who looks at her grandmother with stubbornness and defiance. She shakes her head and turns away from her grandmother. Cologne lowers her head and for the first time in Shampoo's memory, her grandmother cries.

"Shampoo love Airen grandmother can no give him up." She tells her grandmother with a sad smile.

"It seems to me child that you are just getting him in a different way. You will always be a part of his life as his sister, but if you do not sign that contract you will be nothing for the elder coming today will not leave Japan with you alive." Nodoka tells her with icy calmness, that would make Nabiki proud.

Shampoo looks at Nodoka then her grandmother a single tear escapes, as she nods. She takes the contract and skims it briefly. Then looks up to those present, she takes a deep sigh,  
before she speaks.

"I Shampoo, in accordance with Amazon law and as my grandmother's only living heir, except the Jusenkyo cursed Ranma Saotome as my sister. She will be my sister in blood, in war, in peace and as part of my family." Shampoo then cuts her finger and signs her name to the document as well.

Akane and Ukyo could not contain themselves as they begin to jump up and cheer. The three woman stare at them Shampoo with a betrayal, Cologne with indignation and Nodoka with disgust.

"I don't know why you two are so happy Ranma has already told you he will never marry either of you and as his new grandmother, I will not permit it. Girls marrying girls is frowned on in our village even if there is a curse involved." Ukyo and Akane stop cheering and turn to glare at the new voice.

/\/\

When the Sorceress returns to Ranma-chan's room Battlecat is awake and peeking into the room. She walks up behind him and looks into the room, she sees her guest sitting up in bed looking around with trepidation and curiosity. She notices the lightening has disappeared. She walks past Battlecat making him jump and enters the room.

"Good, morning dear how did you sleep?" She asks the young girl, who just looks back at her with a blank stare.

"I am sorry, I forgot you can not understand me." She continues in a soft gentle voice.

The Sorceress reaches into a drawer in a desk that was in the room and removes a choker of white ribbon with an amethyst in the center of it. She walks to the cautious girl and hold the necklace out to her. Ranma-chan looks at it with distaste, and moves away from it. The Sorceress watches with confusion and holds it closer to Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan looks at the necklace then up at the bird woman.

"I ain't no girl!" She tells her, only to see the look of confusion on her face.

The Sorceress takes Ranma-chan's hand and places the part of the ribbon with the stone attached in her palm. She then closes Ranma-  
chan's fingers over it. Ranma at first tries to drop the offending object then her eyes widen when she feels the tingle rushing through. Her first thought is that this is her cure from the Jusenkyo curse and that she is now a he. When she looks down she sees it was not, because she is still female.

"Are you alright?" Ranma-chan jumps at the sound of the voice and is even more shocked she understood it.

"The stone you are holding is imbued with a magical spell that allows you to speak and understand any language spoken to you. It also allows you to read the languages written word. You do however have to wear the gem." The Sorceress explains to the confused girl.

Ranma looks down at the choker and shudders slightly, then reluctantly puts the device around her neck. She begins to fumble with the clasp cursing under her breath. When she feels gentle fingers take hold of the devious device and clasp it for her.

"Where am I?" Is Ranma-chan's first question, to the bird woman.

"You are on Eternia, and this is Castle Grayskull. I am the Sorceress of Grayskull and its protector." Ranma looks at her with shock and confusion, she then stiffens and snaps her head toward the door.

"T..That big c..c..cat is outside t..the d..door isn't it?" Ranma-  
chan asks fear shining in her eyes.

"Yes he is. How do you know that?" She asks with surprise.

"I went through a training technique, that allows me to sense any cats near me and allows them to seek me out. The problem is that if I can not maintain my calm the cat will take over and I will lose all conscious control of my body." She tells the Sorceress while staring at the door.

"I can send him home if you wish?" The Sorceress asks the redhead.

"No, I have nearly gained complete control of the Neko-ken, and if I am to be its master I need to be able to control it, even when startled by the appearance of a tiger." The Sorceress, watches her while she tries to pull her fear inside.

"Alright c..cat come in I need to get this over with if I am to rule the Neko inside me!" Ranma-chan calls to the tiger on the other side of the door.

/\/\

Battlecat pokes his head around the corner, after hearing the conversation, he doesn't want to bring on an attack. He stares directly at the stranger, he can see her fighting to control her fear. He steps into the doorway but goes no farther until the redhead is ready for him.

He watches her struggle and he notices the black glow forming around her taking the shape of a cat. The black aura starts lightly then darkens as it gains strength. He does not move and stares at her, his eyes widen when he senses the cat within her.

He watches as a golden and a sapphire blue aura begin to fight the black. They start dimmer then the blazing black glow and to Battlecat it looks like they will not win. He looks to the Sorceress who stands with her arms outstretched, her eyes closed.  
She looks to be casting a spell, but Battlecat does not feel the mystical energies he normally does when the Sorceress uses magic.

/\/\

Ranma stares at the armored giant green and gold tiger. She fights to control the fear she wants to push the fear away bury it deep within her, just to get through this, but she knows she can't allow herself to just hide the fear she must conquer it or the fear will sneak back and take over her.

She feels the fear rising getting stronger, and with it her determination to win. She watches as the tiger sits and waits for her to make the next move, while she struggles with the Neko. She closes her eyes and meditates on the Neko within her feeling it as it tries to push her panic over the edge. She fights it fear with her confidence, knowing she over came the Neko once to gain her first real control over it, she can do it again and finally be the master over it forever.

In her mind she faces off against the Neko, its sleek black body low to the ground crouched ready to spring. Its tail swishing back and forth as it searches for a weakness in her it can exploit.

Ranma stands tall, her eyes narrowing as she stares defiantly at the stalking cat. She waits for its next move knowing it will be soon. The Neko lunges at Ranma its claws outstretched ready to rake her soul and push into his power.

Ranma feels the fear growing as the cat comes toward her in slow motion, her survival and those of the people she may someday help depends on her winning this final battle against the cat fist.

As the cat comes closer Ranma feels her confidence wrap around her like a protective blanket, and she feels something else courage and strength. She faces the cat her eyes glowing with fire. The cat attacks her. She grabs its front paws and then lifts one foot to its stomach, she falls backward. She lifts her arms and pushes with her raised leg throwing the cat behind her.

The Neko hits the ground behind Ranma and somersaults several times before it can right itself. The cat spins to face the redhead as she faces it. The cat bares its fangs as Ranma takes a ready stance, she knows if she is to win this battle she must do it on her own without any help, but she is so unsure if she can win. The fear begins to build and her eyes widen as the Neko gets bigger.

WHOA! How did that happen? She wonders as the cat nearly doubles in size.

Ranma's mind begins to work fast, she prides herself on her ability to develop strategies on her feet, but her mind comes up blank. She can not think clearly as her fear grows with the size of the Neko in front of her.

/\/\

The Sorceress watches her charge, her magic senses picking up the same evil from the night before. She knows the girl has to over come this evil on her if she is to survive, but maybe she might be able to help someway. The Sorceress closes her eyes and raises her wing covered arms. She calls upon the power of Grayskull to allow her to follow the child into her mind as an observer.

In the corner of Ranma's mind a falcon lands on a boulder surrounding the battle field between her and the black cat. The falcon is white with red wings and blue piping. She watches the fight closely using her magically enhanced senses.

The fight seems even to the watcher until the cat begins to grow,  
the Sorceress narrows her eyes and concentrates on the growing black cat. She feels the fear from the young girl, then the birds eyes widen, as she realizes what is making the cat grow.

Child, it is your fear that feeds the cat. The more you fear it the larger it will get, and the larger he gets the more you fear it. The bird mentally tells the martial artist before her.

The girl stops with eyes shut she begins to glow, blue and gold.  
Her eyes snap open and rage with golden blue fire. A cocky smile appears on her face as she hears the words in her mind, and pulls tightly around her, the power of her confidence, courage and strength. Her fiery gaze falls upon the cat which stands ready to take its prize.

The redhead takes a stance ready to meet the cat head on. The glow around her flares even brighter the falcon can feel the power of her confidence filling the void, and she smiles, not being able to help herself feel proud of the girl before her.

The cat falters when a third glow starts to from around her one the color of jade. The falcon's eyes go wide when she magically senses it is the same power the girl is fighting, but this time it feeds off the girls confidences, courage and strength and is there to aid her not destroy her.

/\/\

Battlecat watches the redhead with eyes wide, he can sense the power of the cat within her, and this cat is not really evil, it just lacks understanding that she is in control not him.  
Battlecat also knows that if the girl can not reign the cat in she will lose her life to this cat.

With the power of Grayskull surging through his veins Battlecat slowly advances on the meditating girl. He moves in closer slowly as not to frighten her any more. He can feel the fear growing in her, he is sure it is because she can sense him coming closer.

When he reaches the bed her crawls up next to her and wraps himself around her like armor. He then calls upon the power that makes him Battlecat and forces it into the girl. He smiles when he not only sees but senses her confidence spring to life, with a sapphire blue light. He marvels when a golden light soon follows his smile widens even more when with the gold light comes her courage and strength.

He gasps when he sees in the mirror across from her, that her eyes snap open and reveal a golden blue fire raging there. Battlecat sense that the other cat is still much more powerful since it controls her power of the cat, he knows he must give her that power back to win and conquer the cat.

Battlecat pushes more of the power of Grayskull that makes him who he is into the girl. He pushes a part of his very soul into her.  
He stares wide eyed as a green the color of him beings to form around her. He keeps the power flowing into her. He does not notice that he too begins to glow.

"Come Neko, be a part of us fight with us, we can not win without you!" Battlecat starts when the girl begins to speak.

Battlecat feels the first attack of the cat, as he takes a swipe at the girls soul, trying to tear it apart. He feels the power of the cat he has given her block the attack and fight back. The tiger wishes he can actually see the battle instead of just feeling the conflict. He feels that his donated power has done damage to the other cat.

"I don't want to have to destroy you! Together we can live a long happy life for the both of us!" She tries to coax the cat within her.

Battlecat feels her power up ready to continue the fight with the cat from within. He then feels the cat's power increasing in her.  
He watches as the jade green glow darkens to black. Be breaths a sigh of relief as he feels the cat join with his host. He pulls back his power and collapses with exhaustion, not realizing he is no longer Battlecat.

/\/\

Ranma comes out of her meditation, a smile on her face as she feels the power of the full Neko-ken a true part of her. She puts her hand down on the bed beside her, trying to stabilize herself since she feels a little weak. She freezes when her hand touches something soft, warm and furry.

"AAAGGGGG!" The scream of Ranma-chan brings around the Sorceress and the large cat on the bed.

"AAAGGGGG!" The tiger jumps down and crawls under the bed cowering in fear. Ranma-chan looks down to see the cat gone and jumps down from her position clutching the ceiling. The Sorceress didn't know whether to be surprised at the girls ability to cling to the ceiling some thirty feet high or to giggle at the antics of the two of them.

"Child, what is your name?" She asks when Ranma-chan lands next to her, Ranma-chan looks at her remember she never did introduce herself.

"I am Saotome Ranma, you may call me Ranma." She tells the bird woman while bowing deeply to her, at this point she sees the green and gold striped tail of the big cat under the bed.

Ranma-chan smiles when the fear doesn't come and she reaches down and lifts the bed with one hand. The Sorceress watches with surprise when the girl does this. Ranma-chan sees the tiger cowering under the bed his front paws covering his head. Ranma-  
chan looks to the woman and back to the large tiger, with a confused look.

"Why is he so frightened now, and where is all his armor?" The frightened tiger turns in shock to stare at the redhead, as did the Sorceress.

"This is Cringer the pet of Prince Adam. Battlecat has left he is the fighting companion of He-Man." The Sorceress tries to cover up the fact somehow Battlecat reverted back to Cringer.

"Well actually ma'am they are one and the same!" She tells the Sorceress politely.

"How do you know that?" Comes the deep voice from behind the two women. 


	8. Chapter 8

1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm

Chapter Seven

"LILY!"

"ELDER LILY!" Comes the cries of the two Amazons, everyone but Nodoka looks at the new woman.

Cologne and Shampoo with surprise and uneasiness. Ukyo and Akane with glares of hate for telling them they have no claim to Ranma.  
Lily gracefully moves toward the group a sardonic smile on her face. Lily is about six feet tall with long onyx black hair, it even shines like the stone. There are however, streaks of gray.  
Her hair reaches to her knees and is thick and straight with just a small curl at the ends. She like Cologne wears long robes but since she is still very young looking her robs are slightly tighter then the older matriarchs. Her robes are also in bright red with a scoop neck. The sleeves are cuffed at her wrists the sleeves are overlapping strips of cloth that moves every so often to reveal her soft smooth skin underneath. She also carries a staff hers being about two inches shorter then herself, and made of smooth carved mahogany and stained a dark brownish red.

"Lily what are you doing here I told the counsel it was not necessary for any of them to join me here." Cologne tells her counterpart, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"That was before my grandson/granddaughter contacted the counsel for verification of the law he found. It was decided that since he had so much trouble with you and your granddaughter that I would be his Amazon family." Lily's smile widens as the shock quickly passes over Cologne's face.

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo stare at the new arrival. Shampoo's eyes darken to deep violet as she knows this woman will try to force her to marry stupid Mousse. Ukyo looks at her uncertainly, her heart breaking as she now has lost everything since she can not marry Ranma. Akane looks at the woman something about her is familiar but she can't place what it is.

The three wanna be fianc?s don't not understand what is going on but they know the out come of this battle of words will either be their dreams come true or the end of everything. Nodoka sits on the sofa sipping her tea a small smile on her face. She remembers when mother Lily arrived with the missive.

Flashback  
Nodoka is awakened from her fitful nap, her eyes puffy and sore.  
Her tears dried to her face. She pauses in the furo room and takes a wash cloth to wipe away some if the tearstains on her face. She then heads downstairs as the knocking continues.

The electronics men must have forgotten something. When they left they said it would be another two hours, before they were completely done as they needed to check the outside. I'll give Nabiki this if there is anything she is thorough! Nodoka thinks while she heads for her front door a slight scowl on her lovely face.

Nodoka opens the door to a tall beautiful woman who looks no older then her but her gray stormy eyes denote great wisdom. Nodoka stares in awe of her bearing and striking beauty, unable to say a word. The woman smiles at her and the strange woman's stormy gray eyes change to light gray with a twinkle in them. The woman bows to Nodoka who remembers her manners and bows back. She then steps back and allows the woman to enter.

"My apologies please come in how can I help you?" Nodoka feels she should know this woman; she reminds her of someone.

"Thank you I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for Ranma Saotome. Do you know where I can find him." The woman watches Nodoka closely and is surprised at the pain then the fear then the suspicion that crosses her face.

"Oh I am not someone Genma Saotome made a promise too." The woman chuckles as she realizes why Nodoka looks at her suspiciously, the pain though is a mystery.

"Then why do you want my son?" She asks not giving out any information.

"Why child as your new mother, I would like to meet my grandson"  
The woman tells her reaching out to catch Nodoka when her legs give way.

The woman with a soft caring smile helps Nodoka to the sofa, she then finds the kitchen and returns a few moments later with a pot of tea and some cookies she had found in the kitchen. She sits across from the Saotome matriarch with a bright smile and serves her tea.

"Tell me child when I came up, who are those men and why are they poking around in your yard?" Glad for a change of subject till she can get her bearings.

Nodoka explains her son's insistence that she have the house checked over by a professional company that removes electronic listening devices from buildings. It seems Nabiki Tendo tends to put her nose where it doesn't belong. She then makes money off what she learns, at the expense and reputation of her victims.  
She tells the strange woman about how he is the one who had given her the name of the company he even set up the appointment all she had to do was call and confirm it.

The woman stares at her in disbelief her eyes wide with shock.  
She sits down her tea then placing her hands in her lap with them clenched tightly into fists. She takes deep cleansing breaths.  
She then looks up at the curious woman across from her. Her smile straining she then explains to Nodoka why she is there.

"I am Elder Lily of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." Lily watches as Nodoka's curiosity changes to anger, she raises her hand and Nodoka settles back down to hear the woman out.

"I know all about what Elder Cologne has done to try and get your son to follow our laws. She and her granddaughter are also in a very precarious situation. Many of the counsel I and my granddaughter included believe that she knew of the law that Ranma sent us. She didn't say anything because she does not want Shampoo to marry my grandson Mousse." Nodoka looks at her with surprise, while Lily serves them both more tea.

"Shampoo's mother and my late daughter were very close almost sisters, and although I frowned on her associating with Cologne's relations I did not stop it either. It was they who arranged the marriage." Lily takes a sip of tea a warm smile on her face while she remembers her late daughter.

"I was pleased that my daughter made such a strong alliance, how ever Cologne was not. To this day I believe Cologne had both Shampoo's mother and my daughter killed to try and stop the union.  
Oh, but I digress.

"The counsel agreed with Ranma and he was made an Amazon on the spot the only three things he really wanted besides not having to marry Shampoo, was, that although he respected Elder Cologne he could not trust her. If he was to be part of an Amazon family let it be anyone but hers. Second that you and only you be considered an Amazon as well. Finally he not have to live in the village, he told us of what he thought his destiny was and we really could not argue with is facts so we agreed." Nodoka smiles at the ingenuity of her son, her pride glowing brightly.

"I volunteered to be Ranma's grandmother and your new Amazon mother. The missives we had received back from Cologne although sketchy as to what she was doing to fulfill the 'Kiss of Marriage'  
but full of Ranma's antics, intrigued me. The counsel agreed and since my granddaughter had already taken my seat on the counsel last year, I came here to stay with Ranma as a liaison between the two of you and the village." Lily finishes and pours herself another cup of tea, and warms up Nodoka's as well.

Lily pauses in pouring the tea and watches the tear drops fall onto the red satin kimono that her new daughter is wearing. Lily rises and sits next to the distraught woman in a motherly embrace,  
making soothing sounds while Nodoka cries holding onto the robes of the woman tightly afraid this kind person is not really there.

"What is wrong daughter? Where is my grandchild?" Lily's eyes widen as Nodoka crying into her shoulder tells her what happen to Ranma.  
End Flashback

"I brought the missive and I will be staying here with my new daughter. She has told me what happened, now you will tell me  
what you know." Lily tells Cologne as she rolls up the contract between the counsel and the elder.

"What about your duties as Elder, we can not both be here"  
Cologne is grasping as straws hoping to get rid of Lily so she can claim her son-in-law." Lily smiles at Cologne her eyes burning with fire.

"Orchid has taken her rightful place on the Village Counsel"  
Lily watches as Cologne pales then watching the wheels turn as she expected Cologne is working around the orders.

"Then you are no longer a Matriarch and I am the counsel here in Japan which means I refuse to except that contract. The marriage between Shampoo and Ranma still stand." Cologne smiles triumphantly, her smile falters at the look of glee on Lily's face.

"I would rethink that Cologne!" Lily tells her nemesis, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo watch the interplay between the two matriarchs. The other two fianc?s realize that Shampoo had nothing to do with Cologne's action so they were not angry with her any longer. They both flank the Amazon protectively while the Elders fight it out. They notice Nodoka sitting on the sofa a smile of glee on her face while she caresses an ivory lotus blossom pendant. The girls make their way to the matriarch of the Saotome clan but stops when she glares at them. They back up from her and stay on their side of the living room.

/\/\

Nodoka thinks about her son as she slowly caresses the locket he has given her. She has agreed to allow Lily to handle Cologne besides it is so much more fun this way. Nodoka sees the girls heading for her obviously wanting more information. Nodoka glares angrily at them as she feels they deserve nothing since they are nothing to her son now. She watches while they back up in fear.

"There is nothing to rethink, I am the counsel here in Japan and I order you to not only return home or be banished but to destroy that form." Cologne has always been faster then Lily but since Lily knows the Hidden Weapons technique Cologne can not retrieve the order.

Shampoo's eyes light up with hope, but are quickly torn asunder when Lily laughs. The three girls shiver as the laugh reminds them of Kodachi. They then turn at the gentle laughter of Nodoka Saotome as she laughs as well. Lily turns a cold icy glare onto the older matriarch the girls shiver in fear as Lily's aura bursts around her.

"But don't you see Cologne you signed away your right to be an elder anywhere but back at home." Lily pauses and waits for the words to sink deep into the two Amazons' brains.

"I did not give up my status as Elder I merely changed the location of my authority." Cologne stares at her sweat beginning to form on her brow.

"Great grandmother what she mean?" Shampoo asks her great grandmother in low whisper.

"What I mean Shampoo, is here and anywhere else your great grandmother goes that is not our village she is nothing but a simple warrior such as yourself. While I on the other hand am an Elder no matter where I go, I am the official representative of our village an ambassador, if you like." Lily smile broadens as the information sinks into Shampoo's mind.

Lily watches as Shampoo tries to deny what she is being told.  
Shampoo's eyes widen with shock then narrows with anger and determination. She pulls her bonari out and threateningly advances on the deceptively young matriarch. Lily takes her staff and punches several of Shampoo's shiatsu points then turns and glares at Cologne.

"You should teach your heir better then that Cologne! It does not bode well for her to attack an Elder when she doesn't get her way,  
although the apple does not fall far from the tree, does it"  
Lily tells her glaring at the old woman.

"I would also like my grandson sent here later today after the Nekohanten closes. Nodoka has agreed to allow him to stay here.  
He will also not be working at the restaurant all day any longer.  
He will work there after he is out of school. When he graduates he will be returning to the village to help his sister." Lily watches as the two Amazons look on with relief and surprise.

"Males are not permitted in roles as advisors!" Cologne growls at her smug counter part.

"A lot has changed since you've left the village. Ranma's abilities to avoid you and your granddaughter have shown us men can be very resourceful. They can not hold any power but they are now able to advise those elders that choose to have them." Lily tells her with a shrug.

Lily turns from Cologne letting the old matriarch know she is finished with the conversation. Lily looks at the other two girls a snarl on her lips. Ukyo backs up slightly but Akane takes offense at this woman's audacity and flares her aura as rage courses through her. The temperature in the room just drops twenty degrees as Lily implores the soul of ice. She steps forward and stands less the two inches from Akane. She looks down into the raging eyes of the youngest Tendo.

"Do not even think about using your anger against me girl.  
You have broken the engagement repeatedly, well now Ranma has agreed to it and none of you who have treated him like a prize to be had can receive him. He is free to do as he chooses and he started by dumping the baggage his father saddled him with"  
Lily dares Akane to say or do anything but the Tendo girl backs away fear at the rage forming in the matriarchs eyes.

"Now Cologne you will tell us what you found out in Amazon treasures that should never have left the village." Lily tells the old Amazon as she sits down next to Nodoka.

/\/\

Nabiki burst through the front door kicking her shoes of she quickly heads up the stairs. Kasumi comes out of the kitchen drying her hands and watches as Nabiki disappears on the upper level. A small frown adorns Kasumi's lips as she bends over and puts Nabiki's shoes where they belong. Her scowl depends as she turns and returns to the kitchen.

Kasumi's mind is in a whirl, it has been ever since Ranma was sent away by the old master. She knows it took great courage for him to throw aside all that is expected of him for a life of his own.  
Kasumi reaches into her apron pocket and pulls out a letter with a postmark of today. The handwriting on the envelope is unmistakably Ranma's. She looks around as she sits down at the table and pulls out the letter. She pulls it free of its envelope and rereads it again.

Kasumi:  
You are the only one other then my mother that I am saddened to be leaving. Of all the people in Nerima you were the only one that made me feel like I mattered and that my feelings counted for something. When I came back from China after Saffron and especially the failed wedding attempt you were the only one to sit with me and talk to me. You were the only one to see the pain I was in about having to have killed Saffron even though it was only way to save Akane.

I was going through so much anger and resentment because of what your dad did in keeping the Nanniichuan from me but what really hurt was Akane went along with it. That was the start of the unraveling of my feelings for her. You never yelled at me or threatened me when I told you. You just sat and listened and helped to deal with the breaking of my heart and helped me to mend it.

The happiest day of my life though was when you trusted me enough to tell me how you felt. How you felt betrayed by your family for ignoring your needs for their own. I told you then I would find a way to help you and I have. I am now a very wealthy person. It turned out that where my secret training ground was there was a hidden precious and semi precious gem mind. There was not many left I guess it was mind out some time ago and forgotten.

There was enough there though to set me up for life and to help out my best friend. I have set up a trust fund for you but you can only access to the interest and only a small amount. This is of course until you MOVE OUT OF THE TENDO HOUSE and go to college. Then the money can only be used for YOU alone. When you go to college more of the principle will be released to you for books, lodgings, supplies etc. Try for some scholarships to help but there is enough you don't need them. When you graduate the principle will be released to you to start your own business, practice or what ever. Again Kasumi this is for you alone.

Kasumi they are sucking you dry, you deserve better then this. It is Soun's responsibility to take care of his family. He had you and your sisters not the other way around. Leave now Kasumi before it is too late. I know you don't want to hear this, from our talks but your family takes you for granted 'good ole' Kasumi' always there to clean up after us, cook for us, be a mother to us. Kasumi don't let them do to you what they've been doing to me, please live your life for yourself.

Please Kasumi your family is big enough to take care of themselves they will never learn to fend for themselves as long as you are there to do it for them. Live for yourself ten years as your mother is to long. I know what your dreams are go after them before it is to late, do like me and follow your star not other peoples.

Love,  
Ranma Saotome

Kasumi puts the note back in her pocket, her eyes vacant with contemplation. She now has a way to live her life but can she leave her family? She must decide soon because Ranma is correct if she doesn't leave soon she never will. Kasumi picks up the morning's newspaper then starts thumbing through the apartment listings. She looks up quickly worry on her face.

"RRRRRAAAANNNNNMMMAAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nabiki screams from upstairs, Kasumi shrugs then goes back to looking through the listings.

/\/\

Ranma turns and faces the two blonde warriors from the night before one a man the other a tall blonde. She looks at them reading their power levels and finding that they are magically enhanced. She then turns to the tiger grabbing his tail Ranma pulls him out from under the bed and drags him to in front of the warriors.

"I know because other then this one not having magic in him he is the same because his life force and the life force of the one called Battlecat are the same." The two warriors look at her with some skepticism.

"You can read the life force of others, Ranma?" The sorceress asks her guest her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Yeah, I am not as good at it as Cologne but then again she's a three hundred year old mummy. My skill is good enough that I am able to read everybody, but not if they're hiding their aura"  
The two warriors look at the girl uncertainty still playing across their faces.

"You can hide your life force?" The man asks her a contemplative look on his face.

"Yeah I got my pop to teach me the Saotome secret techniques, and I can mask my presence so much I am practically invisible. It's a pretty cool thing to be able to do." Ranma tells them her eyes alight with the joy she feels when talking about the art.

Ranma looks at the skeptical faces her smile broadens and she disappears from view. The sorceress begins to search for the missing girl using magic but is unable to detect any magical spells. The sorceress stumbles slightly. She feels like someone has given her a gentle push. The two warriors find they are unable to move their arms and are quickly relieved of their weapons. The three hope to follow Ranma by the swords but they were not visible either.

The light soprano voice of Ranma can be heard by the three as she laughs heartily. She then reappears in the center of the three adults a bright smile on her face and a twinkle sparkling mischievously in her eyes. While she returns the weapons to the warriors she releases the shiatsu points so they are able to reclaim their swords.

"That is amazing Ranma, uhm Ranma what is wrong with your eyes"  
She-Ra asks the young warrior.

Ranma looks at her with confusion and then turns to face the sorceress when she feels the woman's gentle touch on her shoulder.  
The sorceress' eyes widen with surprise then. She gently pushes her toward a nearby mirror. Ranma looks at her reflection not seeing anything out of the ordinary until she looks closer at her sapphire blue eyes. Her mouth hangs open with shock and confusion then turns to her hostess with eyes pleading for understanding.

"I believe child that when Battlecat helped you to gain control of the cat inside you, he had to leave a piece of his soul behind to help you maintain that control. In doing so that piece of soul is showing its presence by making your eyes look like a cats." The sorceress tells her, Ranma nods as it makes sense.

She looks at the bed and again sees the swishing tail of Cringer sticking out from under it. Evidently the frightened cat prefers hiding under the bed as it returned to the safety of it. She turns to He-Man who watches her closely. He looks at her and smiles then draws his sword and shouts the incantation that will transform Cringer into his alter ego.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! I AM THE POWER!" He-Man points his sword at the cat under the bed.

"EEP!" Is all that Cringer gets out as he is surrounded by the power of Grayskull.

Cringer changes into Battlecat under the bed, thus knocking the bed over when Battlecat tosses it from his back. Ranma watches the change and searches inside her for the fear. She smiles when she does not find it. Her smiles widens when she feels the cat in her reach out toward the one who gave her the stability and strength to control it.

When the change is complete Battlecat finds himself flying through the air to the other side of the room, and hitting the stone wall hard. His breath having been knocked from him. He looks up to see the petite redhead attached to his neck. She looks down into his eyes and he now sees hers are the shape of a cats.

"Thank you! You have taken a danger in me and helped me to control it so that I do not need to fear for the safety of those around me." Ranma smiles as she looks down onto the face of the big cat while he lays on his back with her sitting on his chest.

"I think I made a mistake." Battlecat growls as the room busts out laughing at the sight before them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm

Chapter Eight

Ranma gets off the big cat a giggle escaping her lips. She then turns to the others in the room a small sheepish smile on her face. Battlecat rights himself and glares at the back of the martial artist. Only She-Ra sees as the anger turns to pride and caring. Ranma turns to the sorceress a questioning look on her face.

"Sorceress what has happened to me, where am I?" Everyone face-  
faults since they have forgotten that the young girl has been unconscious for most of her time here.

The sorceress leads the group into her throne room. She takes her place on the stone throne of Grayskull and offers chairs to the others. She then looks to Ranma and smiles serenely at her.

"Child tell me what you remember of your travel hear, and what your life consisted of before coming here. Do not leave out anything no matter how trivial it is important to verify what I believe is the reason you were sent here." Ranma looks at her with confusion, she closes her eyes to collect her thoughts.

/\/\

Then for the next four hours Ranma tells them of her life. She leaves nothing out including the fact she was born a boy. She is mildly surprised when they accept the fact she is cursed even though her curse is locked. The sorceress and her two warriors begin to show so much anger that Ranma begins to sweat and slowly scoots her chair away from them. She finishes with the fight at the school and Happosai's tossing her the bag of gems.

"My I see the gems please and the staff you carved?" The sorceress asks holding out her hand, Ranma rises and hands her the medium size pouch of brown leather plus pulls the staff from weapons space to hand to her.

The sorceress opens the pouch and peers into it. She then reaches in and pulls out three large gem stones. She hands the pouch back to Ranma who puts them into his weapon space. The sorceress holds up each of the stones to examine them.

She holds up an oval shaped stone of purest black, an onyx stone of about an inch across. Ranma stares into the stone and sees no light reflecting from it. The surface of the stone is flawless.  
The others in the room stare with curious looks while the sorceress examines each of the three stones. Their eyes widen when she magically places the onyx into the chest of the black panther on Ranma's staff.

"This stone denotes the power of the cat." She says more to herself then to the others in the room.

The sorceress then holds up the next stone it to is an inch oval stone but of blue Lapis. The streaks of white on the dark blue stone reminds Ranma of lightning against a midnight sky. She stares at the stone the light reflecting from it gives it the appearance of a small storm within her hostess' hands. Ranma and others watch while she magically adds the Lapis stone to the chest of the dragon.

"This stone denotes the dragon." She again quietly states for those present.

She then holds up the final stone. One Ranma does not recognize it is a dark brown oval stone again one inch across, but running through it was slightly lighter streaks of orange-brown. This gives the stone the appearance of lava. Ranma sits transfixed staring at that stone as she feels the imagined heat rising from its surface. The sorceress then adds this stone to the chest of the Phoenix on her staff.

"And finally a fire stone to denote the majestic Phoenix." The sorceress then covers the stones with her one hand and casts a spell over them.

The three warriors and large cat watches as the glow of her spell surrounds each stone with a bright blue light. Then each of the stones begins to pull the light into them. They each begin to glow but the light matches the colors of the stones. Finally the glow is gone and the sorceress stands and hands Ranma back her staff.

When Ranma takes the staff it begins to glow the three colors and they spread out to envelop the petite martial artist obscuring her from the view of the others. He-Man, She-Ra, and Battlecat move towards Ranma to help only to be stopped by the guardian of Castle Grayskull. The light fades leaving a kneeling Ranma. Her hair unbinds and hanging loose down her back and over her shoulders.  
That is the only differences the others can see save her hair is not only longer but a brighter red.

Ranma looks up at the three humans and one cat her eyes flashing with the glow form each of the stones. The sorceress goes to her holding her hand out to the young girl. Ranma takes it and allows the woman to help her up. She leads Ranma to her seat, Ranma still clutching the staff tightly.

"Now Ranma you must make a choice. I will tell you what has happened to you and why but only you can accept the offer being made to you do you understand." Ranma thinks for a moment then slowly nods her head.

"The legends of Grayskull are many, but one such myth is that of the Mystic Warriors. They will come to the aid of Eternia and Grayskull bringing with them the power of the dragon, Phoenix, and cat. It has always been believed that these powerful warriors would number three, but your presence here proves otherwise." The sorceress holds up her hand to forestall any interruptions.

"You are to be all three of the Mystic Warriors, Ranma if you except. You see the stones and spell would only work if all the warriors were together. The fact that you were sent here alone with all three stones tells me you fulfill the legend on your own.  
That is why I asked you to tell me of your life.

"Each battle you fought brought you one step closer to your destiny. Your training in the Cat-fist had given you the cats soul that you needed. With the help of Battlecat you finally won control over it. The fight with the Ghost Cat I believed opened a crack into the Cat-fist for you so you could start to learn to control it. Until then it was buried so deeply that only when you lapsed into insanity did you have access to its power.

"Your battle with Herb a descendant of dragons prepared your body for the power of the dragon yet to be instilled in you. You fought long and hard with him. You even took several of his what did you call it, oh yes ki blasts. You, yourself said that the blasts seemed to absorb into your body. That was your destiny preparing you for the receiving of your dragon powers.

"Your final battle with the demi-god was pretty much about the same as your fight with the dragon man. His life force was absorbed by your body to prepare you for your final destiny. Do not feel bad for your killing him Ranma he rose to live again and this time we can hope he will be a better leader of his people.

"As to why the magic locked your curse I am not sure and can only speculate since I do not know that much about these Springs of Sorrow. I feel that the curse retaliated when you absorbed the magic of the spell, and it triggered your change. You had not filled you destiny and it punished you for what it thought was your attempt to cure it. Now I could be wrong but from what you have told me about the change it is a possibility. I will need to speak with an elder of the tribes around the springs to be sure.

"I set the stones in your staff and magically endowed them with a protection spell, light spell and healing spell. They are limited unless you can find a way to make them so, but I will recharge them for you when you need it." The sorceress tells her with a gentle smile.

"Now Ranma it is up to you I can look for a way to send you home or you can stay and take your place as the Mystic Warrior." The sorceress tells her a small frown at the sadness playing across the redheads face.

Ranma sits very quietly for some moments her gaze locked on the staff that lays across her lap. She watches the stones as the light glints off their surfaces. A small tear, the only sign that she is still alive. The others watch her with sadness as they know from her story she has many people back home she cares fur,  
but none that care for her the way she wants them to. The three Eternians know that she is better of with them and starting a new life here but it must be her choice. Only each individual can choose to accept their destiny or not. She-Ra and He-Man accepted theirs when they were asked but Ranma must now choose to take her destiny and run with it.

Ranma rises her head to look at each of those in the throne room she reads their faces and knows they want her to stay, she also knows they will be her friends even if she decides to leave. She never had a friend that was just a friend, one with no ulterior motives. She sighs then makes her decision.

"You guys are the first people to ever allow me my own choice and I thank you for that. Before I was pulled from my world I told my mother and the others that being a sensei was not what I wanted.  
I wanted to be the best martial artist that ever was and teaching would not give me that. Then there was the only good thing my father taught me and that I hold dear to my heart. That is a martial artists duty is to protect the weak and defenseless.

"My honor would be irrevocably damaged if I did not act upon this and use the gifts of my skill and abilities to help those unable to help themselves. I could not do that at home my rivals,  
enemies, and ex-fiancИes would not allow it. Their interference could cost some innocent their life. If your legend is true then I have found my destiny. I will stay!" She stands and bows deeply to the sorceress then to He-Man, She-Ra and finally Battlecat.

/\/\

"AAARRRRGGGGGG!" Nabiki screams while she throws her head set against the far wall.

She storms around her room throwing papers and books from one end of the room to the other. Finally she plops down on her bed,  
looking at the ceiling of her room her arms across her chest. Her eyes flashing with rage. She takes several deep breaths to calm herself and think more rationally.

Well I will still know what is happening since I sent Kukiko over to the Saotome home after all I never leave anything to chance  
Nabiki lays on her bed her mind going over the possibilities of what could have happen to her 'implants'.

She had to call in a lot of favors to get the equipment into the Saotome home. It was worth it though well it was until the old freak sent away her biggest money making scheme. If Cologne is going to talk with Nodoka then maybe she has a way to bring back Ranma. Her smile fades when her private line begins to ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Nabiki answers the phone, she stops her next comment and her eyes widen with surprise.

"A..are you sure it went there?" Nabiki's surprise quickly turns to nervous apprehension.

Nabiki is not use to feeling emotions she is certainly not use to showing them even in private. She puts the telephone down in stunned slowness. She gets up and looks out the window of her room, not paying attention to what she is seeing. She finally collapses onto the floor under the window holding herself tightly.  
She has to be wrong they were in that neighborhood for another reason.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nabiki screams at the ceiling of her room, then closes her eyes trying to stop the tears.

/\/\

"Now Cologne using Amazon property that was not to leave the village I am sure you found out something interesting, please tell us what it is." Lily tells her counterpart daring her to disobey.

Shampoo stares at her great grandmother. She has never seen her great grandmother twitch like that, and since when did that vein on her neck start to pulse. Shampoo feels helpless she understands that outside the village her great grandmother is only a family matriarch and no longer has the Elder status of the ruling counsel. She may have to return to the village to over turn these events but with Mousse's sister now taking Lily's seat on the counsel it won't be easy.

She also knows that Lily, and her granddaughter disagree with the outsider laws, which means if they abolish them she will have to go through with the arranged marriage between her and stupid Mousse. Shampoo shivers at the thought of Mousse being her husband. Maybe she can marry him off to one of the other fiancИes, or better yet Kodachi! Shampoo starts to grin evilly when she hears her great grandmother mention her name.

"It was Shampoo who actually found the information, she is showing herself to be on her way to an excellent Elder and Matriarch of her clan and people." Cologne smiles proudly at her great granddaughter who blushes bright red.

"It was found in one of our ancient texts, one in which my clan protects. One I could not leave unattended back in the village"  
Cologne tells Lily in a way of explanation, her look tells Cologne she doesn't buy it.

"It seems the spell Happi used was to send the Mystic Warriors to a world where great danger abounds for the people of that planet.  
The problem is if the Mystic Warriors do not win the evil will spread and eventually reach here." Cologne tells them as she looks at her notes that she made from the old tome.

"Mystic Warriors? Then there is more then one?" Akane asks skeptically not really trusting the old mummy.

"Well that's the problem according to the tome there is a Warrior for the Cat, the Phoenix, and the dragon. The only way the spell would work is that the warriors needed to be holding the gems of the three mystic animals, plus all three must be present for the spell only works once." Cologne answers her as she continues to read from her notes.

"But it did work and there was only Ranma! That old freak tossed him a bag of gems just before he cast the spell! That must have contained the three stones?" Ukyo comments as her eyes go blank trying to remember that day at the school soccer field.

"Yes that is what confused me at first then I remembered some of son-in..Ranma's history!" Cologne quickly changes direction in using Ranma's name when she spots Lily and Nodoka glaring at her.

"I believe Ranma is all three of the Mystic Warriors in one that is why the spell worked and took him. I also believe that when he tried to absorb the spell to return to Happi the Jusenkyo curse reacted and made his curse permanent." Cologne continues amidst stares of disbelief and anger.

"How do you know this? What proof do you have?" Nodoka asks her worry on her face, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well first his training in the Neko-ken, which was strengthen when he went up against the Ghost Cat to save Shampoo. That alone would make him the Warrior of the Cat. Then there was his battle with Herb where he not only defeated the Musk prince but absorbed much of the life force of the part dragon ruler which may work to make him the Dragon Warrior. Then finally according to my Shampoo during Ranma's battle with Saffron he again absorbed the life energy of the demi-god, which is probably what helped him defeat the birdman. This gives him the status of the Phoenix Warrior"  
Cologne counts off her points.

"But those last two would have been better for those positions why take Ranma for all of them?" Nodoka asks sitting forward on the sofa, Lily's hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"He had all the stones and they accepted him as their warriors plus the others were not here. The most important would be unlike Ranma, Saffron is a baby now. Then there is the fact that both Herb and Saffron care not for others but only for themselves.  
Ranma has proven time and time again that he will defend the weak even at the risk of his own life." Cologne tells the broken hearted mother.

Akane listens to what Cologne is saying, her anger glowing slightly around her as she realizes the BAKA has escaped her grasp. Now she will have to put up with the morning hentai squad.  
As long as the pervert was here, the other boys left her alone and she could look for someone better then that sex changing sicko.  
Now if what she heard is correct he is stuck in his female form,  
he only did it to peep the girls she is sure of that. Akane huffs and crosses her arms over her chest and with narrow eyes glares at the old woman.

/\/\

Ukyo sits her eyes staring past the elderly Amazon her thoughts of her Ranchan gone. The tears begin to flow as she remembers the rage she saw in his eyes. Rage directed not just toward the other fiancИes but her as well. She begins to run the past few years through her mind and realizes she is not any better then the others. She was claiming him as a prize just as much as the others. She hangs her head and her tears fall to make dark patches on the pants of her school uniform.

"Now I believe I know why you think my granddaughter is now a female, why don't you explain it to the others here." Lily tells her rival with a voice cold enough to freeze hell.

"SIGH! It has long been believed by those of us surrounding the Cursed Springs that the curses are for a reason and each victim must fulfill a purpose chosen just for them, before they will be cured. We also know that any attempt to cure a Jusenkyo curse could cause the victim to be permanently locked in their cursed forms. That is one of the reasons Shampoo and Mousse never actively sought a cure." Colognes tells a room full of stunned people.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL RYO..RANMA!" Akane shouts her slip caught by the two family members of Ranma as the others' minds are occupied.

"It was in our interest to have son-in-law believe us when we offered him a cure. Mousse on the other hand wanted the fake cures to work hoping they would set off Jusenkyo's revenge and lock him in his cursed form." Cologne tells them Nodoka glaring at the young Tendo girl as she keeps opening and closing her fists.

"We also know that if the victims are cured while locked in their curse form that form becomes their new true form. They can be cured while in their curse form and as long as it is not locked they will revert to their true form." Nodoka quickly looks at the Amazon elder her eyes wide with dismay then narrow to slits.

"So if my son's destiny was to be this Mystic Warrior he is now for ever female and cured of his curse?" Nodoka growls low in her throat.

"No, fulfilling his life destiny has nothing to do with Jusenkyo.  
He must fulfill the destiny Jusenkyo has planned for each victim.  
If he fulfills it where he is and has not unlocked his curse then he is going to remain female." Cologne tells the missing martial artist's mother.

"But how can you be sure the magic to send my son to this other place has locked him in his female form?" Nodoka continues wanting more proof.

"I can't but I don't believe the spell was intended to lock Ranma as a woman. I believe what has happened is that when Ranma tried to absorb the magic to send back to Happosai it tried to maybe over power the Jusenkyo magic and use it to fulfill the spell.  
Jusenkyo magic retaliated and locked Ranma as his girl form"  
Cologne tells the mother of her ex-son-in-law.

"You make it sound as if the curse is alive?" Ukyo states a shudder passing through her body at the look given her by Cologne,  
Lily and Shampoo.

"I am afraid child that it may very well be. We do not know the truth of how Jusenkyo was formed, it is, however believed to be the spirit of an angry mage. He was prevented from fulfilling his destiny. It is thought he decided to make others do it for him and he cursed the springs just before he died in them. We feel his spirit guards Jusenkyo pulling those it has cursed back to protect it like when Ranma fought Saffron. The mage watches over his victims also." Cologne tells the Japanese women before her.

"So your saying if Ranma had not tried to absorb the magic to use against the little perv. He wouldn't have been locked into his cursed form?" Ukyo asks as she wants to know everything so she can help her Ranchan.

"Yes that is what I am saying." Cologne answers her with a small proud smile.

"It figures that pervert would do something like that just so he could peep at girls.' Akane mumbles under her breath, although in the small living room everyone can hear it.

"Then isn't it good for you that the engagement has been called off and you no longer have a claim to my child." Nodoka hisses through clenched teeth, Akane has the decency to look guilty.

Nodoka sits back in the sofa her anger deflating, as she thinks of her son now daughter. She must warn him, but does she really care. She always wished that Ranko Tendo could be her daughter even if she was a tomboy. She also wants her son but now she doesn't have either one. She looks down at her locket and opens it. Inside she sees the picture of her and her son, and smiles as standing next to him is an image of his girl side. She had cut that image out of another photo and pasted in the locket. Her tears fell one hitting the blue sapphire within the locket.

The others in the room stare intently at the Saotome matriarch all with different emotions. Lily watches her new daughter pain for her loss evident in her eyes as she has had to live through the loss of her child twice. Cologne looks at her with sadness and respect as she tries to fight the grief as an Amazon should.  
Shampoo stares at her, she feels a small amount of anger at losing her Airen but she also wishes she could take away the pain of loss she knows the woman is feeling.

Ukyo looks at the mother of her Ranchan and all she feels is guilt. If she is truly Ranma's friend then she would not have treated her life long friend as a piece of property and would have really been the friend he needs and not the fiancИe he didn't.  
Her anger at his father and hers for what they did to her life blinded her to her Ranchan's true feelings, and now she has lost him probably forever.

Akane glares first at Nodoka. Her hopes were for the woman to be a second mother to her, to be there to take her side when Ranma messes up. She wants Nodoka to be her replacement mother and be hers alone. She however wants her son and sides with the baka  
and not with her. Even if it is all his fault to begin with and he doesn't deserve to have her as his mother. Akane then spots the necklace around the woman's neck. Her rage flares as she recognizes it. She was with Ranma when he found them. She wants to know where the other one is and why she did not have it!

Flashback  
"Here Ranma this looks like a good place to look for your mother's birthday present." Akane tells her reluctant fiancИ as she drags him into an antique store.

"I don't know Akane, I don't think I can afford much with Nabiki always blackmailing me!" Ranma complains to his short hair fiancИe.

"What do you mean by that you BAKA!" Akane turns in rage at Ranma her mallet ready for another send off.

"STOP IT! You moron we are NOT in your house this is someone's livelihood you mallet me here and YOU own everything you break!" Ranma snarls at the violent girl really getting tired of her behavior.

Akane's rage flares even more when she stops and looks around sheepishly to see the store manager glaring at her, the woman's arms across her chest and a foot tapping on the floor. Akane blushes and makes her mallet disappear then tries to smile sweetly at the woman who does not bye the innocent act.

"This is all your fault, baka!" Akane snarls at her fiancИ a look of promised pain on her face.

"Grow up already, if you can't control your temper don't blame me!" Ranma shoots back then walks away looking at the items.

He leaves Akane to stew in her own anger as he rifles through what the middle aged woman is selling. Akane finally gets her anger under control as she decides she will punish Ranma when they leave the store. She turns and follows the voices of the shopkeeper and her fiancИ.

"What are you looking for young man?" The woman asks Ranma.

She looks about fifty to Akane, has long black hair with just a little bit of iron gray that she wears in a braid. Her eyes are gray and sparkle with life, they remind Akane of someone. She stands about six feet tall and has an air of foreboding about her.  
Ranma looks up at her a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Its my mom's birthday, and.." He pauses not sure he wants to say more but the woman seems to make him feel so comfortable.

"I haven't been with her for over ten years and I want to get her something really special. I don't have much money but I am willing to work off the difference." Ranma tells her his eyes sparkling like a young child's.

Akane stands behind him and rolls her eyes with disgust. The shopkeeper catches this and scowls at her. Akane stares back anger rising, Ranma turns from both women when something catches his eyes. Akane backs down when the woman begins to glow a dark black aura and her anger matches Akane rage for rage.

"Ma'am how much are these?" Ranma asks from another aisle, the woman goes to her paying customer not giving Akane a second thought.

"My that is a lovely choice. They are called the 'Flowers of Love'. You give it to the two most special people in your life and it will keep you close to them in spirit of course." She smiles down at the pigtailed young boy.

Akane walks up and takes the twin lockets from Ranma examining them closely. She frowns slightly noticing a small chip missing from one of the ivory lotus blossoms that is the lid to the lockets. It is also missing its chain. She is about to point this out to her baka fiancИ when his voice cuts her off.

"I'd like to bye both!" Akane looks at him with narrow eyes as he takes the lockets from her.

"I better not get the broken one!" She growls low in her throat,  
she did not notice Ranma stop short and stiffen, nor did she see the scowl on his face when she walks past him.  
End Flashback

The stupid baka still had to work for that lady for more then a month to finish paying off those stupid lockets but she never even received hers. He just better not have given it to any of the other girls, if he did she will have to beat it out of him when he gets back. She will probably beat him any way.

Well at least I won't have to marry him any longer. I hope he stays female. Then I am free to find my own husband! I am sure I have seen that woman somewhere before I just don't know where  
Akane thinks to herself a shudder passing through her as thoughts of being Ranma's wife flick through her mind.

Akane looks up into the face of Nodoka Saotome and gasps as she sees her father's blank pained look. Akane begins to feel guilty for her selfish thoughts and rises to go to sit next to Ranma's mother. She stops dead in her tracks when the Amazon sitting next to Nodoka glares at her a motions for her to remain where she is.  
Akane's anger rises but is quickly doused when a staff taps the small of her back causing her to fall back into her chair.

She looks up and sees Cologne on the floor near her, the old mummy's staff level with her lower back where she felt it tap her.  
Akane looks at the old matriarch but Cologne turns unfazed by the younger Tendo's rage. She then turns to Lily and Nodoka wanting answers to her questions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm

Chapter Nine

Ranma and the sorceress face off, Ranma in a ready stance. This is the end of her first week on her new world. She and the Grayskull guardian have been working out together. The sorceress is helping Ranma to be able to use his 'Phoenix Soul Absorb and Gather' against magic with no further side effects. Man at Arms will be showing up in an hour to help her with the energy weapons they use on this planet.

Today however the Kings most trusted advisor is needed at court so they will spar tomorrow. She does not really need it though since she can now use the powers of magic and technology with her chi blasts but she figures the extra practice won't hurt. Over the past day or so the sorceress and Duncan have been combining their attacks which Ranma couldn't defend against at first, but she never gives up and the next two days she fought both of them. A smile appears on Ranma's face at the memory of the triumph when she was able to absorb both. She just wish one of them could do chi attacks.

Flashback  
Two Days ago:  
Ranma is standing the center of a large empty room, shadows cast most of the room into darkness. Torches line the walls but only a few are burning. Ranma is standing perfectly still her eyes are closed and she is glowing a bright blue. She reaches out with her senses as she knows they are out there in the shadows. They beat her a couple of days ago but they'll not get her again. A cocky grin crosses her small elfin face.

Her sixth sense picks up their signatures. She can tell the sorceress is preparing to cast a spell. It seems a boon to her training with the sorceress has allowed her to detect the magic build up of a spell being cast, no matter how fast it is being executed. Ranma's cocky grin widens. She needs to work on detecting the build up of the energy blasts that Duncan uses but a few more sparring sessions and she'll have it down.

Ranma waits for the sorceress to cast her spell figuring they will do it as before and shoot them both together, after all that is how the beat her the last time. Ranma fells the magic reach its apex and feels as the sorceress releases her spell and following not long after the blast from Duncan's wrist lasers.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma's body is surrounded by a golden aura which the blast hit dead on.

She begins to pull the blast into the golden chi surrounding her body, manipulating them mingling them with her chi. Her opponents watch in awe as the white blasts from Duncan swirl in the gold of Ranma's attack surround yet never touching the young fighter. The sorceress' attack fairs no better then Duncan's as her light green attack swirls and mixes with Duncan's both intertwining and weaving their way through the gold of Ranma's chi.

"PHONIX SOUL TWIN RETURN!" This is like the regular soul return only this time Ranma shoots off two blast one in each direction the others blasts have come from.

Ranma makes sure they would only graze her opponents since they have never seen chi attacks before. She can tell she has hit them by the sounds of them hitting the stone walls. She stands there her senses making sure they are not hurt. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds they are ok. Ranma's eyes glaze over when she remembers when she began teaching herself the new techniques.

Flashback 1a  
It was the day after the failed wedding, Ranma is running through the streets trying to find some piece and quiet. His fianc?s and rivals hot on his trail. He refuses to talk to Ukyo and Shampoo after they nearly killed his mother at the wedding and since Akane wants him to taste a new recipe he decides he needs a long training trip. The problem is the all spotted him leaving. Ranma knows the truth of the matter is that Nabiki saw him leaving and sold it to the others.

Ranma is looking for a way to get away he just wants to be left alone, his anger rising in him. He reaches and empty parking lot and the group of unwanted guests show up within seconds. They stop in fear as the aura around Ranma is not his usual blue but golden yellow. It surrounds his body and extends some four feet beyond it.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that a blast of golden chi shoots forward and knocks everyone to the ground,  
the group feels dazed and when they look up Ranma is gone.

/\/\

Ranma stares at everyone as they lay stunned on the ground, this chi is similar to what he used on Saffron. He needs to leave before the group can come to their senses. He has to get his under control or he may hurt some one. He looks around for a way to disappear when the golden chi flares around him again. This time on his back.

He looks over his shoulders to see golden chi wings his mind working feverously figuring it couldn't hurt but just in case Ranma took of running and at the same time begins to flap his wings. He surprise when he took off nearly cost him to lose his concentration. He quickly put his mind back to where it needed to be and flew toward the mountain in the distance. Never noticing the group waking behind him.  
End Flashback 1a

Ranma's smile grew as she felt the two combatants begin to move.  
She feels them moving toward her no spells building so the session must be over. She opens her eyes and sees Duncan and the sorceress emerge from the shadows with proud smiles for her being able to overcome their combined attacks. Ranma blushes as it is the first time anyone has praised her for her skill instead of claiming she cheated.  
End Flashback

The sparring sessions ends after an hour of Ranma learning different ways to use the magic she was absorbing. With the sorceress' help she can now use magic and mix it with her chi to make a powerful blast more then doubling the strength of it. When she adds in the lasers it more then triples almost quadruples her chi's power. They finish and Ranma watches the sorceress for a few moments she then steels herself and walks up to the woman who has opened her home and heart to the displaced martial artist.

"Sorceress, I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here and helping me train, but I need to find a place of my own." The falcon woman turns to the redhead a sad smile on her face.

"Don't you like living here Ranma?" She asks her guest with a sad look.

"Oh, yes I do, but I won't be my father! I need to find a place that is mine and.. I need a home that I know is mine!" The petite redhead explains, the sorceress nods and smiles.

"There are several valleys around Grayskull that are the property of the King Randor. The Valley of Mists is one but that wouldn't work no one has ever been able to enter it." She shrugs and pulls out a map of the area to point out the other locations.

"Where is that mist valley?" Ranma asks her eager for a challenge in finding her new home.

"You will find it here north east from Grayskull about seventy five miles from here. If you find you can live there or another place to stay, I will request an audience with King Randor for you to bye it." The sorceress tells her shaking her head with a wry grin.

"Thank you sorceress, I think I will go take a look at some of them now if you don't mind?" Ranma asks her as she rolls up the map.

"No, but be back by sundown I will have dinner ready by then. I might also have a surprise for you." Ranma smiles and nods her head a look of curiosity on her face.

"what?" Ranma asks her face alight like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise would it. I do need something from you though." The sorceress smiles at the young girl.

"What is that?" Ranma asks her eyebrow raising.

"Do you have something special that when you look at it you sense your mother?" She asks the martial artist she looks at her with suspicion then brings forth the lotus blossom locket.

"May I borrow it I promise no harm will come to it." She tell the girl, Ranma gently gives it to her curiosity on her face.

The sorceress just smiles and waves her on her way. Ranma's curiosity grows by leaps and bounds the sorceress has disappeared and Ranma knows she will not get answers if the guardian of Grayskull does not want to give them. She shakes her head and shrugs a smile brightening her face.

Ranma heads to Grayskull's only window and instead of jumping down from the window she jumps upward giving her extra height she flips and lands on the tower that houses the window. She looks around getting her bearings as to where to start her search. She looks to the northeast her curiosity piqued. She thinks for a moment then smiles and turns to face northeast from Grayskull.

"PHOENIX WINGS OF FIRE!" Ranma's chi wings blaze golden around her as she takes to the sky and flies for the Valley of Mists.

/\/\

Ranma soars over the countryside enjoying her ability to fly, she has never felt so free as she does when she flies. She soars higher over the landscape looking at the land below her. In the distance she spots a wall of mist rising some one hundred feet in the air. She flies toward it flying higher to rise above the mist wall. She closes in over the valley and looks down into the most beautiful and peaceful place she has ever seen.

She spots a castle in ruin in the center of the valley. The mist around the valley varies between twenty and thirty feet in depth.  
The valley is large and encompasses a small mountain range of three mountains on the North side of the valley. At the far end next to a smallest of the mountains is a lake with a waterfall where the water comes from the snowcaps of the mountain. Ranma stares intently at the valley as she hovers over it and is surprised to see no animals. The valley looks to be the size of a small island and with the mist rising up the mountains it adds to the size of hopefully her new home.

Her attention is drawn back to the castle. It is quite nice even in its ruin state. Ranma feels it must have been magnificent in its time. From her hovering above the valley the castle looks to be built from rose quartz. There is the ruin of a wall, which with the mist is now unnecessary and there is a fountain in the courtyard which must have been the focal point of the garden.

Ranma closes in on the castle and attempts to land in the overgrown garden but is stopped by a wall of mist. She rises in altitude and the mist pulls back to the parameter. She quirks her right eyebrow at the retreating mist when it finally reaches the wall of mist she makes a power dive for the castle, and again is stopped by the mist. She rises her altitude and smiles at the retreating mist.

This would sure piss of the violent tomboy! Was Ranma's only thought as she flies to outside the valley.

She lands in front of the wall of swirling mist and to her surprise she thinks she can see distinct shapes in the mist. She reaches out with her senses and nearly stumbles at what they are telling her. She walks toward the wall and slowly enters the mist her senses reaching out even deeper into the swirling white mass.  
Her progress is stopped about five feet inside the wall and she feels the mist try to push her back out.

Her smile broadens at this attempt, knowing unless they pick her up and throw her out it isn't happening and even then that won't work. Ranma stands perfectly straight and bows deeply to the mist. She fills the pushing on her body stop and the mist directly around her moves away from her leaving her in a circle of about four feet of her alone.

"Greetings honored ancestors of Eternia. I am Ranma Saotome Heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and now the Mystic Warrior. I thank you for allowing me to talk with you." Ranma straightens and sits in the center of the four-foot clearing. She takes the lotus position and clears her mind then reaches out toward the spirits of Eternia.

The mist closes in around her tendrils wrapping around her body seductively. Though there was no lust on the caresses it was more curiosity and protection. Ranma is soon covered in mist her breathing is slow and shallow. Her eyes snap open as the mist pulls her memories from her. She then hears a deep baritone voice talk to her in her mind.

Greetings Spirit Weaver, and welcome to our world, young one  
Ranma looks into the mist an eyebrow arching slightly.

"Why do you call me Spirit Weaver?" She asks the voice quietly.

You are one half Spirit Weaver, you have the ability to use the power of the spirit realm. Although since you are only half Spirit Weaver you have limitations. Ranma takes in what she is being told shaking her head with resignation.

"Figures if it ain't one thing it's another. Uhm uh, what do I call you honored ancestor?" She asks not liking the idea of calling the spirit of someone's ancestor 'Hey you!' or 'Spooky'.

I was once called Jagar, little one. What are you doing here  
Ranma looks at the mist skeptically.

"You didn't get that when you searched my memories?" Ranma asks causing the spirit to chuckle slightly, something Ranma can tell he doesn't do often.

I thought it would make you more comfortable if I asked you,  
Ranma. Jagar tells her as a strand of mist spirals around her body protectively.

"Jagar I have two questions for you and the other spirits, first may I live in this valley and what is a Spirit Weaver?" Ranma asks as she looks around the mist as she watches the spirits around her take shape.

Well you are beginning to see the first part of being a Spirit Weaver. To others who enter here we are just mist but you are starting to see us. Am I correct? Ranma looks into the mist and begins to see distinctive shapes.

At first she can not tell too much about them but as she looks around her, the many shapes become more defined. She sees that not all the spirits are humans she sees animals as well including dragons, unicorns, and winged horses. She looks around for the spirit she knows as Jagar and sees a tall muscular spirit of 6' 2"  
step forward. He is hazy at first she can only tell his height and build but as he begins to solidify she can see he is a warrior of high rank, his armor tells her he is a king. She stands and bows to the spirit of royalty. He chuckles at her and shakes his head.

Rise child I am king no more! It is amazing to us a mortal would show such honor and respect to spirits He walks up to the petite redhead and places his hand on her shoulder.

"On my home world I am from an island called Japan. We are taught to honor our ancestors and revere them for they are who we are.  
We protect our honor and the honor of our names so as not to soil their memories." Ranma smiles up at the tall ghost wishing she had known him when he was alive the spirit nods with a smile of his own.

Ranma notices his ghostly appendage then looks up at him. His face is now clearer to her and it looks a lot like that of He-Man only his hair is longer down to his waist and held back on a loose ponytail. She can not tell the color of his eyes or hair because as a spirit he is all white and even though he is solid in appearance he isn't she can see through him at times as his image shifts between the figure before her and the mist around her. She assumes he is an ancestor of the Grayskull warrior. Ranma can also see She-Ra in him, his eyes look a lot like hers. Jagar stares down at her with a bemused expression.

I take you it you have met some of my descendants? She nods yes to his questions.

Well later we will talk and you can tell me how my line fairs  
He chuckles at her scrutiny.

"How is I can feel you? It is almost as if you are alive?" Ranma asks while still staring at the hand on her shoulder.

It is because you are a Spirit Weaver. We can effect all mortals, as group we use the power of the Astral Plan or Spirit Realm if you will and keep everyone and thing from the valley as we see fit. As spirits we do let animals in from time to time but because of this worlds many magic users we do a mind scan to verify they are real animals. They can not see us and as individual spirits we can effect them though but they don't notice it. Jagar rambles as it has been a long time since he or the other spirits have been able to talk to the living.

You though will see and feel us as living entities. You will even see the wondering spirits but they will not be as defined as we are because hear you are closer to a rift between this world and the spirit world. Jagar tells his guest.

"What do you mean closer to a rift?" Ranma asks her mind whirling in ways to use this power and mix it with her chi for a more powerful blast.

Because you are only half Spirit Weaver you must be near a rift or tear in between our to worlds. I do not know how close you must be, you will need to experiment on that point. Your access to the power on our realm is limited to your closeness to a tear such as this one. It does not need to be a large tear but large enough that it is a clear opening between realms. He continues some of the other spirits coming forward to listen to him and help when needed.

"Ok, so this is useless unless I can find or make a rift. Why bother then?" She asks the spirits evidently not happy with that comment.

Well yes, I guess for you it would be since you can not guarantee if you will have the power from one moment to the next. It can however be a strategic advantage for you when you can use the gift and your enemies don't expect it. Jagar chuckles at her as she gulps slightly at the stares.

Ranma turns quickly to the spirit her eyes shining with excitement at that prospect. Hundreds of attacks flood her mind, for the use with her connection to the Astral Plane and how to implement them in battle situations. When the techniques keep coming Ranma realizes she is not thinking them on her own. The information keeps coming in large chunks. Ranma grabs her head with both hands trying to hold in the scream.

She feels her mind being torn apart, rearranged to allow for the information coming to her from the spirits around her, on the gifts she now has. Ranma finally could not take the pain any longer and lets out with an ear piercing scream. She continues to scream until the pain is so great she passes out. The spirits look on with sadness that the information must be given in this way. Jagar reaches out and unties her pigtail to let her red hair fall about her.

A sad smile on his face as he remembers another redhead he knows one that was to be his wife but her destiny called her to another task. He never forgave the spirit of Grayskull for taking her from him, well at least not while he was alive. He watches Ranma quietly as the martial artist still shivers in pain even in the silky blackness of unconsciousness.

She looks like what one of our children would have been doesn't she beloved? The soft alto voice asks, Jagar nods his head not turning to see who was speaking.

Yes but I fear she would not have had as bad a life as this child did. He tells her rage surfacing after centuries of being dead.

Have the others given their decision on her request to live in the valley? He asks the spirit in the mist surrounding the clearing Ranma and Jagar are in.

Yes Jagar they have. The alto voice answers sadness creeping into her melodic voice.

Jagar sits his legs crossed and Ranma's head laying his lap. He continues to comfort her even in her unconsciousness to try and help ease the pain she is feeling. He wishes he could feel the softness of her hair or smell the light fragrance that he is sure comes from it. He marvels at how even in the mist her hair shines almost as if it is giving off its own internal light.

/\/\

"What is the real reason you are here Lily?" Cologne asks her tone makes it evident that it may have been asked as question it really wasn't,

"There is nothing going on here Cologne that applies to warriors!" Lily smiles at her older appearing counter part, her eyes flashing defiance.

Cologne bristles when she is reminded of her new status. Shampoo struggles to stand rising her bonari, wanting to smash Mousse's grandmother's head in. Shampoo suddenly sits perfectly still when a katana honed to razor sharpness cuts through the handless of her twin bonari and ends with the point tip at her throat. A gentle push of the sword lets Shampoo know that it will not take much to push the sword farther.

Cologne whips her staff out in an attempt to knock the katana Nodoka has at the throat of her granddaughter away. She fears for the young Amazon as the look Nodoka has in her eyes is that of loathing and rage. Her staff is stopped by the sleek mahogany staff of Lily. Cologne glares at the Elder, who just gives her a wry grin.

"Cologne I am afraid you and your guests have out stayed your welcome. My daughter and I have much to plan. I suggest you and the others leave. I will expect my grandson by eight o'clock this evening." Lily says as she stands and releases the paralysis holding Shampoo and Akane, she then glares directly at the two Amazons.

"He better not come to me beaten either, the counsel was not happy to find out how you two have been mistreating him. You should know that all males have a place in our society whether you like it or not." Lily snarls at them as she directs them out the door.

Ukyo follows the others her shoulders slumped when she reaches the door she turns and looks at the two women. Both of who look at her with contempt, and unspoken accusations. Ukyo's eyes well up with tears as she knows she deserves these feelings directed toward her. She bows deeply to them then straightens. She next falls to her knees and prostates herself to Ranma's mother.

"Mrs. Saotome I am so sorry for my behavior toward your son. It is no excuse since he was but a child but your husband promised my father that Ranma would marry me. Genma Saotome then took my dowry and abandoned me by the side of the road. My father blamed me for Genma's deceit and took my womanhood from me. I was to kill them both to repair my family's honor or marry Ranma. Now I can do neither. I ask you to please tell Ran choke, sob chan that I am sorry for my treatment of him and our friendship." Ukyo slowly rises keeping her head bowed she turns to leave, the others having gone on without her.

"Ukyo!" Nodoka says her name softly but loud enough the okonomiyaki chef turns to face the mother of the man she loves.

"Ukyo I am sorry for what my husband has done to you and what ever actions you take against him are justified. My child was an innocent in that just as you were, I am sure you know that"  
Nodoka waits for a response; she receives a nod.

"We all learned today that Ranma is now a female and may never return to his original state. The one thing I do know is the even if he did not love you the way you wanted him to, you were the only one he did love and trust. Please dear get on with your life, find someone new. I know you don't want to hear this but there will be another. Don't destroy the memories that the two of you have created." Nodoka looks into the sad tear filled eyes of Ukyo.

Ukyo looks at the woman holding her shoulders her eyes filling with tears she refuses to let fall. She thinks on what Nodoka tells her and lowers her head. She knows if she does what she is planning it will only hurt Ranma more. She knows he will blame himself and if his destiny is to help others her taking her own life may cost thousands theirs as she knows he would follow her to remove the stain he put on his family honor. Ukyo sighs then looks back up at Ranma's mother a small smile on her face.

"Please tell Ranma that if he will have me I still wish to be his friend. He is the only true friend I have ever had and though I have not behaved like it I am his as well. Also tell him if he needs help I am willing to join his fight and I promise on my honor I will join him as a companion, a friend and a sister"  
Ukyo steps back from Nodoka and then bows deeply to her; she then turns slightly to the smiling Lily and bows to her as well.

Nodoka closes the door behind Ukyo, tears flowing down her face.  
She turns to face the Amazon who is now her mother. The knowing smile still on her face. Nodoka looks at her questionably but Lily just turns and walks away. Nodoka watches as Lily ascends the stairs. Nodoka notices she is shaking with silent laughter.

/\/\

Akane storms into the house slamming the front door. Kasumi comes into the entryway a scowl on her face. Akane freezes and stares at her older sister. She waits for the scowl to go away like it always does but today it remains. This makes Akane nervous.

"K..Kasumi are you alright?" Akane asks nervously her sister's scowl deepens then to Akane's relief disappear.

Nothing to worry about same old Kasumi. Akane thinks but her thoughts are evident in her face and Kasumi scowls again this time it is not noticed.

"Akane I need to run some errands, would you please cook tonight"  
Kasumi asks her gentle smile back on her face, Akane is so excited to be able cook to she does not notice the smile never reaches her eyes.

Kasumi leaves Akane in the kitchen and heads out the front door,  
her purse and the newspaper in hand. She doesn't say goodbye let it be a nice surprise. This time the smile does reach her eyes.  
The only problem is it's a smile that would frighten a shark.  
Kasumi heads down the street and to the bus station. She might even stay overnight somewhere. She needs a vacation anyway.

/\/\

Ukyo walks into her darken shop she sits at one of her tables and puts her head down and cries. After about a half an hour she rises and goes to her bedroom she needs to make plans. She will make Genma reimburse her for her families yatti plus her thirteen years as a boy. She however will not do what she thought of back at Ranma's old home that would mean that fat jackass panda would win and she is not going t let that happen.

Ukyo enters her room and sits on her bed she crosses her legs then props an arm on one of the legs and rests her chin on its hand.  
Her eyes glaze over as she thinks how best to handle the panda.  
What she wants is to make panda stew and have a panda skin rug,  
but she wrinkles her nose at that thought. She then begins to think some more.

Ukyo's unfocused gaze stares out her bedroom window. She doesn't notice the orange glow of the setting sun. She doesn't see the pinks, lavenders, and gold of the sunset. When a light snoring sound can be heard. Ukyo still sitting upright on her bed her eyes open but glazed over. After ten minutes she slowly closes her dried eyes then falls back onto her pillow. She curls up grabbing a stuffed cat into a tight embrace.

/\/\

Kasumi exits the train station in downtown Tokyo she starts to reread the listings she has circled in red. She visits several apartments but none were to her liking. If it wasn't the landlord being to overbearing, the apartment was too expensive for what she would be getting, or the apartment was to run down.

Kasumi walks down a quite street about three blocks from a small business district with lots of mom and pop stores. The streets are clean and full of children playing. She likes this area it gives her a homey feeling. She stands outside the apartment building which to her surprise is a large house much bigger then the Kuno's could ever hope to have. She rechecks the address and finds it correct.

She walks up to the gate and knocks, while she waits she looks around the street which is lined with cherry blossom trees, and a group of children playing tag under the watchful eyes of their mothers. The mothers look at her with suspicious gazes. The young Tendo matriarch does not notice and smiles back at them with her patented Kasumi 'sunshine smile that can stop a demon in its tracks for tea an cookies.' The women look at her with surprise,  
then give her wary smiles of their own.

"Don't worry about them they just don't like the fact I rent out rooms to young people." Kasumi jumps and spins around into a ready stance she forgot she knew.

The older gajin woman looks at her an eyebrow arching over one eye. Kasumi realizing she is in a fighting stance and more surprising it is not one of the ones she was taught by her father but one of Ranma's. Kasumi bows apologetically to the older woman then turns to leave.

"Did you not want to at least see the apartment? Besides you can't leave without explaining that stance!" The woman tells her as she takes Kasumi's arm and leads her into the house.

Embarrassment clouds Kasumi's face and she tries to leave but the older woman has a grip of iron. The woman stands 5' 8" inches and has long auburn hair that goes to her hips and with just a little gray. She looks to be about fifty but her green eyes sparkle with overflowing youth. Her features are soft and round she is not thin but wasn't fat either. She is a beautiful woman and the laugh lines only add to the beauty. She is wearing a long cotton dress of white with red roses as a trim around the cuff of the free flowing sleeves, the hemline that reaches her ankles and around the scoop neck.

"I am the landlord here Elisa Tanaka, we'll have tea and talk"  
Elisa pulls a reluctant Kasumi into her manor home, her neighbors watching with bemused smiles as they walk away thinking.

Elisa-san has caught herself another one! Soon the street is quiet again as the children are brought in for their dinners. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm

Chapter Ten

Ranma wakes her head feels like it is going to explode. She is alone in the middle of the quartz castle inside the valley of the mist. She looks round with surprise as she tries to stand but stumbles back to the ground her legs weak from what ever happen to her. She slowly sits up and takes the lotus position and begins to sort out her newly crammed mind.

Her eyes open when she feels the presence of others. In front of her stands Jagar and a beautiful female spirit, the fact she is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a dragon is not lost on her. Ranma stands shakily and bows deeply to the woman, who smiles proudly at her.

"Greetings honored ancestor and ancient guardian of Grayskull"  
Ranma stands and sees the shock of the specters faces, she grins cockily at them

"Only sorceresses of Grayskull where outfits like that. Besides I have been in the 'Hall of the Sorceress' at Grayskull and I recognize you from your painting Karamer." The female spirit laughs her eyes twinkling with long gone life.

Karamer stands at six feet, she is very shapely and can give Ranma's female body a run for the money. Her eyes are large but because she is a spirit the color is long gone. Her face has a gentle quality very much like the present sorceress and is oval in shape and very beautiful. She wears a headdress of the upper portion of a dragons head it reaches to her shoulders and hangs open under her chin. Her body suit is of dragon scales and when she raises her arms there are wings attached to them and to the body suit. She is wearing two-inch heel boots that come about three inches above the knee.

"Does the fact that I am in the castle mean the spirits of the mist will allow me to live here?" Ranma asks hopefully.

Yes it does, but they are wondering if you will allow them to remain in the mist. Many fear you will force them back to the spirit plane. Karamer tells the still reeling redhead.

"Actually I was hoping they would stay and continue to keep people out of the valley. As Mystic Warrior I will be under attack from my enemies and if there are people other then myself living here they will be in danger. I also will be using the valley and mountains as a training ground and some of my attacks can destroy mountains." Ranma tells them with sincere worry for those she might accidentally hurt.

What about your friends? Surely you would want them to have access to your home? Jagar asks her an eyebrow raising as she shakes her head no.

"Not complete access no, I have learned from the sorceress that Skeletor can create a fake copy of He-Man. So if they have free access to the valley, this fake He-Man could come in and cause trouble. I think I would like to bring them in on a per visit basis. They must be allowed by the spirits for each visit and only if I want visitors." Ranma finishes looking up at the two spirits before her, hoping they will agree.

Ranma watches as they each get a haze over their colorless eyes as if daydreaming but she is sure it is because they are talking to the other spirits. Ranma closes her eyes and stretches out her senses using her martial arts senses she can feel the presence of the spirits in the valley. She gasps when the Spirit Weaver power joins with her martial art senses and she can not only feel their combined presence but she can now pick out individual spirits.  
She pushes her new senses farther and can just make out the conversation between Jagar, Karamer, and the other spirits.

The two spirits watch Ranma use her new powers and smile at how quickly she can use them. Even with the onslaughts of knowledge most Spirit Weavers still need time to learn their powers. It seems this girl chosen as the Mystic Warrior is a prodigy when it comes to skills such as these.

They agree Ranma. How will you go about claiming the valley  
Karamer asks her.

Ranma opens her eyes and looks toward the two spirits. She smiles at them she moves toward them but stumbles slightly. She rights herself then stretches to remove the kinks. She looks back at the two liaisons with the spirits around her home. She smiles with true happiness at them.

"The sorceress is going to help me talk with King Randor about buying the valley." She tells them, they each quirk an eyebrow.

So Randor is the name of Eternia's king now. Jagar asks as he rubs his ghostly chin.

"I have a question?" Ranma asks the two spirits look at her,  
waiting for her to ask.

"If one of my parents is a Spirit Weaver how come they and I have not been able to use our powers?" The two spirits look at each other with surprise then back at the young girl.

Spirit Weavers must have their powers activated by access to a rift such as this. Your planet must not have any type rifts or they may be too small to give the access needed to trigger the powers. Ranma nods understanding as she beings to look around her new home.

"I just hope it wasn't pop I get them from. Not much damage in here is there." The spirits watch her with a small amount of confusion then respect her attempt to change the subject.

No although some of the quartz will need to be replaced in the walls of the castle it has held up well. You will find at the base of the mountains there is a quartz mind. The rose quartz is all but gone but there are other colors there you can use to repair the castle. Jagar tells her as he points in the direction of the mountains that is the north wall of the valley.

Are you going to rebuild the wall around the castle? Karamer asks her, Ranma turns to and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, I might leave a short wall maybe two feet high. I really don't want to obstruct the view to the valley." The spirits nod knowingly.

Ranma looks around the large room she estimates it must be about thirty foot square. The rose quartz walls letting off a pink glow as the sun passes through them. There is no furniture left in the room as it decayed long ago. The room has no windows so she believes it must be an interior room. At the south end of the room is an opening where doors use to hang. The north end has a raised dais of rose quartz with a pile of decaying wood. She walks over to it and finds mixed in with the wood is a gold filigree crown that must have been a decoration for the throne.

"This was the throne room?" She turns to Jagar with a questioning look, he nods yes.

"I really won't need a throne room, can I turn this into a sitting room? Maybe use it for entreating or maybe a war room I have a feeling I will need one." She tells the two spirits.

There is a war room already and a sitting room would work this is your home now. Karamer tells her with a warm smile.

I think however you should save that for another day it is getting late and the sorceress will be worried. Karamer finishes as she walks up to the warrior placing her ghostly hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Yes I better hurry then." Ranma turns to leave then turns to face the two spirits she bows deeply to them.

"Thank you honored spirits for allowing me my own home and a place to restart my life." With that she turns and walks from the room.

/\/\

Kasumi has been talking for hours with the owner of the manor.  
She is already a tenant as Elisa and she had come to an agreement an hour after Kasumi's arrival. Kasumi likes the older woman she thinks her mother would have been like this woman. After the signing of the lease, they have continued talking about each other's lives and Kasumi is just finishing with her story.

"Well I must say this Ranma does seem to have a fast mouth but he is right, you need to have a life of your own. You can not be your families mother any longer it is time to leave the nest and let your father do what he should have done when your mother died and that is take responsibility for his family." She tells the elder Tendo with a stern gaze.

"Now the house is empty at the moment but that is because the college is on break but it will be filling up again in at the end of next month as the students start looking for rooms." Elisa continues while she pours Kasumi some more tea.

"I don't usually rent my suites out on a permanent basis but you're a special case, I think." Elisa smiles at Kasumi who blushes slightly.

"Now these sisters of your I won't have them coming to my home and destroying it or bugging it will I? She asks, Kasumi shakes her head no.

"I do not plan on telling them where I am. I will visit them but they will not come here. Well at least not till Nabiki finds out she has spies everywhere. I will deal with her if and when she finds me." Elisa nods then rises and motions for Kasumi to follow.

The two women leave the large family room which for its size is quite cozy. There are several couches set up as a 'u' against the north wall at the open end of the 'u' sits a large television.  
There is a sliding door on the east wall that goes out to the garden which house cherry trees and roses and many other varieties of flowering plants. The south wall of the room has another set of 'u' shaped sofas but this one has bookshelves which have many different types of books for reading or reference. On the west wall are the front door and a hallway that goes to Elisa's office,  
kitchen and private suite of rooms. On the other side of the front door is another hallway which goes to the bathroom, laundry room, and stairs to the basement where there are storage bins set up for each of the apartments.

The two women go upstairs and at the top of the stairs Elisa show Kasumi the house furo, though each sweet of rooms has a small bath and shower. She then take Kasumi back toward the south end of the house past the first couple of suite of rooms on that side of the house and down a matching hallway. They get to the end and Elisa opens the door to the suite just above her own. The two-woman step inside and Kasumi's eyes widen.

They enter the living/dinning room first which is about twenty five-foot square and looks like it use to be two separate rooms.  
The south wall has three sets of bay windows each with window seats. On the west wall are more windows but they are not bays and are one of the walls in the small kitchenette. In the north west corner of that wall is a closet. On the east wall are two doors the southern door leads to the bedroom while the northern door leads to the small bathroom and shower.

The living area is painted in white there are no drapes but the carpet in the room is soft blue. Kasumi enters the room and looks around, she goes to the windows and can look out onto the street she came on. She opens some of the windows and finds the room gets a wonderful breeze. She then checks the window seats and finds they are storage units.

She then goes to the door leading to her new bedroom. It is also painted white and needs curtains, but with her trust fund from Ranma she will have no problems making these rooms her home. The room has a large walk-in closet and has windows on both the south and east walls. They are the same style of windows as in the living rooms. She turns to Elisa her eyes truly filled with happiness for the first time in years, she bows to the woman deeply.

"Thank you Tanaka-san these rooms are beautiful!" She rises tears fill her eyes yet do not fall.

"You will call me Elisa, Kasumi. Now you can start moving in any time you want if you want to do it slowly that is fine. I suggest you start by furnishing your new home then when your ready it is a simple matter of bringing your clothes. You will also want to check out the colleges in the area and get your entrance exams going." Elisa leads Kasumi from her rooms handing Kasumi the keys once she locks the door.

"If you like I can help you go shopping for furniture I know all the best stores around here where you can get good quality furniture at reasonable prices." She tells the older Tendo as they head back down stairs.

"May I use your telephone to let my family know I won't be back till later tomorrow night?" Kasumi asks thinking she wants to spend one night in her new home before she returns to the mad house of the Tendo Dojo.

"Of course dear, that is another thing we will need to get the telephone company out here to put in a phone. I usually let my tenants use the house phone but since you will be a permanent residence I am sure you will want your own telephone." Elisa asks her Kasumi responds with a quick nod.

Kasumi calls home then she and Elisa leave and head for the furniture stores to furnish her rooms. She decides she will get a futon to bring back with her so she will have some place to sleep.  
Elisa agreed to let the delivery people in when the furnishing arrive, but she had to drag the woman's promise out of her not to set them up because Kasumi wants that honor herself.

/\/\

"DIE! DIE!" POUND CRASH BASH! Akane pounds her dinner back into the pot, while her family cringes in fear.

"I will get it!" Akane tells everyone as she heads to the telephone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Akane listens her eyes brighten with excitement.

"Take all the time you need Kasumi everything is fine here. I promise it will be even cleaner then when you left, uh huh, I'll tell them. Bye, bye!" Akane hangs up the telephone then heads back into the kitchen.

"That was Kasumi she is going to be a day longer she will be back tomorrow night maybe the next day in the morning, her friend is not feeling to well." Akane tells her dumbstruck family totally ignoring their looks of terror.

"HEY! GET BACK IN THAT POT!" The others cringe but are unable to move since Akane persuaded them to eat her dinner.

The three members of the household are sitting at the dinning room table their eyes wide with fear as their nostril flare and the grimace at the stench coming from the kitchen. They try to sneak out but the bruises on their bodies prove to be more then just surface discoloration, for when the three try to push off the table their legs give out and they fall back into a heap at the table. Each of them moans loudly. Akane peeks her head out the kitchen when she sees her family still there, she smiles and goes back in to finish with dinner.

/\/\

Mousse walks up to the Saotome home a stern scowl on his face. He is unhappy with the turn of events. He pauses at the door adjusting his glasses, he is a little guilty coming to Saotome's  
family home after his attempts to kill him. He sighs heavily and knocks on the door.

He stands there waiting for the door to open. He looks around the yard and notices it is a lot smaller then the Tendo's yard. He sees a dojo but it is half the size of the one at the Tendo house.  
Which is probably why Mr. Saotome wants to control it by forcing Ranma to honor the agreement to marry a Tendo. The yard is nice though and more tranquil with the small garden and the walking bridge over the pond at one side. Mousse turns at the sound of the door opening.

"Greetings grandson! Come in and join us we are just sitting down to dinner." Mousse looks and sees his grandmother's smiling face.

Uh oh, that can't be good! He thinks as he enters the house.

Mousse walks into the homey atmosphere that is Nodoka Saotome's home, his new aunt if he is to believe Shampoo. A glint of metal catches his eye and he turns to see the katana Ranma gave his mother before Happosai sent him away. It is on the mantle over the fireplace in the place that is reserved for the Saotome honor blade. He watches the matriarch of the Saotome clan as she lovingly caresses the blade. Mousse feels guilty at the fact that Ranma is gone, because of the pain it has brought to this woman.

"Grandson this is your new aunt Nodoka, my dear this is my grandson Mousse." She introduces them formally for the first time, they bow to each other.

"Greetings Saotome-san, I am sorry for your lose." Mousse tells her and he hopes with some sincerity.

"Yes I am sure you are young man." He shivers at the chill in her voice, he looks to his grandmother and sees a sly grin on her face.

"Why am I here grandmother?" He asks knowing that grin can only mean trouble for him.

"Why grandson to have dinner with me and your aunt." She looks at him with a mock wounded look, he turns quickly at Nodoka's giggle.

Mousse shivers as he now knows he is in for a hard time tonight.  
He knew it would come from Nodoka because of his attacks on her son but now he sees it will be coming from his grandmother as well. He will have to write his sister and chide her for letting their grandmother talk her into this.

Mousse sits at the table his hands folded neatly in his lap his gaze straight-ahead. Nodoka brings in the meal and serves her guests first starting with Lily then Mousse and finally herself.  
They all eat quietly for a few moments until Lily breaks the silence.

"So grandson what were you told by Cologne and Shampoo this afternoon?" Lily watches her grandson's shrugging of his shoulders.

"That you were staying with Mrs. Saotome, but no reason why you were here or why you were staying with Saotome's mother." He tells her while pushing the food on his plate around with his chopsticks.

"I see, well grandson, the most important thing to know is that as long as Cologne remains in Japan or outside the village she does not have Elder status. She is still the Matriarch of her family but she carries the same authority as a warrior." Lily watches as Mousse snaps his chopsticks in half, Nodoka picks up one of the spare sets Lily recommended she keep handy and gives it to him.

"The second is since Ranma found a way around the outsider law the counsel agreed to his terms he is now an Amazon warrior because of his female side and has all the rights and privileges of that rank." Mousse's hands clench into tight fists breaking the new pair of chopsticks as well, Nodoka decides to wait until Lily is done talking to him.

"We also had Cologne and Shampoo sign in blood that Ranma is an Amazon and Shampoo's sister which means Shampoo can not marry Ranma." The words slowly sink into Mousse's haze and a large smile spreads across his face, Nodoka feels it is safe to hand the blind boy another set of chopsticks.

"I am here as an Elder while your sister Orchid has taken my place on the counsel so that I may come and claim my new family members.  
Ranma and his mother." Nodoka shakes her head in resignation as Mousse snaps another set of chopsticks.

"Mousse will you answer me a question honestly and think before you answer?" Nodoka asks her new nephew.

"I..I guess." Mousse has an uneasy feeling about this new member of his family.

"You saw Ranma and Akane's relationship first hand what did you really think of it?" She asks him seriousness oozing from every fiber of her being.

Mousse opens his mouth to say they were in love but remembering his promise he shut it just as quickly. Mousse looks down at his hands concentrating on the blur where he knew they were. His mind going over Ranma and Akane's live since he first came to Nerima.

"I believe they were in love, Ranma proved that time and again by his efforts to save her. He even killed for her." Mousse tells the mother but he does not look at her.

"However, after the failed wedding I think things were different.  
I didn't notice it then but thinking about it I can see where things were starting to change SIGH." Mousse pushes his plate from him and tucks his arms in his sleeves.

"How so young man?" Nodoka asks him her eyebrow quirking with curiosity.

"Well I think the first problem was Akane knew about the Nanniichuan and her not telling him before the wedding hurt him.  
He thought she was not like the others wanting him as a prize but as a person." Mousse's gaze falls upon the open doors to the back yard his look goes blank while he watches the setting sun reflect of the small pond.

"That is very insightful grandson how do you even know this for I am sure grandchild Ranma would not tell you." Lily asks proud of her grandson for his ability to truly read others; this trait will be helpful to his sister.

"I..I um spied on them. Most people don't notice me when I am duck and quiet, the same goes for Shampoo and Ryoga." Mousse slaps his hands over his mouth as he was ordered not to tell anyone.

"Ryoga has a curse?" Nodoka asks the blind cursed boy; resignedly Mousse nods his head.

"He is P-chan, Akane's pet pig and she doesn't know. That is why Ranma is always picking on the black piglet." Mousse tells them his shoulders slumped.

"Why did my son not just tell her?" Nodoka asks her eyes sparking with the beginning embers of anger.

"The one thing I can say I respect most about your son is his honor. Ryoga made him promise when he first found out not to tell anyone, because it is a weakness in a fight. Ranma agreed since he is the one who accidentally knocked Ryoga into the springs.  
After that Ryoga became P-chan for Akane to get even with Ranma for all the imagined slights Ranma did to him. Ranma tried to drop hints, and they were big enough to drive a train through but Akane never caught on. I do believe though that Ryoga truly loves Akane he just doesn't know how to tell her." Mousse quickly explains watching the fire of rage fizzle out in the woman's eye then flare up again.

"That means Akane has been unfaithful to my son and this Ryoga has dishonored the girl. I will need to call Soun and tell him he must put a stop to this.' Nodoka tells her guests as she rises from the table.

"He already knows." Mousse says quietly kind of glad the subject about him has been sidetracked.

Nodoka stops her back to the two Amazons. They watch as she gets ramrod straight. They would almost swear she is glowing. Nodoka turns and faces the blind boy a cold and fierce smile on her face one Nabiki would even cringe from. She walks up to the young Hidden Weapons Master her eyes a raging inferno.

"Did Genma know of this situation?" Nodoka asks him her voice chilling him to his very core; he decides she is even scarier then the entire village's counsel.

"Y..Yes. Everyone did but Akane and the two Kuno's but they're just nuts so they don't really count." Mousse backs away from the glowing Saotome matriarch.

"I see, it seems that no one in that house is trustworthy"  
Nodoka tells them looking off into space, she suddenly turns to Mousse.

"Did Kasumi know?" Mousse gulps at the intensity of the woman's rage.

Mousse looks to his grandmother uncertainty on his face. Lily's gaze was down looking at her clenching fists. She looks up to see Mousse staring at her asking her for help. She nods her head and he turns back to his new aunt.

"I honestly believe that she did not know about it. I don't think she would allow it even if their fathers wanted to use Ryoga to make Ranma jealous enough to marry Akane." Mousse watches as some of the anger fades.

"Then I will be paying one final visit to my husband and the Tendos. They will not be happy with the outcome." Nodoka leaves the room and heads to the dojo to meditate on what she has learned tonight.

She stops halfway out the door when she turns with a wry grin.  
She returns to her seat a Cheshire cat grin on her face Mousse gulps as he realizes that his luck just run out.

"Please Mousse continue your analysis of Ranma and Akane's relationship." Nodoka tells him her head resting on the palms of her hands as she bats her eyelashes at him.

Lily laughs heartily and gives her grandson a warm loving smile.  
Mousse's danger sense goes off but he does not know why or from where the danger is coming. Something in the back of his mind tells him he should leave or his whole life will take a one hundred and eighty-degree turn and for him it won't be good. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm Mirror site:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Eleven

Ranma slowly walks out the of castle doors into the over grown courtyard. She surveys the area and sees that most of the wall around the castle has fallen.  
She may leave a two foot high wall to block off the castles courtyard. She gets ready to take flight when she stops, information surges through her mind. A smile crosses her face. She closes her eyes searching for what she wants her smile grows wider.

"SPIRIT WINGS!" Jagar and Karamer watch with surprise as a pair of ghostly white wings appear on Ranma's back.

The ancient king of Eternia and the first sorceress of Grayskull watch as she takes off heading toward Castle Grayskull. They smile with pride as she uses one of the more advance spells of the Spirit Weaver as if she has been doing it all her life. When Ranma disappears into the distances the two spirits morph into wisps of mist and rejoin the other spirits.

/\/\

Ranma soars over the landscape doing dives and loops in her exuberance at her first true home. A home that is hers and no one else's. She suddenly stops in mid air her head lowered to her chest. Her pigtail moving slightly in the wind created by her spirit wings. She stares sadly at the ground as she realizes she would give almost anything to have her mother with her. She sighs and slowly flies onward. She is about thirty miles from her new home when her spirit wings begin to fade. She forces them for as long as she can to get an idea of what her limit is. They finally wink out at thirty two and three quarter miles.

Ranma drops from thirty feet. She lands lightly not even raising a cloud of dust in the loose dirt. She looks around at where she is a smile on her face.  
She prepares to summon her Phoenix wings when her danger sense kicks in. Ranma jumps to the side doing a tuck and roll. An energy blast hits the ground where she was a moment ago. When she comes out of the roll she pushes with her feet shoots up into the air. She flips with a slight twist so when she lands she is facing the direction of the shot.

In the air hovering in front of her is a large strange bird with red and gold plumbs. The bird seems familiar to her but she can not place it. On the back of the bird sits an ape like man with red fur and long fangs. Behind him sits a woman in a black leotard and purple cape. On her head she is wearing a cap that covers her full head with flatten spikes bursting from it. In her hand is a wand made of a birds claw holding a white glowing globe.

"Well, well the sorceress' guest finally steps out side the protection of Grayskull." The woman sneers at Ranma aiming the wand at her and letting a bolt loose at her.

Ranma says nothing but smiles at the two. She recognizes them from description given by He-Man and the sorceress. She stands in a casual stance, staring at the pair. She gives them the wide eyed frighten little girl shtick, glad for all the practice she had with disguises. The woman throws her head back and laughs with victory. She does not see Ranma's eyes narrow or the snarl appear on her lips the beast does.

"Man and I thought I left that crazy gymnast back home!" Ranma states as she beings to glow, her two attackers watch with confusion as the blast nearly reaches her.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma shouts as the magic blast hits her golden shield,  
the two energies mix and mingle and slowly form a beach ball size sphere in Ranma's hands.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURN!" Ranma shouts completing the two step process the massive orb heads back toward the sender.

"EEP!" Was all Evil Lyn gets out before she disappears leaving Beastman to take the attack alone.

The bird they are riding recognizes her destiny in front of her and tries to break the hold of the man still riding her. Beastman holds on and works to keep the bird under control. He pushes his mental control over the bird farther until he rains her in and tries to get out of the way of the incoming blast.

The furry man stares at the in coming blast he realizes his fight with the bird has cost him precious time. He dives from the back of the bird letting it take the ball of energy. The blast shoots past the bird completely missing it.  
Beastman hits the ground headfirst and is in a daze from his fall of fifteen feet. His hold on the strange bird is broken and it flies behind Ranma.  
Beastman starts to get up and begins to reconnect his control over the bird.

The red furred man freezes with wide eyes when Ranma disappears from view only to reappear behind the minion of Skeletor. The pain Beastman feels is worse then anything Skeletor or He-Man ever did to him. Ranma punches Beastman down his back and as she walks around him still punching, she lands over 1400 punches all over the furry man. Ranma's eyes widen with surprise at her increased speed not quite sure what happen but will think about it later. She ends her barrage with a round house kick to Beastman's jaw sending him into a rock formation some thirty yards away.

While Beastman slowly slides down the rock unconsciousness a welcome relief to the pain. Ranma goes to the strange bird. She does not understand it but she feels drawn to it. She knows she has seen this type of bird before but she can not remember where. Ranma stands twenty feet from the bird her head tilting to the side while she smiles tentatively at it. The bird walks up to the redhead and stares into Ranma's eyes. Ranma leans back slightly when the bird looks deep into the cat shaped eyes of the martial artists.

Is that bird smiling at me? Ranma wonders as the bird steps back a step then caresses Ranma's cheek with the side of its head.

Ranma giggles as the fluffy feathers on the birds head tickles her cheek. Ranma begins to examine the bird to make sure it is not hurt. She is afraid it might have been hurt by her attack. Neither the bird nor Ranma notices as Evil Lyn appears on the rock formation that Beastman is sleeping against.

Evil Lyn aims her wand at the pair knowing she can't give a warning or the redhead will avoid her attack. It is killing her not to be able to gloat as she releases a massive fireball at the pair. Ranma's attention is so fixed on the bird that she does not sense the incoming doom. It is at this scrutiny that she remembers what type of bird it is.

"By the Kami-sama your a Phoenix!" The bird nods but it is last as they hear the maniacal laughter behind them.

Ranma does not even get the chance to turn when she and the Phoenix is engulfed in the magical fire of Evil Lyn's spell. The witch's laughter grows as she watches the two burn. Their screams music to her evil heart. Beastman is awaken by the torturous screams and watches with terror at the spectacle before him and the trouble he and Evil Lyn are in when the Phoenix rises from her ashes.

/\/\

The sorceress prepares her spell over the locket she has taken from Ranma. She can not wait till the young girl returns and she can present her with this new gift. She knows the girl misses her mother and this will help ease her pain of homesickness. The sorceress pauses in her work, thinking of her own daughter.  
Although she was able to help Man at Arms raise her daughter, her duty as sorceress prevents her from taking her rightful place as Teela's mother.

Being around the energetic Ranma is nice and brings back memories of Teela's training with Duncan, but Ranma's presence only reminds her of what being the sorceress of Grayskull has cost her. A tear slowly travels down her face as her heart wrenches at not being able to claim her daughter. She is going to make sure Ranma's mother does not have to go through that torture again. Ten years apart is enough.

Flashback  
The sorceress looks frantically for her guest but can not find her anywhere inside Castle Grayskull. She then turns to the castle for help in finding her missing guest.

"Spirit of Grayskull, where is Ranma?" She waits in the center of her throne room.

The room is some fifty feet square and looks like a cave as its walls are gray and roughly sculpted out of the rock of the castle.

"She sits on top of my skull!" Comes the reply, the sorceress takes a moment to figure out what the castle's spirit means.

She then smiles and heads toward the window. She raises her arms showing her cape of feathers that give her the appearance of having wings. She then disappears only to reappear behind Ranma sitting on the top of the castle over the door. The part Ranma is sitting on looks like the skull of a man and the door is its mouth.

"Ranma why are you sitting up here by yourself?" The sorceress asks her as she sits next to the young martial artist.

"I always think better when I sit on the roof." Ranma tells her with a shrug as she turns her gaze toward the strange starry sky.

"What kind of things do you think about?" She asks curious about her young guest.

"SIGH! When I was back home I tried to figure a honorable way out of the mess pop got me into. Now I just wonder if anyone misses me now that I'm gone." She doesn't look at her hostess, she does not want to see the pity she knows is there.

"Ranma tell me what your feeling?" The defender of Castle Grayskull asks her guest.

Ranma sighs again, lowering her head, as if trying to collect her thoughts or debating if she should tell her new friend. She then turns her gaze back toward the star filled sky and tells the sorceress everything. Ranma can not believe that she is telling this woman everything, including things she has tried to keep hidden even from herself.

The sorceress listens, and Ranma is grateful that the woman does not say anything. She once looks toward the sorceress while telling her about her life and is surprised to see the woman staring straight ahead her eyes fix in the distance. She was seeing but not seeing as the haze over the woman's eyes causes her to shudder.

When Ranma finishes she waits for a response from her silent companion. She feels the woman move and turns to see the magical woman staring at her. The smile on her face is sad and wistful. Ranma can see the pain in her eyes for the life she lead but there is something more there. Ranma leans forward and wipes a tear from the woman's face. The sorceress reaches out and takes holds Ranma in a tight embrace.

Ranma at first stiffens for fear she has found another fianc?, but the feeling she is getting is that of a mother for her child. Ranma slowly releases the barriers that she has around her emotions and lets herself feel the emotions she has for so long kept hidden deep inside her. She wraps her arms around the woman who has opened her heart and home to her and lets her anguish poor from her.

/\/\

The sorceress can feel Ranma stiffen when she takes the young redhead in her arms. She then slowly begins to caress her fire red hair, her own emotions raging and in turmoil from the horror tail she has just heard. She can feel Ranma's defenses go down and is surprised and happy when the young martial artist trusts her enough to not only return the embrace but to allow her emotions the release they have needed for more then an decade.

The sorceress holds the crying girl tightly, gently sway them as she continues to rub the young girls back. The sorceress begins to shed her own tears for the pain this child has been through, and for the pain her mother has had to endure in her absence for ten years and now for losing her again. She thinks of her own child the daughter she can not claim for fear of the danger it will put her in.

The sorceress wonders though if it should be Teela who decides if she wants to know. Teela is a warrior and a very good one. The sorceress' tears flow even harder as she can not bring herself to put her child in that danger, or Castle Grayskull, because she knows if it comes right down to it, she would sacrifice Grayskull to save her daughter.

Ranma pulls back slightly and looks into the eyes of hostess she sees pain overflowing in the woman's eyes. The pain though is old pain and one that she has noticed there before. Ranma cocks her head slightly looking quite cute, and childlike. The sorceress smiles motherly at her.

"What is wrong? Why are you in so much pain?" The sorceress is surprised that Ranma is so perceptive, from her life history it is not one of her strong suits.

The sorceress thinks for a moment, she is unsure if she should say anything, but she needs someone she can talk to, to confide in and Ranma has shown her trust in her. The sorceress decides to return the favor and tells Ranma everything about how she became the sorceress to the giving up of her daughter to protect her.

Ranma listens, she keeps her eyes locked firmly on the face of the older woman.  
She watches the emotions that crosses her face, and understands each one as she has felt them all. When the sorceress finishes the sun is coming up in the horizon and the two residents of Castle Grayskull hold each other in a loving embrace of mother, daughter and best friends.  
End Flashback

/\/\

The sorceress' eyes harden to steel as she thinks of the story Ranma has been telling her of her life on earth. She is glad that none of those people are here for she knows she would not be able to control herself and would attack those that have hurt the young girl. She pulls herself from the depressing thoughts and puts her mind back to the task at hand. The locket is open in front of her, laying on a stone workbench. She begins to cast the spell,  
causing the blue sapphire in the locket to glow.

She reaches out with her senses and using the love that Ranma has for her mother which is symbolized by the locket, the sorceress makes a tentative connection with Nodoka's locket. The strain of the distance builds but she continues on knowing this will help the Mystic Warrior adjust to her new home.

The sorceress makes the connection to the other locket of love and pushes the magic into it. She is about to call out to the mother of Ranma Saotome when her concentration is broken by the cry of anguish and a large explosion in the distance. She puts down the locket and runs toward the only window in Grayskull. She does not have to use magic to see the fireball in the distance.

ADAM! Quickly something terrible is happening halfway between the Valley of Mists and Grayskull, and Adam Ranma is near there!" The sorceress uses her mental connection with prince Adam in order to get help for her friend.

We're on it sorceress we are just pulling up no..BY THE ANCIENTS!" The shock and anguish in Adam's mind washes over the sorceress like a tidal wave.

ADAM! WHAT IS IT! Any further communication is cut off as Grayskull begins to shake and the bottomless trench around the castle begins to glow.

A wall of light shoots up from the trench then slowly lowers down until it is gone. The sorceress falls to her knees her heart wrenching. Her tears begin to fall as she fears the worse has happened to the young girl who she prays is their salvation.

/\/\

Adam and Duncan pull up in a land rover some thirty yards away from the scene.  
They arrive just in time to see Evil Lyn fire a fireball at Ranma and strange red and yellow bird. Their eyes widen with shock and anguish as the fireball consumes Ranma and bird. Adam jumps from the rover and runs behind a twenty foot high rock formation. He quickly looks around seeing know one he pulls his sword from behind his back. Cringer cowers in the back of the Rover as Adam raises his sword and shouts.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Tendrils of lightening shoot out from the sword swarming around prince Adam.

He beings to glow with a bright white light with faint colors mixed in. Adam transforms, he grows from his 5" 8" to 6' 2", and his skin darkens to a light to medium tan color. His body bulks up with bulging muscles. His clothes change as well. From his lavender shirt and dark purple loin clothe type pants, to a brown fur loin cloth and boots. Across his bare chest in iron gray is an 'x'  
with a square at the intersection with a red 'H' in the middle. He brings his sword down in front of him and holding it vertical with the ground. One hand on the hilt and the other on tip of the sword he completes the incantation.

"I AM THE POWER!" The light glows brighter as he pushes the sword farther from him.

He then points the tip of the sword at Cringer in the back of the rover. The green and gold striped tiger cowers as it is hit with the power surging from the sword. The animal glows with the same bright light that transformed prince Adam. As the transformation completes, Cringer has grown three times his normal size and now wears a red helmet that covers his face that stops his nose and a red saddle. Battlecat stands tall and roars out his battle cry. He then jumps from the rover pausing only long enough for He-Man to climb aboard and charges Evil Lyn and Beastman, revenge glowing in his golden eyes.

Duncan follows behind them on foot his wrist blasters ready for the coming fight. He shoots a blast at Evil Lyn knocking her from her perch, thus stopping her insane laughter. Evil Lyn tumbles into Beastman's lap onto her stomach.  
She pushes herself up slightly and stares at He-Man and Duncan with rage and glee.

"You are to late! Skeletor will reward me handsomely for destroying your little Mystic Warrior before she could do anything." Evil Lyn began to laugh at the rage and desperation in the faces of Ranma's friend.

Her gloating is cut short by an explosion from behind them. She turns her eyes widen with fear. She raises her hand to use her wand to escape but the glowing ball glows no more as it is broken, probably from the fall. Evil Lyn stares with wild desperation at what is happening behind her unable to untangle herself from the grip of Beastman to escape.

/\/\

Beastman is staring transfixed at the burning remains of Ranma and the Phoenix,  
his fear growing. He knows the Phoenix will rise soon and not only be young again but stronger and more powerful then before. That was why he chose that particular bird. She was old and weak and easy to control. When she is reborn she will destroy them both.

"OOFF!" Comes from Beastman as Evil Lyn lands in his lap, he looks down to her then up in the direction she is looking.

The presence of He-Man seems to make Beastman happy as he knows he will protect them from the Phoenix, that is until he sees the rage burning the eyes of the protector of Grayskull. The explosion draws his attention to the burning bodies of Ranma and the Phoenix. His eyes widen as a column of fire shoots over thirty feet into the air and spins like a tornado in the spot where Ranma and the Phoenix died.

/\/\

He-Man, Duncan and Battlecat turn to the sound of the explosion they watch in awe as the tornado of fire rises to well over thirty feet in the air. They marvel at a site neither has ever seen. He-Man turns a quizzical gaze to Man at Arms, his eye brow raising with an unasked question. Then he hears Duncan's whisper.

"The Phoenix!" Duncan looks to He-Man his eyes wide with scientific curiosity as returns his gaze to the plumb of fire.

"That bird with Ranma when we arrived it was a Phoenix. An ancient myth of Eternia and I believe of the queen's home planet as well. It is a bird of great beauty and had the power of fire. When it dies it rises from its own ashes and return more then twice as strong as before!" Duncan tells his friend, He-Man turns back staring in awe.

The foursome gasps as a screech turning to a scream comes from the fiery pillar.  
They stare in frightened awe when they see a shape rise up the center of the blazing fire storm. Suddenly a pair of wings made of fire spread out of the storm they stretch out some fifteen feet on either side of the fire storm.

"That wing span has to over sixty feet!" Duncan states his hands going over a sensor device he is using to take readings of the phenomena.

"The pillar is a little over thirty feet across as it is and the parts of the wings showing extend almost fifteen feet past the edge of the fire." Duncan continues.

Their attention is drawn back to Beastman and Evil Lyn as they scream in pain.  
The two men and cat turn to see tendrils of fire from the funnel surge toward the two minions of Skeletor. He-Man starts to head toward them to protect them when Evil Lyn erects a shield to protect herself. The fact Beastman is being protected is because Evil Lyn is still in his lap.

The two men watch while Beastman and Evil Lyn are bombarded with the snaking tendrils of fire. When they see the two trouble makers eyes widen even farther.  
He-Man and Duncan turn back to the fire and stumble into each shock evident on their faces.

/\/\

Princess Adora walks out onto the balcony of the throne room. She is looking for her wayward brother as he promised her he would visit Etheria with her.  
King Randor tells her he is with Duncan and should be back by now. She looks over the valley below the castle and smiles at the view of the kingdom her father rules over.

"Adora, Adora! I can't find him anywhere!" States a small creature floats up to her.

It is about two feet long and wears a red robe that covers its whole body, the long sleeves end at the wrist of a pair of blue hands. There is a large black 'O' in the center of its chests. Its face is cast in shadows as blue ears poke out of the large rim of a red hat that comes to a relaxed point. A pink scarf is wrapped around its neck covering the small creatures mouth.

"Thank you Orko. I wonder where he is? It is not like him to break a promise to me." Adora looks out towards Grayskull worry on her face.

Adora suddenly finds herself on the ground as the shock wave of an explosion hits them. Orko is blown to the other side of the balcony the railing stopping his flight as he plows into it. Adora rises, her mother and father appear on the balcony with her.

"By the Ancients! What was that?" The King of Eternia asks while helping his daughter to her feet.

"I don't know father, but is was powerful!" Adora tells him as she wipes off her closes.

"Oh, my Lord! Look over there toward Grayskull!" Queen Marlena points in the direction of the center of the universes magic.

The small group of people stares in wonder as pillar of fire shoots skyward.  
While her family is staring at the phenomena, Adora sneaks out. She makes her way to the stable and to her horse Spirit. She looks around and finds no one.  
She then pulls out her sword which looks very much like her brothers. It is two feet long and made of a silver alloy. It is nearly four inches wide at the hilt and attaches to a curled cross bar. The only difference is the bluish white gem stone at the base of her sword.

"What is wrong Adora?" Her horse asks her while watching her pull out her sword.

"We are needed Spirit!" Is all she tells the animal as she raises her sword over her head.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" A transformation very much like her brothers begins around her.

As she changes she grows from her 5' 9" to a 6' 2" inches, much the same as her twin brother. Her blonde shoulder length hair grows to the middle of her back and her red body suit with white collar and cuffs changes to a white mini dress with no straps. She wears a gold elongated diamond shaped belt the longer part rising between her breasts. A gem matching the one on her sword is in the middle of the belt. Wings expand from the sides of her belt covering her breasts. On her head as a tiara with an elongated diamond shape, the same gem in its center and the shorter point resting on her forehead. A black choker adorns her throat which has a gold cape attached to it.

"I AM SHE-RA!" Completes her incantation, as she flips the sword so the gem is facing her steed.

A blast of white light with pale colors streaking through it hits the horse causing him to transform onto Swiftwind her winged Unicorn. Swiftwind rears back on his hind legs as the transformation completes. When it is done She-Ra mounts her Unicorn and he takes off out the door of the stable, taking flight toward the pillar of fire. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm Mirror site:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Twelve

The scream coming from the pillar of fire is ear piercing, the four humans cover their ears with there hands. Evil Lyn loses concentration and her shield fails.  
The pillar has long ago quit attacking them. Battlecat tries to cover his ears as best he can. They stare in awe as the fire slowly begins to shrink, to them looking like it is being sucked into the Phoenix being reborn.

Their mouths hang open when the last of the fire in three streams pours into a morphing Ranma. The fire enters her body through her eyes and mouth as her head tilts back in a silent scream. When the last of the fire is finally inside the girl she brings her head up and they gasp as her eyes glow with fire. Tendrils of flame surround the young warrior's eyes. Her hair where it was bright red before and just past her shoulders is now down past her knees and is now red and gold like a flame. Her hair surrounds her like a fiery halo. Strands of her fire hair caressing her and moving like living fire.

The flapping of her wings is creating a small whirlwind of dirt and rocks as she stares in anger at the evil witch and her cohort. Ranma raises her hand and a large fireball the size of a beach ball appears in her hand. Her eyes narrow at the cowering minions of evil as she prepares to send them to a fiery death.

"NO RANMA DON'T! THEY AREN'T WORTH IT!" He-Man shouts at the angry girl.

She turns and faces her new friends and her cat eyes soften when they land on Battlecat. Battlecat steps closer to the fire incased girl a paw stretching towards her. She looks back to Evil Lyn and Beastman her rage returning.

"You owe your life to He-Man! Though Skeletor will not be as forgiving, for you have awaken the power of the Phoenix in the Mystic Warrior!" She then turns her attention back to her friends.

Her fire wings disappear and she falls from a height of sixty feet to land softly in front of them. Evil Lyn and Beastman watch in silent awe as Ranma falls to her hands and knees flames still engulfing her. Evil Lyn and Beastman watch a few moments more then a portal opens next to them. They both turn tail and run into the portal, when She-Ra and Swiftwind land near the burning martial artist.

"He-Man!" Ranma gasps her breath becoming labored, she raises her head to look at her friend her eyes still on fire.

"Help me, please cough, cough, wheeze!" He-Man runs up to the fallen girl and kneels next her he is soon joined by his sister She-Ra.

Her hand glowing she reaches out to touch the martial artist. A strong hand grabs She-Ra's wrist she looks up anger flashes quickly in her bright blue eyes.  
He-Man has a tight hold on her arm. He looks at her a frown on his face while he shakes his head no. She-Ra roughly pulls her arm back braking from of her brother's grasp.

"She must do this on her own She-Ra it is part of her destiny as this is a part of ours." He holds up his sword for his sister to see, she nods reluctantly.

Sorceress! He-Man initiates a mind link with the guardian of Grayskull.

I am here He-Man! Ranma? He-Man can hear the fear, worry and strain her mental voice.

We're not sure sorceress but we are bringing her back to Grayskull! He-Nam knowing Ranma will not hurt him scoops the burning warrior into his arms he heads for Battlecat but She-Ra stops him.

"It would be faster if we flew! Duncan you and Battlecat come to Grayskull in the rover." She tells them they look to He-Man and the wheezing girl then nod and head for the vehicle.

He-Man waits for She-Ra to mount Swiftwind then he climbs onto the Unicorn's back. She-Ra nudges the steed who slowly turns and begins to build up speed,  
flapping his wings. The small dust cloud that raise around the flying animal is thick with dirt, dried leaves and pebbles. He finally begins to rise off the ground. She-Ra giving him gentle nudges all the way.

Ranma sits between He-Man and She-Ra her legs hanging off the side of the flying steed. She is using her formidable will to keep the raging fires inside her as not to harm her friends. He-Man's one hand is supporting Ranma's back and wraps around her small waist. While his other goes over Ranma and wraps around the waist of his sister.

He keeps his eyes on Ranma and watches the struggle she is having to keep the new power flowing through her from harming the three of them. He is grateful for her strength of will. He looks up briefly and sees in the distance and gray castle that is longer then it is wide and the front of it looking like a skull half buried into the ground. It is surrounded by a bottomless ravine. She-Ra lands on the piece of ground in front of the Jaw Bridge. Behind them a stone door frame. The heavy wood door opens spanning the gap to where He-Man, She-Ra and Swiftwind wait with Ranma. On the inside of the Jaw bridge door, at the outer edges is a row of spikes looking much like teeth. The heroes of Grayskull enter the castle with their precious cargo.

They enter the throne room and see an agitated sorceress she spots them and runs toward them. He-Man stops her, she looks hurt then watches while he places Ranma on the stone floor in the center of the room. Ranma's head turns slowly to his friend and hostess.

"Sorry about this!" The fire explodes from her body surrounding her in a brilliant aura of fire.

Ranma's new aura slowly takes the shape of the Phoenix from which comes her new powers. The aura blazes so hot that the stone floor on which Ranma is laying begins to melt and crystallize. The aura blazes for more then an hour Ranma's friends worry her body can not sustain the heat being generated by the fiery aura around her. Duncan and Battlecat arrive then and stare in awe at the site of Ranma laying in a pool of melting slag with a raging Phoenix shape fire glowing around her.

He begins to take readings and his brow furrows with worry. He looks to the martial artist who seems to be unconscious since she is barely moving but he sees her stare at Battlecat and smile. The aura slowly starts to recede leaving Ranma floating on the molten lava beneath her. The sorceress casts a spell and Ranma begins to float above the floor. The sorceress gently moves the girl's body towards her room Battlecat close behind them.

He-Man, She-Ra and Duncan stare at the bubbling molten rock where Ranma was laying their eyes wide as the Phoenix shape pool slowly begins to cool. The colors of fire swirling in the cooling rock. They watch in amazement while the lava pool begins to crystallize all three knowing it should take longer for the pool to cool. When it finally cools a permanent memory of Ranma's transformation lays of the floor of Grayskull's throne room. A human size crystal Phoenix, with colors of red, yellow, blue and white swirling just below the surface, as if a fire is raging underneath the crystal crust.

"Don't worry the spirit of Grayskull has cooled it you can touch it safely now"  
The three heroes look up to see a smiling sorceress, relief evident in her face.

"So Grayskull has healed itself and what of Ranma?" Duncan asks still staring transfixed at the new addition to the castle.

"She is resting her body temperature is returning to normal although I believe her new hair is here to stay. In a way Duncan, though because of the immense power that Ranma absorbed the spirit of Grayskull could not completely repair the damage. I however like it don't you?" She tells them, smiling at them as she points at the new floor decoration.

"Now tell me what happen?" He-Man begins the tale as much as they know.

Even though they were there for most of it. The sorceress' face grows pale when she hears how Ranma and the Phoenix were actually dead. Her brow furrows as her mind races through the possible explanations of Ranma's rebirth. She waves off the questions of the group in front of her as she turns and sits on the throne of Castle Grayskull.

"I will need time to look into this, I believe I know what happened and why but I wish to check into it first." She tells them and they nod their agreement.

The sorceress then looks to the two protectors of Grayskull and Eternia. Her smile widens with pride. She then looks toward the door of Ranma's room and can hear the soft sounds of snores coming from within. She shakes her head quietly then looks back to her friends.

"Are you and Adam ready to visit Etheria?" The sorceress asks the princess of power.

"I think we will wait sorceress we want to be sure Ranma is ok before we leave"  
The young warrior looks toward the room of the sleeping Mystic Warrior.

"Very well you can stay and watch the first test of the present I have made for our guest. A communication link to her mother." The sorceress rises and heads toward a stone table to one side of the room.

She picks up a small ivory flower none can identify. They watch as the sorceress opens the locket. They see a picture of a woman that looks remarkably like Ranma and a young man with black hair worn in a pig-tail. They gasp when they stare into the eyes of the young boy and know it is Ranma.

"Yes this is Ranma's true form, the sorceress tells them as she proceeds to test the magically enhanced locket.

/\/\

Nodoka finishes given her statement to the investigators she tells them everything she knows, Ukyo sits next to her and hands them the pictures of an under age Ranma and Ranma-chan, in various poises and various states of undress.  
Nodoka agrees to press charges against all others but not against Ukyo as she feels the girl has suffered enough at the hands of her family.

She walks the investigators to her front door Lily behind her an evil grin on her face. Ukyo stands and bows to the two woman then starts to leave. She stops at the door and turns a tear streaked face toward Ranma's mother.

"I am sorry that I was part of the problem Mrs. Saotome, please forgive me"  
Ukyo turns to leave but a hand on her shoulder stops her, she turns and faces a smiling Nodoka.

"You are also part of the solution, child. If you hadn't brought over those pictures we would not have the proof we needed. Not only that but making copies in case Nabiki has a few officials in her pocket was a very good idea." Nodoka tells her with a warm smile.

"Your welcome Saotome-san, I will do what I can to help." Ukyo leaves her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

Nodoka watches her as she walks through the gate of the Saotome home a small frown on her face. Lily puts the pictures with the copies of the documents from the technicians from the company that debugged Nodoka's home then puts them back into weapon space.

Nodoka and Lily sit down at the dinning room table. Lily pours the sad woman a cup of tea. She smiles weakly at the woman in front of her. She feels so alone she has lost her child again and her family seems not to care. When Ranma was taken from her again she tried calling but no one is returning her calls. Her tears flow as rivers down her face. As she remembers the day her father threw her out of the family because she had married Genma.

Flashback  
"WHAT!" Screams Keitaro Takashi, his face red with anger, his wife standing next to him glaring angrily at her oldest daughter.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT! YOU WILL GET THE MARRIAGE ANULLED!" Her father continues to rant at the young redhead in front of him, she looks up to him tears streaming down her face.

"I can not, I am with child!" A fifteen year old Nodoka stares up at her father and mother her eyes red and puffy.

The color drains from the faces of her parents. Keitaro, the patriarch of the Takashi clan stumbles backwards into a chair. In the door way to the dojo her two brothers and one sister look on their face frozen in shock. Nodoka bows her head in shame. Her mother kneels next to her husband talking quietly to him.

"Husband, she is our daughter and carries our first grandchild, please beloved lets stop this she needs us." Taji Takashi begs her husband with her words and eyes.

"NO! SHE IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! LEAVE MY HOME GIRL, AND TAKE YOUR THEIVING,  
GLUTTONOUS HUSBAND WITH YOU!" Keitaro turns his back on his eldest daughter as she turns to leave her childhood home.

"Keitaro! Please she is our daughter you can..!" Taji is cut off by the angry glare of her husband.

"We have only ONE daughter!" Keitaro storms from the room leaving a crying Taji, and Nodoka.

"Mom! I..I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Taji never turns to her daughter but follows her husband from the room in a run.

Nodoka can not bare to look at the disappointment on the faces of her siblings and turns and walks out the front door. When she opens the door Genma quickly stands up as he was listening at the door. He then follows his new bride from her ancestral home. Keitaro Takashi standing in his office window, tears flowing down his face while he watches his beloved Kachan leave his house for good.

In an upstairs bedroom window Taji watches the progression of her daughter, as she slowly walks down the street her head down and shoulders shaking with sobs.  
She watches her unwanted son-in-law try to comfort his new wife as he leads her away from the family that loves her. Taji collapses to her knees when Nodoka turns a corner and is gone from her sight. Her face is buried in hands and she cries uncontrollably for the loss of her baby.  
End flashback

"Nodoka, Nodoka, NODOKA!" Lily screams at her newest daughter, Nodoka starts and looks at her Amazon mother with confusion.

"Nodoka?" Nodoka looks around she can still hear someone call her name, Lily places a hand on her arm she turns to the woman who points to her locket from Ranma.

"Nodoka?"

Nodoka picks up the locket from her neck and hold it shakily in her hands. She looks to Lily who stares with wide eyed anticipation. There is blue light seeping from around the edges of the locket. With trembling fingers Nodoka opens the locket. Lily gets up and stands behind her looking over her shoulder.  
When the locket opens the blue light fills the room. The instant flash temporarily blinds the two women. The voice calling her changes to amusement.

"Greetings Nodoka Saotome, and guest?" Comes a warm but wizen voice.

Their eyes adjust and the two woman stare at the sapphire in the locket it glowing a dark sapphire blue. In the center of the stone is the face of a gajin woman with the headdress of a falcon on her head. The smile on her face denotes her pleasure at finally reaching the Saotome matriarch.

"I am the sorceress of Castle Grayskull greetings." She tells them then waits for a response, Lily shakes a stunned Nodoka to get her moving.

"Greetings I am Nodoka Saotome and this is my Amazon mother Lily. How do you know me." Nodoka asks her mind not comprehending that the woman is not speaking Japanese, a glowing amber stone pulses around her neck.

"I have taken Ranma's locket and magically enhanced it so that she may speak with you." The sorceress tells them by way of an explanation.

"RANMA! YOU HAVE MY SON! WHERE IS HE!" Nodoka screams at the image in front of her, Nodoka trembles in fear at the sadness that comes instantly to the woman's face.

"NO! Please he isn't..!" Nodoka can not get the rest of her question out, the woman's eyes widen and she violently shakes her head no.

"No she is not dead. She is however no longer male." Nodoka pales she knew this happen when Ranma was taken but she was hoping the elders were wrong.

"Can I speak to hi..her?" Nodoka asks anxiously her fear returning at the sadness coming again to her face.

"She is resting! She has just under gone something very stressful, when she wakes I will give her the locket and she can contact you then." The sorceress tells the two women.

"What happen to my child!" Nodoka growls angrily at the woman before her.

"I will let Ranma tell you, child it is her right." The image begins to fade and Nodoka begins to panic.

"NO DON'T GO! LET ME SPEAK TO RANMA! PLEASE!" She screams into the locket as the woman slowly disappears.

"Ranma will talk to you tomorrow when she wakes after that to talk to your child just open the locket and call her name." The image is gone and Nodoka stares as the sapphire light fades as well.

"She must be a very powerful sorceress to bridge the distance from where ever Grayskull is and here with only Ranma's locket as a guide." Lily tells Nodoka looking at the locket before her.

"Ranma told me they are called the 'Flowers of Love'. You give one to each of the people you love the most. He gave me one and I assumed he would give one to one of his fianc?s but evidently he kept the other for himself. They are suppose to keep you close to the person you love the most." Nodoka tells Lily looking down at the locket a tear falling on the center of the sapphire stone.

"Do you think you can wait one more day to see your daughter!" Lily asks the crying woman in front of her.

"Now that I know she is safe and I have access to her I can wait for ever if I have to." Nodoka looks up at the Amazon with a warm smile, Lily embraces her adopted daughter with a similar smile on her face.

Neither woman sees the movement outside the dinning room doors to the back yard.  
The figure of a young girl moves away from the French doors. She heads back out the front gate in a mad run toward her meeting. A smile on her face. She had gotten to the Saotome woman's house a little to late to see the meeting with the unknown men as they were leaving when she arrived. This however will make up for it, and possibly get her a bonus.

/\/\

Mousse works around the Nekohanten his mind in a whirl. His dinner the other night with his grandmother and aunt was left wanting. He knows Lily is up to something he just doesn't know what. Mousse sweeps the floor his mind a million miles away. Shampoo watches him her eyes narrowing as he has been ignoring her all day. Shampoo decides Mousse needs a lesson in how not to ignore a girl.

Shampoo walks seductively up to the blind boy, a walk that is a waste as he is not watching. She drapes an arm over his shoulder and gently rubs a finger around the outside of his ear. Mousse stiffens, his eyes open wide and beads of sweat start to travel down his forehead. Shampoo leans forward and places her lips so they barely touch Mousse's ear.

"Why stupid duck-boy no talk Shampoo?" She whispers her hot breath brushing sweetly over his exposed ear.

Mousse stands there his glasses fogging over as the daydreams crash in around him. His dreams have come true she loves him and is making her feelings known.  
His patience is now paying off. He turns quickly and wraps his arms around a shocked Shampoo. He then kisses her deeply forcing her sweet cherry lips apart and pushing his tongue deep into her warm, moist and waiting mouth. He pulls her tighter to him as she tries to pull away from the intrusion.

Her body begins to respond on its own at the stimulus from this most unsuitable boy. Her knees begin to give out when Mousse's hand begins to gently massage her back. He is careful not to touch a part of her body that is not yet his to have. He pulls her to him, as he goes deeper in exploring her sweet mouth. A gasp escapes her lips when her hips hit a long hard bulge from below Mousse's pelvis. Shampoo's struggles begin a new, she is about to bit down hard the blind boys tongue when he releases her turns and walks away.

Shampoo falls to the floor landing hard on her butt. The pain in her backside is the least of her worries. She reaches up and gently touches her lips, a trace of a smile there. She looks over to Mousse in time to see him disappear into the kitchen. She turns at the sound of a clearing throat, standing in the doorway to the Nekohanten is Nabiki Tendo a smile on her lips, one that says 'I have you now and this will cost you big!'

Shampoo rises throwing her hair over her shoulder and putting her nose into the air she goes into the kitchen ignoring the evil smile on the face of Nabiki.  
Shampoo goes to freshen up and heads upstairs. She enters the bathroom and washes her face. She looks up into the mirror over the sink. She gently touches her lips and wonders about the feelings she was having when Mousse was kissing her. Her eyes glaze over as she remembers his lips pressing against hers and his tongue exploring her wanting mouth. Her body begins to tingle and it starts from her abdomen and expands out to the rest of her body. She turns and leaves the bathroom pushing those feeling deep inside her.

/\/\

Nabiki stands in the door of the restaurant and watches the scene before her.  
Shampoo being kissed by Mousse and from the looks of it a very enjoyable kiss.  
Her problems forgotten as a new money source begins to open before her. When Mousse unceremoniously drops the purple hair Amazon to the floor on her behind.

Nabiki smiles she never knew the blind boy had it him. She watches while Shampoo rubs her lips, then looks to where Mousse is disappearing into the kitchen. Nabiki clears her throat, Shampoo's head snaps around to see Nabiki standing with the smile of the 'cat that just ate the canary'. It takes all of the middle Tendo's will power not to laugh, as Shampoo haughtily rises to her feet.

The mercenary watches as Shampoo tries to persuade her she saw nothing of interest, by tossing a strand of purple hair over her shoulder and putting her nose up in the air. Nabiki nearly looses it but is glad when the Amazons heads to the kitchen. The Tendo girl takes a seat to wait for her operative, she can't afford to re-bug the Saotome home so she must resort to a less reliable way to find out what is going on. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Thirteen

In a dark lifeless throne room on a throne of bones sits an angry ruler. He is over six feet tall and very muscular. He his wearing a blue body suit that covers him so completely it looks to be his actual skin. Over his head he wears a matching cowl. His face is what nightmares are made of as it is nothing but a skull with red glowing embers for eyes. He wears black loin cloth shorts and across his chest in an 'X' shape is a pair of black straps. The straps meet in the middle of his chest to a white square with a pair of crossed bones.

In his one hand he holds a five foot staff with the skull of a ram on top.  
There glows life in the ram's eyes as a pulsing red can be seen in them. The man leans over a viewing screen in front of his throne and angry scowl on his face. He watches the birth of the Phoenix power in the Mystic Warrior his scowl deepens and his glowing eyes grow brighter.

He raises his empty hand and a portal appears on the other side of the viewing screen. He watches the viewing screen as She-Ra lands near the Mystic Warrior.  
He looks up at the new arrivals to his throne room his displeasure evident on his face. Evil Lyn and Beastman cringe and slowly back away a step and the ruler rises from his throne.

"You are fools! I give you one simple task keep her from gaining her Mystic Warrior status and not only do you not stop her BUT you help her gain her powers." Skeletor rages shaking his fists in the air as he shouts at the ceiling of the throne room of Snake Mountain. His ram staff floating next to its red eyes darkening with the rage of its master.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! If you wish to retain your status in my court then you will rectify your mistake." Skeletor snarls at them as he brings his hand up and fires a magical blast at them.

Evil Lyn and Beastman turn and flee from the presence of their ruler. Once they have gone the angry king sits down again and watches He-Man and She-Ra as they take the still burning warrior to Grayskull. He watches until they enter the castle then his ability to observe them ends. His scowl deepens even more as he stands and storms from the throne room a black glowing rage emanating from his eyes.

/\/\

At the Valley of Mists the swirling stops, the vague shapes within the mists freeze and turn in the direction of the plume of fire. Jagar and Karamer look to it with worry. They turn when they feel the mist ripple and shift. The spirits sense the entrance of a new spirit into the mist. Jagar and Karamer follow the ripple to find the new spirit standing at the entrance of the rift,  
preparing to go on to the realm of spirits.

She will need your help in learning to use her new powers. Jagar states flatly, the spirit turns and it is the Phoenix that died with Ranma.

When she is ready I will return. Then the Phoenix enters the rift to finally go to the peace she has waited for eons to have.

The spirits watch her sadness and pity following her into the realm of the dead.  
They then turn to watch as the pillar of fire slowly disappears from view. They shiver as they sense what is happening. They both know the legend of the Mystic Warrior as their arrival was foretold when they walked the world of Eternia.

When the fire completely dies, the spirits of the mist begin to move again.  
Plans are being made for the arrival of the only resident of the Valley of Mist.  
They now need to make sure she is trained in the powers of a Spirit Weaver and Phoenix. The commotion growing in the mist has been the most for over four eons.

/\/\

Ranma slowly wakes, she finds herself in her bed at Castle Grayskull. She quickly jumps to her feet and away from anything that might catch fire. She looks down and sees the flame is now gone. Then a strand of hair crosses her view. Her eyes widen as she steps up to the mirror.

She gasps at what stares back at her. Her eyes are still cat shaped but now there is a flame burning in the center of each pupil. Her attention is then drawn to her hair. Her mouth falls open as she stares at her hair of fire. She reaches up and touches it then quickly pulls away her hand for fear of burning her hand.

"It is not really on fire, child it just looks like it. Though the flames in your eyes are new from yesterday." Ranma turns and faces her hostess who smiles lovingly at her.

Her hair wraps around her body and Ranma looks down to see it goes to her knees.  
She then looks up at the sorceress for an explanation. Her attention is taken from the falcon woman at a noise by the door. She turns and sees Battlecat standing there looking at her inquisitively.

"Your new hair is quite unruly!" Battlecat growls with a small cat grin on his face.

Ranma turns and looks and sees that the large tiger is correct. She pulls her hair of fire back and begins to braid it. When she finishes she reaches for a tie. She then ties it off a smile on her face. The smile disappears as her mouth drops open in shock. The tie bursts into flame and her hair unbraids itself. Then floats around her, tendrils of flame reaching out and around her body. She lowers her head and shakes it with desperation. She turns at the laughter of Battlecat and the sorceress.

"I am sorry Ranma, but I did not know about that problem. Not much is told about the Mystic Warrior's physical attributes as for the changes I believe as each power is awakened you will be left with a reminder of the creature that awakened it." She walks up to Ranma and places a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile.

"You got the cat eyes from when Battlecat gave some of himself to help you control the rage of the cat within you. The fire hair and flames in your pupils from the Phoenix. I do not know what gift the dragon will give you." Ranma nods then she stands straight her eyes opening wide and great pain and sadness fills them.

"Ranma? What is wrong?" The sorceress looks at her charge worry for her overflowing. Battlecat comes closer as worry fills his eyes.

"I killed her! The Phoenix didn't rise! She gave me her ability to rise when Evil Lyn destroyed us." Ranma collapses to the floor her tears beginning to flow.

She does not care if it is manly or not she has taken the life of an innocent.  
She does not deserve to be this or any other worlds champion. The sorceress kneels next to the distraught girl, she wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a loving embrace. The sorceress strokes her hair and waits for Ranma to continue to let her talk out her feelings.

"A martial artist is suppose to protect the innocent not take their ability to live." Ranma whispers through her sobs clutching in desperation at the sorceress' arm.

"Ranma the Phoenix would not have given you that part of her soul if she did not want to. You didn't kill her child you freed her to go on to another life that was waiting for her. She is not really gone either, for she left a part of her soul within you. The part you need to have the powers of the Phoenix." The sorceress explains to the fire hair girl.

"Then why didn't it kill Battlecat when he did that?" Ranma asks not wanting to believe the Phoenix is happy to have gone onto the afterlife.

"It is simple child. You remember telling us about your cat-fist training and the fight you had with the Ghost Cat?" Ranma nods at the question, as the sorceress continues.

"If it had just been the Ghost Car or just the Neko-ken, then Battlecat or any cat would have to give the part of his soul that makes them a cat. You already had all that makes a cat a cat within you the only thing you needed was to be able to control it. Battlecat only left a small part of him behind not enough to harm him but enough to help you gain the control you needed." She finishes as she pulls Ranma's head into the crook of her neck.

The sorceress lays her head down on top of Ranma's head and places one hand on the back of Ranma's head and the other around her back. A tear escapes the powerful woman as she imagines that Ranma is her child finally in the arms of her mother.

Ranma wraps her arms around the sorceress burying her face in the older woman's neck. She smells the soft scent of flowers, her tears flowing more freely.  
Ranma closes her eyes and imagines that this is her mother. She remembers to when she was a small boy and how his mother would hold him like this and just tell him how much she loved him.

Battlecat watches the two woman his head cocked to the side confusion written on his face. He gets up and steps forward, he sticks his face up to theirs just inches from them. The women sensing the presence of another open their eyes to look directly into the golden orbs of Battlecat.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Both women jump back from the cat as his presence so close scares the begeezes out of them.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ranma shouts her hand over her chest.

"YES I AGREE!" Comes the uncharacteristic shout from the guardian of Castle Grayskull.

"Huh?" Battlecat sits looking at them with even more confusion then he did before.

Breathing heavily the women just shake their heads and walk up to the confused tiger. The sorceress pats his head and Ranma bends down and gives him a big hug. She then stands sadness still evident on her face. The sorceress watches as the martial artist closes her eyes. The sorceress' eyes widen as a new glow surrounds her guest. This glow is white but looks like a shroud of mist. Ranma opens her eyes and shakes her head with frustration.

"I am to far away." The sorceress and Battlecat look at her, as she turns and faces them with a small smile.

"I will explain later, ok? Right now I need to talk with King, um..uh Randor?  
Right? So that I can buy my new home." She smiles at the sorceress and large tiger.

"You have an audience with him and Queen Marlena this afternoon at the palace.  
Teela will be here to pick you up. What are you going to wear?" She asks knowing what girl is going to say, and prepares herself for the fight.

Ranma stops and her eyes glaze over she is about to state she will wear what she always does. Then all the information from the spirits shift and swirl in her mind. It seems they have given her more then just knowledge of her Spirit Weaver powers. Ranma sighs, her vision clears and she turns to the woman before her.

"I have something appropriate I will change when it is closer to the time to leave. I need to practice now to work out the kinks." Ranma turns to leave the hand of the sorceress on her shoulder stops her.

"I have something special for you. I am sure missing one day of training won't hurt you." The sorceress smiles at her with mischief.

The sorceress extends her hand toward the door indication she wishes Ranma to leave. The two woman leave Ranma's room Battlecat close behind her. Ranma looks at the big tiger with nervousness. She is not sure she likes it when the giant tiger jumps around them like a kitten playing.

They enter the throne room and Ranma stops as her gaze falls on the crystal Phoenix in the center of the floor. The still molten rock underneath glowing brightly. The sorceress comes up behind her and gives her a slight shove.  
Ranma stumbles into the room. She turns and gives the woman a mock glare of anger.

"I expect a cat and dragon as well!" The sorceress tells her as she walks past Ranma toward a large table.

When she reaches the table the sorceress picks up the locket and turns to see Ranma kneeling by the glowing Phoenix. Her eyes widening as she was only teasing. Ranma is surrounded by an aura as black as night. Battlecat watches in awe, he watches the aura takes the form of a giant cat. The aura flares completely obscuring the warrior from view.

The two watching the show hears the sound of breaking crystal and cracking rock.  
Battlecat steps closer but the blackness flares even more forcing him back from his friend. He watches his eyes trying to penetrate the blackness around Ranma.  
The sorceress stares her mouth open with shock. She watches as the blackness slowly fades leaving a still kneeling Ranma caressing the Phoenix.

"Ranma? What just happened?" The sorceress asks her friend.

"Huh?" Was the only reply she receives, the sorceress points to the floor below the young girl.

Ranma stands and steps back her eyes widening with shock. There on the floor standing in an attack stance with a paw raised to strike is the image of a large black panther, its eyes glowing red with the fire under the crystal Phoenix.  
The head and shoulders of the cat cross over the image of the Phoenix. The eyes made of the crystal underneath it.

"I was only kidding about the other two." The guardian of Grayskull tells the staring fighter before her.

"I didn't do it, I swear?" Ranma gasps as fear passes quickly across her face remembering what normally follows back home when something strange happens.

Ranma cringes away from the sorceress when she walks closer to her. The woman stops and stares at the frighten girl in front of her. Anger fills the woman's face, remembering what Ranma told her of her life back home. The sorceress forces the anger from her face and smiles brightly at the warrior girl.

"It's alright Ranma I rather like the mosaic I can hardly wait to see what happens when the dragon is added." The woman tells the young girl pulling her from her protective stance.

"I don't want the dragon to be added!" Ranma whispers staring down sadly at the crystal image.

"Ranma you can not stop it. There is a dragon out there that like the Phoenix has been waiting for you. It waits for you to release it from this mortal life." The sorceress tells her, watching the sadness deepen.

"Come see the surprise I have for you." The sorceress tells her, the smile growing on the woman's face and hope growing in her heart..

She sits Ranma down and hands her the locket Ranma let her borrow the day before. The sorceress drapes the new chain the locket hangs from over the girls neck, pulling free her long hair. The chain and locket glow as soft blue, then the light fades.

Ranma looks down at the locket a small sad smile comes to her face as an image of her mother comes to her mind. It is the image of her mother the last time she saw her. One that breaks Ranma's heart for she remembers the pain in her eyes when Ranma cringes from her and the Saotome honor sword. If she could go home even for five minutes it would be to tell her mother how much she loves her.

"Open the locket Ranma." She hears the distant voice as it breaks through her memories, she opens the locket and looks inside; it is the same as it has always been.

"Now call to your mother Ranma." Ranma looks up at the woman skeptically, the sorceress nods and points to the locket.

"Mom?"

/\/\

Nodoka rises early to fix breakfast for her two guests. The locket hangs around her neck. It seems the sorceress not only set it so she can communicate with her child. The spell also prevents any one but her from taking it off. She makes a large breakfast she is a little happier now she has someone to cook for she just wishes it was her own child. The phone begins to ring and she quickly answers it before it wakes her guests.

"Moshi, Moshi? Oh, hello Ukyo dear. Yes were up, I am fixing breakfast. Well I guess there is plenty if you would like to join us for breakfast? No insist dear I know you weren't inviting yourself. I will see you then." Nodoka hangs up the phone shaking her head with a wry smile.

"What was that about daughter?" Nodoka whirls to see Lily standing there sweat plastered to her brow and soaking a Chinese pantsuit.

"I thought you were still asleep?" Nodoka asks her with an arching eyebrow.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No, I am an early risers as is my grandson, we just got done with our morning workout." Lily tells her with happy laughter pointing to Mousse in the back yard.

Nodoka nods her head and turns to finish with breakfast. She feels Lily staring at her. She turns and sees the six foot Amazon staring at her arms crossed over her chest. She stares down at Nodoka. The Saotome matriarch stares back confusion on her face. Lily nods toward the phone and Nodoka's face lights up with understanding.

"That was Ukyo she says she has something important to tell us. It seems even though I have removed the listening devices from my home Nabiki still finds our what is going on here." Nodoka shakes her head in disgust.

"Oh, and what is it that is so important that she must come now?" Lily asks a gleam appearing in her eyes as she looks out to her grandson.

"Lily! did you not learn from my mistakes?" Nodoka asks her a slight scowl on her face.

Lily turns back at the mother of Ranma and nods her head reluctantly. Nodoka is about to continue when a knock can be heard. Lily stops Nodoka and goes to the door. Nodoka listens to the sounds of muffled voices as Mousse steps into the kitchen. He smiles at the Saotome matriarch, but decides not to thank her for stopping his grandmother. He doesn't want them to know he overheard them.

Ukyo and Lily walk into the kitchen, Ukyo dressed for battle her eyes a light with a raging fire. The two in the kitchen stare with shock as a thin red glow appears around the young chef.

"We don't have much time! One of Nabiki's flunkies found out you have a way of communicating with Ranchan and that you will be talking to her today." Ukyo tells the mother of her once fianc?

"How do you know that?" Nodoka asks her attention is drawn to Mousse as he breaks out laughing.

"Because Nabiki probably sold her the information, thinking she would be a part of the mob to descend on you and steal the device." Mousse tells them through fits of laughter.

"Do you have proof of this Ukyo?" Nodoka asks her, the woman's eyes shining with hopefulness.

"Yes, I record all my conversations with Nabiki after the wedding. I do it to protect myself from Ranchan's anger." She tells them looking down to the floor her cheeks turning red.

"Don't worry about it dear, I am sure she knows you're sorry. Lily can you please get everything on the table for breakfast? It is already finished. I need to make a phone call." Lily nods and with the help of Mousse and Ukyo gets the table set for the four of them.

/\/\

The Nerima wrecking crew stands out front of the Saotome home. Genma and Soun present for this meeting. Genma shudders as he stares at his one time home.  
Even though Cologne has forbidden Shampoo from going, she is with them as well.  
Ryoga stands next to Akane his fists clenching and unclenching as his anger builds.

Akane cried on his shoulder last night this time not as P-chan but as Ryoga and he is going to make Ranma pay. Well as soon as he finds him. He will teach him to disappear through magic portals. The group stands and stares at the gate no one really wanting to tick off Ranma's mother. Nabiki steps forward disgust on her face.

"Move out of the way you wimps!" Nabiki storms past the group and heads for the front door.

The Nerima wrecking crew behind her. She pounds roughly on the front door,  
grumpy because her stomach is still trying to fight off the effects of Akane's cooking and she wants to give that moron a piece of her mind. The door opens and the group faces a black glowing Lily. Nabiki steps back as the aura spreads out onto the front porch.

"May I help you?" The coldness of the statement sinks into everyone's bones making them all shiver.

"We know you have a way to talk to Saotome and we want it!" Nabiki tells the Amazon.

"Really? How do you know this, girl!" Lily asks as she leans closer to the middle Tendo a snarl on her face.

Nabiki shivers internally but refuses to give this woman any quarter. Lily's gaze then falls on Akane and Shampoo. The snarl that appears makes it evident,  
they are in for some trouble. Ryoga steps in front of Akane his greenish yellow aura flaring brightly.

"I recommend PIG that you take your fake honor and leave! Shampoo I am surprised your great grandmother allowed you to be a part of this." Lily asks the Amazon who blushes, she then notices Ryoga's aura wink out.

"I didn't! Boy! Mind your manners when dealing with an elder." Cologne tells Ryoga after pushing several shiatsu points temporarily cutting of his chi.

"Answer Lily Tendo-san? It can't be with the listening devices in Saotome-  
san's home since they are no longer there and it can't be from the ones you put in the Nekohanten because they are gone as well." Cologne glowing with smug righteousness as she has gotten something over the Tendo girl.

The rest of the group looks at Nabiki their eyes wide, but none were really shocked they just couldn't believe she has gotten caught. Nabiki ignores the taunts and looks as she faces the two Joketsuzoku elders as they form a united front. Cologne knowing if she backs her granddaughter after signing that contract they are both dead.

"I don't know what you mean? I just came with these morons to keep the costs down." Nabiki shrugs ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of the others behind her.

"'Ukyo?' 'Yes?' "Nabiki here, one of my people has gotten some information concerning Ranma. You interested?' 'Yes, what kind of information?' 'Ah, ah this is primo information the cost is 15000 yen!' 'I agree, Nabiki'" tap tick tap "'She overhead Nodoka talking with some strange woman in that the lotus locket of hers. The woman says it will allow her to talk to Ranma, and she is going to be talking to him tomorrow.' 'Really?' 'Yes, my associate will stop by later for the money, bye got more calls to make!'" Nabiki's face pales as instead of Ukyo coming from behind the door a man carrying a tape recorder and another man holding up a badge denoting the Japanese secret police stands before them.

"Nabiki Tendo we have a warrant for your arrest for eliciting in illegal activities that are considered a danger to the safety of this community, Japan and its royal family. We recommend if the rest of you do not want to be brought in as her accomplices, you leave now!" The other officer with the tape recorder speaks into a walkie talkie.

"Lieutenant, the others have been apprehended." The young man tells his superior.

Nabiki backs up into Ryoga who stands there staring at the policemen in front of him. Akane steps from behind the lost boy and begins to glow bright red her mallet appearing in her hands as she steps in front of her sister to protect her.

Her hammer fell from lifeless fingers as she stares down the barrel of a .357 magnum, it seems the secret police are permitted to carry guns. The rest of the group backs away Ryoga taking Akane's hand and pulling her with him. The police let him as it is Nabiki they want.

The middle Tendo looks behind her seeing everyone leave her even her father and her rage burst forth in a visible aura. The group continues to pull back ignoring Nabiki and staring at the gun. Akane snaps out of her stupor and pulls free of Ryoga's grasp and takes a ready stance.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS MY SISTER AND I WILL NOT HAVE THE LIKE OF YOU INSINUATING I LACK THE SKILLS TO PROTECT HER. I AM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN NERIMA!" Everyone including Ryoga roll their eyes as Akane still clings to that delusion, that causes her so much trouble.

Nabiki smile evilly as Akane charges forward the mallet reappearing in her hands again. The young officer pauses in confusion. He has never shot anyone before and he isn't sure he can now. Akane closes the distance a smile of triumph on her face.

The opening though slight was still there but Akane so full of rage did not see it. She charges blindly for the officers, her mind ignoring the consequences as always. She can't believe they would mock her skills by pulling a gun on her.  
The others saw the opening but no one takes advantage of it. Sometimes BIG GUNS are better left alone. When the shock passes and the officer holding the gun sees his partner is about to have his head bashed in. He fires the gun.

The explosion rings through the yard in slow motion everyone stares in shock.  
This is something that is not supposed to happen to them. They are martial artists and guns are never to be apart of the equation. The spectators watch in what seem like frame by frame the events as they unfold. Their eyes wide with horror.

The bullet grazes Nabiki's arm and she cries out in pain and clutches her arm.  
Nabiki's scream brings Ryoga out of his daze in time to see the blood flowing through the middle Tendo's fingers. He dives for Akane knocking her to the left but not enough to save her from the bullet. The bullet hits her shoulder and passes through to lodge in the wall behind them.

Akane's blood, tendons, muscles and bones covering the lost boy as he tries to stop the flow of blood. Cologne joins him shaking her head with utter disgust for the lack of control on the part of the Tendo heir. Using her staff she presses some of the younger Tendo's pressure points thus slowing the flow of blood. An ambulance pulls up five minutes later.

They have to pry Soun off Akane as he wails about his little girl. He totally ignores the plight of his middle daughter as she is being handcuffed. The officers step forward and stop at the stretcher. They talk with the paramedics then restrain Soun form going with them. He turns and glares at them noticing his other daughter in handcuffs and a bandage on her arm.

"WHAT IS THIS? RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!" Soun screams as he steps forward, he pauses looking for backup from his friend to find Genma is gone.

"Both of your daughters are under arrest. This one for espionage, blackmail,  
illegal wire taping, and child pornography. The list goes on for many pages.  
The other for interfering in the duties of the police, and attempted assault against an officer. If you are such a good martial artist sir then why did you not teach your daughter to control her rage and know when to butt out." The policeman walks away not even waiting for a reply.

Soun watches as Nabiki is put into the back of a police car and heads east from the Saotome home. While Akane is loaded into the waiting ambulance then heads off in a northerly direction. Soun looks back at the group still milling around the yard then turns back to watch is daughters disappear.

"MY BABIES BRING BACK MY BABIES!" Soun screams as he chases off after his daughters following the ambulance after several minutes of indecisiveness.

"I recommend the rest of you leave as well you are not wanted here and if any  
of you ever come here again uninvited you will be arrested as well." The group turns to see Nodoka standing in the front door the locket hanging around her neck.

Genma reappears next to his wife and with speed born of desperation reaches out and grabs the locket. When his hands touch the lotus blossom a powerful surge of magic burst from the locket. Genma is thrown back from his wife his hand and arm burnt by the magical fire. He looks down at his hand and sees the image of the lotus blossom etched into his hand. He then looks up to see Lily, Nodoka and Cologne enter the Saotome home, leaving the others outside as they shut the door.

"Return to the restaurant Shampoo we will discuss your behavior later." Is the last thing they hear when Cologne shuts the door on them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Fourteen

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT TO DID TO AKANE"  
The voice of Ryoga carries to the Elders' ears as they shake their heads in disgust.

The two elders stand at the door and listen while the other would be mob members were milling around Nodoka's yard. Lily looks to Cologne a proud yet inquisitive smile on her face. Cologne sees the look and sighs. Right now she really fills her age.

"My great granddaughter's action threatens mine as well as her standing as an Amazon. I ask for leniency for her being apart of that. She loves son-i..Ranma and is in pain at his loss." Cologne asks not looking at Lily.

"It is alright Cologne the young always feel they know everything. We can make an allowance this time since she did not really try anything." Lily tells the matriarch, then walks into the dining Cologne behind her.

The two Amazons enter the dining room to see Ukyo and Mousse talking quietly while Nodoka serves tea and cakes. The two young people thank her and she smiles at them. Lily also smiles and Cologne's eyebrow raises in silent surprise. The two women sit down to enjoy a relaxing break when the front door begins to rattle. Then the pounding starts.

"NODOKA LET ME IN! THIS IS MY HOME ALSO!" Nodoka's eyebrow shoots up as she rises to head for the front door.

Cologne's staff stops her. The Saotome matriarch looks at her quizzically, then watches as Cologne rises. She bows slightly then jumps to her staff an evil smile on her face. She starts toward the front door then turns to face the group behind her, her smile widening.

"As an apology for Shampoo's involvement." She turns back toward the door Nodoka and Lily close behind.

Ukyo stands to join them when a hand lands on her shoulder. She turns to see Mousse standing behind her a wry smile on his face as he shakes his head no. He then smiles and motions for her to follow him. He leads her out to the back yard and around the side of the house. They then peek around the corner of the house and have a full view of the front step. Ukyo to help Mousse begins to describe what is happening in soft whispers.

/\/\

Genma stands at the front door no one is left to help him. Genma pounds on the door again causing it to rattle on its hinges. He jumps back quickly nearly falling off the stoop. Genma gulps when he sees the person standing before him is not his wife but Cologne. His plan to try and steal the locket again needs a quick revision. He smiles slightly when his wife steps behind the old mummy.

"NO-CHAN! Please let me speak with my son! We need to get him back so he may fulfill the honor of our family and the Tendos." Genma takes a righteous stance knowing what buttons to push on his wife to get his way.

As he rants he slowly moves closer to his wife, planning again to relieve her of the locket that can lead to his son. He doesn't notice the evil grin that appears on the face of Cologne and if he knew they were there I am sure he would also miss the same grin on Mousse's. Ukyo didn't miss it, she watches it slowly grow on Cologne's and a matching one on Mousse's.

"What? What are you and Cologne smiling about, and so shudder evilly also"  
Ukyo whispers her eyes flitting between the two Amazons.

"Watch, since Ranma is now an Amazon, he is protected by our laws. One which has harsh punishment for people like Genma." Mousse tells her as she turns again to watch the events unfold before her.

/\/\

Nodoka narrows her eyes at her husband and begins to take a step forward when a staff stops her. She looks to the side to see Lily with her mahogany staff.  
Lily shakes her head and points to her stomach. Nodoka looks down and sees her locket is starting to glow. Nodoka nods and steps back away from the door.  
Lily takes her place with a sardonic smile, one that this time Genma doesn't miss.

"Since my grandson is an Amazon, he is not bound by any promise made in his name. You speak of honor when you have none yourselves. I would suggest that you leave and never return or I will give you to the Joketsuzoku's chief Magistrate. Whose job it is to punish the likes such as you." Lily's eyes narrow to glowing slits as she places a hand on Cologne's shoulder.

Genma looks to the dwarf woman and pales at the look of hunger on her face. A sad sigh is heard from the side of the house but no one turns to see. Genma steps back as Cologne steps forward her smile looking vaguely like that of a hungry ghoul's. Genma stands straighter and stares down the old woman his courage full of bluster with no basis in fact.

"You are up against a Master of the 'Anything Goes School' do not think you can threaten me!" Genma tells her knowing he might have a chance with the Saotome Secret Techniques.

"You are no Master you have yet to truly beat the true Master of your school!  
You should leave now before I change my mind and let Magistrate Cologne have you NOW!" Lily growls a smile of pure evil on her face.

Genma stares at the two women and for once he feels the rage at being dismissed for his skills. He who trained his worthless son to be the best martial artist of his generation. Genma begins to glow a dark reddish black. He gets into a ready stance and glowers at the two women.

/\/\

Ukyo grabs a sadden Mousse's arm when he starts to leave and pulls him back.  
She beings to tell him what he missed. Then continues to describe the action unfolding before them. The sardonic smile returns to his face and Ukyo shivers.

/\/\

"This has been a long a long time in coming Old ghoul. You and the Amazon's have messed up my plans for a life of leisure for the last time. Once I get rid of you that stupid chef is next!" Growls Genma as he glows brighter.

Mousse quickly puts his hand over Ukyo's mouth and hold onto her to prevent her interference. She struggles against him clawing at his hands to get him to let her go. He leans in and whispers to her, his warm breath brushing softly against her ear.

"Watch sweet Ukyo your revenge is at hand and it will be the best revenge ever"  
Ukyo calms and Mousse loosens his grip some.

Cologne jumps down from her staff keeping her eyes glued onto her opponent. She knows the secret of the Anything Goes Style she should after all she was there at the creation of the style. Then Happosai's betrayal sent her into a century of training to bring him down.

Sadly she may not be able to beat the old freak but his whelp is nothing to her.  
Cologne takes a stance very similar to what Ranma use to take. Genma stares his eyes wide with shock. His eyes narrow with a scowl.

"You learned Anything Goes from the boy! He knows better then to teach it to the likes of YOU ghoul!" Spits flies out of his mouth as he growls out the statement.

"When did my son teach you Anything Goes!" Growls Genma as he blocks some of her strikes with the staff.

"He didn't have to fool I was there when the style was conceived and developed!" The gasps around Cologne were three.

Genma gulps not sure what to do. His hands trying to keep Cologne's staff from hitting any vital spots, when her staff begins to blur. He then grins as she may know Anything Goes but the Secret Techniques are his alone. Genma prepares to use his vacuum blades (Don't know the name but will find it and put it in.)

Genma tries to prepare to use the attack on the old woman but he has to protect against speed even Ranma didn't have. Her staff lashes out at him and strikes him many times. He blocks about a fourth of the old woman's hits. Genma jumps into the air and flips backwards to get some distance between him and the ancient grandmaster of the Amazon art.

Genma takes the need stance to perform his secret techniques a revenge filled smile on his face. When suddenly two sharp pains cause him to lose concentration. He feels something warm flowing down his side. He looks down past his raised arm to see his blood turning his white gi red.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" His scream fills the air.

Cologne takes the opening and using her spinning staff pounds Genma into the ground. She then lifts his massive bulk as if he was a feather pillow and tosses him up as a child would a baseball. She then slams her staff into his stomach as he comes back to earth.

The group can hear Genma's breath rush from his body when Cologne's staff connects with is large softened paunch. He flies over the wall and into the distances. Two objects flying from him to land at Cologne's feet.

/\/\

Cologne and Lily enter the house to see Ukyo and Mousse sitting at the table with Nodoka her hands shaking as she stares at her glowing locket. Lily walks but behind the two children and drops on the table two shuriken. One in the shape of a tiny spatula and the other a throwing star. The two youngsters grab their weapons quickly and blush with embarrassment. They soon forget their situation when a familiar soprano voice speaks.

"Mom?"

The four guests of Nodoka Saotome stop when they hear Ranma, they eagerly watch the events unfold. Nodoka looks down at the glowing locket. She rises and stumbles to the sofa with the help of Ukyo, who runs to her when she sees her begin to fall. Nodoka smiles at her and caresses the side of her face, then turns back to the locket.

"Mom? Are you there?" The voice sounds hopeful yet embarrassment is there also.

Nodoka lifts the locket everyone gathering around her. She opens the locket and gasps when she sees the face of her child. The others around her gasp as well,  
Ukyo whispering a quick description of the changes in Ranma to Mousse. Nodoka stares at her child tears flowing freely, as her child's eyes stare wide at seeing her mother.

/\/\

Ranma stares at her mother, she vaguely can make out others around her but her focus is on the only person that matters to her. Her mother's face is like an oasis to a lost soul in the desert. She reaches forward to touch the image but is unable to get through the magic that creates the link.

"Mom, is it really you?" She asks the image shock evident on her elfin face.

"Yes child it is really me. Oh Ranma you look so wonderful. When are you coming home?" Nodoka pales when a sad look crosses her child's face.

"I am not coming home mom. My destiny is here, there is nothing left for me there, except you. I am the Mystic Warrior and here I will be helping two planets defend their freedom." Tears beginning to flow down the faces of mother and daughter.

/\/\

"I understand son." Nodoka bows her head in resignation, the locket being gently lifted from her hands but not from her neck.

"Granddaughter where are you?" Lily looks at the girl her eyes wide with awe as she sees the changes more clearly.

"What happen to you child?" She asks before Ranma can respond Cologne leans into look her eyes going wide with surprise.

"Who are..It's you! You're the lady that sold me the lockets!" The group in the living room turns and looks at the Amazon elder with wide eyes.

"Yes child I am. I see you gave it to the person you love the most!" Lily tells the fire hair warrior in the locket.

"Yes I did." Ranma tells her bluntly.

"What happen to you child?" Lily asks again staring into cat eyes with burning flames in them, she leans back quickly when the armored face of Battlecat appears behind Ranma.

"The powers of the cat and Phoenix have been awaken in me the changes are a by product of that. May I see my mother again, please.?" Ranma tells her, her eyes filling with sadness.

Nodoka reaches up and takes the locket from Lily. She looks at her child now noticing the changes. She smiles lovingly at her child as she finally knows she is safe. She feels the hand of Lily on her shoulder and nods. She knows there are things that must be said.

"Ranma dear where are you?" Ranma stares at her mother drinking in her image to have it with her forever.

"I am on Eternia. I will be going to Etheria soon to help fight invaders, that if they make it to Eternia, earth will be next." Ranma states flatly but with conviction.

"Son, are you locked in your curse form?" Nodoka watches as her child's face falls then pales with fear.

"Y..Yes mom I am." Comes the nervous reply.

"Ranma this is very important. When you get into hot water do you still feel the sensations when you use to change." Nodoka watches as the face of her child looks back with shock then deep concentration.

"Yes, I still get the tingle why?" She asks with a small amount of confusion.

"Because, child that means that we may be able to unlock your curse. Jusenkyo victims must complete their Jusenkyo destinies before they are released from their curse. You are fulfilling your life's destiny by being there. If you are locked in your curse form when you fulfill your Jusenkyo destiny then you will remain female for ever." Cologne tells her ex-son-in-law still caring for the martial artist.

Ranma takes in the news given her. Her eyes fixed and unfocused, she then nods as if responding to someone behind her. Her eyes then clear and she looks to her mother again, sadness showing in volumes. She moves slightly to the side and the sorceress appears in the gem. Those that have not yet seen her gasps with surprise.

"I am the sorceress of Grayskull, though the time for this communication is running short. I will like to contact the Amazons in the hope of being able to unlock Ranma's curse. We must now end this conversation as Ranma has an appointment with King Randor of Eternia." The screen goes blank the sound of Ranma's voice in the background shouting 'goodbye'.

Nodoka looks down at the locket her tears falling and hitting the blue sapphire in the locket. Ukyo's tears falling as well. Cologne looks sadly at Ranma's mother then with narrow eyes she turns on Lily. Lily ignores her counterpart as she stares sadly at her adopted daughter.

"What did Ranma mean 'it was you?'" Cologne asks her eyebrow raising.

"I run an antique shop in Tokyo, he bought the Lotus lockets from me." She explains with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But those are for lovers!" Cologne's eyes go wide as she remembers the legend behind the elusive lockets.

"No, Cologne they are for people who love one another and want to always be close. Ranma loves her mother dearly and she is the only person who gave her unconditional love. So it is natural for Nodoka to receive the mate to the locket she carries." Lily states as she has researched every artifact known to the Amazons.

"Could that be why when Genma tried to steal the locket it attacked him?" Ukyo asks remembering the results of Genma's first attempt.

"I believe that and the spells that sorceress put on the locket." Lily tells the young chef.

Nodoka's sobs fill the small house, she has lost her son again. Ukyo takes the woman in her arms and comforts her. Nodoka clutches the chef in despair.  
Mousse sits behind Ukyo taking them both in to his strong embrace. The loss of his mother playing across his soul. He makes soothing sounds while trying to help Ukyo calm the Saotome matriarch. The two teens try to comfort Ranma's mother under the watchful eyes of the two elders.

/\/\

"Ranma hurry and change Teela will be here soon. May I borrow the locket again?" Ranma turns and looks at the sorceress.

"Can I stay and talk to my mom some more?" Ranma asks hope glowing brightly in her flaming eyes.

"No you have an audience with the King. I am going to talk to the Amazons in hopes of unlocking your curse." She tells her while pushing her toward her room.

Ranma nods then goes to her room to get ready. Battlecat follows behind the depressed warrior keeping a discrete distance as the greenish yellow glow around her makes him a little nervous. She enters her room and begins to prepare for her meeting with the royal house of Eternia.

/\/\

Teela stands outside Castle Grayskull, she hasn't been able to talk to the guest of the sorceress since the night of her arrival to Eternia. She was happy when King Randor made the request of her to escort Ranma for an audience with him and the queen. The jaw bridge opens and Teela sees the sorceress standing in the opening. Teela walks forward her eyebrow arching at the smile on the guardians face.

"Is she ready?" Teela asks noticing the locket in the sorceress' hand.

"She will be in a few moments. How are things going at court?" The sorceress asks relishing the time she has with Teela.

"Ok, everyone is excited about her visit. They are anxious to meet her. Father says she is the best fighter he has ever seen. I hope I can get her to train me." Teela tells the Grayskull guardian as she looks around for her charge.

"Well if she does I will warn you her fighting style is a bit unorthodox but extremely powerful." The sorceress tells Teela, worry sneaking into her visage.

"Don't worry sorceress unlike my moronic father I learn from my errors. If I decide to train her it won't be the way my father trained me." The two women turn to see Ranma standing behind them.

Her unruly hair flying about her in a nonexistent breeze. The woman stare at the outfit Ranma is wearing. They, having never seen anything so strange or beautiful. Ranma looks down at her outfit then back up at the ladies a cocky smile on her face.

"My mother got me this when she did not know my female form was me. I did have to talk her into some modifications but she agreed after the first one she got me was destroyed by Ryoga." The two woman just nod and marvel at how the material shines and all the intricate embroidery.

Ranma is wearing a modified kimono, it is bright red satin, with white lotus blossoms tinged in red, embroidered on it. The obi is missing and is instead a satin belt of white which she as wrapped around her waist several times making it a wider belt which still has some hanging down to her mid thigh. The sleeves are long and go to where her fingers meet her palms. The kimono still goes to the ground but here is where the major modifications are. There is a slit on each side that disappears under the belt. Ranma is wearing a pair of white satin paints that are the same style as her normal pants. A tie waist and ankles, on her feet is a pair of white satin kung fu slippers.

"Mom also got me a pair of red pants, belt and shoes to go with this one as well. When she saw how much I took to the kimono after the changes she brought me several of them. I keep them with me because they came from her." Ranma tells them happy memories running through her mind.

Then her smile fades as her memories come to a crashing halt. She sighs and hangs her head sadly. Battlecat comes up behind her and places his head under her hand. She looks down and smiles weakly at him. Teela watches her, sadness filling her as she remembers the tale her father told her about Ranma's life.  
She steps forward a smile of understanding on her face.

"At least you got to be with your mother and to know her. I never knew my mother. I wonder what she was like. If she loved me or not. I always wonder why she gave me away. If it was because I did something wrong or if she just didn't want to deal with me." Teela's eyes moisten, but she refuses to cry as her eyes glaze with the daydreams she use to have as a child.

Ranma stares at Teela with understanding and sadness, then her gaze falls on the sorceress. Ranma's eyes widen at the pain she sees in the eyes of her hostess,  
they then narrow. She reaches out with her senses reading the aura's of the two Eternians. A small smile crosses her face as she steps forward to the Captain of the Kings guards.

"I think she loved you Teela after all she gave you to someone who helped you grow strong and feel loved." Ranma smiles her cocky smile and Teela nods a wistful smile on her face.

"We better get going his majesty is waiting for us." Teela walks out of the room Ranma behind her.

Ranma stops and places a hand on the shoulder of the sorceress. A smile on her face. The woman looks into the cat eyes of Ranma Saotome the flames of the Phoenix burning bright. Her eyes though are still as expressive as ever. They tell the sorceress not to worry everything will be fine. The sorceress stares after her guest in shock as the Mystic warrior follows Teela, Battlecat bringing up the rear.

/\/\

"You summoned us Skeletor?" Evil Lyn materializes in front to the Lord of Snake mountain, Beastman cowering behind her.

"Yes I did. I have decided to give you to bunglers another chance. Maldar will give me Grayskull if I can get rid of Eternia's Mystic Warrior." Skeletor scowls at them with disgust.

"You will keep Teela busy while I get rid of this new nuisance." Skeletor tells them with his usual arrogance.

Evil Lyn arches and eyebrow at this new knowledge a small smug smile on her lips. Skeletor sees the smile but chooses to ignore it as he feels after he defeats the Mystic Warrior he will wipe it off her face. Skeletor summons his purple panther Panthor and climbs on top. He then opens a portal using his ram skull staff and walks through it. Evil Lyn and Beastman following him.

They appear on a clump of boulders over the route to the royal palace from Grayskull. Skeletor points toward Grayskull where a cloud of dust can be seen.  
He fires a blast another group of boulders across the rode from them. The blast strikes the base of the precariously placed rocks. The boulders begin to teeter, then crashes onto the rode. The three wait for the transport carrying Teela and Ranma to arrive. An evil grin spreads across Skeletor's bony face, as the transport crests a small rise in the rode.

He jumps onto the top of the avalanche Evil Lyn and Beastman standing behind him. He points his staff at the vehicle and shoots a magical blast at the transport. The three occupants jump free from opposite sides of the craft,  
Battlecat following Ranma.

Ranma tucks and rolls coming into a defensive stance and facing the trio from Snake Mountain. Teela does the same on the opposite side, and Battlecat crouches ready to attack when the command is given. Skeletor is about to laugh in triumph, until his eyes falls on the displaced Nermian. Her grin is well taught from the dealings she had with Nabiki. Nabiki would be proud of the effect it has on a master wizard, as Skeletor shivers.

"You didn't learn the first time what it means to attack me, I guess you just need a second lesson." Ranma's voice is cold and hard.

"I don't know Ranma, they're too stupid to learn that quickly! They still attack He-Man and She-Ra." Teela puts in drawing her sword.

"GET HER! SHE IS MINE!" Skeletor shouts first pointing to Teela then to Ranma.

"And we were having such a nice talk!" Ranma tells Teela as a blue aura begins to surround her.

Skeletor fires a magic blast at Ranma, her blue aura quickly changes to gold and expands out around her some five feet. She steps in front of Battlecat to shield the tiger from the blast. She then crosses her arms in front of her then spreads them in a welcoming jester.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Skeletor's blast hits the Mystic Warrior's aura and surges around her. Skeletor smile with glee as his dark blue blast obscures her from view.

His hollow eyes open wide as he watches his blast slowly being sucked into Ranma's golden aura. He can hear the laughing of Battlecat behind her. His anger rises until a light firry glow and a black glow begins to mingle with the other two. Skeletor aims his ram skull staff the fiery hair martial artist,  
only to be to slow to blast her again.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURN MYSTIC AURA!" The blast heads for Skeletor who is frozen as the beach ball size globe of swirling color comes at him.

Panthor his pet panther lunges at the side of his master trying to knock him out of the way, but he is not fast enough as most of the blast still hits Skeletor but Panthor sustains damage as well. They both receive free flying lessons.  
Skeletor flies over the avalanche he has created and hits a boulder some three hundred yards away. Skeletor hits first, then soon gets flatten by his purple panther. Ranma jumps to the top of the rocks she takes a quick look at Teela and sees she can hold her own in battle.

Ranma summons forth her new wings of fire, their heat causing a wind which causing her hair to swirl around her. She takes to the air and flies straight towards Skeletor. Who wakes in time to see a demoness flying at him. Skeletor scrambles behind the boulder grabbing the tail of his panther and pulling the cat behind the giant rock with him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Fifteen

The sorceress watches from her tower as Teela, Ranma and Battlecat disappears over the horizon, a stream of tears flowing down her face. When she can no longer see them she turns back into the castle. She walks to her throne and sits down staring at the locket that belongs to Ranma. She knew this locket would help her set up a link to her mother for it contains a small amount of magic already.

The spell within the lockets keeps the owners who possess them in touch with each other with a magical link. It was easy for her to add to that magic making it stronger. When she was casting the spell she found the other spell. One of protection. Once the lockets are given they can not be taken without the consent of the owner. She smiles at this thought, if Ranma speaks the truth about her father and Nabiki's nature they are in for a big surprise. The sorceress also enhanced the second spell as well.

She sits on her throne staring into space a smile on her face. Her mind going through the daydreams of her raising her child. Of her teaching her the ways of Grayskull. A sad frown crosses her face when she thinks of a man of about six feet tall with long waist length russet brown hair always worn in a loose ponytail. His emerald green eyes still haunt her. She remembers the day he disappears, she never was able to tell him of the gift she was going to give him.

The sorceress puts the locket on the arm rest of her throne and then gets up and leaves the room. She walks through the rough honed walls of Castle Grayskull,  
they always have given her a feeling she is living in a cave. She walks past the 'Hall of Sorceresses' in which hang paintings of all the previous sorceresses of Grayskull and their alternate forms. Hers not yet adorns the walls. This is to prevent an enemy that may breach Grayskull's defenses from finding out her alternate form.

She continues deeper into the castle, past Grayskull's power core, deep into an unused portion of the castle. She stops in front of a nondescript door of dark mahogany. The only decoration on the door is a gold and silver crest. The crest is two feet high and about a foot and a half wide. It consists of a gold shield with a silver sword and staff crossing over top of it. On the left side is a gold dragon and on right is a silver Unicorn. A silver ribbon across the bottom has the engraving of 'Our honor is our Strength'. The sorceress reaches up and lovingly caresses the crest.

She pulls from around her neck a gold chain with a silver key. The top of the key is adorned with the same crest. She unlocks the door and enters. She casts a light spell then shuts the door. Soft sobs can be heard behind the door and gentle words filter through the thick door. Their meaning is inescapable even if they are unintelligible.

/\/\

Teela and Ranma sit quietly for a while as they drive toward the castle. Ranma watches the scenery pass by her not really noticing it. Teela looks at her from the corner of her eyes, and Battlecat watches both women from the back of the transport. Teela's curiosity finally boosts her courage enough to start a conversation.

"He-Man and She-Ra say you are a great fighter? My father says he has never seen such skill in someone as young as you?" She pauses wondering if she should continue as it seems Ranma is not interested in talking.

"I have been training since before I could walk in the martial arts." She tells the captain of the king's guard.

"What was it like? I mean having a mother?" Teela could not believe she question that passes her lips.

"I don't know really. For most of my life my pop had me on the road training.  
He let me think my mother was dead. When I finally did meet her I had to do so in this form." Ranma tells her watching her reflection in the window, she sees Teela's eyebrow shoot up.

"Oh, yes the curse, that must have been hard for you." Teela states, to the surprise of Ranma.

"That's funny." Ranma says as she shakes her head.

"What is?" Teela asks her companion.

"You are the first person to even acknowledge the trouble of switching genders.  
Most girls think I should be happy to change to girl. They get down right violent when I tell I hate changing sexes." Ranma says as she turns to face the driver.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Ranma, I am afraid I agree with them. I do however understand that you were born a man and for you to not only change genders but now be stuck it has to be hard for you to keep your sanity. I don't think I could do that." Teela tells her with a sincere smile.

"That is what I mean. You understand how hard it is. I mean believe me I am the lucky one, I at least stay human, but..!" She stops not sure if she wants to go there.

Ranma looks back out the window her talk with the sorceress on the skull of the castle late one night playing in her mind. She can still not believe she was able to articulate her feelings as well as she did. She finally has someone she can talk to without feeling the fear of having to commit seppuku. Teela watches her, reining in her curiosity. This could be a new friend for her one she can train with, and talk to about her feelings. She needs not to push her to hard.  
Her father has told her of her life and she doesn't want this person feeling she is out to claim her as property. Teela goes for a change of subject to keep her talking.

"I understand you are going to ask King Randor to purchase some land?" She asks figuring this is a one hundred and eighty degree turn and hopes it puts her passenger at ease.

"Yes I am." Teela watches as a small appreciative smile crosses Ranma's face as she lowers her head and shakes it slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask where?" Teela continues with a small smile at her hopefully new friend.

"The 'Valley of the Mists'." Ranma states flatly, she chuckles at the look of surprise on Teela's face.

"But no one can get into that valley!" Teela tells her, her eyes wide with shock.

"I can." Ranma says quietly her attention drawn to the front of the vehicle by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" She asks Teela as her attention is now focusing in the same direction.

"I don't know but it came from over the next rise. Stay alert it may be a trap." Teela cringes as Ranma cracks her knuckles and a sardonic grin crosses her face.

"Good I need a workout." Ranma's eyes glitter with anticipation.

/\/\

The little group crests the hill to see a line of boulders across the rode. On top of the fallen boulders stand Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Beastman and Panthor.  
Ranma's smile broadens as Teela pulls the transport to a halt. The women begin to exit the vehicle when Skeletor shoots a blast at them. The three barely escape as Skeletor's blast blows up the transport. Teela watches in fascination as Ranma taunts Skeletor into a rage. When Ranma jolts her from her daze with a question she plays along.

She watches as Skeletor shoots a blast at her charge only to freeze with shock as she absorbs the blast returning a more powerful one. Teela, Evil Lyn and Beastman watch in awe when the blast sends Skeletor and Panthor over three hundred yards away into a boulder. When Ranma's wings of fire appear Evil Lyn takes this opportunity to attack Teela, who though in shock never takes her eyes from Skeletor's two cohorts.

Teela jumps out of the way of the blast tucking and rolling to her feet her sword drawn for battle. Beastman charges toward her but is intercepted by the giant green and gold tiger that is with them. Battlecat and Beastman tumble down a trench at the side of the rode. Beastman trying desperately to keep the big cat from taking a bite out of his throat.

Teela faces off against Evil Lyn as the witch shoots another blast at the Eternian warrior. Teela deflects the blast with her sword then charges the witch. Evil Lyn stands her ground and continues to send magical blasts at the charging Teela, who uses her sword to parry them away. Teela closes the last few feet to Evil Lyn, the witch shows her true colors and vanishes.

"Skeletor can take care of you himself I have more important things to do"  
Evil Lyn's parting comment fades on the wind as Teela smiles smugly.

She hears the scream of Beastman and runs to the side of the rode in time to see him run off a piece of his loin cloth hanging from the mouth of Battlecat. The tiger spits out the material with a disgusted snarl. He then roars at the fleeing Snake Mountain resident. Teela laughs as Battlecat continues to spit.

"He needs to wash his cloths more often!" The disgusted cat tells the King's captain of the Guard.

Their attention is drawn to the sound of a blast. They look up in time to see Ranma fly back into a boulder. Skeletor standing with a smug look. He slowly saunters over to the recovering martial artist his hand glowing with ethereal fire. Teela begins to head toward the evil sorcerer when she pauses in shock and a little fear. Battlecat following behind her runs into her. He looks around the frozen warrior to see with smug satisfaction that Ranma is doing just fine on her own.

/\/\

"Com'on bone head, can't you take a little blast?" Ranma taunts Skeletor a cocky grin on her face, as she hovers over him her fiery hair flowing around her.

"Yes I can but the question is can you?" Before Ranma can dodge Skeletor releases a powerful blast at the flying fighter.

Ranma barely gets her aura up to shield her from the blast. Skeletor's dark blue blast crashes into Ranma's bright blue aura sending her back toward the debris of Skeletor's making. Ranma crashes into one of the boulders her wings quickly fading. She slides down to the ground her hand to her head as she shakes it to get the cobwebs out. She senses the arrival of her opponent.

"Now, wench let me show you the power of Snake Mountain!" Skeletor tells her as he raises his hand and it glows with a black blue power.

"To late bone head one shot is all you get!" Ranma tells him as she fades from view.

Skeletor looks around for his adversary, he hears the growl of Panthor and turns to see Ranma hovering forty yards away from him. His spell blinks out as she is surrounded by a raging inferno. He looks into her eyes and gulps as the permanent flame that now resides there completely fills her eyes and beyond.  
Flames shoot out the sides of her eyes, the tendrils reaching between two to five inches. Skeletor shudders at the smile that crosses her face. It has none of the warmth that surrounds her body.

"You wanted to fight the Mystic Warrior, bone head? Well you got your wish"  
Ranma punctuates her statement with a basket ball size ball of fire.

Skeletor raises his hand and shoots of a ball of magical lighting when the two blasts meet there is a huge explosion and a bright flash. Ranma and Skeletor turn their heads as do the other spectators. Skeletor uses this to his advantage and creates a portal, grabbing Panthor by his saddle he pulls the struggling purple cat through it. The portal closes just as another ball of fire hits where it was.

/\/\

Teela arrives at the castle of King Randor on the back of Battlecat, her father standing there to greet her. She gets of the large tiger as her father runs up to see her. He looks around for the transport and their guest but doesn't see either one. Teela points upward and Man at Arms raises his head to see Ranma hovering over them. He watches as she descends to the ground next to his daughter and Battlecat her wings of fire slowly fading from view.

"What happen? Where's the transport?" He asks worry evident in his voice.

"Skeletor happened!" Was all Teela says as she dusts the dirt from her white body suit.

"Are you two alright?" Comes a voice from behind Duncan.

The three look in the direction of the voice to see a woman of about forty with red hair and a gold crown on her head. She wears a floor length green dress and her blue eyes sparkle with merriment. Duncan and Teela bow respectfully to the woman and Ranma follows suit.

"Yes your majesty it seems Skeletor did not like the taste of Phoenix fire"  
Teela tells the queen of Eternia.

She nods a smile on her face. She then turns her attention to the new comer her eyes wide with amazement. She stares at the girl before her making Ranma fidget nervously. The queen smiles apologetically at the girl.

"So you are from my home world of earth, Japan I believe He-Man said?" The queen begins speaking Japanese much to the surprise of Ranma and the three Eternians.

"Yes, your majesty. Where did you learn Japanese?" The martial artist asks the queen respect glowing on her young face.

"My father was in the military, we were stationed there for about five years.  
It is one of the most beautiful countries on earth. Especially when the cherry blossoms are in bloom." Queen Marlena tells her with a wistful look.

"Yes it is. That is my favorite time of the year." Ranma tells her as she watches her closely.

"Come, my husband awaits. Teela show Ranma to the 'Hall of Kings'. Randor is finishing up some business with some of the local Barons. He will be ready for her shortly." The queen looks wistfully again at Ranma then honors the martial artist by bowing deeply to her, Ranma returns the bow just as deeply.

The queen then walks back into the castle, as Duncan and Teela just stare in shock. Teela leads Ranma to the 'Hall of Kings', and then excuses herself to fulfill her duties. Ranma watches her go a warm smile on her face. She watches Teela till she disappears around a corner.

I hope we can be friends, I like her. Ranma thinks while she looks around the 'Hall of Kings'.

Ranma walks up and down the room looking at the paintings of past monarchs of Eternia. She stops in front of a painting of a king she knows well. On the wall before her hangs a picture of Jagar. His hair is a darker shade of blonde then He-Man's almost a light brown. She is surprised to find she is wrong on his eye color she had guessed they were dark brown and hard. The painting however shows them to be a bright blue and full of mischief.

"He was my twentieth generations grandfather. There is not much on his reign though all his records were lost in centuries of battle." Ranma turns and faces a young blonde man with a page cut similar to that of He-Man's

Ranma reaches out with her senses and her eyes widen with what she finds. She turns at a noise and sees a young blonde girl with shoulder length hair and a flying rat in a red hat and robe. She smiles her cocky smile at what her senses tells her.

"Hello, Ranma." The young girl says as she holds out her hand, Ranma reaches for it taking a firm hold mischief twinkling in the blonde's eyes.

"We thought it would be best to get this over with quickly. Please don't tell anyone who we are." The blonde boy asks pleadingly, Ranma looks to the small floating creature.

"Oh, were are my manners. This is Orko, he and Duncan know." Ranma nods her mind still sifting through the surprising information.

They all turn at the clearing of a throat. The group turns and sees Man at Arms standing behind them. His arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face. The two blondes can see the twinkle in his eyes. Ranma however is too busy trying to figure out if the flying creature is a demon or not. He steps forward and in a conspiratorial tone whispers to the man and woman.

"Do you think it wise to blab your secrets all over creation, Prince Adam,  
Princess Adora?" Ranma's mind snaps out of her quandary as Duncan identifies the two young people before her.

"Oh, stop it Duncan, you knew she would know it when she net us. This way we get to her first and ask her not to tell." Adam tells his old friend slapping him on his back.

The little flying creature nods his head enthusiastically as he floats up to Ranma. He taps Ranma's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. She stares with narrowing eyes at the little creature. Wondering how he got past her senses.  
Orko floats around her not offended at all by her scrutiny. He is actually enjoying the attention. He then flies over behind Prince Adam and Duncan, Ranma watching his every movement.

Ranma using her senses to determine if Orko is a demon or something. The other three in the room talking about the how good of an idea it is to tell her. A scowl appears on Ranma's face as she picks nothing up about the little blue creature except that he is magical and even that was hard information to come by.

Ranma leans slightly sideways as she tries to look around Adam at the floating Trollan. He leans back around Adam and waves at her. Her eyes widen slightly when he pops out of existences. Ranma looks around for the little floating creature, her senses not being able to locate him. Orko is not demon there is no evil in him. She has already determined it as a magical entity. Other then that she can not read it with her senses.

"Boo!" Orko pops back in behind her.

"AARRGG!" Ranma jumps after being startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her so bad?" Orko tells the others sheepishly while pointing to the ceiling.

The three turn at the scream of Ranma only to find her missing. Orko's apology comes quickly and they all follow his pointing finger to the ceiling some forty feet high. They stare in awe, their mouths hanging open as Ranma clings to the ceiling with just her fingers and toes.

"HEY I WEREN'T SCARED! Just a little startled that's all!" Ranma complains as she looks down at the little magical being.

Ranma lets go of the ceiling. This time it is Orko and the others that let out a short gasping scream. She flips on the way down and lands lightly in front of them. She brushes off her outfit and looks up at the astonishment on their faces. With a sheepish smile she puts her hand behind her head.

"Sorry about this." She replies to their shock.

"I promise I won't tell!" The others look at her confusion on their faces then they smile.

"Come, I almost forgot, King Randor is ready for you Ranma." Duncan leads the group out Ranma keeping a wary eye on the flying, giggling little magic user.

/\/\

They stand outside the throne room Adam and Adora on either side of their new friend. Orko in front to the left of Duncan. Duncan pauses in front of the two solid wood doors with gold inlay. He looks back over his shoulder to see Ranma looking around curiosity written on her face. A noise catches their attention and they all look to the left to see Cringer cowering behind a potted plant.  
Ranma smiles and waves at the frightened tiger. Cringer ducks behind the planter shaking with even more fear.

They all chuckle, then turn toward the doors. Duncan pushes the doors open to reveal a warm golden glow. Ranma can hear the voices within slowly dwindle down to an ominous silence. Both Adora and Adam place a friendly hand on Ranma's shoulder to show she had friends then the small group enters the throne room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Sixteen

Ranma enters the throne room it is filled with many people. Room is large nearly one hundred feet square. It is warm and inviting even though it is a large room. She tries not to gawk as she walks toward the throne the prince and princess of Eternia by her side. She sees many richly dressed men and women and assumes they must be part of the group of Barons that Queen Marlena was talking about. Duncan leads her and the royal children to the throne to meet the King and Queen of Eternia. King Randor wears clothes that remind Ranma of fifteenth century royalty on earth. His hair is dark brown and goes to his shoulders and like his wife wears a plain gold crown on his head. Ranma hears the murmurs of the royalty around her. A cocky smile alights on her lips as her enhanced senses picks up their remarks.

"Look at her hair!" One man exclaims when she slowly walks by.

"It is like her head is on fire!" His companion comments back to him.

"Look at her eyes! I think Randor should make her leave. The power she must wield could be a danger to his throne." Ranma frowns at the threat this person is implying.

"What kind of outfit is that?" She hears a woman ask her friend, Ranma frowns at the disgust in the woman's voice.

"I don't know but it is not appropriate." The other woman tells her, Ranma's frown deeps more as she remembers receiving the kimono she is wearing.

Flashback  
Knock, Knock!

"I'll get it!" Kasumi tells her unmoving family, she pauses and scowls at them.

Her frown deepens when she sees an unconscious Ranma-chan lying next to the koi pond a mallet beside her. Kasumi glares at the back of Akane who sits at the table petting her pet pig P-chan. Akane begins to fidget, when she turns she sees her sister smiling pleasantly at her. The repeating of the knock draws Kasumi to the door.

"Auntie Nodoka what a pleasant surprise. SPLASH! I am afraid Ranma and Saotome-san are on a training trip." Kasumi tells the Saotome matriarch with a sad smile.

"Oh, well I was hoping I might have caught him while he is still here. Since today is his birthday. I brought him a birthday present." Nodoka hands it to Kasumi who takes it her smile fading slightly.

"I am sure he wanted to see you also, please come in you can spend time with Ranko today is her birthday also." Kasumi tells the woman smile a smile that does not reach her eyes.

"Thank you dear, yes I knew that she told me the last time I visited." Nodoka notices this but does not say anything as she follows the eldest Tendo daughter into the living room.

Nodoka's eyes widen with shock as she sees a wet panda playing with a beach ball and a still unconscious Ranko next to the koi pond. She notices Akane glaring at the unmoving form and she scowls at the girl. Nodoka walks out to the yard and gently shakes the girl to consciousness.

"Mom?" Ranma asks with a look of confusion, and sadness.

"No Ranko-chan it is auntie Nodoka she has come to celebrate your and Ranma's birthday." Kasumi tells the dazed girl.

"That baka never told me..us it was his birthday!" Akane fumes glaring at the red who rises to her feet.

"Probably because he didn't know. His father never celebrated his birthday"  
Ranko glares at the panda playing with a beach ball.

Only Genma and Kasumi see the fire of rage form in Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka sits at the table next to Ranko and hands her a package. Ranko looks down at the package then up at the Saotome woman, surprise on her face. Kasumi returns with a tray of tea and a birthday cake with Ranma and Ranko's name written on it with birthday wishes.

Ranko looks up at Kasumi with grateful eyes and she smiles at the redhead.  
Akane notices the package Kasumi put down next to her and reaches for it after spotting Ranma's name on it. Kasumi's hand slaps down gently but firmly on the package as she turns and stares at her younger sister. Akane looks at Kasumi with confusion, but Kasumi turns away from her. She picks up the package and hands it to Ranma-chan.

"Auntie brought Ranma his gift but since he is not here would you hold it for him." Kasumi smiles at Ranma-chan her eyes twinkling with compassion.

"Hai, I will make sure nothing happens to it and give it to him when he gets home." Ranma-chan looks down at the package for him from his mother, fighting to keep from ripping it open to see what was inside.

"Well dear open your present." Nodoka tells the young girl.

Ranma-chan picks up the box and smiles as Nodoka chose wrapping paper with all kinds of sports on it instead of frilly girl stuff. Ranma-chan tears into the package warm smiles on Kasumi and Nodoka's faces. While Akane tries to glare her curiosity is getting the better of her.

Ranma opens the box her smile fading when she sees a replacement kimono for the first one Ryoga destroyed. Ranma-chan puts on a smile and looks to her auntie. Nodoka's sad smile shatters her heart. Nodoka reaches over and pulls out the kimono then Ranma sees the rest of the outfit in the bottom of the box.

"When that Hibiki boy destroyed your last kimono I decided to listen to what you told me about all the people around you who blamed you for all their problems and shortcomings. How you said they would take their problems out on you"  
Nodoka glares at Akane who begins to glow while staring at Ranma-chan missing the look from Nodoka.

"Although I think you should dress more lady like I realized with you being under continual attacks you need something more conducive to your movements"  
Nodoka smiles at the young girl as she reluctantly slips on the kimono.

Ranma watches her mother out of the corner of her eyes and sees her smile happily at her trying on the kimono. Well at least it is making her mother smile. Ranma looks down and notices that the kimono's side seams are slit all the way to the waist and there is no obi but instead a satin sash. No two sashes one in red and one in white. Both quite long for wrapping. The satin pants were also in white and red.

Ranma looks down at the kimono and gently rubs her hands up and down it lovingly. She never had anything so nice and the fact her mother modified it to suit her! No one has ever done that for her before. She looks up at Akane and frowns at the glowing girl. Ranma turns her back on her fiancИe and faces her mother.

"Thank you auntie Nodoka it is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.  
It seems you and Kasumi are the only so called friends I have that really thinks of what I want. I will treasure this always." With that said she gives Nodoka an Amazon glomp even the Amazon's would blush at.

Ranma then picks up her present and the one for Ranma and disappears upstairs.  
Akane rises to follow and behind her tags P-chan. Akane's angry steps resonate throughout the house. There is no knock just the slamming open of Ranko's bedroom door. There is shouting and everyone waits for the flying redhead to appear.

The group shudders when silence fills the upper floor of the Tendo home. Nodoka looks up and sees Ranko reappear an angry scowl on her face but wearing her new outfit. Nodoka smiles as the young girl returns to the family room and slumps down next to her mother her eyes flashing red. The slamming of Akane's bedroom door rattles the windows of the house.  
End Flashback

Ranma continues toward the throne her eyes brimming with tears as the memories play out in her mind. She still cherishes the kimonos her mother has given her as well as the gift she had given her male side. She keeps the pocket watch in her weapon space to prevent her father from stealing it or Nabiki from blackmailing it away from her.

Ranma and her escorts reach the throne. She bows deeply to the rulers of her new home. Her hair of fire flowing around her. She straightens and stares directly at the king, his eyes widen. When he looks into Ranma's cat eyes with flames. He smiles at her as Duncan steps forward, his smile then lands on his children and Ranma fills a small amount of envy as she sees the pride and love for his children she never saw in own father.

"Your majesty I present the Mystic Warrior, Ranma Saotome." Man at Arms introduces the martial artist, a low murmur goes through the room.

Ranma smiles inwardly as her cat senses pick up the disbelief of the royals around the room. Many refusing to believe the myth exists. She stifles a giggle when she hears threats of them demanding proof of her claim. She ignores them as she turns her attention back to the crown of Eternia.

"Greetings your majesty my honor is yours to command." Ranma tells the king not sure where that has come from, she then bows again to the royal couple.

"Rise Ranma, that is a bit archaic of a greeting but one that I enjoy hearing again." Ranma rises and smiles at the king, the murmurs in the room getting louder.

"Tell me child how do you like Eternia so far." Ranma looks at the king unsure how to answer and decides on the truth since even if she wanted to she couldn't lie.

"It is a lovely planet your majesty and I thank you and your lovely queen for allowing me to stay." Ranma tells them the murmuring getting more rapid and louder.

Ranma glances around the room at the guests the flames flickering in her eyes increase in intensity causing the rude comments coming from the crowd to suddenly become silent. Ranma returns to face the royal couple a sheepish grin on her face.

"I beg your apology your majesties. I have over stepped my bounds." Ranma tells them with a bow.

"Nonsense child they are of royal blood and should know better then to insult the guest of their king and queen." Queen Marlena tells the fire hair teenager in front of her.

"Now child why don't you tell us why you have asked for an audience?" Queen Marlena continues, the other guests' glaring at her for her previous comments.

"Your majesty, I do not wish to be a burden to the sorceress of Grayskull and wish to make my own way. I have found a place of my own to live but I come before you to ask for the right to purchase the property I found. Since it is under the control of crown." Ranma tells them trying to be as formal as possible while trying not to sound like Kuno.

"Which property have you decided on Ranma?" The King asks they fire hair girl with a small smile.

"The Valley of Mists." The throne room quiets immediately and all eyes turn to the throne.

/\/\

Soun sits in the waiting room of the prison hospital. His hands clasped tightly in his lap. His mind going over what had happen to his family. He has stopped by the jail and was informed that Nabiki was unable to have visitors except her lawyer. He also found out Nabiki had a lawyer.

Flashback  
"Tendo-san? I am Seioko Kentou. I am your daughter's lawyer." The man said as he bowed to the patriarch of the Tendo family.

Seioko Kentou stands at 5' 10" he has short cropped hair that is jet black. His eyes also are black. His features are hard and hawk like, and Soun shudders at the ruthlessness that permeates the lawyer. He wears a black suit and places a black leather attachИ on the table before the worried father.

"It does not look good for your daughter Tendo-san she has been charged with espionage, do to her activities of planting illegal listening devices. I am afraid authorities have already searched your home and found the same type of electronics that was removed from Nodoka Saotome's home. They have also found many witnesses to her blackmail all most all of the students at her school, but some local business owners.

"Due to the information from the students at Furinkan High School three local businesses were searched and again the same electronic devices were found. Lets see one was 'Ucchan's', there was another restaurant 'The Nekohanten' and the last I am afraid really looks bad for your daughter as the owner says he will definitely be pressing charges since his clients trust is paramount to him.  
That is let me look here, ah here it is the 'Clinic of Dr. Tofu Ono'." Soun nearly fell from his chair.

The other places he could understand because of their link to Ranma but the clinic that was not honorable. He looks up to his daughters lawyer his eyes wide and filling with unshed tears. He gulps and opens his mouth to speak but it is dry and nothing comes out. He takes a sip of water from the pitcher and glass on the table and tries again.

"What about Akane? Can you help her too?" The lawyer shakes his head no as he replies.

"No, I am afraid Nabiki was very clear on this she will not pay for my fees to help her sister. She feels Akane is the reason she is in this mess." The lawyer rises and packs up his briefcase.

"I will start preparations for getting Nabiki out of jail but I am afraid she may be there till the trail. This is because the charges also come from the government as well as local citizens." The lawyer begins to leave then tosses Soun a small business card.

"This lawyer should be able to help your other daughter but those where Japanese secret police she attacked. They will be a lot harder to defend against." Soun picks up the card gives it a quick look the watches as the lawyer leaves.  
End Flashback

Soun looks down at the business card in his hand he does not know what to do to help his daughter. He can not afford an expensive lawyer. A man in a dark suit with short cropped hair approaches Soun. He stands 5' 9" tall and as he removes his sun glasses Soun can see his eyes are deep midnight blue. His skin is well tanned and his features hard and foreboding. Soun gulps when the cold night eyes land on him. The man walks up to Soun and bows but there is no respect in it. He straightens and gives the anguished father a condescending smirk.

"Tendo I am Eric Rancher. I work for the Kuno Foundation have been asked to take your daughter's case." He tells the man handing him his business card.

"My fee will be paid by Kuno Tatewaki, with the proviso that he becomes the fiancИe of Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl a Ranko Tendo I believe." Soun looked down at the card then up at the man.

He was able to see the disgust on the man's face for the conditions his employer put on his services. Soun looks down at the card and remembers all the problems his daughter and Ranma given by the Kuno boy and his sister. His eyes narrow and his back bone suddenly shows it is still there. Soun slowly stands a glow of red around him. He looks at the lawyer's smug face and scowls at the man as he tears up the business card.

"Tell that bastard if he ever comes near my daughter again I will consider it a blood feud and that samurai will spill the blood of samurai!" Soun then turns and walks toward his daughter's room leaving the torn up card on the floor in front of the lawyer.

The lawyer watches as the man walks gracefully down the hallway the red glow still around him. He stands there until he enters the room of his daughter. A cold and calculating smile on his face. He turns at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I guess even a weak willed man like Soun Tendo has his limits, isn't that so Eric." He turns to face a woman standing there her long black hair hanging loosely down her back.

Her black hair contrast nicely with her charcoal gray suit, which brings out her light gray eyes. Her features were soft and caring and her figure willowy. She only stands 5' 6" but her demeanor lets those around her know she is not to be trifled with. She smiles at the man a smile that puts Nabiki to shame.

"Mesuko how nice to see you again! Are you here a reason?" The lawyer asks knowing the answer.

"You know I am Eric, now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to"  
Mesuko walks past Eric a sneer on her face.

Eric stands again watching a person head of Akane Tendo's room. This time his eyes follow his female counter part with lustful expectations. He watches as she sashays down the hallway her hips swinging seductively. He licks his lips as fantasy after fantasy passes through his mind (sorry fantasies CENSORED.  
He watches her until she disappears into the room of her new client.

/\/\

"Can you repeat that please? I am sure I heard you correctly." King Randor asks his eyes wide with shock.

"I asked if I may purchase from the crown the lands known as 'The Valley of Mists'." Ranma tells him a cocky grin on her face.

"But child, no one has ever been able to enter the valley!" Queen Marlena tells her suspicion evident on her face.

"Until now." Is all Ranma was willing to say.

"Well if you wish to buy valley I see no reason not to let you. Will you open it to settlers." Randor asks hoping to start using a valuable piece of land.

"No, I can not and keep my honor in tact." Ranma tells them the murmurs in the throne room increases.

"The impertinence!" Comes one man's strong voice above the others.

"May we inquire as to why?" The King asks ignoring the stuff shirt noble.

"I may be able to answer that father." King Randor turns toward his son his eyebrow arching.

"She has already been attacked by Skeletor twice the first time she melded with an ancient Phoenix. Teela told us of his attack while she and Ranma were on their way here. I believe Ranma feels that since she is the Mystic Warrior she can expect many more such attacks and does not want innocents around that might get hurt as a result." Adam finishes as he looks to Ranma for confirmation.

"That is part of your highness the rest is that I need a large area to train and many of my attacks can cause massive property damage and are lethal. Experience has shown me though that people are attracted to the me when I practice and many may get hurt while I train." She finishes looking at the King and Queen.

"You are not believing this majesty? She is nothing that evils such as Skeletor or the Kalcar would bother with her." Interrupts the noble from before his voice full of contempt.

He steps forward and looks vaguely like King Randor. Enough so to be a cousin or uncle. The man stands 5' 11" tall and like Randor has shoulder length brown hair. Where Randor's eyes are blue like his children this noble's eyes are brown. Randor's physic although not fat is robust, where the noble is thin and wiry. Both men sport a mustache but Randor's full while the other's is pencil thing and he has a goatee.

"Kadar, you are out of line! She makes valid points and I am inclined to agree with them." Randor tells the man his eyes narrowing.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SELL HER THE VALLEY!" Kadar sputters in disbelief.

"Yes! Ranma I will charge you five large diamonds and two sapphires of the same size. Can you pay it." Kadar looks to the girl with flaming eyes and smiles knowing she can not have such wealth.

Ranma smiles a smug smile at the rude noble and pushes past him. She can not resist using a lightning fast move which causes one of Kadar's legs to give out.  
He hollers as he collapses his servant running his aid. As the servant helps him to his feet he points a shaky finger at the fire hair girl.

"She did something to my leg!" He tells his king his eyes narrowing and a snarl on his lips.

"I was not near enough to do anything your majesty." Ranma tells the king trying to hide a smug smile.

King Randor sees her effort and smiles as he realizes before him is the face of a woman that can not lie. He however does not reprimand her as Kadar is soon walking. It was a temporary retaliation for calling her a liar.

"Cousin I do believe you need to go lie down it is below your station to behave in this manor. Aunt Sakin would be mortified of her son's rudeness to an honored guest." The group watches as Kadar's face drains of color and his eyes widen.

"Excuse me your majesty I am just tired from the travel, by your leave, I will retire to my rooms?" Kadar asks quickly giving the room a cursory look for someone.

"Yes by all means, we will see you in the morning." King Randor smiles and waves his hand as Kadar leaves the throne room.

"Now child what did you do to him?" The group around the king gasps and Ranma lowers her head guiltily.

"It is a martial arts technique that can be used in a fight or for healing. It is called shiatsu, or presser point. I hit the one to make his leg give out but not hard enough it would last to long." Ranma keeps her gaze on her hands as if there is something fascinating about them.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry child Cousin Kadar needs a to be brought down a peg or two once in a while just don't do it to often." Ranma looks up at the king a broad smile on her face and she nods.

"Now can you pay for the property you ask?" Ranma steps forward her smile growing wider.

Ranma from nowhere pulls the pouch Happosai threw at her. She takes it and empties the gems still in the pouch onto the table. The nobles near the throne gasp at the amount of precious gems the young girl carries with her. King Randor smiles and finds what he is looking for. He pulls five diamonds and two sapphires from the pile all about the size of a robins egg.

"These will do nicely Ranma. The land is yours scribe the paper work." Ranma stops in her collecting of the remaining stones to stare with confusion at the king.

"The sorceress told us you wanted to buy some property. So I had the documents made up ahead of time the only thing missing was which land and our signatures"  
Ranma nods and quickly gathers her gems, putting them back into hyperstorage.

The scribe comes forward and Ranma sees the name 'The Valley of Mists' written on it. The document also states that she owns all the lands the mist surrounds including the mountains. She finds her name and Randor's at the bottom and signs. The scribe then pulls free a second copy which they both sign. When they finish King Randor puts the royal seal on the documents making them binding.

The king then stands and shakes Ranma's hand, while Queen Marlena gives her a hug. She smiles happily at them then turns to see the faces of her new friends smiling happily for her. For the first time ever she is happy and has friends she can believe in. She just wishes she could share it with her mother.

/\/\

In Nerima district Nodoka puts the dinner dishes away. When she sneezes she looks up with surprise wipes her nose with her handkerchief and returns to putting away the dishes.

/\/\

Ryoga stops running he looks around for the police car that took away his Akane.  
The two moons above him shine brightly as they cast their light upon a building surrounded by a deep trench. Ryoga looks at the strange skull shaped building then up at the two moons.

"Two moons? WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga screams as he runs off disappearing into the night.

/\/\

In the throne room among well wishers and her new friends. Ranma looks up and sneezes. She looks around with worry as something is beginning to feel strange,  
but familiar. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Seventeen

The journey back to Grayskull is uneventful as Skeletor licks his wounds at Snake Mountain. The three warriors return to the castle quickly. Ranma still in a reflective mood over her first visit to King Randor's court.

He-Man, She-Ra and Ranma return to Grayskull Swiftwind and Battlecat with them.  
They enter Grayskull to find the sorceress waiting for them. A sad smile on her face, at the happy one on Ranma's. Ranma's smile falls at the sadness that appears in the eyes of the sorceress.

"Don't worry I'll be over here so much it will be like I never moved out"  
Ranma tells her with a cocky grin, the sorceress smiles.

"GASP!" The sharp intake of breath draws the cohabitants of Grayskull's attention.

"I see you found the lovely mosaic Ranma is creating for me. I can't wait till she puts in the dragon. It is quite lovely don't you think." The sorceress asks as she stares down at it mosaic.

"It looks alive!" She-Ra tells her reaching down to touch it.

"In a small way it is. I believe that the excess energy Ranma had in the awakening of her powers was used to create the Phoenix. The panther came after I teased her that I wanted each the others placed with the Phoenix." The sorceress tells them with a sly smile at the Mystic Warrior.

"Ranma I am still working with the Amazons so may keep your locket for a bit longer." Ranma's eyes light up and she nods.

"We better get going She-Ra, Queen Angela is waiting for us." He-Man tells his sister as he walks up behind her kneeling form.

She-Ra rises and nods. Still looking over her shoulder at the mosaic, the three heroes follow the sorceress. She leads the small group to the doorway to Etheria. She passes her hand over the plaque that has golden spires of about six and in a cluster. In the center of the larger spire is a large circle which looks like an opening. Behind the castle are three moons rising and are in silver.

The plaque begins to glow and the door opens. Ranma stares into the door. Just on the other side of the door is what looks like a wall of water. On the other side she can make out another world just outside a large forest. Ranma watches as He-Man, She-Ra, and Swiftwind crosses over to the other world. Ranma looks through the watery wall amazement on her face.

"ACK!" Comes from Ranma when Battlecat's head butts her through the door then follows her through, the sorceress laughing as she closes the door.

Ranma rises and brushes off her kimono. She slaps her forehead and the others look at her with worry and confusion. They watch as she stares down at the outfit she was wearing when she was meeting with king. She looks up at the others with her a small frown on her lips.

"I wanted to change first. I don't want anything to happen to this my mom gave it to me." She tells them with a heavy sigh.

"We're sorry Ranma, but you are meeting Queen Angela, I am sure nothing will happen to it." She-Ra tells Ranma, her eyes clouding as memories of missing her mother resurface.

The group turns and start to walk towards the forest. Ranma stares in awe of the strange trees. They are as tall as earth trees but that is where the differences end. These trees are on green trunks and the leaves are in the shape of a teardrop and are rainbow in color. With blue being on the bottom and yellow in the top.

When Ranma walks into the woods her keen hearing picks up the hush of soft voices. She listens as they whisper around her. They say nothing she can understand but the soft voices make her feel safe and loved something she didn't have unless she was with her mother. She looks around the forest her senses stretching to its limits as she searches for a spirit rift. She uses the information the spirits have given her.

"What is this place?" Ranma asks, feeling no rift nearby.

"This is Whispering Wood. It is magically protected and when the Horde tried to control Etheria it protected the rebels and it is doing so again." She-Ra tells the Mystic Warrior a tear streaming down her face.

Ranma reaches up and wipes the tear from She-Ra's cheek. She looks around the woods, the whispering wind blowing through the trees. Ranma then turns back to his friend a warm but cocky smile adorning her lips. She tilts her head slightly and an errant breeze catches a strand of her fire hair and blows it across her body.

"Well this time you got me helping and this Maldar is gonna wish he never came here." Ranma's smile lights the forest while her confidence blazes around her in glowing blue light.

She-Ra smiles down at the martial artist her eyes slightly red. She feels the strong arm of He-Man go around her shoulder. Then he pulls her into a tight hug. She-Ra pulls back a smile on her face as Battlecat and Swiftwind try to get in on the hug.

"I guess with all this help the Kalcar don't have a chance." She-Ra tells them a small giggle escaping her.

"Do you hear that?" Ranma asks as she looks out through the trees toward the edge of the forest.

"What?" He-Man asks he follows her gaze.

"Look there, smoke!" He-Man points through the trees at a plumb of black smoke.

"Let's go investigate!" She-Ra tells them as she mounts her winged Unicorn,  
Swiftwind, while He-Man climbs onto Battlecat.

"PHOENIX WINGS OF FIRE!" Ranma shouts and her golden chi wings appear on her back.

"I thought those were replaced by those larger fire wings?" He-Man asks the martial artist as she slowly rises.

"Only when I am using the Phoenix power. If I use it now Whispering Wood would go up in flames." Ranma tells him as she flies off toward the smoke, He-Man and She-Ra close behind her.

/\/\

The group arrives at a village being burned to the ground. Bodies filling the streets. The heroes stare in stunned horror. Ranma and She-Ra land, She-Ra dismounting from her flying steed. The fire is burning out of control, but it is the eerie silence that makes them shiver.

"Not even the Horde was cruel enough to wipe out a whole village." She-Ra whispers her voice cracking with a sob.

Ranma starts to head into the small community when He-Man stops her. She turns to face him, the flames in her eyes filling them to over flowing. He-Man shakes his head, his face a mask of distress. He starts to say something but he has no voice. He-Man takes a deep breath and tries again.

"They may still be here we will need to get backup before we go chargi.." He-  
Man is cut off at the scream coming from the village.

"MMMOOOOMMMMMMAAAAA! HELP ME!" Ranma's cat aura springs around her so black it almost obscures her from view, her flaming eyes cutting through the blackness.

He-Man and She-Ra stares at Ranma then at the spot in which she was. They look around for her but she is gone until a paw touches He-Man and he looks down to see Battlecat looking up. He and his sister follow his gaze in time to see Ranma disappear into the distance. She was jumping from roof to roof, leaving one roof before it collapses to land on the next.

"How does she do that!" She-Ra whispers, the twins are soon brought out of their awe by another scream from the child.

/\/\

The cat in Ranma pushes her forward its need to protect its offspring foremost in its mind. Ranma jumps to the nearest roof. The first building was still pretty much intact since the fire has not reached it yet. She scans the area sniffing the wind. She picks out the scent she is looking for and jumps to a burning building to the left.

Ranma flips and lands on a small section of the roof still there then quickly jumps for the next roof. She pushes off flying over the street between the buildings her keen eyes looking for the child. She lands on the next roof just as the last roof collapses. She turns to stare but another scream from the child urges her on.

Ranma hops several more roofs ignoring the dangers in an effort to find the child. She thought about flying over the roofs but her wings tend to draw attention to her and she wants the element of surprise. She lands on a building that just starts to burn and looks down quickly ready to continue to the next roof. A movement catches her catlike eyesight.

"YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!" Ranma's cat aura darkens as jumps roof toward the horror below her.

/\/\

She huddles against the wall her eyes wide in horror as the scene plays out in front of her. To her left stands a woman in a red body suit, knee high red boots and a red cape. Her black hair in a ponytail on the top of her head. A funny eye mask perches just above her eyes.

She is arguing with a tall sliver robot with a small dome for a head and only has to yellow glowing slits in its face as eyes. On the front is a red 'H' with a black 'K' burnt over it.

"JUST KILL HER AND LETS GET GOING!" The woman screams at the robot.

"My orders are always to torture before killing just as yours are!" The robot responds its voice grating and if possible cold.

The robot walks forward shoving the woman away from it. It raises its foot and begins to lower it toward the little girl cowering against the wall. A scream escapes her lips as she curls into a ball to hide from the horror in front of her.

"YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!" The woman and the robot turn at the cry of what sounds like an angry cat.

"What is that?" The woman asks looking for the source of the cry.

"It is irrelevant let's us finish with this." The robot places his foot on the head of the little girl and begins to slowly add pressure.

The two never notices the four set of eyes that stand and watch in horror the scene that plays before them. The woman looks around nervously she senses there is something wrong but can not figure out what it is.

Her attention is drawn back to her robot leader, anger flashing as she has to take orders from the reprogrammed sadistic tin men. Her eyes widen and she stumbles back as the slash marks being to appear on the robot.

She looks around for the attacker and when a shadow from above catches her attention as it jumps from a nearby roof. Her eyes go so wide, that those watching fear they may fall out of her head. She gasps and stumbles back against the wall some twenty feet back.

She stares at the fire hair shadow demoness, that is still more then forty feet from the robot slashes out. She gasps as four slash marks appear on the robot.  
Her mind finally points out the black cat aura surrounding the approaching hell spawn. The woman slides down the wall as shock wracks her body.

/\/\

He-Man, She-Ra and the animals arrive to the opening of the alley. The four stop in horror as they watch Katra and a Horde robot torture a small one year old little girl. The little girl was very small. She has long blonde hair and green-blue eyes. They watch with horrific fascination as the robot starts to slowly squash the child's head. It starts twisting its foot as it adds pressure. The sound of their swords being drawn can not be heard over the yowling of a cat.

The group turns as a movement from above catches their attention. They look up and see Ranma jump from the building her cat aura fully covering her. Her fire hair spreads out around her like a fiery halo.

They watch in awe as the girl starts slashing. Battlecat draws the warriors attention to the robot and the two gasp as slashes begin to appear on the robot.  
They watch as Ranma systematically cuts the robot to shreds.

The leg on the girls head is the first to go it falls like metal confetti around the child. The slashes then rake across the robots chest and eyes causing it to fall back on its only remaining leg. The robot struggles to stay upright and manages to balance on one leg after falling back ten feet.

They watch as Ranma flips and lands in front of the child her golden aura spreading out through the black one to encase the child in a protective shield.

The robot glares at the girl in front of him her fire eyes blazing. Tendrils of fire surrounding her eyes. The robot's eyes change from yellow to red as a deep voice comes from the robot, but does not belong to it.

"Well it seems the rebels have brought in another warrior to try and stop me!  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Little girl you will be the first to fall to Maldar!" The robot taunts the girl her aura darkening, a cocky grin appears on her face.

"Better then you have tried and failed. I am the defeater of Dragon Princes,  
the killer of evil Gods, I am the Mystic Warrior and I am your downfall." Ranma punctuates each word with a slashing movement of her hands.

"You do not impress me with your words little girl, I will rule this world,  
and I will enjoy killing and torturing as many of its inhabitants as I please.  
When I have this world I will move onto Eternia and finally earth. I will rule the universe when I am through!" The blood lust is evident in Maldar's voice.

"Not if I stop you first, you Saffron wanna be!" Ranma knows the reference will be lost on this evil incarnate.

She also knows that comparing him to someone unknown to him and making him out to be the weaker power will enrage him. She smiles as she can hear him sputtering through the speaker inside the robot.

Ranma decides she has had enough and finishes the conversation with actions instead of words. The robot begins to fall to pieces as each slash of Ranma's hands tears away another piece of its body. The whimpering of the child behind Ranma fueling her anger at the metal demon in front of her. The voice that calls itself Maldar is able to give one final order before becoming a jigsaw puzzle.

"STOP HER NOW OR FACE MY WRATH!" A movement to her left causes Ranma to turn her head.

She sees the woman stand and pull her visor down over her face. She watches in fascination as the woman turns into a large purple panther. She then stares into eyes that flare with the fire of rage.

"Don't even try kitty cat you don't stand a chance!" Ranma snarls at her a swipe of her hand causes scratches to appear on her flanks.

"AAAAARRRRGGGG! You'll pay for that wench!" Katra roars and attacks.

Katra lunges at the Mystic Warrior but Ranma does not attack back. Her friends watch but their attention is soon taken from the battle in front of them when more of the reprogrammed robots arrive. She-Ra and He-Man move to block the robots Battlecat and Swiftwind move to help.

"Swiftwind go get more rebels!" She-Ra commands of her steed.

"You need me here!" The animal retorts as it kicks out with its back legs at a robot sneaking up on him.

"Yes but the sooner you leave the sooner you can return, NOW GO!" Swiftwind nods and takes flight as Battlecat covers his exit.

/\/\

Katra screams in pain as four slashes appear on her hind leg, the pain of tearing flesh and muscles is added to by a burning sensation with the slashes.

"AAAAARRRRGGGG! You'll pay for that wench!" Katra snarls as she lunges for the warrior.

Ranma turns slightly to meet the coming attack. She doesn't want to hurt her too much but will if it stops harm to the child she is protecting. The large cat flies through the air at the fire hair warrior. Ranma's stance is loose one foot behind the other and her knees slightly bent to take the impact.

When the woman turned cat tries to land, Ranma grabs her front paws and redirects her trajectory up and over her head. She spins with the cat and releases her into a several robots coming up behind, that have broken through the wall of Grayskull warriors.

Katra hits the three robots knocking them to the ground. She slowly rises her side hurting where she has hit the robots. She stumbles slightly then turns and growls low at the girl before her.

Her eyes go wide when she sees Ranma crouching like a cat the black aura around her forming the body of a black panther. She steps back slightly when Ranma steps forward her hand rising for an attack.

They stop when an arrow lands in the ground between them and explodes. They look up to see a redheaded man on the top of a building not yet on fire his face a mask of rage. He fires another arrow in front of Katra and the robots forcing them back farther from Ranma.

"TAKE THE CHILD AND GET OUT OF HERE! HER SAFETY COMES FIRST!" The man yells at a scowling Ranma, who nods her ascent.

Ranma bursts into flames as she releases the Phoenix fire, she turns to her opponent a cruel smile on her face. Katra backs away slightly but her progress is stopped by the robots.

"Tell Maldar I am his worse nightmare and I will seek revenge for the deaths he has caused here today!" Ranma growls over the wind churning do to the flame surrounding her.

"PHOENIX FIRE STREAM!" Ranma holds out her hand and a plumb of fire explodes from it turning the robots into slag, while Katra jumps clear of the attack.

"PROENIX WINGS OF FIRE!" The fire aura suddenly disappears and a golden pair of wings appear on Ranma's back.

Ranma turns and gently picks up the frighten child she smiles tenderly at the little girl who doesn't seem to be more then a year old. The girl to frighten to struggle stiffens when Ranma picks her up. Ranma gently caresses the child's cheek and whispers into her ear.

"It is alright little one I am going to take care of you and take you somewhere away from all this." The little girl looks into the fire cat eyes of her rescuer fear glowing in her changing green to blue eyes.

She lunges forward and wraps her arms tightly around Ranma's neck. Ranma feels the warm wet liquid of the child's tears as they fall against her skin. She wraps her arms tightly around the child then takes to the air. Laser blasts from the battle below trying to take her down.

Ranma dodges the blasts as she lets her friends and theirs take care of the battle. Ranma hates to leave a fight undone but the archer is correct the child's safety is paramount. She flies toward the only safe haven she knows.

Ranma crests the last building and heads for the trees of Whispering Wood. She keeps her senses extending feeling an ambush could be present but for once her luck is good and she makes it in to the trees.

Ranma sees a clearing not to far into the woods and lands there, her wings disappearing. She tries to put the child down but the little girl won't let go of her neck. Ranma smiles and rubs her back gently. Ranma sits down and waits for the others to return knowing Battlecat can lead them to her.

/\/\

When the rebels join the fight their rage at what Swiftwind was telling them.  
They at first could not believe it but the animal was so insistent that they really had no choice. The warriors took arms and began to follow the winged unicorn back to the village.

When they arrive they see the horror was not on overstatement and they become sick with the brutality of this new threat. They hear the sounds of battle and head for it. Bo riding Swiftwind arrives to see a fire hair girl fighting Katra while trying to protect a small child.

"That is the Mystic Warrior she is a very powerful and skilled fighter"  
Swiftwind tells his passenger.

"Set me down on that building there, then go help the others. I will help her"  
Swiftwind lands gently on the building and Bo dismounts.

Bo is 5' 11" with fire red hair and thin blue strap round his forehead. His chest is bare, save for the leather strap that crosses his body and hold his magical lyre and quiver of arrows. He wears tight black pants the are tucked into brown boots.

He pulls his lyre from his back and strums a few cords which causes the strings to glow in a rainbow of colors. The lyre stretches to become a long bow. He pulls an arrow from the quiver and notches it. He slowly pulls back the string and releases his arrow into the ground near three robots and a purple panther.

The explosion forces the group back. He pulls another arrow and notches it,  
when he sees that he has their attention he tells the one known as the Mystic Warrior to leave with the child.

He sees her nod and lets loose with another arrow to drive the enemy back farther. Bo nearly drops his bow when the Mystic Warrior burst into flame. He can barely hear what she tells them over the wind the flames cause.

His mouth opens when she shoots a stream of fire more then a foot around at the robots and Katra. He watches Katra leap to safety then nearly falls from the roof as the robots become a bubbling pool. He watches as the fire dies and a pair of golden wings appear and she picks up the child and takes flight.

He watches her disappear towards Whispering Wood. His attention is drawn to a scream and he looks down to see Katra transform back to human and collapse in pain. He can see the gashes on her thigh from where he is. When she collapses into unconsciousness he sees most of her hair is missing. It appears to have been burnt away and on most of her back second and some third degree burns.  
Since she is no threat he turns and leaves to fight with his friends.

/\/\

The battle is one of the most brutal that any of the Etherian's can remember.  
They can not believe this new threat is so sadistic as to wipe out an entire village but the evidence lay before them In the bodies of the villagers. They notice the changes in the robots right away not only in their behavior but with the black 'K' that covers the red 'H' that was there before.

They work methodically to destroy the robots as they are now the biggest threat.  
Those with special powers use them to immobilize the metal men while the warriors destroy them. The magic users also keep the human element of their attackers at bay.

When there are no robots left the human soldiers turn tale and run several carrying a wounded Katra with them. The warriors gather together, they are finally able to allow the emotions to wash over them.

A pretty pink hair girl wearing a lavender body suit and boots collapses to her knees her startling blue eyes overflowing with tears. A strange woman with a living broom comforts her. The woman is dressed in red and her face is partially hidden by a large brim pointy hat.

A girl wearing light and dark blue bodysuit and boots and with long white blue hair approaches the Eternian warriors. Her face as hard as the ice she controls.

"She-Ra what is going on?" The girl asks the warrior princess.

"I am not sure Frosta but we need to get to Ranma she is protecting the only survivor of this horror." She-Ra tells her as she starts to head off toward where Ranma was.

"You won't find her there, She-Ra." The deep voice comes from behind the warriors.

She-Ra turns and sees Bo standing behind her. He is leaning on his bow. He is favoring his left leg. She-Ra looks at him her eyebrow raising in a questioning gesture.

"This Ranma is the Mystic Warrior correct?" Bo asks the two Eternian protectors.

"Yes she is." He-Man tells them stepping forward Battlecat close behind.

"I helped her in her fight with Katra and sent her off to safety with the child.  
She is somewhere in Whispering Wood. I just don't know where." Bo releases his support on his bow when the pink hair girl comes up and helps to support him.

"I can find her!" Battlecat growls as he steps forward his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"You heard the cat lets head back before reinforcements arrive. We also need to plan a way for these poor victims to be buried." He-Man mounts Battlecat, and She-Ra climbs onto Swiftwind.

"Glimmer you ride with Bo on Arrow I am not sure he will be able to stay on alone." She-Ra tells the pink hair girl who nods.

They then take off for Whispering Wood, Battlecat in the lead. Their faces somber, as they pass what looks to be the entire population of the village. All them littering the streets in tortured heaps. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Eighteen

Ranma sits in the clearing uncertainty on her face. She has never been any good at comforting anyone. A fault she blames on Genma. The child still refuses to let go of her neck and the truth is, Ranma doesn't want her too.

Something feels right about the little girl being in her arms, but she can't explain as to why. She holds the child distant memories flashing through her mind of her mother holding her like this. She was very young and had a nightmare. She remembers how her mom would hold her tightly and gently rock her.

She uses that memory and begins to rock the little girl. A tune playing through her mind, one her mother use to sing. Ranma begins to hum the soft melody amazement at the soft and gentle notes her own voice can make.

The child soon settles into Ranma's arms and releases her death grip on the martial artist. Ranma cradles the little girl in her arms, she smiles down at the tiny face as she pushes a strand of hair from her face. The little girl snuggles deeper into Ranma's safe arms, while the Mystic Warrior gently rocks her and hums the lullaby from her past.

"She looks like she belongs with you." The voice behind Ranma whispers quietly.

Ranma turns slowly as to not disturb the exhausted child. She smiles when she sees He-Man and She-Ra standing behind her. They return the smile and walk forward. Battlecat bounces up to her like a kitten at play and sniffs the bundle in her arms. The little girl instinctive reaches out and grabs the big green tiger by the neck. She pulls herself from Ranma's embrace and cuddles deep into Battlecat.

The warrior cat lays down and stares down at the little bundle he just inherited. Then looks back up confusion on his face. The others around him just laugh as he continues to look to them for help then back down at the sleep guest between his front paws.

"You get to watch her for a while, now try not to scare her ok?" Ranma whispers as the others take seats around her.

/\/\

The introductions through the rebels sit and tell the Eternians what has been going on. Ranma sits near the little girl her hand absently playing with the little girls long blonde hair.

The group learns that the new threat is even worse then the Horde which is evident by today's events. They tell them this is not the first village to fall to the maniac. He is destroying villages until Queen Angela and the rebels surrender to him. They were willing to do so at first but then found out that Maldar will continue the mass destruction even after he controls Etheria.

"How do you know this?" Ranma asks looking at the small child cuddling at the throat of Battlecat.

"It seems those that went over to the Kalcar after the fall of Horde Prime have some descent qualities after all." Glimmer says with some amount of sarcasm.

"Glimmer!" The blue woman in red chides the young girl.

Ranma looks at the blue woman wondering if she is Trollan like Orko. She stares at the woman and her funny behaving broom and wonders at the fact that it doesn't seem to bother her like it should.

"Sorry Madam Razz." The young girl tells her a guilty smile on her face.

"It seems the old Horde members that crossed over are not happy with their treatment. Maldar doesn't trust them and doesn't treat them as loyal citizens"  
A young woman with auburn hair in a yellow body suit and boots tells her.

"That is understandable Castaspella, I mean would you trust your enemy if they suddenly want to join your side when you won the battle." Frosta asks her with a sideways glance a He-Man.

Ranma watches the group before. She sees the glance He-Man gets from not only Frosta but Castaspella and Glimmer. She smiles sadly at the memories it brings to her mind but for some reason she is happy she is now stuck as a woman.

"Yes Frosta, but to use them as cannon fodder." Castaspella shakes her head and sighs heavily.

"So one of the old Horde regime has given you information on this Maldar"  
Ranma asks wanting to get this going again.

"Yes warrior we don't know which one for sure though but they gave us proof that even after the surrender of the world's leaders this Maldar still continues with his sadistic handling of the people." Frosta tells the fire hair girl. Ranma notices the jealous look she is receiving. She guesses it is do to her proximity to He-Man.

"Was it a one time incident or is it a status quo, no matter what happens"  
Ranma continues ignoring all the girls as they glare at her.

"Well according to the proof it happens every time he conquers a new world he eliminates more then half the native population and his people take over the planet and the remaining people are used as slaves and well other not so nice things." Madame tells them not liking the looks from the Etherians to the new girl.

"When mother saw the evidence she refuses to allow any of us to turn ourselves over nor will she either. Our main goal now is to protect as many people we can. Many of the villages have been abandoned and the refugees have taken residence inside Whispering Wood." Bo tells the group as he stares at the strange girl before him.

The group watches the reaction of the three Eternians, figuring they would demand they turn themselves over in order to give the people some protection.  
They see on the faces of He-Man and She-Ra that they will probably ask it be done even if there was a slight chance of saving lives.

The new girl was a surprise though they watch her as she stares down at the sleeping child. Her face hard and calculating. They scoot back when she is surrounded by a pillar of flame. They are glad they are in a large clearing her flame does not touch a single tree.

Ranma looks up and sees the looks on her friends faces. Her frown deepens and her eyes narrows. She stands her flames growing larger. She looks down at the twins uncertain how to handle this.

"Do not even think about it!" He-Man and She-Ra turn to see Ranma glaring down at them her face full of rage.

"If it will save lives it has to be an option. How do we know that information is not a lie." He-Man asks, Ranma rolls his eyes.

"Because if it was a lie it would tell of how well Maldar treats the people he concurs!" Ranma tells them knowing they want to save the lives of the innocents but in a war that is not always possible.

"I have fought tyrants before believe me he is not going to stop killing"  
Ranma tells them looking over her shoulder at the child behind her.

"You can not be certain, Ranma if there is even a slightest chance..!" She-Ra is cut off when Ranma snaps her head around her aura darkening.

"I believe the information even without seeing it. I know he will continue to kill the people of this planet then move to Eternia and finally earth." Ranma glares down at the twins her anger growing.

"How do you know Ranma how can you be sure!" She-Ra asks her.

"Because he told me he would." The whole group gasps and Ranma turns her aura slowly fading.

Ranma goes over to Battlecat and lifts the child in her arms. She turns to face the group before her the child snuggling into her for protection.

"Now let us go see the Queen of this world." Ranma tells them her golden wings appearing as she begins to hover slightly.

The group rises and Ranma follows them to Bright Moon Castle. Ranma is in awe when she flies up to the castle it is the most beautiful place she has ever seen. A small gasp draws Ranma's attention to the precious bundle she is carrying. She looks down a smile on her lips as she sees the child staring wide eye at the palace.

"It is beautiful is it not, little one." The little girl nods her head slowly as her wide eyes take in every detail.

"Do you have a name little one?" Ranma asks her as they fly closer to the palace.

"Meriana." The little girl whispers her voice trembling with excitement and fear.

Ranma lands next to the rest of the group the little girl burying her head into the warriors neck as the others look her way. Ranma shushes the little girl talking soothingly to her.

"Shh, Meriana it is alright their friends they won't hurt you." Ranma tells her in a quiet voice.

The little girl keeping her head buried looks at the people around her and tightening her grip on Ranma's neck. Ranma chuckles slightly when she buries her face again after Glimmer smiles at her and waves.

"Now Meriana say 'hi' to Princess Glimmer." Ranma smiles at her she looks up her eyes wide.

"She's a princess?" Meriana asks her voice soft and in awe.

"Yes and her mother is an angel and is very beautiful just like Glimmer." Ranma tells the little girl, never noticing Glimmer's blush.

"Come let us go inside Queen Angela awaits us." She-Ra tells the group.

Meriana and Ranma look around the castle with awe. Ranma thought King Randor's castle was beautiful. Bright Moon is breath taking. They walk into the throne room which is as large as the Eternian throne room. At the far end are two thrones. Both are high back chairs of gold inlay. Behind the thrones, hangs a silver representation of the planets three moons. The person sitting on the throne proves Ranma correct.

Meriana gasps as she stares at the blonde woman sitting on the chair her eyes go wide when the woman's white feather wings move slightly behind her. Her intense blue eyes lock with Meriana's. The little girl gasps again and buries her head in Ranma's neck. The warrior looks down a small smile on her lips.

Next to the winged woman sits a man with short bobbed brown hair and deep brown eyes. He is wearing red while the woman wears a body suit similar to Glimmer's only in blue and lavender.

Ranma follows the other warriors to the throne, while trying to get Meriana to let her put her on the floor. The little girl refuses to let go so Ranma gives up trying. When it is Ranma's turn to be introduced she steps forward.

She smiles apologetically then bows deeply to the Queen of Bright moon. Ranma stands to see the Queen smiling at her and her eyebrow arching. Ranma smiles back and shrugs her shoulders in resignation as she caresses the back of the tiny child in her arms.

"Greetings Mystic Warrior, your coming has been told across two planets but I had always hope your presence would not be needed in my life time." The woman on the throne tells the fire hair girl her face worn by worry.

"I to feel the pain of my presence majesty and wish it was under better conditions." Ranma tells her, her face showing just as much worry and sadness.

"I understand your little friend is the last of her village?" Angela asks,  
Ranma nods her head.

"I thank you for saving even one of my people." Angela tells her then summons a nurse.

The nurse comes up to Ranma and tries pry Meriana from Ranma's neck. Ranma keeps her arms tight around the squirming girl, as Meriana tightens her death grip on Ranma. The nurse finally gets Meriana free and nearly drops her as Meriana struggles violently to return to Ranma.

"MMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA! YOU PROMISE!" The room gasps and the nurse freezes when she turns around to leave.

In front of the nurse is Ranma glowing pitch black the aura's shape is unmistakable, that of a cat. The flames in her eyes flaring and shooting tendrils out from the sides. Ranma snarls as she holds out her hands to except the screaming child back into her arms.

Meriana stretches toward Ranma but the nurse holds her close to her and looks at the Queen. Angela waves the nurse away and two guards block Ranma's path. He-  
Man and She-Ra watch dumb struck as Ranma's aura darkens even more.

"Do not even think you will stop me!" The words come out a low growl and the guards gulp in fear.

"Ranma! She is one of my people and needs to be taken care of. We will find her a good home if her family is all gone she will be fine." Angela tries to tell the enraged girl before her.

Ranma spins her eyes flaring with even more fire. Angela gasps at the rage from the young warrior. Ranma steps toward the throne the man motioning for the guards to stop her. They don't even move as Ranma lashes out with her hand and slices their weapons into four pieces some thirty five feet from them.

"You will return Meriana to me! She is my daughter now and I will protect her"  
Ranma growls low when she reaches the throne.

The group around the girl stares in shock. Ranma only saw the child today how can she be so attached to her already. Battlecat knows and steps forward as Queen Angela tries to appease the strange warrior before her.

"I am sorry Ranma but she may have family and since she is an Etherian I must do what I can to reunite her with her family." Ranma does not buy this and her black aura gets even darker.

"She has no family, they were all killed in that village. She wants me as her mother and I want her. I will adopt her and raise in the safety of our new home." Ranma tells them anger still raging but they can also hear the pleading in her voice also.

"I am sorry Ranma but I can not allow that. If her family is gone then we will adopt her to another Etherian family." Angela's voice is cold and leaves no doubt the conversation is over.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The people standing in the throne room are knocked to the floor by the shock wave of Ranma bursting into flames.

Ranma's sixty foot fire wings appear behind her. She flaps them lifting off the floor and causing hot winds to surge through the room. She glares down at the Queen her eyes narrow and her lips in a snarl.

"Meriana wants me, until you agree you will not see me in this travesty of a court again. I will fight with your warriors to save the innocents on this planet but as far as I am concerned Maldar can have you!" The room is stunned into silence as Ranma turns and flies out the large window in the throne room.

She-Ra and He-Man stare after their friend their faces frozen in shock. They look back to Angela her face is pale and her eyes wide. Her king standing next to her trying to comfort her.

"She only had the little girl for a few hours how can she be so ferociously protective of her in that short of time. So much so as to abandon us to the Kalcar." The king asks the twin Eternian warriors, but is it Battlecat who answers for he above all others knows why.

/\/\

Ranma flies from the throne room her rage building to epic proportions. She doesn't understand why she did that only that Meriana is hers. She heads off in a random direction and disappears over the trees of Whispering Wood.

Ranma hopes a quick flight around the area will give her time to cool off before she needs to head back to meet her friends to go home. Ranma pauses in mid air over a dark area on the other side of the woods. She begins to wonder when Eternia has become home.

Ranma suddenly dodges as a laser blast shoots past her. She looks down to see a large dark complex with laser turrets pointing at her. She smiles as a way to release her anger is presenting itself to her. She recognizes the place as the old Horde base now being used by the Kalcar.

Ranma raises her hands above her head a large ball of fire growing between them.  
Another laser fires at her. She flaps her wings slightly and gently moves to one side. The fire is as large as a two ton boulder Ranma flings her hands forward letting it fly toward the complex.

"PHOENIX RAGING BULLET SUPREME!" Since the fireball is at its maximum size Ranma attaches the supreme to the name.

The fireball streaks toward the laser rifles the robots manning them trying to blow the ball of fire apart. All that happens, is the blast goes through the fireball. As the boulder size projectile gets closer the robots turn at another shout.

"PHOENIX FIRE STREAM!" They watch in horror if they had human emotions.

Ranma ignoring her first attack starts a second one. Her fire plumb shoots from her hands as a platoon of robots exit the complex to do battle with her. As the plumb mows down the foot soldiers leaving behind slag, an explosion booms behind the Mystic Warrior.

The human generals directing the failing assault turn and look up to see almost all of the roof of the complex gone and a mushroom cloud of fire rising to the skies. They smile as the attacker seems to have been caught in her own attack.

Their smiles fade when a shape emerges from the fire looking like the devil himself stepping from hell. The generals shout one last order to the robots then flee for their lives. The robots turn and aim their blasters at the raging warrior. They never get the chance to shoot as a plumb of fire melts them into molten metal.

Ranma continues to barrage the complex with smaller fireballs never noticing the two sets of eyes watching her. One a funny looking owl with butterfly like ears. The strange birds looks to be a cross between a Koala and an owl. The little creature turns and heads toward Bright Moon muttering all the way.

"This is not good, well maybe it is but this is not good." The little creature continues to mumble while weaving in and around the trees.

The other pair of eyes are reptilian in nature and watches from a near by mountain. The creature stands and it is a multi colored dragon that appears to be even older the Granameyr. The dragon watches the warrior with deep concentration.

He does not hear the approach of a smaller red dragon. The red watches as the lone warrior causes havoc to the would be conqueror of Etheria. They watch as the girl tires of through fireballs and lands to take on an aura of black. The multi hue dragon watches with keen interest as the aura's shape becomes cat like. He is intrigued when with his sensitive hearing hears her howl like a cat.

The two dragons watch as she starts slashing out at the charging robots. She cuts them to shreds before they even get within thirty feet of her. The red leans forward and stares down at the fire hair weapon of destruction. The red jerks back surprise and anger on his reptilian face. He opens his mouth ready to burn the girl to ashes but the claw of the other holding his snout shut makes that impossible.

"DO NOT INTERFERE FIRESTAR, SHE IS MY DESTINY AND I AM GLAD SHE HAS FINALLY COME." The multi hue's voice booms out.

"BUT NOVA SHE MEANS YOUR DEATH! WE CAN NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Firestar tells his companion while glaring down at Ranma.

"NO SHE IS OUR SALVATION, ALTHOUGH I AM SURPRISED THERE IS ONLY ONE. I AM READY TO GO ON TO MY REST FIRESTAR. DO NOT SELL YOURSELF SHORT, AS MY HEIR YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO LEAD OUR PEOPLE. PROMISE ME YOU WILL AID HER, AND TRAIN HER IN HER NEW POWERS OF THE DRAGON!" Nova asks his heir while staring down at the red.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO HELP YOUR MURDERER!" The red snarls back staring into the green eyes of the multi colored dragon.

"FIRESTAR YOU KNOW THE PROPHECIES AS WELL AS I. I WAS CHOSEN AT BIRTH AND HAVE LIVED A LONG HARD LIFE TO BE PREPARED FOR THIS MOMENT. I AM READY TO GO ON.  
NOW PROMISE ME YOU WILL HELP HER!" The ancient dragon snarls down at the smaller red.

"I PROMISE NOVA AND I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!" The red tells his mentor his heart breaking as the end nears for his friend.

"I AM ALREADY PROUD OF YOU FIRESTAR! REMEMBER THAT! COME WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE FUSION." Nova turns and takes flight leaving Firestar on the mountain.

He stares down at the warrior and magically reads her intent. He snaps back as he feels so many conflicting emotions coming from the small girl. The strongest being betrayal and loneliness. He watches her fight in hand to hand with robots and a smile begins to grow in his face.

It seems this girl is a good choice for Mystic Warrior. She has potential for the magic she now carries from the Phoenix and when the dragon magic is added she will be even more powerful. Firestar seems to like her though because she seems to like it best when she gets to actually fight instead of using her powers as a crutch. He nods his smile widening.

A LOT LIKE ME! SHE WILL BE FUN TO TRAIN! He turns and takes flight leaving the battle behind him.

/\/\

"I can explain what is going on!" Battlecat steps forward his eyes narrow as he looks at the still in shock queen.

"What is it Battlecat?" He-Man asks his friend the others looking at the animal with uncertainty.

"She has the soul of a cat!" He tells them as if that is enough.

They look at the cat all faces filling with various degrees of confusion. All faces but one. Queen Angela snaps her head to the partner of He-Man her eyes widening in fear.

"I forgot that!" The winged woman lowers her head to hands and sobs quietly.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with anything?" Bo steps forward his eyes on the crying woman.

"I saw, when we heard the little girl, that Ranma's first instinct was not to bring up the Phoenix power but her cat. I knew then that we were going to be in trouble." The huge tiger tells them shaking his head.

"Why?" Glimmer asks as she steps toward her mother and kneels before her.

"It tells me the spirit of the cat within her before I gave of myself to help her control it is female!" He looks at the people around him as if this should say it all, his frustration grows as no one does.

"What Battlecat means, SIGH is since the spirit of the cat is female it has the maternal instincts of a cat. Very strong maternal instincts. The cat spirit must have bonded with the child and when I tried to send the child away.." Angela leans into her husband as he holds her.

"Oh, Micca what have I done!" The king looks back to the tiger, Battlecat and just stares.

"To Ranma, Meriana is hers now, the cat spirit truly believes the child belongs to her. Ranma would have destroyed this palace to get her back if she could not control the cat inside her. It is that control that allowed the girl to leave without bringing this building down around our heads." Battlecat finishes just as a commotion comes from behind.

"BO, BO COME QUICK!" The little Koala/Owl creature flies into the room crashing into Bo. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Nineteen

The throne room looks down at Bo and the little creature in a jumble mess. Even with the sadness and anguish Angela can not help but giggle at the sight much to the relief of her husband and daughter.

"KOWL!" Bo shouts at the little flying fur ball.

"COME QUICK THERE IS A STRANGE GIRL COVERED IN FIRE AND SHE IS DESTROYING THE KALCAR'S COMPLEX!" The group all stare dumb founded at the flying hybrid.

"YOUR NUTS! NO ONE CAN DO THAT!" Bo shouts into Kowl's face.

"Don't be so sure! LET'S GO BATTLECAT!" He-Man tells them as he mounts Battlecat's saddle and heads out.

"Let's go Swiftwind Ranma and He-Man can't have all the fun!" She-Ra tells her flying unicorn as she climbs up on his back and follows her brother out.

The rebels watch the two Eternians as they leave the castle heading toward the old Horde headquarters. They then look at each other with shock. Bo suddenly throws Kowl halfway across the room and runs out after the Grayskull warriors.

"IF THERE'S A FIGHT I WANT A PART OF IT!" He shouts back at his friends.

Bo mounts his horse weighting for him outside and takes off after the other two.  
The remaining rebels shrug their shoulders and take after their fleeing leaders.  
Angela rises and spreading her wings goes with them.

Her husband and daughter following, each in the shuttle pods. The two skims over the trees following closely behind Angela and flanking her on each side as honor guards.

The first to arrive is He-Man and She-Ra even though she is flying Swiftwind went at a speed Battlecat is able to maintain. They stand just inside the trees of Whispering Wood their eyes wide as they take in the devastation. The entire complex is burning and Ranma is fighting with the robots in and around pools of molten metal.

A glint of metal catches the twins eyes and they see Ranma is using a very strange weapon. It looks like a sword but the blade is curved and comes to an angled point. Its silver blade glowing red in the fire.

They turn when the others begin to arrive Bo nearly falls from his horse as he dismounts. He walks up next to She-Ra a low whistle escaping him. He watches Ranma fight the robots and marvels at her grace.

He watches as she ducks an attempt to ensnare her in the grasp of a robot. She ducks to one side spinning and bring her sword through the metal man's midsection. Bo's eyes grow wider as the robot falls to the ground in two pieces.

"Let's not let her have all the fun!" Comes a voice from behind.

The three turn to see Frosta running from behind them. She races past them a stream of ice hitting a robot about to decapitate Ranma. That is all the invitation the rest needs and the rebels surge forward into battle.

/\/\

Ranma's anger slowly leaves her as she fights hand to hand with the metal men before her. She dodges, ducks and pivots to miss being hit by them or their weapons. Her cold smile would have frightened them if their programming contains any emotions.

Ranma decides to up the anti, jumping high above three robots she pulls the Saotome Honor blade from her hyper storage. She unsheathes it and brings it to bare on neck of one of the three robots.

It glints red with the burning fire from behind her. The blades sharp cutting edge slices through the unsuspecting robot. To protect the blades cutting edge and to enhance its sharpness. Ranma uses Ryoga's technique of applying chi to cloth, but instead she runs it through her mother's sword.

Ranma kicks out hitting an oncoming robot in the chest sending it back into a few of its friends. She then ducks under a pair of metal arms that tries to pin her and keep her immobile. She next, pivots on her left foot and brings the chi strengthen sword through the middle of the robot, leaving it to fall into two pieces.

Ranma bounces off to another group of robots happily destroying all of Maldar's reserves. She turns quickly when she feels a blast of cold behind her. Her momentary lapse of concentration costs her when a robot gives her an upper cut and sends her fly toward the top of the forest's trees.

Ranma watches as her vision fades in and out, while the rebels hit the robots like a tidal wave. An errant thought passes through her mind when a pair of arms wrap around her and cradles her like a baby.

Damn that thing hits harder then Ryoga and Herb put together! Ranma's head turns when she realizes she is no longer flying under the power of robot airways.

She turns to see the intense blue eyes of Queen Angela. A small frown passes her lips as her vision goes black and stays there. Queen Angela looks down at the girl in her arms a small tear escaping from her eyes.

/\/\

Queen Angela, King Micca (yes, yes this is where AnA go Micca for Mousse!) and Glimmer arrive in time to see a blast of ice hit a robot about to behead the Mystic Warrior. Micca and Glimmer break away and give air support to the rebels.

Father and daughter do not see the small body fly from the fight and head behind them. Nor do they see their Queen surge towards that human missile. Angela flies quickly to intercept the on coming Ranma.

She flies in front of airborne girl and grabs her into her embrace. The impact pushes Angela back more then hundred yards over Whispering Woods. She sees Ranma watching the battle as her eyes close and open trying to stay awake.

When Angela has a good grip on the warrior before her she looks down to see the girl staring at her a frown on her face. Angela's eyes fill with tears as Ranma closes her eyes and finally lets blissful unconsciousness take her.

The queen's concentration on Ranma is so intense she does not see He-Man sending Battlecat after them. She does not see Battlecat hesitate at the edge of the battle as if not wanting to leave. Nor does she see He-Man's instance for the big cat to follow her.

/\/\

The room is dark the only light in the room is the sparks from the consoles and the small fires coming from the different equipment around the room. The only working electronics is a large twenty five inch monitor, it hangs from the ceiling in front of a throne hidden by the darkness. A pair of eyes glimmer red from the fire that reflects in them, stares at the destruction of the old Horde base by a lone warrior.

He leans slightly forward only his eyes visible in the dim light. They are ice blue surrounded by a dark tan skin. The ice blue eyes twinkle with sadistic glee as the screen closes in on the petite warrior with fire hair. He stands and steps into the light. His tongue snakes out and licks his upper lip running over his elongated canines the sadistic glee turns to sadistic lust as he watches the girl destroy the junk the Horde calls robots.

He is tall 6' 10" tall, with wide shoulders and a very muscular. His eyes are ice blue and rest in a face as hard as chiseled granite of a dark tan color.  
Though he is handsome his ice blue eyes show his love of torture and sadistic glee. His hair is pure white and goes to mid back and is worn loose.  
His has canines hang from below his upper lip much like Ryoga's only they come down by about two inches.

He wears a black cotton shirt and pants both loose fitting. Over his shirt is a tight black leather vest. He wears black leather boots and a blood red cape.  
On his brow is a ringlet of gold. It is in the shape of two snake like dragons.  
Their mouths opened on each side and holding a stone that rest against his forehead. One is black onyx and the other is a blood red ruby. The stones were cut in half at an angle. A red and black piece rejoined. Both sides pulse with a life of their own.

An explosion goes off behind him and the screen goes black just as a pillar of ice hits a robot behind the fire hair warrior. His smile widens and his eyes narrow as he stares a few more moments at the blank screen. He then turns and walks behind the throne a beam of gold and white light surrounding him. When the light vanishes he is gone. Then the roof caves in destroying all in the old Horde complex.

/\/\

Kasumi walks into the house, to find her father sitting quietly at the family room table. She smiles as her life is finally coming together. She walks into the kitchen, under the watchful eye of her father. She returns a few moments later with a pot of tea and some cookies.

She sits down in front of her father and serves him his tea. There are three cups on the tray, but Kasumi does not see Genma anywhere. Kasumi turns to face her father her smile falls from her lips.

The man before her is stone faced his eyes hard. His hands are clenched into fists so tight his nails have cut into his palms causing them to bleed. Kasumi starts to rise to get the first aid kit when a bloody hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back to the table.

"Where have you been daughter?" Soun feels guilt wash over him when the smile fell from Kasumi's face.

The happiness on his daughters beautiful face has not been there since before her mother's death. Guilt washes through him when the smile fades. The happy twinkle that Soun has not seen since she was a small child fades at his question as to where she was.

He blames only himself, his encounter with the Kuno lawyer has shown him the truth of what he and Saotome was doing to their children. Kasumi's demeanor brings it the rest of the way home.

"I want the truth daughter! I need to know the truth!" Soun tells his eldest still holding on to her wrist.

"I..I!" Kasumi can not bring herself to hurt her father but she can not lie to him either.

Kasumi chooses silence over hurting or lying to her father. She turns her head from him keeping it bowed so he can not see the tears forming in her eyes. She knows her dreams are about to be lost again, and she will forever be a prisoner of her family.

"It is not that easy Kasumi tell me where you were!" Soun will not let her off the hook, even though she tries to hide her face he still sees what is there.

The loneliness, the betrayal, the disappointment, but worst of all the look of the condemned on her face breaks his heart. Soun can see he has ruined his daughter's life by not being a man and taking care of his own family. He instead pushes that responsibility off on his two eldest daughters.

"I was preparing my new apartment for when I go to college in two weeks"  
Kasumi tells him then tries to leave the room her tears flowing freely.

"That is very good Kasumi and you will be studying what?" Kasumi looks up quickly shock on her face as she stares at her father.

"I..I am studying to be a doctor father." Soun nods and smiles slightly the smile never reaches his sad and forlorn eyes.

"I see and how are you paying for this education?" Kasumi takes a deep breath she doesn't want her family to know where the money is from.

"I recently found out a trust fund has been set up for me by an anonymous benefactor." Kasumi only half lies, as she looks down at her hands.

"I see, you have access to these funds?" Soun asks his mind going over how much it is going to cost to pay for Akane and Nabiki's lawyers.

Kasumi stiffens and her hands clench into white knuckle fists. She looks up at her father who is not looking at her, but at two business cards. She sees they are both from lawyers and she begins to worry. She looks around but does not see her little sisters anywhere. She then looks to her father's hard cold face and her eyes harden as well.

"No father I do not. The terms of the trust are that my college and room and board are paid for by the trust. The benefactor felt that if I had control of the money I would let others either blackmail me out of it or take if from me outright." Kasumi rises and heads for the stairs.

"I am sorry father but what ever trouble Akane and Nabiki are in and I assume they are in trouble since they are not here yelling at me for leaving to go to college or finding a way to blackmail me. This is your family now father not mine. I have been told I have put my life on hold for too long and that you need to run your family." Kasumi starts up the stairs but pauses then looks down at her father.

He still sits at the table holding the cards now a crumple mess. His face a mask of rage. Kasumi watches as he turns his gaze to her, his eyes a light with the fires of rage. Kasumi does not even flinch she has the strength of her best friend and little brother behind her. He cares more about her then her own family.

"I am moving out today father, and I recommend if you want the money to pay for the bills and the two lawyers you either make Mr. Saotome work or throw him out." She then turns and disappears into her room, the click of her door drifts down to the stunned Soun.

/\/\

Kasumi returns several hours later carrying some boxes and suitcases. Her eyes are red and swollen as she stands by the door waiting for the cab to arrive.  
She looks into the dinning room to see her father has not moved. His tears rolling down his cheeks like rivers. This is not his usual temper tantrum but the tears of a truly broken man. Kasumi walks into the room and slowly heads for her father.

"STOP!" Kasumi stops as her father looks at her his broken heart showing in his eyes.

"Father, I..!" She is cut of by the devastated voice of her father.

"No Kasumi, I have kept you prisoner long enough. I have been sitting here thinking of our life since your mother died. I am ashamed of what I have done,  
to you and your sisters." Soun stares into the soft brown eyes of his eldest daughter.

"I let my desire to join the schools blind me to Akane's dishonorable behavior toward her fianc? I turned a blind eye to Nabiki's money handling ways because she kept the house financially solvent. My worst crime is the way I dumped my responsibility to raise my children on a child. Can you ever forgive a foolish old man daughter?" Kasumi runs to her father and does a perfect Amazon super glomp.

Kasumi pulls back and looks into her father's eyes and she smiles. For there living in him again is the man she remembered before her mother left. They look toward the front door when they hear the honking of the cab. Soun gets up and pulls his daughter to her feet. He smiles as he puts his arm around her and walks her to the door. He picks up the two boxes, while Kasumi grabs some of the suitcases. He walks his daughter to the cab. He loads the boxes and turns to her before going for the last of the luggage.

"Make me proud my daughter just like you always do." He hugs her then runs back to the house to return with the last of her suitcases.

Soun stands and watches the cab disappear Kasumi's face in the back window waving to him. He waves to the retreating form of his daughter a single tear escaping his eye. He lowers his head after the cab vanishes in the distance.  
He turns and heads back into the house. He walks to the table, only to stop and stare his hands in tight balls.

"So Tendo has Kasumi finally returned I am hungry. One of her wonderful meals will do wonders for the old strength factor." Genma looks up from the cup of tea he is drinking.

He nearly drops the cup when his eyes meet the stony stare of his usually easy to manipulate friend. He backs away from the table when a dark red aura begins to glow around the Tendo patriarch. He scampers out the patio door when the aura reforms to a ball in the palm of Soun's hand and he pulls back his arm and throws it at the fat martial artist's backside.

The ball of angry chi hits Genma knocking him into the wall of the Tendo yard.  
He hits face first then falls back to land unconscious on the ground an image of him still in the wall. Soun turns and walks up to his room his door closing gently. The sobs of a desperate man wafts down the stairs and out over the still form of Genma Saotome.

/\/\

Ranma's eyes slowly open, her head is facing sideways. When her eyes focus she is staring into a pair of golden cat eyes behind a red mask. Battlecat is once again honored with Ranma's ability to cling to the ceiling like a fly.

"AAAARRRRGGG!" The scream escapes and as soon as it does Ranma regrets it.

She releases her hold on the ceiling to grab her head. Since gravity still claims dominance over most worlds Ranma falls. A gasp from to doorway announces shocked presence as it watches Ranma fall. The martial artist falls some twenty feet from the ceiling back to her bed. The visitor gasps again as Ranma still clutching her hurting head flips and lands on the floor next Battlecat. She grabs her head with both hands and stumbles back to land on the bed with a FLOP!.

"Aww, man did anybody get the number of that mountain!" Ranma lays on her back her arm over her eyes, the giggle at the door draws Ranma's attention.

Ranma props herself up on her fore arms to see Angela standing at the door a nervous smile on her face. Ranma's eyes narrow, then a deep sigh escapes her and she flops back onto the bed. Angela walks into the room but stays at the door. Battlecat puts himself between the Queen of Bright Moon and the Mystic Warrior.

"I will be leaving, as soon as He-Man and She-Ra arrives please tell them I am at the place where we came over." Ranma rolls to her side and slowly pushes herself off the bed with one arm.

"Thank you for saving me, but I do not wish to be here any longer then I have to be." Ranma does not look at the woman as she looks around for her clothes.

Ranma stands next to the bed clad only in her boxers and tee-shirt. She finds her clothes on a chair next to the bed and begins to put them on. Angela watches her, sadness filling her eyes. She takes a step toward the warrior to find her path being blocked by the large tiger. She stops and stares between the tiger and Ranma.

"I am sorry for what happened Ranma but you must understand I am doing what is best for the child." Angela tells the girl with sincerity.

"Yes I believe you do, but what if all of her family died in that village or the rest of her family don't want her. Then what?" Ranma asks as she spins to face the winged woman her eyes flashing quickly.

"We will adopt her into a good home with a mother and a father!" Angela tells the girl gulping as the flames grow.

"Why can I not adopt her?" Ranma asks her, her delicate hands clenching into fists.

"You are but one person Ranma the child deserves both parents." Ranma looks down knowing she is right but she still doesn't care.

"You raised Glimmer alone! Man at Arms raised Teela without a mother! Adora had no parents at all and turned out great! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE MY CHILD BACK!" The last Ranma was shouting at the blonde woman before her.

"Ranma? She is not your child she is an Etherian citizen and will be raised by Etherian parents." Angela tells her, her blue eyes flashing red with growing anger.

"SIGH! I see now. It is not that I would be a single parent, it is that I am not from Etheria." Ranma stands straighter and walks past the queen not even waiting for a response.

"RANMA! NO! WAIT!" Angela's eyes widen when the last comment sinks in.

Her path is blocked by a snarling green and gold tiger. She takes a step back uncertain what to do. Battlecat slowly advances on the woman before him. The woman he thought of as friend. The one he felt will rule Etheria with equality for all.

"Do not fear Queen Angela Ranma will not allow your people to suffer. In spite of you she will help to save this world. I would however recommend you stay away from her." Battlecat turns and leaves the room following the Mystic Warrior.

He finds her leaning against a wall near the doors to the outside. Battlecat comes beside her and nudges her slightly. Ranma opens her eyes and stares down at her friend with a smile. She places her hand on his head then climbs onto his saddle as she is still too weak to make it on her own.

"I can feel her Battlecat! She is so close I can reach out and snatch her. I can take her back to Eternia and no one can stop me. Once I enter the Valley of the Mists I am untouchable." Ranma leans forward resting her head on the front of the saddle, while Battlecat slowly leaves the castle.

"But you won't will you!" He tells her more then asks her.

"You are correct my friend. I won't put her through that. Eventually someone will take her from me and that will be even harder on her and me." Ranma lets her eyes close as they travel in silence to the way back to Eternia.

/\/\

The sorceress looks down at the locket though the Amazons were helpful it was not enough. The sorceress can feel that Ranma's Jusenkyo destiny is near and she worries that the curse will not be unlocked in time.

She rises and heads to the portal to Etheria as she feels the presence of Ranma on the other side. She is confused as it is only the Mystic Warrior and Battlecat that waits for her. She opens the portal and Battlecat carries the sleeping warrior through the door.

"Battlecat were are She-Ra and He-Man? What happen to Ranma?" She asks helping the cat take the girl to her room.

"They will be coming later. Lets get Ranma to bed and I will tell you what has happened." The sorceress and the tiger put the girl to bed the leave to discuss the chain of events.

/\/\

"That is horrible, King Randor is not going to want to help if that is the feelings of their rulers." The sorceress states her eyes narrow with rage.

"No we must help! Ranma says this Maldar bragged to her that after Etheria,  
Eternia then earth will fall to his armies." The tiger tells her.

"We just don't have to like it. Ranma will still help Etheria because she can not allow the innocent to suffer for the beliefs of a few." The sorceress nods at what Battlecat is telling her.

"And what of the child?" She asks pain crossing her face as the memories of giving up her own child floods back in.

Flashback  
Zoare dives again at the red skinned fish man with fanning fins on the side of his head. The red white and blue falcon screeching a warning as she latches onto his out stretched arm with her razor sharp talons.

The fish man waves his arm roughly throwing the angry bird toward the side of the mountain he is trying to scale. The bird does not hit the hard unforgiving rock. She finds herself instead wrapped protectively in a pair of strong arms.  
Arms that belong to Duncan, the Kings Man at Arms. Zoare collapses as her mental cry for help was heard.

Duncan looks as the minions of Skeletor continue to climb the mountain heading for Zoare's nest. He raises his arms, letting loose of the falcon and releasing the blasters hidden there. The king's chief inventor and head of his royal guard blasts the attackers away.

Unable to see their attackers the lackey of Snake Mountain retreats. His exit is hastened along by a small rock slide which Duncan is creating with his lasers. The group of pirates tumbles down the mountain side and land in a heap of bodies, legs and arms. They quickly extricate themselves as more laser blasts hit the ground near them.

Duncan then follows Zoare to her nest to find a small baby girl with wild red hair lying there. He reaches out and the little girl grasps his finger tightly a little giggle escaping from her as she tries to capture another finger.

Take her with you warrior! My daughter, Teela is not safe with me, nor is Grayskull safe if I am with her! Duncan watches as tears flow from the birds sharp eyes.

He picks up the baby then watches as Zoare flies away toward the castle she is protector of. Duncan looks down to find the baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. His finger still being held tightly. He climbs down and takes the child back to the castle with him to raise as his own child.  
End Flashback 


	21. Chapter 21

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull Crossover: Masters of the Universe By: Dani Yanega (please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Chapter Twenty

The sorceress and Battlecat pause as she goes to bring back He-Man and She-Ra.  
Though the sorceress wants to tell them she is sworn not to by the big green tiger. He tells her it is Ranma's place not theirs and she reluctantly agrees.  
What they do tell them is why Ranma is so attached to little Meriana.

"We understand the part about the cat spirit and it makes perfect sense but to be able to have so much rage as to destroy the entire Horde base single handedly." He-Man shakes his head in total awe.

"Is it He-Man, you heard her tale the same as I she killed a God on her world to save someone she believed she loved. She also blew off the top of a mountain"  
The sorceress reminds the twins.

"That is it isn't it?" She-Ra asks the protector of Grayskull.

"She was so alone and lonely as a child even with her father there, that Meriana is a kindred spirit for her." She-Ra tells them her eyes taking a far away look the sadness evident.

"It was hard for you wasn't it sis?" He-Man asks her as he takes her hand in his.

"Yes! I know what she went through the loneliness, the isolation, never really belonging. She doesn't want Meriana to feel those things." She-Ra tells them her head bowing to hide the tears.

"She felt betrayed and abandoned. She didn't know who to trust and when all you have is someone like her father or Hordak you want more. You need more but the anger is so hard to deal with when you don't know why you're angry." She-Ra tells them as she stares off into nothingness her eyes glazing over.

He-Man watches his sister guilt and anger flooding through him. Guilt for not being there, and anger for not being there. He stares at his sister his eyes narrowing when he feels an emotion he very rarely feels, hate! His hate for Hordak for stealing his twin, his hate for Duncan for not saving her. His hate at his parents for not doing more to safeguard them and his hate for the sorceress for not finding his sister sooner.

The hate flows through him, filling every portion of his being. Then just a quickly it is gone. It is their destiny to be the protectors of Grayskull and if Adora grew up on Eternia she could not fulfill that destiny. He reaches over and takes his sister into his embrace.

She leans into him her head resting on his right shoulder as she still stares off. Her arms clasping a hold of his right arm as she holds on tight afraid if she lets go she will fall back into that lonely world were there was no one for her.

"Ranma fears she will be alone, that she will never know true and unconditional love. That no one will stay with her because they love her. Than everyone she believes loves her wants something or wants to possess her as a piece of art or trophy. From what she told us even her mother had placed conditions on her love. Until just before she was pulled here." She-Ra whispers her tears falling onto her brother's strong shoulder.

The small group sits for a while He-Man holding his sister and the sorceress wondering how her daughter felt growing up. Did she have these feelings, did she feel alone and unwanted! The sorceress clutches at her chest in despair hope beyond hope Teela never had feelings such as She-Ra and Ranma.

/\/\

Ranma's eyes flutter open and she looks around her room. She is a little surprised to be back at Grayskull. She doesn't remember how she had gotten here. She tries to sit up but a wave of dizziness washes over her causing her to fall back onto the pillow.

Man, I wonder if Ryoga's bad sense of direction is contagious? She thinks rubbing her temples, when she suddenly freezes.

"Excuse me miss, I am sorry to bother you but can you tell me the way to the Tendo Dojo?" The voice feels her with dread, she is not ready for him.

She turns to look at him and Ryoga gasps and steps back as he finally gets a good look at the girl in front of him. Her hair covers her body in waves of flame and her cat eyes blaze with an eternal flame glowing there. Ranma stares at her arch nemesis, but does not see recognition in his eyes.

"Straight through that door make a left at the first intersection follow it for about three blocks and that should put you right at the gate." Ranma sighs as she makes up directions knowing Ryoga will get lost the minute he leaves her room.

"Thank you miss." Ryoga bows to her, his heavy pack balancing perfectly on his back.

Ranma watches as Ryoga runs through the door and turns right. She shakes her head as she hears his footsteps fade into the distance. She chuckles a little but winces when her head throbs with complaints.

"Well I either gotta make sure those robots don't hit me or I need to toughen up more. I think I'll do both." Ranma says to herself sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I think my next order of business is to move into my new home." Ranma hears a gasp at the door to her room.

She turns to see the sorceress there her eyes filling with tears. Ranma smiles sheepishly at her, she then slowly gets down from the bed and bows deeply to her hostess.

"Sorceress I thank you so much for taking me in but I need to have something of my own. There is only a small problem." The sorceress looks at the young warrior curiosity poking through the tears.

"I still need a place to stay until I repair the castle in the Valley." Ranma winces as she waits for the explosion, she didn't wait long.

"OH, RANMA OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HERE!" In her excitement the sorceress did not see the pain on the martial artist's face at her shout.

She also misses the widening of her eyes when the woman glomps her in a tight hug. The sorceress finally lets go pushing Ranma back from herself slightly.  
Still keeping her hands on Ranma's shoulders. Ranma quickly puts a smile on her face for the woman she has come to care dearly for.

"She-Ra and He-Man have gone home. Battlecat told me what happen but at his insistence I did not tell them about your last conversation with Angela"  
Ranma's face darkens slightly, then the anger fades and she nods.

"Thank you, I know they consider her a friend. I will still help because the lives of so many hang in the balance but I do it for them not Queen Angela"  
The sarcasm is not lost on the sorceress she decided a change of subject will be helpful.

"So how badly damaged is the building? What kind of supplies do you think you will need?" She asks seeing the grateful look on her guests face.

"Well surprisingly it is not in to bad of shape just some missing quartz blocks here and there. The wall around the castle is in pretty bad though. I am thinking I might just level it as a low wall. Maybe two feet high just so I can cordoned off the garden." Ranma finishes as she and the sorceress walk into the throne room.

"Quartz castle?" The sorceress asks a memory tickling the back of her mind.

"Yeah SHUDDER pink quartz although pink is not my favorite color it looks nice in a castle and I can use the stones from the wall to repair the castle." Ranma tells her completely missing the look on her face.

Ranma sits down near the mosaic and waits for the sorceress to rejoin her. The woman comes back into the room carrying a tray of tea with a very large book floating behind her. She smiles at the young girl and sits down next to her.

"The quartz castle is familiar to me somehow so I thought I would check the book of legends." She tells Ranma while pouring the tea.

"You don't need the book I can tell you what you need to know." Ranma tells her with a heavy sigh and small grin at her surprise.

"Do you know the reason for the mist around the valley?" Ranma asks the sorceress as she settles on the floor next to her strange and wonderful guest.

"No, no one has been able to determine what it is. I do sense great power from within the mists." The sorceress tells her looking thoughtfully in the direction of Ranma's new home.

"Pleas do not tell anyone else what I am going to tell you!" Ranma asks pleading with her very expressive face.

"I promise Ranma not even the twins if you don't want them to know." She tells the warrior concern on her face.

"Thank you, and no not even them. I might tell them later but I don't want them to know yet. I fear they may try to close the rift and I don't want that"  
Ranma says absently as she looks into her cooling tea.

"Rift? Ranma what are you talking about?" The sorceress looks at her guest her curiosity running wild.

"The protective mist around the valley is caused by a rift in the fabric between our world and the spirit world. There are rifts all over the place, really,  
just not large enough for humans to notice. I guess Spirit Weavers can detect them though. I being half Spirit Weaver can use those rifts to augment my powers with the spirit world." Ranma pauses and looks at the shock on the face of her new friend, a warm smile on her face.

"The rift around the valley is a large one a very large one. There are over hundreds of thousands of spirits living in the mist. They claim the valley as theirs and travel between the two worlds. They are however locked into the valley. They can not freely roam the world." The sorceress looks at the girl her eye brow arching with skepticism.

"It is true of any rift the spirit has some leeway in where they go. I mean they can travel a certain distance but if the exceed that distance it could destroy them." Ranma continues not noticing the looks given by her friend.

"How do you know all this Ranma you were not a Spirit Weaver when you came here." The sorceress asks trying to hide her disbelief from Ranma.

"When I went there to check out the valley the spirits awakened my powers. It seems all Spirit Weavers must have their powers awakened at a rift. Not necessarily that large but large enough for spirits to pass through. Then during the awakening the spirits cram into your mind the abilities and limitations of your powers. I am limited to about thirty-two miles from the rift, then my powers cease until I am near another rift. I believe the distance will vary depending on the strength of the rift." Ranma continues staring into the shadows of Grayskull.

"It was the spirits that allowed you into the valley correct?" The sorceress asks her keeping this information in her mind to transcribe later for the next sorceress.

"Yes actually it was also them, well Jagar and Karamer that gave me the information I needed to present myself before King Randor and Queen Marlena. Oh and here I won't need this any longer. They pushed the Eternian language into my head as well." Ranma hands back the choker with the amber crystal.

"Although it is a little archaic it still helps and since Etheria uses a similar language I am fine for now." The sorceress nods and places the choker next to her.

"Some time soon I would like you to sit down and write all you learned about Spirit Weavers for our library here at Grayskull the information may help the next generation of sorceresses." The falcon woman tells Ranma then her eyes go wide.

"Did you say Karamer and Jagar?" Ranma giggles at the shock on the woman's face.

"Yes I did. You know the history of them don't you?" The sorceress looks at Ranma confusion on her face.

"I thought I did!" The protector of Grayskull tells her an eyebrow arching as she looks at her in a sideways glance.

"Well I am sure you know that before Jagar came the first king, Eternia was ruled by small Baronies. Each fighting with the other for supremacy. There was a revolt and at the end the people selected Jagar and his descendants as their king. It was Jagar who put into the decree that the people of Eternia has the right to remove the royal family if they misuse their powers." The sorceress nods as she remembers that part of Jagar's history.

"What of Karamer?" She asks while sipping her tea.

"Well Jagar and his wife Taia were preparing to ascend the throne; Jagar spotted a young woman with long vibrant red hear and deep blue eyes. She was watching the preparations for the coronation. He was intrigued. He and she; Karamer struck up a friendship almost immediately." The sorceress' eyes widen with shock.

"Their affair as very short and passionate. Though it wasn't by their choice the affair ended. Jagar's advisors got wind of his..time with Karamer and tried to get him to stop. He refused, he even went as far as to tell them he will divorce his wife and take Karamer as his queen." The gasp from the sorceress draws Ranma's attention, she smiles at the size of the woman's eyes.

"The advisors at first were going to have Karamer killed and blame it on bandits. When a really old advisor found an old legend about Eternia and decided to invoke it using Karamer." The wide eyes of the sorceress were soon replaced with curiosity.

"The legend states that Eternia is the center of the magical worlds and the most powerful magic can be cast at its center. They decided to build Grayskull and have Karamer be its protector, for once she was the sorceress of Grayskull she couldn't be anything else including queen. She would be the sorceress until her replacement comes to claim her position." Ranma's face shows sadness at the plight of the star crossed lovers, but also knew they should never have gone that far.

"So they waited for Jagar to be away on business then one of the advisors sought out Karamer. He told her Jagar needed to see her it was an emergency and that he was to take her to him. Karamer fearing the worse agreed. She followed the advisor to his location. She tried to leave when all they found was the other six advisors. The men over powered her and knocked her unconscious. They used the spell in the legend to build Grayskull around Karamer. They never realized they furthered their own plans by doing it that way." Ranma looks down to her empty cup a tear plopping on her hand.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Ranma looks up to her friend a said smile.

"By magically building Grayskull around Karamer they locked her magic to Grayskull. They are why you can not leave Grayskull as a human, why none of the sorceresses could leave Grayskull once they came to fulfill their destiny. The last part of the spell was a simple phrase but one which changed the lives of every Grayskull sorceress. Lets see if I can remember what it was?" Ranma pauses but looks up when the sorceress recites the last line of the spell.

"Let she who protects the Castle of Grayskull do so in the form that best suits her and fulfills Grayskull's purpose." The sorceress looks over her throne where the castle's motto hangs.

Ranma follows her eyes and sees the last line of the spell. Ranma gets up and walks over to the throne. She looks up at the carving of the words that forever change the woman who enters here. She then looks down at the throne and reverently caresses the arm of the stone chair. Ranma then turns to face the newest in a long line of protectors.

"When she woke she started to look around Grayskull, confused and frightened.  
When she entered the throne room that was over the throne." Ranma told the sorceress as she pointed to the last line of the spell.

"She stood before the throne and read the incantation. A cylinder of light shot up from the floor to the ceiling capturing her. The floor then began to lower taking Karamer with it. She was lowered into the harnessed power of all magic in the universe. When the floor brought her back up. The light faded and she lifted her arms and her body morphed into that of young dragon." Ranma finishes turning back to the throne and spell.

The sorceress comes up next to her friend and places her hand on Ranma's shoulder. She stares down at her throne and frowns. She was given the choice to be the sorceress not banished into it. The guardian did not like that, not at all. She looks up at the incantation and her frown deepens.

"What does this have to do with the valley and the Quartz castle Ranma?" The sorceress etches every detail into her memory for transcribing later.

"Jagar built the castle for him and Karamer. When he found out what his advisors did he exploded. He would have killed them all but Karamer would not let him. So he settled for removing them from their positions. He also cursed them for their interference and deception. They left the capital that day for fear Jagar would still carry out their executions. Jagar tried to get Karamer to leave her post and join with him, but as you know once you are sorceress you can not leave until your destined replacement is found even if it is centuries"  
Ranma turns and looks the woman in the eyes her flaming eyes blazing brightly.

"He was a minor mage did you know that?" Ranma asks her friend who shakes her head with surprise.

"Yes and he used that magic to create the spirit rift so that in death they could be together. They live in the mists now and it was they who pleaded my case to buy the valley. They feared I would close the rift thus locking them into the spirit world, but I can't do that. I told them that their protection around the valley would be the best for me and the innocents around me because of the power I wield." Ranma tells her as she returns to the floor by the mosaic, the sorceress with her.

"They are there together now?" She asks in awe, as Ranma nods.

"There was so much of their history lost after their deaths. There was a civil war as Jagar and his wife had twin sons and each faction wanted one of the sons to rule." The sorceress explains.

"I can ask about it for you." Ranma tells her with a small smile.

"Do you need help repairing your..your new home?" The sorceress asks her voice cracking slightly.

"No like I said there isn't much damage. I will have to get furniture though.  
I do that gradually I guess. I can get the basics to start." The sorceress nods looking back into her cup of tea.

"Sorceress can I ask you question?" Ranma looks at the woman before her.

"Of course Ranma." The sorceress looks at her friend worry flashing quickly across her face at Ranma's serious expression.

"Well it is more like two questions really, I was wonder what you look like in your other form?" Ranma looks at the woman before her.

The sorceress smiles at her new friend. She stands and spreads her arms out to the sides and transforms. There hovering above Ranma is a falcon of red white and blue. Ranma holds out her arm and the bird lands on it. Ranma's eyes go wide when she hears the sorceress' voice in her head.

I am called Zoare in this form! I communicate as you can see through telepathy. Ranma smiles and nods gently tossing the bird up.

Zoare hovers again, then her body reshapes itself back into the woman who protects Grayskull and all its secrets. The woman then takes a seat next to Ranma again. Ranma looks up a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you for trusting me with that." Ranma tells her.

The sorceress sees a flash of pain flicker across Ranma's face. It passes so fast she is not sure she has seen it but she knows she did. She wonders what would cause such pain for someone so young. She tries to take Ranma's mind off of it by asking about the other question.

"Ranma you said you had another question?" The sorceress is glad to see her friends face loose the tinges of pain.

"Yes I do and if I am outta line tell me. I was just wondering why you don't tell Teela you're her mother?" The sorceress' tea cup falls from nerveless fingers.

The sorceress stares blankly ahead her eyes wide with shock. Ranma giggles as she continually opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water. Ranma watches her for a few more minutes then her impatience kicks in. Ranma waves her hand in front of the sorceress' face snapping the woman from her shock induced trance.

"R..Ranma you haven't..How did you..By the ancients you didn't tell..!" The sorceress stumbles over her questions fear filling her eyes.

"No sorceress just like it is my right whether to tell He-Man and She-Ra about Angela it is your right and yours only to tell Teela the truth." Ranma places her hand on top of the nervous woman's hand.

"As to how I know..!" Ranma shrugs as she starts to clean up the spilt cup of tea.

"Your life forces are too similar to be anything but family. I use to practice reading peoples life forces. I would use the Tendos and the Amazons to practice how to determine family members. Then when I was out and about I would read people's life force as practice." Ranma finishes with the tea and sets the broken cup aside.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ranma looks at the woman her eyes gazing into the woman's before her.

The sorceress stares into the flaming eyes of her guest. A shudder travels down her spin as the flaming pupils stares deep into her soul. This subject is painful to the woman but one she knows she can not brush off. Even though Ranma has given her an out, she feels it is only right to tell her why.

"I am the Sorceress of Grayskull Ranma." She tells the Mystic Warrior as if that was an explanation within itself.

"Yes, and?" Ranma is not going to let it stand at that alone.

"It is my duty and destiny to defend this castle and the power within from those who would misuses it. If Teela were to be used as a bargaining chip for access to Grayskull I would pay it gladly." Ranma looks at the sorceress sadness filling her eyes.

Ranma sees the love and pain that flows through the sorceress on the subject of her daughter. Even though she never took care of Teela the sorceress still lovers her daughter totally. Ranma wonders what that is like. She knows her own mother loves her, but, is it like this or does it still hinge on being a 'Man among Men'.

Ranma looks into the eyes of the sorceress and sees the depth of her love for Teela and believes her when she says she would hand over Grayskull to save her daughter. Ranma feels the tinges of jealousy at the Captain of the King's guards. She knows if it was her mother that she would put her honor above the life of her child.

A single tear rolls down the warrior's face as she realizes the seppuku pact will for always and ever keep her from her mother especially now. She knows she can never really believe her mother truly loves her because of her accepting that contract from Genma.

"Teela is a great warrior, sorceress she can defend herself. Plus there are those that would not allow harm to come to her. I am one, she and I are becoming friends and I cherish and protect my friends. For I have had so few I can call true friends until I arrived here." Ranma tells the woman looking at her with deep concern and caring.

"I know Ranma but I cannot take that chance, what if..!" Ranma cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

"Sorceress life is full of what ifs. My life is one big 'what if'. Think of it this way what better way to make sure Teela is ready to become sorceress of Grayskull then to be trained by her mother." Ranma smiles with her usual cocky smile.

"She can learn to use Grayskull now so the transition will be easier later. I mean if she is to take over for you. She may not be but if something happens before your time someone needs to step in. It will also give you a chance to really get to know each other. If she has knowledge of magic she can fight it better even if her magic is tied to Grayskull." Ranma continues her argument to see her friends happy.

"Please sorceress for ten years of my life I never knew my mother. I always wondered if she would love me or be proud of me. I also felt that I had done something so bad that she sent me away because she wanted nothing to do with me.  
I am sure Teela has these same feelings all children do." Ranma looks at her friend her eyes shining with tears she refuses to let fall.

"I will think on it Ranma but I won't promise anything." Ranma smiles at her a smile that is soft and gentle.

"That is all I can ask from you and for Teela." The two women clean up the tea then head for bed.

Ranma enters her room and stares at herself in the mirror her mind going over what she told the sorceress. She wonders if her mother is proud of her if she can love her for who she is becoming. Deep down Ranma knows that the girl before her is who she is now.

She doesn't want to be stuck as a girl and she really doesn't mind the curse any longer but there is something within her that says this is who she is now.  
Ranma sighs deeply and a vision of her mother scowling at her and fingering the Saotome Honor blade appears before her in the mirror. Ranma cringes but can not tear her gaze from the image.

Her heart breaking with the loneliness of having no one who will love her as the sorceress loves Teela. Ranma finally turns from the mirror and heads to the bed. She turns of the light and lays staring in the darkness her memories and emotions flooding through her. They keep her awake for many hours but finally she falls into a restless sleep.

/\/\

The sorceress watches as Ranma goes into her room, she then sits on the throne of Grayskull and thinks over what the martial artist has said. Her tears following down her face as the pain of being so close to Teela yet never claiming her overwhelms the guardian of Grayskull.

The sorceress lays her hand down on the arm of her throne, it laying on something rough. She looks down and sees the lotus locket of Ranma's. She picks it up and opens it. She looks at the picture of Ranma in her male form with the woman she knows as her mother.

She can see the pain and fear in Ranma's eyes as she stands close but not touching next to his mother. The sorceress brows furrow as her eyes are drawn to Nodoka's hands in which is a sword. One hand on the scabbard the other on the hilt, ready to pull it free.

She looks at the woman's face and sees pain in her eyes as she stares at her son. The sorceress wonders what can cause that kind of pain, and her mind reflects on Ranma's life and what expectations everyone put on her. The sorceress closes the locket and rising she puts it back on the arm of her throne and heads to bed. She knows she won't be sleeping much as she has much to think over. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull  
Crossover: Masters of the Universe  
By: Dani Yanega  
(please respond to this e-mail address)  
/dani/index.htm

Unwanted but NESSCARY disclaimer PLEASE READ IT!! IT is SHORT:

1st: I don't own any of the KNOWN characters (that's for legal eagles).

2nd: Many of you are NOT reading the Author's Notes that the hosts of my FanFics have graciously provided. If you were I would not be getting the email telling me THEIR OUT OF CHARACTER!.

3rd: If said notes were read you would realize that ALL MY FANFICS (every last one) deals with an alternate reality even when combined with crossovers.

4th: THEY'RE NOT CANNON CHARACTERS OR STORIES!!

5th: The alternate reality WILL APPLY to other characters NOT JUST RANMA!!

6th: So before you send that wanted and cherished (by yours truly) C&C re-read to make sure you are not sending them based on the Cannon story line.

Thank you  
(sorry was longer then I thought)  
Dani

Chapter Twenty One

The morning light cuts through the gloom of the room. A shaft of the sun's rays creeps softly up the bed in the room. As the morning progresses on, the light climbs the body till it reaches the sleeping beauty laying in the embrace of Morphius. The sunlight illuminates her face as a soft moan escapes her red lips.

Her eyes flutter open and burn with the golden light of the morning sun. The woman sits up and she gently rubs Morphius from his perch. She looks out the window at the bright blue sky with tired blue eyes. She then rises and dons her clothes for the day. The sorceress looks at herself in the mirror a small smile on her face as she stares at the red puffy eyes that stare back.

She has done a lot of crying and thinking last night and several nights previous. She still, however is no where close to a decision about her daughter. The guardian of Grayskull heads into her throne room a sad sigh escaping her frowning lips. She stops in front of her throne, a folded piece of paper laying next to the lotus locket of Ranma. See stares at the paper her frown deepening. She found it over a week ago on a food laden cart. She slowly walks up to her throne and sits down her puffy eyes staring off into the distance. Her mind going back to that lonely morning.

Flashback

NOTE Begins

Sorceress:

I awoke early and did not want to disturb you so I prepared my breakfast and made yours before I left. I cleaned up the dishes so relax and enjoy your meal.

I have gone to The Valley of Mists to start working on my new home and should be back later tonight or early tomorrow it depends I guess on how much I get done.

Have a great day

Ranma

NOTE Ends

The sorceress looks at the last paragraph with growing sadness in her eyes. She knows the faster Ranma repairs the Quartz Castle the sooner she will leave Grayskull. The woman takes a deep breath and sits down to eat what Ranma has left for her. She smiles with delight at her first taste of Ranma's cooking.

She enjoys the food before her, when she looks up at the sound of someone entering the room. He-Man, She-Ra and their animals walk into the throne room. She smiles at them as she rises wiping her mouth.

"Good morning He-Man, She-Ra. What brings you to Grayskull so early?" The two warriors of Grayskull look at her with confusion.

"Sorceress it is after noon!" She-Ra tells the smiling magic user.

"Oh, my! I did sleep late didn't I?" The woman tells them with a Kasumi like air.

Big sweat drops appear behind the heads of the guests of Grayskull. The sorceress moves the cart out of the way and ushers in her friends. A mischievous smile on her lips. She sits on her throne, picking up Ranma's locket as her mind goes over some of the things from her conversation with the Amazons the day before.

"We need to go to Etheria sorceress. We want to make sure that the Kalcar's army doesn't recover to quickly from the blows delivered to them by Ranma and the resistance." He-Man explains to the occupied sorceress.

"Very well He-Man." She agrees as she rises from the throne.

"Sorceress where's Ranma I am sure she would like to help." She-Ra asks as she looks around the room for the Mystic Warrior.

"She has gone to the Valley of Mists she is making repairs to her new home." The sorceress stiffens at the mention of her guest.

"Oh, well if she gets back tell her where we are she can join us there if she wants." She-Ra continues not noticing her guides reaction.

The twins follow the sorceress who magically opens the door to Etheria. The two Grayskull warriors pass through being followed closely by Swift Wind. Battlecat hangs back for a moment to look at the sorceress. The sorceress places her hand atop his head and with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Battlecat she is alright." The woman tells the animal knowing what he wants to hear.

Battlecat nods and steps through with the others. The sorceress watches as they enter the line of trees across from the entrance to Grayskull. She stares longingly at the opening and the beautiful scenery before her. Her longing turns to anger as her brow furrows as memories of why she is locked into her home crosses her mind. She slowly closes the door the scowl not leaving her face as she returns to the throne room.

End Flashback

The sorceress sighs as she slips the note from Ranma back under the locket. She rises and heads to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. The twins have not yet returned from Etheria, a small smile of satisfaction crosses her lips. She stops and stares in the direction of the entrance to Etheria.

He-Man and She-Ra must be causing all sorts of havoc for the Kalcar, to be gone this long. The sorceress thinks as she shakes her head and continues her journey to the kitchen.

Ranma's day has been tiring but she doesn't care she is able to remove most of the wall leaving a four foot high wall around the castle. She then goes through the quartz that she has taken from the wall and is able to make repairs to the castle using the undamaged quartz from the garden wall. Her week has been following these steps. It takes her two days to get the wall finished. The past three days she has been repairing the building with the undamaged quartz. Ranma then checks the roof for cracks and when she finds any, she replaces the broken pink crystal with a new piece from the garden wall.

With the repairs to her castle only taking a total of five days, she is sure there would have been more damage. She smiles as she looks at her hands then flinches as a memory of learning the chestnut fist flashes in her mind. She scowls when it is soon followed by the many memories of her repairing the damage to the dojo by those around her. She sighs and shakes off the memories, she is just glad the Quartz Castle has weathered the centuries well. She begins to clean out the weeds and overgrowth from the gardens around her new home. She strips the plants down to the roots using her Phoenix fire to burn the roots of dead trees and bushes from the ground. She also uses it by sending the fire down the roots of weeds to sear them and keep them from returning.

While she works her face continually contorts into a loathing frown. As she works she must keep pushing visions of her male form from her mind. His face contorted with rage and disgust. When she lets the vision go unchecked it turns to her female form kneeling, in her vision she is wearing a white kimono that slowly turns red as a circle of red spreads from her abdomen. The setting sun glints off a strip of metal as it slices through her neck. The blood flows across the grass of the castle's court yard only to match the redness of the setting sun. Ranma stops then and closes her eyes trying to force the vision from her mind a tear rolls down her cheek. A tear she passes off as sweat.

By the time night starts to fall Ranma is exhausted but finally happy with her job. She decides she will sleep in her new home tonight and is glad she has brought some things to sleep on. Before she enters her new home Ranma has an idea on how to seal any cracks in the quartz she may have missed and strengthen her home. She begins to glow with the fire of the Phoenix and the cat. She then adds to it her blue aura and flies over her home.

She looks down on the Quartz Castle unsure if she should do this or not but shakes off her indecision. Ranma lets loose with a blast of flame, dark chi and confidence at the roof of the castle. Instead of plowing through the roof it gently swarms around the building. Ranma does not notice the ghostly white aura that forms around her and mixes in with her normal blue chi.

After a few minutes Ranma stops the bombardment and stares at her glowing home. The crystal is white hot and glows brightly. She lands in the garden and sets up a sleeping mat figuring it will take all night for the crystal to cool down. The heat from the castle walls will keep Ranma warm all night.

As she falls into a fitful sleep tendrils of mist creeps across the ground towards the sleeping Ranma. As the near her tossing body the slowly spiral around her protectively. Though their protections do not keep the dreams from coming.

Dreams

Ranma-chan is backed against a wall in a dark alley. She hears the hissing of cats around her. Sweat pores down her face. She jumps slightly when a shadow moves toward her. She groans slightly as Kuno steps from the shadows. She is also slightly relieved as she hears the hissing of the cats fade at his presence.

Ranma-chan slouches lower down the wall releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. She looks up at a movement to see Kuno standing over her, his bokken pressing against her throat. Ranma gulps and is about to shove the bokken away when a glint of metal shining in the moon light tells her it is not a wooden practice sword the crazy kendoist is now pointing at her.

"Kuno what are you doing?" Ranma gasps out as Kuno presses the blade tighter against her throat drawing blood.

"Why don't you know Ranma?" The redhead slowly turns at the new voice to see Akane standing next to Kuno her mallet glowing bright red.

"A..Akane! What are you..What's going on?" Akane smiles down at the confusion on her fianc's face.

"Why Saotome your end is what's going on!" A flash of light goes off on her right and Ranma-chan sees Nabiki come forth her hands holding the ever present camera.

"I am disappointed in you son! To allow yourself to be locked in your curse form and to not even actively try and unlock yourself. This is not the behavior of a Man among MEN!" Ranma stares as her mother pushes between Akane and Kuno her eyes full of disgust.

"Not only that but to allow yourself to feel MATURINAL instincts you are a CRIME AGAINST NATURE! You must preserve the Saotome honor!" Nodoka growls the last as she pulls the Saotome honor blade from its scabbard.

"NNNOOOOO!" Ranma screams and lashes out at Kuno.

The kick hits the kendoist in the groin causing him to drop his own blade as he clutches his privates. The man falls to the ground and curls into a fetal position with sounds of pain coming from him. Ranma then shatters Akane's descending mallet with a fist as it plows into the head of the deadly hammer.

"NOT NOW! NOT EVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU HONORLESS VOIDS RULE ME!" Ranma screams as she rises to one knee.

"BAKUSAI TEKNETSU!" The shout escapes Ranma-chan's lips as her finger makes contact with the ground in front of the three women.

The percussion from the explosion and the shrapnel is enough to send the three woman back several feet. Ranma takes advantage of this and jumps to the top of the wall. She looks down at the three angry woman her own anger rising. Her eyes narrow as her eyes flare with the missing fire of the phoenix. She turns in time to see Nabiki start to take pictures. She points her finger and sends a thin stream of fire into the camera turning it into bubbling slag.

Nabiki hisses and drops the remains of her expensive camera and glares at Ranma with a look of the hell to come. Ranma glares back disgust and revulsion growing on her face. She then turns back to her mother and Akane. Her anger bursting forth with a reddish black glow.

"I am TIRED of being blamed for things I did not do. I DID NOT DO THIS TO MYSELF YOU GOT A BEEF WITH IT TALK TO THE OLD FREAK!" With that Ranma jumps down on the other side of the wall the three woman fading into the darkness.

Ranma-chan disappears over the wall the screams of the angry women fading in the distance. When Ranma-chan stops running she finds herself in the park. She warily looks around stretching her senses for any threat. She doesn't sense the blow that sends her to the middle of lake. She stands only noticing in passing the lake is now only to her hips. She stares back towards shore to see her scowling father. Her eyes narrowing as she curses the Umi-sen-ken and decides she needs to find a counter.

"BOY YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE SOATOME NAME! HOW WILL YOU FULFILL THE PLEADGE TO JOIN THE SCHOOLS LIKE THAT!" Genma shouts an angry red aura around him.

"YES! HOW WILL YOU MARRY MY LITTLE BABY! THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!" Soun shouts stepping from behind Genma his demon head going at full blast.

Ranma stares at the two men her eyes become tiny slits as she slowly walks toward them. The black aura of the Neko-ken forming around her, taking the shape of a giant black panther. Neither man seems the least bit disturbed. A voice in the back of Ranma-chan's mind warns her they are up to something. When she is but a small jump from shore a black ribbon lashes out from the trees by the lake to wrap around her neck.

"ACK!" Is all that escapes Ranma-chan as she grasps at the ribbon trying to dislodge it.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Where is my Ranma-sama you redheaded harlot! My beloved's dear father told me you have imprisoned him! RELEASE HIM!" Kodachi pulls on the ribbon tightening it around the hapless girls neck, the blades in ribbon making cuts in her throat.

A deep angry growl escapes Ranma-chan has darkness swims before her eyes. Flashing spots of light pops in front of her eyes. Through the darkening light show she sees the smug look on her father and Tendo's face as they watch her slowly being strangled. Ranma-chan begins to gasp for air as she tries without success to loosen the ribbon from around her bleeding neck.

"RELEASE MY SON OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND! YOU DISGUST ME! TO THINK I WASTED TEN YEARS OF MY PRECIOUS KNOWLEDGE ON AN UNGRATFUL SON SUCH AS YOU!" Genma taunts her.

Genma licks his dry lips as he watches the death of Ranma-chan with sadistic glee. Ranma-chan feels her consciousness ebb away from her when her Neko-ken aura flares again only brighter. She lashes out with her left hand. It swipes behind her the chi claws briefly showing as they slice through the ribbons. She then turns and slashes at Kodachi who is standing on the bank of the lake with an angry scowl on her pretty but demented face. Four slashes form across Kodachi's body. Ranma-chan watches as the lunatic gymnast falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood in four segments. Ranma-chan watches with wide eye horror as the girl's blood slowly mingles with the lake and begins to float towards her.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Some warrior afraid of a little blood BOY!" Genma taunts the shocked martial artist.

"IF YOU WILL NOT FULFILL THE PLEDGE TO YOUR MOTHER I WILL DO IT FOR YOU GIRL!" Genma shouts the word girl said with complete disgust.

"AND TO THINK I ALLOWED A BURKUMIN SUCH AS YOU IN MY HOUSE WITH MY DAUGHTERS!" Soun shouts in a surprise move by releasing a chi blast in the shap of his demon head.

"DEMON HEAD TORPEDO!" (hey you want a Japanese name send one to me!). The blast was smaller then his demon head about the size of a basketball.

Ranma-chan turns, a growl on her lips. She jumps straight up as a dozen vacuum blades and the demon head hits the water. Where she has just vacated the spot of impact. Ranma-chan tucks and rolls in the air over her father. She uses her senses to weave past the Yami-sen-ken that keeps coming at her. When she is over her father and Soun Tendo she straightens out and dives at her father cat aura blazing. She slashes at him and Soun her hands disappearing from sight. She lands past her father and turns to look at the results. She falls to her knees and throws up the food in her stomach as she sees the pile of tissue and organs.

"It seems the foul sorcerer does not have the stomach for her crimes. Tis alright as you won't have to live with your deeds long." Ranma-chan spins on one knee, as Kuno charges from the shadows.

His blade weaving an intricate pattern. The speed of his movements has Ranma-chan staring in awe. The blade is moving so fast that all she can see is the after images of the blade. She scoots away from Kuno as he advances on her. Her hand lands into the remains of the patriarchs of both the Tendo and Saotome clans. She stops her eyes wide with horror. As the blade of Kuno descends toward her head she rolls away flinging a hand full of the gruesome remains at the swordsman.

"AAAARRRGGGGG!" His scream escapes, as the sludge hits him in the eyes.

Ranma scrambles away from him while getting to her feet. She stops short as a bonari lands in front of her. She dodges around it only to have to stop as a dozen spatula shurikens force her back in the lake. She turns, standing ankle deep in the water, watching as Shampoo and Ukyo emerge from behind a boulder. The grin on their faces tells Ranma-chan it is not with happiness that they find her.

"Girl type Ranma now die for insult Shampoo!" The lavender hair Amazon snarls while twirling her other bonari.

"After me sugar, this jackass owes me TEN DAMN YEARS!" Ukyo screams as she charges into the lake after Ranma.

Ranma-chan jumps to the side as Ukyo's battle spatula slices through the place she was a moment before. Ranma-chan takes a deep breath and somersaults under the water then springs into the air bringing with her a column of water. As she flies over her two ex-fiances the water follows with her dousing them. Ranma-chan lands and spins with a smirk expecting to only have to deal with Ukyo and a kitten. Her mouth hangs open as she finds a drenched Ukyo and Shampoo.

Ranma-chan stares in shock then without even thinking strictly on instinct she lunges to the side as a katana cleaves the ground where she was just standing. She flips and twists so she is now facing her new attacker and Kuno glares back at her with a lustful grin. She shivers slightly then looks down to see her shirt fall from her body. She stares down at her naked upper body. A bright red aura suddenly forms around her causing the loosen hair around her face to billow in the artificial breeze. She slowly raises her head and looks at Kuno through her blood red bangs a feral snarl on her face. She leaps into the air lunging for the crazy kendoist.

"PERVERT!" The scream echoes through the dream park.

Ranma-chan twists and turns as Ukyo throws more shurikens at her not realizing that they have cut away the rest of her clothes. Ranma-chan spins and slams her feet into Kuno's face sending him backwards into the two ex-fiances. Ranma-chan back flips as Kuno's face leaves her feet to land in a ready stance.

She refuses to speak as if doing so would drain her of the anger she has coursing though her. Her eyes portray the rage filling her body. The three attackers untangle themselves. The two girls glare with disgust while Kuno stands a stream of blood flowing from his nose, which he tries hard to ignore. Shampoo and Ukyo scream as they charge the petite redhead. Shampoo drawing a straight sword, while Ukyo brings her battle spatula to bare. Both girls preparing for Ranma-chan to jump in order to escape. Then learn to late a valuable lesson never assume anything in battle.

Ranma-chan quickly falls backwards allowing Shampoo and Ukyo to run past her their weapons cleaving her high as they expected her to go airborne. She rolls to the left then rises to one knee, her left hand lightly on the ground while her right arm rests across her knee. She stares at the slowing girls through her bangs a deep growl in her throat. She spots movement out of the corner of her eye and from her kneeling position leaps into the air and back flips over Kuno and his descending sword.

As she comes out of the back flip behind him she snaps out her legs hitting him in the back of his head again sending him into the ex-fiances. She lands gracefully her body gleaming with sweat the three attackers stare at the naked martial artist their eyes wide as they can now see the chi claws of the Neko-ken coming from the back of her hands. Her eyes are hollow and animalistic and there is a feral snarl on her pretty lips.

"I have been trying to not kill you, but you don't ssssseeem to want to lisssten to my arguementssssss!" Ranma-chan tells them elongating her 'S's' as if hissing at them.

"We don't care because you will come from this battle DEAD! You gave up your manhood to avoid your responsibility to ME! NOW I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Ukyo screams at her one time fianc.

"Girl-type Ranma must die, Shampoo greatest warrior of generation. Shampoo can not have outsider better then Shampoo." The lavender hair Amazon snarls at her one time airen.

"Tis a shame that you shall not feel the pleasures of the blue thunder, but tis time to end this charade Saotome you are no longer a man and no longer worth more then a slave or whore on the street." Kuno's lecherous grin widens as drool escapes the corner of his mouth.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CLAP TRAP! I LOST TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Ukyo screams at her companions, then all three charge Ranma en mass.

"YYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL!" Is the answer to their challenge from the stuck girl as she runs toward them her hands blurring into invisibility.

The night skies fill with the screams of the dieing. When the slaughter is over Ranma-chan crawls toward the lake. She crawls in until the water covers her whole body save her head as she holds it up. The tracks of tears flowing unabated. She lowers herself under the water, a pool of red floats to the surface and slowly moves away being carried by the slight movement of the water. Ranma's training in water allows her to stay under for a few minutes. She then bursts from the water throwing her head back causing her loosening braid to fly back behind her with a stream of water to accompany it. She leans back her eyes shut tightly and her fists clenched into white balls of knuckles.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream fills the night air and doesn't stop until her throat is too sore to scream any more.

She falls to her knees her head bowed, and her braid draping over her shoulder. Her chest heaving as she sucks in great gasps of air. Her head slowly shaking. Her tears still falling into the lake as they drop from her face. She brings her hands up to her face and stares at them with disgust as she sees the blood that is not there. The blood of her family and friends cover her hands like a pair of thick gloves.

"W..why w..w..why couldn't t..they j..just s..stop!" She whispers her voice nearly gone from her screaming.

"It is because you are a honorless, spineless coward. You never were nor ever will be a man let alone a 'Man among Men'." She doesn't look up as something splashes before her.

Ranma-chan reaches into the water and pulls out the Saotome tanto. Her head snaps up her eyes narrow a sneer on her face. Her sapphire blue eyes meet the sapphire blue of her mother's eyes. She slowly stands and advances on her mother. She walks up to the matriarch of her clan her face almost touching her mothers. When Ranma-chan suddenly spits into her mother's face.

"That's all it has ever been to you is honor, there was no mother's love. You call me a coward but the truth is you hurl your accusations at me to cover your own pathetic existence. You want me to be a man among men well as soon as you are a Woman among Women! I will consider it! I don't see it happening though, you let that maniac take me so you wouldn't have to deal with raising me. Well guess what I am happy where I am and as far as I am concern you all can go straight to hell!" Ranma screams with a hoarse whisper in her mother's angry face.

SLAP! Ranma's head jerks slightly after her mother slaps her.

She takes a step back from the woman then let's the tanto fall from her hand. Nodoka stares at her a scowl on her face. She watches as her daughter slowly fades under the cloak of the Uni-sen-ken. Her face turning purple with anger. She lunges forward swing her katana in a wild arch hoping to still catch the naked girl.

Ranma-chan runs in the blackness of her dream her red-black aura turning a sickly greenish yellow. Her eyes full of tears she refuses to allow to fall. Ranma feels like she has been running for hours her chest burning with the strain. She is forcing herself to take each step she knows she can't stop.

If she stops; they will be there waiting for her. She doesn't hear them but she knows they are close by, ready to blame her for everything. Ranma keeps running when a chain snakes out of the darkness and wraps around her leg. The chain pulls tight causing the redhead to fall. Ranma puts her hands out to help ease some of the damage when a snake like appendage grabs both her wrists. The appendage pulls tight leaving Ranma-chan suspended in air but a few inches. She kicks wildly with her free leg until another chain snags it as well and pulls tightly keeping her legs wide apart.

Her body rises to about 4 feet as she strains to see her captures but can only hear their laughter. Then from the appendage and chains comes the bolt of electricity it courses through her causing her to jolt but she refuses to cry out. She knows who they are however and she struggles to free herself. When several shuriken hit the ground under her. She notices they are yellow and black bandanas.

She struggles harder to escape as the sounds of three sets foot steps are heard coming closer. She hears the snap of a whip over her then the slashing of a blade. She begins to feel the stinging up and down her exposed backside. She turns slightly as much as the restraints will allow, to see the welts from the whip and some cuts from the sword.

"Well Fem-BOY! It looks like we get to make you a REAL WOMAN!" Ranma looks up toward her hands to see Pantyhose Taro standing before her, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips, a lustful smile on his face.

Her eyes showing the confusion of his human form while being held prisoner by his curse form. She then feels the sting of the whip as it lashes against the lower half of her naked body. Ranma does not cry out at the pain but increases her struggles to be free. Taro laughs as the whip and chi reinforced belt continue to strike at the small redhead.

Taro grabs Ranma-chan's pigtail and pulls her head back so she is looking into his eyes. He smiles lustfully at her then leans in and kisses her roughly on the lips. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Taro explores the inner reaches of Ranma's mouth before he pulls back. A malevolent smile on his face. One that fades to anger when Ranma-chan spits in his face. Taro slaps her hard drawing blood.

"I will explore the rest of your treasures more painfully for that bitch!" Taro promises a sneer on his lips.

Ranma shudders as his maniacal laughter is joined by Mousse and Ryoga. The other two boys finally step into view one on each side of the hanging girl. Ranma shudders as she feels their hands begin to roam over her naked body. She clenches her teeth refusing to cry out as her struggles to free herself intensify. A fist slams into the side of her head. It jolts her head back.

The pain quickly fades to shock when Ryoga places his hand in a place Ranma knows it shouldn't be, the lost boy leans in and whispers with heavy lustful breaths into the captive girl's ear.

"You wanted to be a woman FREAK! Now you must learn what it is like to love as a woman." Ryoga kisses behind Ranma's ear as his hands continue to explore where they shouldn't.

Ranma's struggles begin to weaken as exhaustion from the run and the circulation being cut off at her hands and feet take over. She raises her head to see the three boys standing beside her just as naked as her. She trembles as she sees Taro move to place himself behind her.

Ranma closes her eyes and prays for this nightmare to be over. She steels her self for the violation to come when she hears something. Her eyes snap open and she hears a warm soothing voice one that whispers of great power. One that tells her she can stop them if she really wants too. Ranma reaches mentally for that voice she reaches for its strength for its aid.

Ranma feels Taro's hands roughly grab her hips, his nails digging deep into her soft feminine skin. She feels him shift his weight as he moves closer to her. A growl of rage escapes the girl as her struggles intensify. It is during this rage filled struggle, that she throws the dream boy to the ground. Ranma keeps struggling and moving causing her suspended to body to sway and swing making it harder for the three to accomplish what they have been planning. All the while the deep soothing voice continues to encourage her. When Ranma's mental search reaches what she is looking for.

"Jagar you can't let this dream go on!" Karamer tells her beloved.

"We must do something! If this dream contiues to play out it could and probably will destroy her sanity and willingness to live!" The first sorceress continues.

Jagar and Karamer watch over the sleeping Ranma who thrashes around on her sleeping pallet. They stare as the mist pulls in tighter around her body. As they watch her dreams as they progress worry adorning both their ghostly faces. Jagar seems to pale even more as he watches the deaths of those trying to kill Ranma in her dreams. His eyes flash with anger as the her three rivals capture her for lustful pleasures.

"She must stop them herself if she is going to conquer her feelings of being trapped as a girl. She has been repressing those feelings and they have finally come back to haunt her in her dreams." Jagar tells his love his arm wrapping around the other ghost's waist.

"Yes but she is frightened and confused she knows it is a dream but she is feeling so alone and betrayed. We must let her know she isn't alone that we are here for her! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Karamer yells the last as ghostly tears fall down her face.

Jagar just shakes his head and sighs in resignation as he walks closer to the sleeping Ranma. He kneels down beside her and takes her head in his lap. The mist slowly enveloping him as well. He then gently strokes her halo of fire like hair then leans down and whispers into her ear.

"Ranma!" Jagar repeats the call of Ranma's name several more times until her dream self acknowledges his presence.

"You can stop them Ranma if you want too." Jagar whispers to her, he smiles as he feels her body tense.

"Search Ranma find your power. The power you can use to free yourself." Jagar urges her on.

He watches as her dream attackers get closer to destroying his child's sanity. Jagar pauses and sits up more straight. His mind wondering where that has come from. He has not known the girl for long yet to him she is his own child even more so then his twin sons. He looks to Karamer and in her face sees the dreaming girl. A smile crosses his lips as he sees in Karamer's eyes the same parental worry coursing through him. He looks down a questioning look on his face. Could it have been when they lived her life the first time she had come to the valley or her bright red hair that reminds him of Karamer's lovely flaming locks. Jagar did not know. He only knows that he needs Ranma-chan to be his child as much as Ranma needs him to be the father she never had.

Jagar is pulled from his thoughts as the young woman begins to glow a ghostly white. He smiles down at her and leans in toward her ear. He takes her one hand in his and squeezes it gently as he whispers to the dreaming warrior.

"Very good Ranma now use that power to win this fight!" At Jagar's encouragement Ranma glows a brighter white.

"That's my girl show them what the child of Jagar and Karamer can really do!" Jagar smiles as her aura grows brighter and her dream self changes.

He looks up at Karamer as the gasp escapes his beloved. His ghostly eyes meets hers, they lock in an intense stare. They watch the play of emotion going through their soul mate's eyes and know their feelings for each other has intensified with the coming of Ranma. Karamer smiles and nods her head, then kneels down beside her 'husband' and 'child' to add her strength and growing love.

Ranma listens to the voice fighting against the impending molestation as best she can. She hears the pride in the voice as she begins to glow she hears and feels the love a parent is suppose to have for their child as the voice encourages her on. Then something breaks through that feeling not the feeling of being violated but the feeling of forgetting something and it suddenly dawns on her. She looks down at her dream self and for the first time notices it is her old female form.

An evil smile crosses Ranma's lips as she closes her eyes and forces the change, the change to her true form as she knows it is now. She chuckles as she hears the string of curses coming from the boys behind her as her entire body burst into a flaming beacon. The grin widens as Taro's curse form bellows in pain and releases its hold on her flaming wrists. She hears Mousse cry out in pain as the chains he is using to keep her feet immobile begin to glow white hot. The chains grow loose as Mousse drops them.

Ranma still hovers over the ground. The shock evident in the gasps of her three attackers. Her wings of fire gently flap until Ranma stands and faces her three tormentors. Her red hair gone and replaced with strands of billowing fire as it grows down to her knees and moves across her body as living tendrils of fire. Her eyes transform into the eyes of a very hungry cat with the flame of life burning brightly in the depth of the black pupils.

Ranma stares at the three martial artist before her, her rage growing by leaps and bounds. Ranma's dream self opens her mouth to scream insults at them when she suddenly dodges out of the way. She somersaults to her left and lands in a half kneeling position. She looks back to where she was standing.

In the ground slowly fading is one of Akane's mallets. She looks in the darkness and sees three shapes moving toward the light. Ranma's eyes grow wide then narrow to tiny slits as Akane, Nabiki and Nodoka step from the darkness. The three boys move toward the new comers and Ranma sees they are fully clothed.

Taro moves next to Nodoka who lays her hand lovingly on his shoulder. She looks toward the young Chinese boy and gives him a warm motherly smile. She then turns and glares at the Mystic Warrior who stands now wearing her usual red satin Chinese tang and black silk pants and slippers.

"You are no longer my son. Taro has taken your place for he is a man among men! Something you have never been!" Nodoka glares at the cursed girl her hand gripping the ever present katana.

"If you were a true man you would have found a way to unlock your curse by now and return to fulfill your obligations." Nodoka continues her eyes glowing with an eerie light.

Ranma stares at the six people standing before her. Betrayal, disgust and hatred flow through her. Her dream self moves in slow motion but she is unable to stop herself as her hand rises palm facing toward those who have cast her aside. Those who did not want to know her pain but wanted to add to it. Those who instead of dealing with their own faults or the faults of those they love they just put them onto her. Ranma-chan closes her fingers to her palm as she stares at the people before her.

"If a rapist is your idea of manly old woman you can have him, but it won't last for long!" With that last statement Ranma's fingers shoot straight up.

"I would rather have a rapist then a pathetic creature such as you! At least he is MANLY!" Nodoka snarls at her ex-child.

Ranma watches as Akane and Nabiki come up to Taro completely naked. They drape over him with lust filled eyes. Their hands roaming over his bare chest. Her eyes widen as the girls start to disrobe Taro and offer themselves to the cursed boy. To their disappointment and anger, Taro ignores them. He stares with lust filled eyes and a sneering smirk at her. His arms crossing over his chest as the two Tendos via for his attentions.

"This is a dream they are not like this..they c..care about m..me!" Ranma-chan whispers her uncertainty showing as she tries to speak the words.

"SNORT! Oh please who would love a WEAK FREAK like you! You are nothing a spineless manless FREAK!" Akane retorts as she begins to pleasure Taro while he ignores her.

Ranma-chan's head snaps up, rage flashes in her flaming cat eyes. A column of flame bursts from her palm and impacts on the group of people before her. She allows the flames to continue until she can hold it no longer. Ranma collapses to her knees her hands supporting her barely as she hangs her head. Her body shakes with guilt ridden sobs as she watches her tears hit the ground before her. She reaches out to tentatively touch a small puddle but stops frozen with surprise and fear.

"A true Man among Men would not have used an attack to exhustion." The cold and hate filled voice of Nodoka reaches her ears as she feels the cold steel begin its final deadly descent.

Kasumi enters her new home her landlady watches as she and the cab driver bring her things into the house. She directs several young teenage boys from the neighborhood as to which rooms to put the boxes. Elisa Tanaka watches as Kasumi pays the cab driver then tips the young teenage boys as they come back after putting away her last box. She watches as Kasumi shuts the door, the young girl's body language telling the story.

Kasumi's head is down cast her shoulders are sagging as if the weight of the world is being piled onto her. Elisa watches as the young girl moves slowly and lethargically. When Kasumi turns and faces her new friend and landlady Elisa gasps at the torment she sees flowing from the younger girl. Elisa puts a comforting arm around Kasumi's shoulders and leads her to the family room where there is a pot of tea and some cookies waiting for them. Elisa gently pushes Kasumi onto the sofa and hands her a steaming cup of tea. Kasumi takes the tea but shakes her head at the cookies.

"Now tell me child what is wrong?" Elisa asks her new permanent tenant as she pours her tea.

"SIGH! My little sisters were arrested, and my father wanted me to use the trust fund to pay for their attorneys. I told him I couldn't because of the way Ranma set the trust up. The thing is if he..she hadn't done so I would have spent every last dime to get my sisters free. The thing is that neither one of them would have even bothered to thank me or offered to pay me back." Kasumi tells her with a quiet sigh.

"What happened?" Elisa asks her sympathy pouring out for the girl and her father, a little.

"He told me to go and have a life sniff, he said he would find a way to help Akane and Nabiki. Sigh! He said it was about time he took responsibility for his family. He said, he needs to quit passing his responsibility for his duty onto his children." Kasumi lowers her face into her hands and begins to sob.

Elisa moves next to the weeping girl, she gathers the girl into a motherly embrace. Kasumi stiffens slightly. She tries to pull away but Elisa wouldn't let go. Kasumi finally stops and lets the years of servitude, buried anguish, guilt, and depression flow from her body in a tidal wave of sobs. She stays in Elisa's embrace for more then two hours finally crying herself to sleep. Elisa lowers her gently to the sofa then covers her with an afghan and walks from the room her mind racing in a torrent of conflicting emotions.

Ranma screams with rage and jolts up into a sitting position. The mist pulls quickly back into the wall of spirit mist that surrounds the valley. She looks around the garden breathing heavily. Her attention focuses on the quartz castle still cooling in the night air. She rises slowly and walks toward the hot stone and begins to scream in rage as she starts to smash her fists into the cooling stones. Her small delicate fists crash into the diamond hard unforgiving surface of the castle wall. Her Amiguriken punches slam into the heated surface but the damage is to her and not the tempering surface of the castle.

"I..I d..didn't w..want to k..kill them! W..why d..d..did they m..make m..me! " Ranma sobs through clenched teeth.

"I..It w..was only a d..dream, i..it has t..to b..be!" Ranma-chan continues her voice rasping through her sobs.

Ranma's face fills with rage and self loathing as she continues to smash her bloody fists into the castle's wall. Her mouth in a misshapen snarl while her eyes fill with tears she refuses to allow fall. Ranma's mind is so full of rage and self loathing she does not see the white mist begin to form some twenty feet from her. She does not pay any attention as she continues to mutilate her hands punching them into the surface of the castle.

The mist thickens into the shape of a 7ft tall man his hair appears to be a dark shade and goes down to the small of his back. Which is being held back by a strip of leather about 3ins from the bottom of his hair. His eyes are cold and emotionless and he has a cruel smile. He wears loose leather pants tucked into matching mid calf boots. His is very muscular (Think He-Man only bigger times 2). He wears the breast plate of He-Man. A mysterious gray metal 'X' with a 4 inch square in the middle with a ruby red 'H' in its center. His sword scabbard is empty as at his death the sword returned to Castle Grayskull for the next time it was needed.

The new spirit watches bemused then charges the Mystic Warrior. Jagar and Karamer watches as a spirit shield forms around the new spirit allowing him to solidify. He rams into the side of Ranma taking her with him in a flying tackle toward the lake. The two splash into the cold water and sink below its surface.

Karamer and Jagar watch trying to hide their grins as a white mist rises above the center of the lake. The mist drifts towards the bank then rematerializes into the apparition from before. They watch as he takes an aggressive stance. His legs slightly apart and his huge muscular arms crossed over his barrel size chest. his cruel grin growing on his face.

Ranma-chan is angry, angrier then she has ever been in her life even angrier then when she had to kill Saffron. That dream still shows to her how she feels, how her family and friends would truly feel about her now. No matter if she is forced into her current situation, she knows deep down her mother will not accept her being a girl. She shakes the sleep from her addled brain how can she accept it.

She turns her raging gaze on her new home and some of the anger releases at her home. She rises and storms over to the still white hot building, she begins to smash her fists into it. The heat sears her knuckles and the pain surges through her. She holds in her scream feeling it is just punishment for even though in a dream she just murdered everyone she once cared for.

"I shouldn't have lost control, I..I s..shouldn't have l..lost c..control..!" The spirits can hear her whispering pain as she pounds the wall of the castle while her tears flow in torrents down her cheeks.

She can hear Karamer and Jagar shouting behind her to stop but she couldn't.. no wouldn't. The air is filling with the smell of burning flesh, her burning flesh, as the young fighter continues to mercilessly pound the wall of her new home. Her mind still in a jumble from the dream she does not notice the mist appearing to her left she does not see it solidify into a man with cold calculating eyes.

She does however feel it when the spirit shield slams into her carrying her and the spirit into the center of the lake. She is in such shock at the attack she does not even have time to scream out. The two of them hit the cold water and quickly sink below the surface.

Ranma sinks deeper into the darkness of the cold lake she is vaguely aware of the spirit leaving her. Her mind surges through her dream fight with Ukyo, Shampoo and Kuno her eyes going wide with the horror of her attacks. They fade into another nightmare one she has not had in a while.

Ranma watches her body sweating under the cold water as she remembers the day she lost the ability to be called a whole man. She watches as her mind replays the day she fell into the spring at Jusenkyo. The fear and terror builds in her as her powerful legs start to kick forcing her towards the surface.

She breaks the water much as she did in her dream. Her eyes wide with fright her body gasping for the much needed oxygen. She stares straight at the three spirits but does not really see them. Her mind still in shock. As she slowly slips below the surface again.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Ranma screams as she breaks the surface of the lake again this time paying more attention.

Ranma spits out the water from the crystal clear lake in the center of the valley of mist. Her fire hair plasters against her face as she glares at the spectral shape floating towards her. Her mind looks at the castle some distances away and down to the lake where she is treading water at its center.

"You will now talk with me in a rational manner." Jagar tells her as he glares down at her.

Ranma looks at the ancient spirit defiance filling her fire cat eyes. Jagar's cold stare breaks through that stubbornness and Ranma lowers her head with sadness and shame. Ranma coughs nervously as she tries not to look back up at the angry ghost king. She stiffens when she feels arms wrap tightly around her from behind.

"Jagar! Stop it! You're not being fair!" The voice is soft and full of love and caring.

Ranma just stares straight ahead her eyes darting around the area. Fear clouds her face as she watches for her fiances to show up and pound her for allowing another female to hold her. She is brought out of her fearful search as her eyes fall on the new spirit. She stares at him with confusion and slight recognition. She then realizes Jagar has spoken and the words of his reply to Karamer seep through the clouds still swarming in her mind.

"I will not have my daughter punish herself for something she has no control over!" Ranma's head snaps up and looks into the face of the ghost apparition, the other ghost forgotten.

Ranma stares in shock at the first king of Eternia. Her mouth hanging open as the waters of the lake lap gently against her. Her legs have quit moving as confusion covers her face. The only thing keeping her from slipping below the surface of the lake is the strong arms of the first Sorceress of Grayskull. Ranma slowly rises from the lake with the help of Karamer to float over the crystal blue waters her mind still in confusion. She hears the distant reply from the other of her ghostly friends.

"I know dear. I agree with you, our child should not blame herself for this but she will. We need to make her understand why she is not to blame and that even as a female she is just as strong and capable." The gentle loving tones filter through Ranma's shock filled brain.

She turns her head to stare over her shoulder at the female ghost behind her. She does not realize the three of them are no longer over the lake and are slowly flying to the courtyard near the still dilapidated fountain. She stares ahead her eyes not really focusing when near the fountain she sees the new spirit again standing near the fountain deep in thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull  
Crossover: Masters of the Universe  
By: Dani Yanega  
(please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm  
or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Unwanted but NESSCARY disclaimer PLEASE READ IT!! IT is SHORT:

1st: I don't own any of the KNOWN characters (that's for legal eagles).

2nd: Many of you are NOT reading the Author's Notes that the hosts of my FanFics have graciously provided. If you were I would not be getting the email telling me THEIR OUT OF CHARACTER!.

3rd: If said notes were read you would realize that ALL MY FANFICS (every last one) deals with an alternate reality even when combined with crossovers.

4th: THEY'RE NOT CANNON CHARACTERS OR STORIES!!

5th: The alternate reality WILL APPLY to other characters NOT JUST RANMA!!

6th: So before you send that wanted and cherished (by yours truly) C&C re-read to make sure you are not sending them based on the Cannon story line.

Thank you  
(sorry was longer then I thought)  
Dani

Chapter Twenty Two

When Karamer releases Ranma she storms up to the new spirit, her mind trying to crush down the words floating through it from her spirit friends. Words she doesn't feel she deserves to believe as true. Her 5' 2" height, staring up into his 7' tall body. A scowl on her face and smirk on his. Ranma flares her chi wings and as she gently flaps them she slowly rises till she is eye to eye with him. The flames in her eyes blaze with tendrils escaping the sides. She brings her face to within an inch of his face her finger jabbing into and through his chest, his smirk growing. Ranma did not let that little problem deter her she just added a small amount of chi to her finger, causing his smirk to disappear to shock and reappear on Ranma's face.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BUD!" Ranma yells into his face forcing him to lean back slightly, the chuckles of Jagar and Karamer can be heard behind them.

The new spirit reaches up and grabs the offending finger and is shocked when he can feel the power coursing through it and the fact it is causing him some discomfort. He looks down at the small delicate finger caught in his large calloused hand. It seems much like a baby's hand instead of that of a young woman. He looks up to see her smirking at him with her trademark cocky grin. He opens his mouth but does not get a chance to say anything. That is because once Ranma gets his attention she flares her confidence aura to full strength, causing him to fly back through the fountain and into the center of the lake.

The laughter of Karamer and Jagar go unheeded by the Mystic Warrior as she slowly flies over the lake. She stares down into the water's depth where the new spirit has vanished. She is so busy watching for him to come to the surface she does not sense him reappear behind her. The other spirits do not even get a chance to warn their 'child' as the new spirit grabs a hold of Ranma's long hair to fling her back towards the castle only to release it a millisecond later with a howl of pain. Ranma spins her grin growing wider and more cocky.

"My hair does not look like fire for nothing 'ya moron!" She then lashes out with a chi enhanced foot sending the spirit toward the still hot wall of the castle.

Ranma smirks as the spirit howls in pain when he strikes her combined powers which radiate from the castle. With a gentle flap of her wings she flutters over to stand next to Jagar and Karamer. She watches the castle with a wary eye as she talks to the other spirits. Her happy look slowly fading to one of pain and confusion. She looks up at them her mouth open to speak when Karamer gently places a finger on her mouth. With a 'shhing' sound she gathers the young girl into a tight embrace. Ranma stiffens then the horror and pain of the dream washes over her again and she begins to cry.

"I..It was s..so r..real!" She whispers into the stomach of the first sorceress as she does not come up much higher then that.

"Yes dear dreams formed of fear and guilt tend to be that way. It however was not real, though you will have to face the reasons behind your dream. You must come to terms with those fears and it will take away the power of those dreams." Karamer tells the young warrior.

"She is right daughter we will be here to help you through this as will the current Sorceress of Grayskull and your friends here." Jagar tells her as his hand falls on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"I..I'am a guy, Karamer! I..I c..can't give into the c..curse!" Ranma tells her pulling her head away to look up at the taller spirit woman.

"You are a person, a human! Be the best person you can be whether it be in that body or your male body!" Ranma spins at the new voice, a voice that is deep and resonates like thunder to see the spirit she was just fighting behind her.

"Who are you?!" Ranma gets in a ready stance her eyes narrowing with suspicion the spirit smirks at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Why I am your worse nightmare, my dear." The spirit tells her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh stop it Raja!" Comes from Jagar as he floats up behind the new spirit smacking the back of his head.

"You know if you weren't my Great Grandfather I'd...!" Raja leaves the threat hanging, which Jagar just shrugs and floats away.

"Now I know the real reason you like Ranma so much dear!" Karamer tells Jagar with a mischievous glint.

"Oh and that would be?" Jagar looks at her an eyebrow quirking as a slight frown crosses his lips.

Ranma looks between the three spirits her face full of confusion. Only Raja sees the small hint of despair when she looks to the talking Jagar and Karamer. He like all the spirits in the mist know of Ranma's life, and plan much pain for those back on her home world once a rift can be found. He realizes she thinks they want something from her just as everyone else from her home did. He gets ready to intervene when he is cut off.

"She reminds you of your favorite descendant." The first sorceress continues as she points to Raja.

"HUH?!" Comes the reply of confusion from both Ranma and Raja.

"Well yes I do see a similar personality trait there but..." Jagar pauses as he gets a thoughtful look his hand absently rubbing his chin.

"HEY I AM NOT LIKE HIM!"

"HEY I AM NOT LIKE HER!"

The twin shouts fill the valley this time however not only do Jagar and Karamer's laughter answer them but the laughter of many of the other spirits as well. Ranma and Raja both turn and scowl into the mist but the laughter continues unabated. Finally the two warriors turn back toward the two spirits they have access to, only to find them leaning against one another. Jagar and Karamer are laughing so hard they need to hold each other up.

Ranma and Raja glare at the two spirits, its only accomplishment is to make them laugh even harder. The two fighters narrow their eyes then stand with their legs slightly apart and their arms crossed over their chest. Karamer and Jagar begin to compose themselves until they open their eyes and see Raja standing there with Ranma mimicking his stance. They begin to laugh uncontrollably once more, this time however they fall to the ground as they are to weak to even hold each other up.

"HMPF!"

Comes the joint reply as Raja and Ranma turn away from them and take a seat on the side of the fountain to wait for them to finish. They sit down on the fountain's edge their backs to each other. Ranma glows white as she leans against Raja's back. She pulls her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her head bowing low against her chest. Raja leans against the Mystic Warrior's back one leg still on the ground the other resting on the fountain wall bent slightly at the knee. His one arm draping over that knee.

"What did you mean when you joined us?" Ranma asks Raja not looking at him for fear of loosing her nerve.

"SIGH! Ranma all your life you have been taught to believe women are weak, sniveling, frighten little animals that need to be defended. Have you met any women like that?" Raja asks the Mystic warrior behind him, his head tilting slightly.

"N..No not really, well I mean most of the girls at school don't know how to fight but their not really weak either I guess." Ranma tells him keeping her eyes on some grass growing from a crack in the fountain.

"Have you met any here or on Eternia that are weak?" Raja continues to probe the young woman, shakes her head in response.

"N..no!" She answers as she remembers he can not see her head shaking.

"Then you have to decide if what your father taught you and what your mother wants of you is valid. You need to decide if being a 'Man among Men' has made you happy." Raja tells her as he rises and turns to face her.

He puts a ghostly hand under her chin and forces her head up to look at him. He locks eyes with the younger warrior, Ranma tries hard to hold back the tears that fill her eyes. She stares back at the new specter with blurry vision. Raja watches as the girl's emotions war in her cat eyes as she thinks over what he has been saying. She turns at the sound of a voice coming from behind her.

"Well Ranma has being a 'Man among Men' made you happy?" Ranma spins facing Karamer, a sad look on her face.

Ranma shakes her head no as she lowers her gaze turning slightly back toward Raja. Ranma rises and walks toward the lakes edge. She then stoops down balancing on her feet. She reaches out and scoops up a handful of water, letting it sift through her fingers back into the lake.

"All my life pops has pounded into me to be manly!" Ranma shudders slightly at the last word.

"KAMI-SAMA! How I hate that word. Then when I finally get to be with my mom that is all I hear 'Oh my son is so manly!' If I did anything that she didn't consider so her hand would go to that damn katana." Ranma spits out as she pulls the Saotome Honor Sword from weapon space.

"But she did..." Her voice softens to a whisper as she stares at the blade remembering what happen the day she was sent to Eternia.

"SIGH! I don't know what to do anymore Meriana has brought out feelings in me that I don't understand. I know that feeling them is not what a manly man is suppose to feel, but..." Ranma lets the thought trail off as she feels a strong hand wrap around her hand with the katana in it.

"In this body Ranma you are feeling the emotions of a woman. It is nothing to be ashamed of it is something to cherish. For you alone among all men are able to enjoy the one thing most men wish they could." Raja tells the warrior who looks at him with confusion.

"He is right child you get the chance to feel the pain and pleasure of being a mother. Your curse is really a gift to you but because of the people in your past they took that chance to enjoy it away from you." Karamer tells the Mystic Warrior as she places her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now you get that chance you didn't have. A chance to be anything you want or you don't want to be. Even the Mystic Warrior." Karamer continues, Ranma bows her head and thinks on this.

"I want to be the Mystic Warrior Karamer.. No I have to be! Otherwise a lot of people are going to suffer." Ranma tells the spirit, her head still bowed.

The three spirits watch the young fighter her free hand clenching and unclenching as tears drop to land upon her lap. She raises her head determination in her eyes as she stares blankly ahead looking at nothing in particular.

"I just wish Angela would give me back my daughter!" Ranma spits out between clenched teeth.

The three spirits look at her confusion clouding their faces. Ranma rises and heads for the castle. She stares at the space on the wall where she was pounding not to long ago. She then lowers her head and her shoulders slump. She turns away from her new home a greenish yellow glow tells the specters that she is depressed. She raises her head her eyes full of pain.

"I guess I have not fulfilled the pledge to my mother. For as of meeting Meriana I do not care if I ever become a male again. Meriana needs me and she needs me as her mother. I guess Ranma Saotome is dead now." Ranma hangs her head and walks back to her sleeping pallet.

She pauses before climbing in her back straight and ridged. She doesn't say anything right away just stares at the mountain that makes up one side of her new home. The spirits hear her speak but it is very faint, yet the words to them are loud and clear.

"I am sorry mom, I can't be what you want." With that said she climbs into her pallet and tries to go back to sleep.

He-Man and She-Ra return to Etheria their animal companions with them. The four head toward Castle Bright Moon both with somber expressions. The two warriors thinking over the angry attitude of the sorceress at the mention of Queen Angela. Neither of them notices that Battlecat seems to be mumbling under his breath save Swiftwind. The flying Unicorn stares down at his friend when some of the words the big cat is saying reach his ears. Swiftwind's eyes go wide and he stops dead in his tracks.

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" The flying steed yells, causing the others to stop and stare at him.

"YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT SHE..THAT SHE WOULD..!" Swiftwind having trouble believing what he heard can not speak coherently.

Battlecat stares at the winged animal then his eyes widen could Swiftwind heard his grumbling. Battlecat looks back at his newest friend and can see in his face he is regaining his composure. Battlecat can not let He-Man and She-Ra know that is Ranma's choice. So Battlecat does the only thing he can he lunges for his companion.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE QUE..OOF!" The air is knocked from Swiftwind as Battlecat lunges for him taking him several feet back from the two Grayskull warriors.

Battlecat however does not want to damage his friends wings so he rolls them over so that Battlecat is under the flying Unicorn. Swiftwind looks down at the giant green and gold tiger and sees concern and anger glowing in the yellow cat eyes staring back at him.

"Don't say anything it is Ranma's choice if they should know! Give me your word!" Battlecat hisses quickly as he sees He-Man and She-Ra running toward them.

"But they..!" Swiftwind tries to explain before Battlecat cuts him off again.

"NO! It is her choice NOT OURS! Your word!" Swiftwind reluctantly nods to keep quiet as two worried warriors run up next to them.

"Battlecat what is going on?" He-Man asks not sure if to be angry at his friend or to laugh himself silly at the position of the two animals.

She-Ra decided on the latter. She starts laughing and can not stop. Swiftwind and Battlecat look to her then to He-Man as his deep baritone laughter joins his sister's. The two animals look at their friends then down at each other. Well Swiftwind looks down Battlecat looks up. Then they look down at themselves and it was strange to see two animals blush then jump apart at the speed of light each landing more then twenty feet from the other. He-Man and She-Ra starts to laugh even harder as the animals begin to glare at them.

"S..Sorry hahahaha n..now c..can hehehe y..you tell us what that was Hahaha, hehehe about!" He-Man finally gets out, he and his sister still laughing.

The two animals look at their friends then each other. The sweat begins to pour down their faces. They turn back to see the Grayskull warriors waiting for a response. The two are no longer laughing so the animals time was growing desperately short.

"We are going to have to tell them Battlecat!" Swiftwind tells his friend with sadness.

"NO! It is..!" Battlecat is cut off as Swiftwind faces their friends and steps forward.

"I played a practical joke on Battlecat a few days ago and he chose now to retaliate." Swiftwind tells them his head lowering as if ashamed.

"A joke!?" He-Man asks incredulously, the doubt showing in his face as to his friend playing jokes.

"He got me when I was Cringer!" Battlecat tells them as if that was explanation enough.

The two warriors stare at their companions then at each other. Both do not know what to make of their steeds' behavior. They shrug and turn to head toward Bright Moon. Battlecat heaves a sigh of relief. He then looks to his friend with a look of thanks only to be met by a stern look.

"You will tell me everything later!" Swiftwind whispers leaving no room for argument, Battlecat nods in agreement then they follow the warriors.

"He-Man, She-Ra Welcome, and welcome to you as well Swiftwind and Battlecat." Swiftwind notices the cold entering Queen Angela's voice when she speaks to Battlecat.

"Is the Mystic Warrior with you? You may need her help." Both animals watch as the queen looks round anxiously for the fire hair warrior.

"No, your majesty but she may be joining us later. She was not at Grayskull when we arrived." She-Ra explains her brow slightly furrowed as to the queen's behavior.

"When she does arrive please tell her I must talk with her about the child she rescued." The queen asks them worry evident on her beautiful face.

"is there a problem?" He-Man asks her worry creeping into his voice.

"No, no nothing really just something I need her to help with." The queen dismisses any more questions.

The two animals stare at the queen their eyes narrow. Battlecat smacks Swiftwind with his tale then nods toward King Micca and Princess Glimmer. Swiftwind looks and sees worry on their faces and something else but he is not sure what. It almost looks like disgust when looking to the queen. Swiftwind looks down at Battlecat who shrugs as they turn back to face the royal family.

"We have need of your aid, an informant has sent word the Kalcar are going to attack the last remaining colony of dragons on Etheria. Bright Moon has a treaty with the colony so we must go to aid them. Will you please help in protecting the last of this noble race?" The queen asks the Grayskull warriors.

"Yes we will!" Response both She-Ra and He-Man.

"Thank you! Glimmer will lead you to their colony the other rebels have already gone on to help with the battle." Queen Angela nods towards her daughter who steps up to the Grayskull warriors.

"Shall we go?" She asks with her gentle voice, her eyes having lost their innocence's long ago.

The three leave the castle outside waiting for Glimmer is a small egg shape pod with rainbow butterfly wings. The young girl climbs in and they head off. She-Ra following by air on Swiftwind. He-Man on the ground on Battlecat. While in transit He-Man telepathically contacts the sorceress giving her the message for Ranma. The Sorceress of Grayskull acknowledges He-Man's request, though he wonders why she was so curt about the part where Angela wants to see Ranma after the battle.

Ranma rises slowly she can still feel the heat coming from her new home. With a heavy sigh she rises and begins her morning exercises. Her two friends and the new spirit from the night before sit by the fountain and watch her. All three with deep scowls on their faces. Karamer's eyes though are full of ghostly tears.

"Do you think she will fulfill that stupid pact if she can't get Meriana?" Karamer asks really afraid of the answer she might receive.

"It is hard to say sorceress. She is full of honor and very strong in her beliefs, however she did say she is needed as the Mystic Warrior so that may stay her hand for a while anyway." Raja comments a glint in his eye as he watches the Mystic Warrior do her katas.

"I agree with you grandson. I think she will not do anything as long as the Kalcar are a threat." Jagar did not want to think of what will happen when that threat is gone.

They turn back and watch the warrior go through kata after kata. One move flowing into another. They watch as she calls forth her cat aura then her Phoenix aura. They marvel as she blends them together to form an even stronger power source. They watch as she pulls out her magic staff and uses it against an invisible enemy. Her aura pouring into the weopon giving it more strength and increased power. They watch for over an hour when suddenly Ranma stumbles and comes to complete stand still. The three spirits rush to her side.

Ranma works on her morning kata flowing from the easier ones to the more difficult. She can sense her audience and she can also sense the eagerness in Raja to fight with her. She smiles inwardly as she finds she would like to fight the first He-Man as well. She then starts adding her Mystic Warrior powers to her workout. She first adds the cat. She starts slightly when she feels the pain and anger from the cat within her. She knows it is for the child they both want so dearly. She then floods the cat with the Phoenix and fills her power increase greatly. She works out while being bathed in both auras she is about to add her confidence aura when her concentration is interrupted.

"RAMNA!" The shout of her name causes her to stumble and come to a complete stop in the still dilapidated garden.

"Sorceress?" Ranma asks recognizing the voice the other spirits reach her side worry on their faces.

"I AM SORRY WARRIOR, BUT YOU ARE NEEDED ON ETHERIA. THE KALCAR ARE ATTACKING THE LAST COLONY OF DRAGONS. PAUSE ALSO QUEEN ANGELA WANTS TO SEE YOU ABOUT MERIANA." The voice echos through Ranma's brain.

"No sorceress I can't go!" Ranma tells the voice shocking the spirits and the sorceress.

"RANMA YOU MUST THOSE DRAGONS WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T!" The sorceress tells her the other spirits agreeing as they can just barely make out the link between Ranma and Grayskull.

"I know a dragon will if I do! Sorceress that may be were I gain my Dragon power I can't, I won't take another life to gain my powers." Ranma tells the voice her eyes flaring with Phoenix fire.

"SIGH! RANMA YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IF THE DRAGON IS THERE HE/SHE IS WAITING FOR YOU. HE LIKE YOU MUST FULFILL THEIR DESTINY. YOU CAN NOT STOP IT. PLUS IF YOU DON'T GO IT IS A FOREGONE CONCLUSION THAT MOST IF NOT ALL THE DRAGONS WILL DIE." Ranma starts to open her mouth when she stops then slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"Very well sorceress I will be there shortly." Ranma turns from the ghosts and goes to her pack to retrieve it.

She turns to her friends as she is about to put away her Mystic Staff, Raja places his hand upon it. She looks at him with confusion and he just smiles sweetly at her. The other two spirits come forward unsure of what the first He-Man is planning.

"May I hold onto this till you return warrior?" Raja asks the confusion crossing Ranma's face.

"I..I guess so, why?" She asks but Raja just takes the staff and enters the mist.

She turns to Jagar and Karamer who just shrug and follow Raja into the mist. Ranma watches them vanish then with a confused shrug spreads her chi wings and heads for Grayskull. Her mind in a turmoil as to what to do. She wants to help the dragons but fears the last part of her Mystic powers lie with those behemoths. Her heart refusing to allow her thoughts to travel to Meriana.

Ranma stands before Whispering woods. After dropping off her pack in her room the sorceress opens the portal to allow her access to the war torn planet. Ranma walks toward the line of trees hoping there is someone there to tell her where she needs to go. Ranma stretches out her senses using her Neko powers to hopefully pick up anything that would give her a clue. She stops with a start when her senses are assaulted with the many different things at onces. She hears the roar of wounded animals, the dragons she assumes. Then she smells the different chemical smells of what she believes may be their attacks.

Ranma's chi wings appear and she takes flight over the tops of Whispering wood toward where she believes she is needed. She does not realize that as she flies the trees of Whispering wood gently change her directions when she starts to fly off course. They move her quickly toward the fighting with gentle nudges. She does not notice because her mind is back at Grayskull.

Flashback

"Ranma! Hurry they are not doing well! Are you ready child?" The sorceress asks meeting the Mystic Warrior at the Jaw Bridge to Grayskull.

"No, no I am not!" Ranma whispers giving her friend a sad and desperate smile.

The sorceress places her hand on Ranma's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. The two walk in silence to the door to Etheria. When they reach it the sorceress casts the spell opening the door. Before Ranma lays a small stretch of grass leading to a line of trees that look like a lighted match stick with a pink flame. She turns to the guardian of Grayskull and gives her a hug before stepping through the portal. She turns and waves then watches as the sorceress closes the door leaving nothing but a view of Etheria's desert.

End Flashback

Ranma nears the battle she pauses over the trees to survey the situation before her. There are more of the robots she has fought before a lot more. The rebels seem to be taking care of them fairly easy. She spots He-Man and She-Ra fighting soldiers in dull black armor. She snickers as they remind of the enemy soldiers in that strange American movie Star Wars except their armor being black. That and their laser rifles are attached to back of their wrists much like Duncan's. She-Ra and He-Man seem to have no trouble deflecting the beams back at the soldiers. Ranma watches as one of the Kalcar gets hit by his own beam right on the blood red 'K' on his chest. Ranma sighs with relief to see it also is a walking pile of tin.

"GGGGRRRRROOOOWWWWWWLLLLLL!" Ranma turns at the roar, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

She looks into the slitted red violet eyes of a dragon three times the size of Tokyo Towers. He was magnificent. He was iridescent white his wings where red on the underside and sapphire blue on back side. His long white shout had two long rope like appendages that hang down on either side of his snout. They hang down to the middle of his chest. Then behind the long appendages hang a smaller pair that only goes below his jaw and they are both emerald green. He wears a crown of scales around his head that are the blackest, black she has ever seen. On his long tail sat a set of spike like appendages there were ten in all. There were different lengths and colors. The each set of spikes the same length was one color. There was a set of ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green, onyx black, and opal white. Her eyes are then drawn to a gapping hole just under his heart.

Without thinking Ranma's Phoenix wings explode behind her and a column of Phoenix fire hits the tank that shot the dragon. Ranma did not notice the dragon smirking. She then flew straight toward the wounded beast. As she flies toward the behemoth she dodges all attempts to keep her from the dragon by the Kalcar. Ranma's speed is unmatched on the ground or in the air and she reaches the dying dragon. She feels its life force ebbing as she reaches it. Though with its last ounce of strength it refuses to fall amidst the enemy. Ranma reaches out to touch the wound when the claw of the dragon grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screams as the dragon pulls her toward the gapping wound in its chest.

Ranma's eyes widen with realization as the dragon holds her tightly inside of its wound. Ranma's body is bathed in the dragons blood, as she fights to escape she accidentally swallows much of the escaping liquid. A sphere of white surrounds the two. The battle pauses as all watch in shock, horror, fear, and lust. The other dragons take a position around their dying leader as they know that he is dying. They also know their duty to the one who will emerge from the cocoon.

She-Ra stares in awe at the sight before her. She did not see as her brother did the effect of Ranma's merging with the Phoenix. A movement out of the corner of her eye causes her to turn to see Bo aiming several explosive arrows at the cocoon in an effort to free Ranma. He never got the chance as her sword changes to a twenty foot whip she lashes out and pulls his bow and arrows from his hands.

"SHE-RA WHAT..!?" He is cut off as a massive hand lands on his shoulder, he turns his head to see He-Man behind him.

"She is doing right Bo, that is the last merging for the Mystic Warrior. Her powers are now complete and with them our only hope of defeating the Kalcar." He-Man tells the slightly shorter man as he turns back to watch the crossing over with awe.

The room is dark and malevolence permeates every corner of the room. The room is bustling with the sounds of people working computers and the large screen in the middle of the room seems to prove this fact. The screen hangs down in front of a dieses that has a step up of three steps. On top sits a chair with its back facing the screen. The fingers of the chair's occupant can be seen taping the right arm of the chair as if impatiently waiting for something.

"We have in coming, master!" A raspy voice from the darkness announces.

"Is it her?" The deep baritone voice from the chair responds.

"Unknown my Lord but we have been able to pick it up with our vidcams." The same raspy voice comes back.

"Put it up on screen, NOW!" The chair spins showing the occupant hidden in shadows.

The monitor flicks on casting an eerie glow over the room only reaching as far as the throne which holds Maldar. His ice blue eyes stare intently at the screen before him. Then a lustful and evil smile spreads across his lips as Ranma comes to a halt above Whispering wood. He watches her closely his tongue licking across his dry lips.

"Fire the plasma cannon at the multi colored dragon aim for just below the heart. Make it a fatal, BUT painful wound." Maldar's voice carries a promise of immense pain if his orders are not carried out.

When the dragon roars in pain, he watches as Ranma's gaze falls to the multi colored dragon his smile grows more malevolent. When her Phoenix wings burst into being. He laughs manically when she melts the robot controlled tank that shot the dragon. His eyes follow her movements towards the still flying dragon. He scowls as the dragon does not seem to be in much pain. He then spins and fires a long stream of yellow light towards the operator of the now damaged tank.

The beam hits the operator and raps around him like a coiling python, then small worm like entities branch out and bore into the hapless man. His screams fill the room with pain and terror. Maldar laughs with wild glee as he turns back towards the screen the agony behind him like background music to him. He watches as Ranma reaches out for the wound on the dragon. Maldar's eyes narrow as he watches the dragon grab her arm and then pulls her into his open wound. He jumps to his feet when a white sphere surround them then the other dragons take up guard positions around them. He notices the rebels doing the same with his troops on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Maldar spins on the men behind him.

"I am not sure My Lord but it appears that she and the dragon are merging." A soft whisper of a voice comments.

"No that is not possible!" Maldar turns back to the screen his eyes transfixing on the magical sphere.

"I want that sphere and everything inside of it destroyed, NOW!" Maldar orders while not taking his gaze from the monitor before him.

"That is not possible my liege. It seems that sphere is made of some unknown energy and it has immobilized all our forces, though it only seems temporary." The raspy voice from before tells the ruler of the Kalcar.

Maldar watches his eyes narrowing as the sphere suddenly starts to shrink. He as everyone else watches as the sphere forms tightly around a well endowed woman of 5' 7". He watches as the light shows her long knee length hair. Her head bowed to rest against her collar bone. Her arms by her side unmoving. He watches as a giant red dragon moves toward the still glowing woman and holds out his fore-claw. He watches with wide eye wonder as the woman slowly floats toward his outstretched claw, then gently lowers herself onto it.

As soon as she touches down a flash of blinding white light flares and before he looses the vidcam connection he sees her collapse into a heap on the dragons claw. The screen goes black there is not even any static. He turns and retakes his throne. The men behind him working feverishly to reconnect to the battle zone. None of them daring to say a word as they look to the chair which now houses nothing but the bones of the tank operator. His skeletal mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

The rebels watch in fascination as the glowing white body of a human woman floats slowly to the outstretched claw of a giant red dragon. They watch their mouths hanging agape as she gently lands in the center of the red's claw. They turn and shield their eyes as a bright white light flashes. When they turn back the dragons are gone so is Ranma and the enemy is nothing but bubbling pools of melting metal. The warriors stand around staring in confusion when the warriors hear Madam Raz from inside Whispering Wood calling to them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET IN HERE BEFORE REINFORCEMENTS COME!" She didn't have to shout that twice they all run towards the line of tree.

"Madam did you see which way the dragons went with Ranma?" She-Ra asks as she and her brother step into the safety of the trees.

"No, but don't worry they will bring her to Bright Moon once she awakens. They will have to explain her new gifts to her." The Madam explains as if she has seen this happen before.

"Oh my head! Man it feels like I fought a hundred Ryoga's and they all won!" The soprano voice echoes through the cavern.

"OOOWWWW..URK!" Ranma is cut off short as the echo from her shout smashes into her sore head.

"oooowwww! Someone turn off the echo please!" Ranma whispers while placing her hands on both sides of her head.

She slowly sits up noticing she is lying on a stone slab covered with dry straw. The caveren is dark but she can see the reflection of water from the small amount of light that filters in through the door. She sits and waits for her cat's eyes to adjust which doesn't take very long and she begins to look around. She is in a small alcove inside a larger cave. The water it turns out is a large lake and lying in the center staring at her is a giant red dragon.

"EEP..oww!" The dragon startling Ranma she forgets her headache but is reminded rather quickly when the pain returns.

"Where am I?" She asks staring at the red.

The red raises up and Ranma watches as he fills the cavern with his bulk. He reaches down holding his claw out to her. She looks at it hesitantly then slowly steps onto it. Ranma stumbles and falls unceremoniously into the claw. The snickering of the dragon causes her to grab the sides of her head in pain as she lays down in the dragons claw.

"Awww man do ya gotta do that!" She hisses through her clenching teeth as she tries to make the pain go away.

The dragon just looks down and with a reptilian smile brings his other claw over the cowering martial artist. As he covers her with his other claw a soft white glow escapes from within his claws. When it fades he pulls the claw from off the top and brings the other up so Ranma is level with his gaze. He watches her with fascination.

Ranma suddenly realizes the pain is gone she jolts up and feels no sign of the pounding she had a moment ago. She feels herself moving up and turns just in time to come face to eyes with the red. Instead of jumping, she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She rises to her feet and steps up on his snout. She stomps lightly toward his eyes. She bends at the waist her eyes narrowing and her hands on hips.

"What's the bid idea buster? Where the HELL am I?" She glares into his widening eyes.

Ranma nearly falls off the dragon's snout as he starts to laugh. His whole body shaking merrily with his laughter. Ranma falls back towards the front of his snout and as she starts to fall she grabs one of the appendages which hang from his face. She wraps the appendage a couple of times around her hand and hangs there waiting for the dragon to stop laughing. Her mind is into to much confusion to remember she can fly.


	24. Chapter 24

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull  
Crossover: Masters of the Universe  
By: Dani Yanega  
(please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm  
or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Unwanted but NESSCARY disclaimer PLEASE READ IT!! IT is SHORT:

1st: I don't own any of the KNOWN characters (that's for legal eagles).

2nd: Many of you are NOT reading the Author's Notes that the hosts of my FanFics have graciously provided. If you were I would not be getting the email telling me THEIR OUT OF CHARACTER!.

3rd: If said notes were read you would realize that ALL MY FANFICS (every last one) deals with an alternate reality even when combined with crossovers.

4th: THEY'RE NOT CANNON CHARACTERS OR STORIES!!

5th: The alternate reality WILL APPLY to other characters NOT JUST RANMA!!

6th: So before you send that wanted and cherished (by yours truly) C&C re-read to make sure you are not sending them based on the Cannon story line.

Thank you  
(sorry was longer then I thought)  
Dani

Chapter Twenty Three

The sorceress watches Ranma wave to her from the grounds of Etheria as she closes the door she lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She turns and returns to her throne room to await their return. As she sits her hand falls upon Ranma's lotus locket. She smiles lovingly at it thinking of her own child and how she wishes they could have such a link. A tear escapes her eye as she holds the locket to her chest an image of Teela passing through her memories. The sorceress closes her eyes as tears flow like a torrent as the pain wells up inside her. Still holding the locket between her thumb and forefinger the sorceress buries her face in her hands and cries for her missed time with her child.

Ranma looks back over her shoulder her brow furrows into a angry scowl. The giant red is still laughing and Ranma still has not remembered she is capable of flight. Her mind is full of other things. Things she does not want to remember. Things she wishes has never taken place.

-- Flashback --

Ranma reaches out with her small delicate hand toward the large bleeding wound in the dragon's chest. Her tears flowing freely as she knows this magnificent beast is dying. Her hand hovers only a half a foot from the wound, a giant claw grasps her arm. She tries to pull free but is unable to break the grasp of the behemoth.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Escapes her as she feels herself being pulled forward.

Ranma feels her body being brought to the open wound. She feels the gentleness of the dragon as he coats her in his blood. Her tears leaving tracks of tanned skin in the blood that covers her. She struggles to free herself but can not. In the struggle she swallows large amounts of the dragon's blood as gags as she tries to spit it out, but can not. She closes her eyes against the gushing blood. A flash of white penetrates the clenched eye lids.

Please not again! Please Kami-sama stop this! The mantra runs through Ranma's mind as she fears opening her mouth for swallowing more dragon's blood.

"BUT LITTLE ONE YOU ARE HERE TO RECEIVE MY GIFTS! YOU ARE THE MYSTIC WARRIOR!" The deep bass voice booms into Ranma's mind

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS..not like this!" Her shouts dwindle to a whisper in her mind she doesn't show any surprise as the dragon continues to talk with her.

"WHY NOT LIKE THIS LITTLE ONE IT IS HOW THE MYSTIC WARRIOR MUST COME TO BE!" The voice booms again through her mind.

"Not at the life of another! I have killed already, I can not do it again. Please stop this let me heal you!" Ranma pleads with the dragon holding her close as her body is bathed in his ebbing life's blood.

There is a lull in time that the voice responds to Ranma. The only sound that can be heard is her sobs over the anguish of killing another being. The killing of Saffron then the Phoenix. Not to mention in her mind the murder of her family and friends. She realizes now they were never her friends and to some extent not her family either. She however cares for them and the dream to her was so real.

"I SEE NOW! CHILD YOU DID NOT KILL THE PHOENIX NEITHER THE ONE ON YOUR WORLD OR HERE! NOR ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING ME! THE GOD WANNABE HAS ARRISEN AGAIN AND HE NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD DO THAT IF HE HAD BEHAVED HIMSELF. IF YOU MUST BLAME ANYONE BLAME HIS ADVISORS FOR TEACHING HIM HIS ARROGANT WAYS. THE PHOENIX ON ETERNIA AND MYSELF HAVE LIVED PAST OUR USEFULNESS, CHILD. WE ARE READY TO PASS ON TO OUR DESERVED REST! IN DOING SO WE LEAVE BEHIND A YOUNG ONE WITH A CARING HEART THAT WILL PROTECT ALL EVEN HER ENEMIES! WHAT BETTER LEGACY CAN WE GIVE TO THE WORLDS THAT SUPPORTED US? REJOICE WITH US CHILD FOR OUR POWERS ARE GIVEN OVER TO THE GOOD OF TWO OR MORE WORLDS! THE GODS COULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER WARRIOR FOR THE TASK! YOU MUST REMEMBER CHILD YOU ARE A WARRIOR NOW AND WITH THAT COMES THE RESPONSIBILITY OF KNOWING WHEN YOU MUST TAKE A LIFE TO SAVE A LIFE!

"JUST REMEMBER TO GREIVE FOR THOSE THAT DIE IN BATTLE WHETHER THEY BE YOUR ALLY OR FOE! DO THIS AND YOU WILL NEVER GROW A HEART AS COLD AND MERCILESS AS MALDAR AND HIS KIND! WHEN WE HAVE FINISHED THE LIGHT SHIELD WILL FADE A GIANT RED AWAITS YOU HE IS CALLED STARFIRE! HE WILL HELP YOU LEARN WHAT GIFTS YOU HAVE FROM THIS MERGING! FARWELL MYSTIC WARRIOR AND MAY THE GIFTS WE GIVE YOU BE ENOUGH!" The dragon's voice leaves Ranma's mind and she feels the shield come in close around her as the body of the great dragon vanishes.

I will make it enough, Ancient One, I promise you! I will make it enough! Races through her mind as she starts to loose conciseness.

-- End Flashback --

Ranma is shaken from her memories by the still laughing dragon. She finally has enough. As her mind clears she remembers some of her other gifts with a smack to her forehead and a resounding 'DUH!'. This only causes Starfire to laugh even harder. Ranma releases her grip on the dragon's moustache and begins a free fall from the height close to a twelve story building.

"WHAT THE..!?" The dragon scrambles to try and catch his charge but her Phoenix wings which burst forth prevent it.

She flies back up and hovers over the dragon before her, eyes filled with pain and guilt. Her sensei stares at her his heart going out to her to have to go through this. His hatred of her vanishes at the pain that fills her very soul. He stretches out his claw to her, she does not move but stares at it with uncertainty then slowly glides to it to land. Once she touches down her wings vanish and she takes a kneeling position. To await her first lesson.

She watches as he waves a hand causing a mirror to appear hovering before her. Her eyes open wide as she reaches out a hand to touch the image. She looks down at her body then back at the image a small smile on her face. She slowly stands and starts to loose her balance again. She grabs one of the fingers of the dragon to steady herself.

"Guess I will need to get use to the new height." She tells the red looking up at him with a sad smile, he nods back.

Ranma watches as the mirror vanishes, she then quickly grabs one of the dragon's fingers again as he moves his claw lowering it to the ground. Once on the ground she steps from the claw and turns to face the dragon he waves her toward the area behind her which she sees is a large open cavern. She realizes as the dragon slowly slips below the water save his eyes that she must first get use to her new size. The dragon watches her intently as she goes through her katas slowly feeling out her new body testing it and understanding it. A smile adorning her lips.

The embers in the camp fire glow lightly as they cool in the night air. The forest surrounding the fire pit and tent grows quite as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. The silence though does not last long as the voice of a teenage boy tears through the early morning silence.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoga screams as he bolts upright.

He slowly crawls from his tent and toward the edge of the glade where he is camping. His retching soon fills the forest as last nights dream keeps playing over and over in his mind. When he finally finishes he leans back gasping for air. His body glowing a sickly yellowish green. He does not see the tendrils of mist as they float above his camp and disappear into the shimmering rift. He does not see as the rift slowly vanishes as if it was never there.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL...shit!" He stops in mid rant as he collapses to the ground and curls up into the fetal position.

"I can't believe we were going to...NO it was a dream... but it seemed so real...!" Ryoga repeats over and over as he hugs himself.

He stares blankly into the forest as he rocks gently back and forth. His tears going unchecked as they pour from his eyes. He doesn't move from that spot for several days. At which point exhaustion takes over and he falls into unconsciousness.

The renegades return to Castle Bright Moon, to be met by an anxious king and queen. The rebels file into the throne room their faces full of horror, confusion and sadness. Glimmer leads the way to the thrones of the monarchy of Etheria. As the group reaches the daises the lead group of Glimmer, He-Man, She-Ra and Bo bow to the queen and King. The queen acknowledges their presence but still looks in the crowd for the fire hair of the Mystic Warrior.

"How went the battle? Did Ranma show? Is she here?" The queen searches the crowd before her.

"We stopped the battle against the dragons though it was not of our doing. Ranma was taken by a giant red after she merged with an ancient multi hued dragon." Comes the report from Princess Glimmer.

The queen stops looking for the fire haired warrior and stares at her daughter. Her eyebrow arching slightly. She looks to the other warriors with her daughter and sees the despair on their faces as they believe their strongest weapon against the Kalcar has been destroyed by their own allies. She looks to He-Man and She-Ra though there is worry on their faces it is not the despair of her subjects.

"He-Man, what is going on?" Queen Angela asks politely.

"It is simple your majesty Ranma is under the process of gaining the third set of powers needed to be the Mystic Warrior. The dragon was the last." He tells her with a sad smile.

"I see but why was she taken by the dragons?" The queen asks them.

"I can answer that your majesty." Madam Raz steps forward broom coming close behind her.

"She needs to be trained in her new gifts and what better trainer then a dragon for the power of a dragon." The lavender skinned witch tells the queen of Bright Moon.

"They will bring her here once her training is completed." Madam Raz continues with a knowing smile.

"I hope it will not be to long." The queen states quietly.

/\/\

NOW LITTLE ONE, SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN, EVEN WITH THE GIFTS BESTOWED UPON YOU BY NOVA. YOU ARE NOT A DRAGON. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE OUR ATTACKS AS WE DO.

So his name was Nova? Tell me about him Starfire? Ranma asks her teacher as she looks at him her eyes imploring for him to comply.

NOT NOW, NOW WE TRAIN. I WILL TELL YOU LATER WHEN WE BREAK FOR SUSTANCE. Ranma's face falls but she nods her head in agreement.

Starfire why are we talking telepathically? I figured I got this ability from Nova. Ranna asks the giant ancient red.

BECAUSE IF I SPOKE THE ECHO WITHIN THIS CAVERN WOULD NOT ONLY DEAFEN YOU IT COULD JUST TURN YOUR BRAIN TO MUSH. BESIDES DRAGONS NORMALLY COMMUNICATE THIS WAY, THOUGH WE DO SOMETIMES SPEAK TO EACH OTHER. The red thinks back to when he and Nova first saw Ranma and how then they talked verbally.

AND YES YOU GOT THE TELEPATHY FROM NOVA. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANY DRAGON USING IT. He tells her with a slight nod of his massive head.

NOW QUIT STALLING WE MUST SHOW YOU WHAT POWERS NOVA HAS GIVEN YOU! The red wags a claw at the fire haired warrior.

Ranma grabs his claw and using her new dragon strength along with her twelve years of fighting opponents larger then her, spins quickly and throws the dragon 'over her shoulder' so to speak. Never the less Starfire is on his back looking up into the cat and flame orbs of his student. Ranma smiles down at him waging her finger in front of his face.

"Let's not forget the massive strength boost sensei." Ranma speaks as she summons her chi wings and flutters down to the ground.

YES WELL WE ARE GOING MORE FOR THE ATTACKS NOVA HAS PASSED TO YOU. The red grumbles as he rises from his back to glare down at Ranma who was not even paying attention to him.

Why do the palm of my hands keep itching? It started last night. Ranma complains as she scratches her palms, only to have her hands grabbed by Starfire.

IT IS HOW YOU WILL USE DRAGON BLAST RANMA. IF YOU TRY TO SHOOT AS WE DO FROM OUR MOUTHS YOU WILL DESTROY YOURSELF FROM THE INSIDE OUT. NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE JUST BY KISSING THEM. Ranma's eyes open wide with horror as a vision of her giving Meriana a kiss and her bursting into flames.

Ranma shudders violently as each of the dragon blasts kills her daughter. She looks up at the red her face full of sadness. She opens her mouth to ask that the gifts of the dragon be removed when she is cut off by her sensei.

DO NOT FEAR LITTLE ONE OUR BLAST WILL COME FROM THE PALM OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL THEM. Starfire tells her as he takes her small hands into his claws and points to her palms.

(Alright Starfire, I will learn hard so that no accidents will happen.) She tells him as she stares down at the funny looking orifices developing on her hands.

NOW SINCE NOVA WAS A MULTI HUED DRAGON HE COULD USE ALL OF OUR BLASTS SO WE WILL WORK WITH EACH. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT GETTING ANY OF THE BLASTS ON YOU BECAUSE OF HIS GIFTS YOU ARE IMUNE TO ALL DRAGON BLASTS. Starfire tells Ranma, as she nods her understanding.

NOW POINT YOUR PALM TOWARD THAT WALL AND CONCENTRATE ON WHICH BLAST YOU WISH TO USE. Starfire instructs his protg.

Ranma raises her arm straight out in front of her; her palm facing a large boulder in the cavern some thirty feet from her. She concentrates on wanting a bolt of electricity to come from her hand. The blast shoots from her hand but she is not prepared for the strength of the blast as she should be and is thrown thirty feet back from where she was. She would have gone farther but a wall sort of ended her flight. Ranma stands up shaking her head. She looks up at the opposite wall and sees the scorch marks on the boulder and on the wall above it.

Well I guess I gotta learn to brace myself better. Oh boy I am gonna hate learning to do this in flight. Ranma stares wide eyed at the far wall her hand behind her head scratching the base of her neck. The laughter of Starfire resonates throughout her mind as she stares at her handy work.

He-Man stands on the balcony of Bright Moon staring into the distance. A scowl creasing his brow. He turns at the tender hand that rests upon his shoulder. He smiles at his sister as she stares at him with worry crossing her piercing blue eyes. He pats his sister's hand ending with giving it a slight squeeze.

"It has been almost two weeks, and Queen Angela is getting scared about something. This morning was the first time I saw her smile in over a week." He tells his twin.

"Yes but I can not find out anything. I feel it has to do with Meriana, but no one, not even Glimmer is talking.

"DRAGON, DRAGON!" The twins look to the sky at first they see nothing.

As they scan the horizons they see a large object heading toward Bright Moon. The noise in the courtyard causes them to look down to see everyone in the courtyard clearing out the area to give the behemoth a place to land. She-Ra grabs her brother's arm and drags him over the balcony. The thirty foot drop is nothing to them since they have been training with Ranma. They run to the courtyard and wait with everyone else for Ranma and the dragon.

Queen Angela and King Micca stand on the balcony to the throne room they watch with awe as the ancient red comes closer to Bright Moon. Angela watching closely for the fire hair of the Mystic Warrior. As the dragon nears the people in the courtyard become more excited. It has been a long time since a visit was paid by these majestic beasts. She looks down into the courtyard and sees her daughter standing with her friends, their attention being held by the red dragon as he flies toward the makeshift landing site.

The gasps of the spectators draw Angela's attention toward the sky. The red dragon is slowly circling the courtyard. When he is satisfied the giant red lizard slowly descends into the courtyard. The dragon looks down at the people surrounding him when he hears a beautifully musical voice. He turns and sees a blonde hair woman with white wings.

"Greetings oh ancient of dragons, welcome to Castle Bright Moon." Angela tells the dragon while showing him respect and bowing to him.

"GREETINGS QUEEN OF BRIGHT MOON!" The red's voice booms like thunder, shaking the ground and the castle.

"I HAVE BROUGHT BACK TO YOU THE MYSTIC WARRIOR, HER TRAINING WITH US IS COMPLETE. I CAN NOT STAY AS WE MUST PREPARE OUR DEFENSES AGAINST THE EVIL THAT INFECTS OUR WORLD. WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, MOST LIKELY IN BATTLE." The red not waiting for a reply opens his claw to reveal a glowing white orb.

He places the orb on the ground then slowly rises to leave. The gail force of his slow ascent causes the spectators to scramble for cover except for the queen and her king, as well as the twins of Eternia. The white orb does not move from the spot the dragon has placed it. As the dragon reaches the apex of his take off he hovers over the courtyard looking down at the glowing white sphere.

Good bye, Starfire and thank you! I hope we meet again! Ranma's sprano voice rings in the red dragon's mind.

DO NOT FEAR LITTLE ONE WE WILL, WE DRAGONS WILL ALWAYS BE READY TO HELP THE HEIR OF NOVA, THE MYSTIC WARRIOR! The crowd watches as the dragon hovers over the white sphere looking at it as if he is talking to it.

They watch as the dragon turns and flies back the way he has come. When he is finally but a speck on the horizon they turn to stare at the white sphere. Then quickly turn away as the ball begins to glow brighter then the sun. When the glow fades they turn to see a young woman kneeling on one knee. Her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest her fists resting against their opposite shoulders. The garden is full of gasps and whisperings. Which grow in intensity when He-Man and She-Ra step toward the young woman.

"Ranma?" Was all He-Man asks her.

Nodoka busies herself preparing lunch for Lily and Mousse. She has had to push Mousse from the kitchen several times. However she is unable to get Ukyo to leave. She has come to visit and insists on helping feed everyone. Nodoka smiles as she watches the girl cook. She is surprised that she can cook something other then okomiyaki. Nodoka turns back to her preparation when she hears a gasp from the young chef. She turns and looks at the girl who is staring at Nodoka's stomach. Nodoka looks down and sees her locket from Ranma glowing.

"Lily it is Ranma!" Nodoka calls as she enters the dinning room, Ukyo close behind her.

Nodoka opens the locket but her smile falls as she sees the face of the sorceress. The guardian of Grayskull raises an eyebrow, but smiles at her houseguest's mother. She then sees the face of the Amazon behind Nodoka.

"Greetings, I am sorry I am not your child but I have news of her." The sorceress starts her smile widens slightly as Nodoka perks up.

"Is he ok? Where is he? Can I talk..?" She cuts off Nodoka's questions as a hand falls on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Now, now daughter give her time to answer." Lily tells her adopted child.

"Yes she is fine, but I feel the search to release the lock on her curse may be too late. I also sense she has completed her transformation as the Mystic Warrior and added the last part of her power." The gasps from the three women fill the room.

"What has happen to my son!" Nodoka cries trying to keep her anger in check.

"It is a long story Nodoka one that does not have a happy ending for the Mystic Warrior." The sorceress tells the three women of Ranma's betrayal by the Queen of Etheria.

It does not take long but long enough that the connection must end soon. The sorceress also fills them in on her powers as a Spirit Weaver and how one of her parents is a full Spirit Weaver. They all stare at Nodoka as a slight tinge of red crosses her face.

"Yes we had hoped it was you that gave those powers to Ranma. I must go now, though the lotus locket is getting stronger and we can talk longer then before it is still not powerful enough for marathon speaking sessions. I will have Ranma contact you once she returns. Farewell." The image of the sorceress fades as Lily and Ukyo stare at Nodoka curiosity on ther faces.

"When did you plan on telling me daughter?" Lily asks the squirming woman.

"I wasn't, not because I didn't trust you but because in order to use my powers they need to be charged and the spells ingrained in me by the spirit world and there is no spirit rift large enough on this world to do that." Nodoka tells them matter of factly.

She then rises and returns to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. Effectively cutting of any more questions. As she starts chopping vegetables her eyes fill with tears. They slowly seep down her cheeks. She lays the knife down on the cutting board and slowly sinks to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Mousse finds her this way crying on the floor. He goes over kneels next to her and wraps his arms around her. She leans into him her head resting on his chest as her hands grasp the sleeve of his robes.

Lily and Ukyo find them like this when they enter the kitchen to get more answers. As they rush to Nodoka, Mousse releases a spray of shuriken in front of them. His face a scowl of rage and pity. For as she cries Nodoka tells Mousse of the loss of her son and her fear the seppuku contract will cause her child not to want to be with her any more. Mousse slowly rises and leads his aunt away to her room casting one final glare at his grandmother and Ukyo.

Genma sits huddling close to the camp fire. His mind working feverishly to find a way out of this mess. He growls low in his throat as he remembers his master's betrayal of sending away his last chance at an early retirement. His growl deepens as his mind travels to his worthless son since he wasn't strong enough to stop the masters attack.

"I will just have to train the boy harder when we finally get him back." Genma grumbles as the tosses another dead branch onto the fire.

Genma shudders as he remembers the dream he had the other night. It was the first and only time he has ever had a nightmare, and if that is what they are like he hopes to never have one again. He turns his mind from the nightmare pushing it deep into the recesses of his mind. He then tries to focus on how to get to his son and bring him back to marry Akane so the schools will be joined and he can sit back and spend all the money Ranma will generate as a sensei. His mind drifts toward his fantasy retirement of him and Tendo going to the fanciest of restaurants with young nubile women hanging off of their arms as they order Champaign and expensive dishes. Then signing the bill over to the Tendo Dojo.

Drool starts to flow down the sides of Genma's mouth as the plates upon plates of food crosses his mind. He does not resister the young women in his fantasy as they strip naked and cover themselves in food to allow him a living table. He just drools over the food and inhales the morsels never once noticing the tables that house the food. As he fantasizes the dream changes slowly to the nightmare. Genma's eyes goes wide as it plays out again across the void of his mind. He goes pale as he watches his death at the hands of his child and the Neko-ken. Genma shakes himself from his nightmare and rises unsteadily but with determination. He slowly gathers his meager belongings and shudders as a remnant of the nightmare flashes across his mind. He shoulders his pack and slowly heads back toward Tokyo. His brow furrowing as he is heads off toward home.

Nodoka will give me that pendant freely or I will take it by force. Is Genma's parting thought as he disappears into the trees surrounding his abandoned campsite.

Soun sits in the gallery behind his two daughters and their lawyers. His face clouding, with worry and concern. He keeps turning toward the court room doors waiting for his eldest daughter to arrive. A movement from the corner of his eyes causes him to turn to see Akane's lawyer lean toward his youngest daughter. He bows his head in shame as he sees her glowing bright red.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM HERE THIS IS ALL RANMA'S FAULT!" Her angry declaration quiets the courtroom spectators.

"No nee-chan it is your fault it has always been your fault, because you refuse to come out of the little princess world we all put you into." The gentle rebuke fills the courtroom just as easily as Akane's shout did.

"Onee-chan?!" Akane's aura flickers out as she turns to see Kasumi standing there next to an older gajin woman.

Nabiki turns to look at Kasumi her Ice Queen mask stoically in place. However a small smile breaks through as she looks at her older sister. In the few weeks that her father has told her that Kasumi has left the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi has made some changes.

Her hair is no longer in a ponytail it now hangs freely down past her hips. Nabiki did not realize her hair was that long. Instead of her matronly dress she now wears a nice tailored navy blue suit with a light blue silk blouse with a mandarin collar. Around her neck is a set of pearls and on the lapel of her jacket is a white lotus blossom brooch. On her feet are a pair of sling back navy patent leather pumps with a small matching hand bag hanging from her shoulder. What really makes Nabiki smile is the fact that this is an outfit she would wear except possibly for the large wire hoop earrings in her sisters ears.

"No Akane, you must now face the consequences of your actions without Ranma to come to your rescue. She has finally had enough of your abuse and refusal to grow up. It doesn't really matter though does it little sister since you and Ryoga have been together ever since the Saffron incident. Did he finally tell you he was P-Chan or did you already know?" Kasumi continues her eyes flashing a dangerous red.

The gasp from Soun was over shadowed by the one coming from Nabiki. She has always known of Ryoga's curse she made quite a bit from him to keep quiet. She however did not know her sister had known or that Akane had as well. Ryoga must have just kept paying to protect Akane from her blackmail. She was going to have to punish them both for deceiving her. Soun rises from his seat and walks to his elder daughter his mouth opening for protests.

"Don't bother father you knew about Ryoga's curse from the outset yet you and Uncle could only think of joining the school so you could live off Ranma's hard work to maintain the dojo. I am glad she has left this awful place and has escaped the life draining, soul sucking mire of our home..no your house has become. It is obviously not a home." Kasumi's face fills with pain as tears flow like a river down her cheeks.

"I am sorry I do love you all so much but I can not find my own way and keep my sanity if I remain a part of this family. I have removed myself from the family register and been placed on mother's. I have already talked with Uncle Daisuki and he has agreed to it. I came here today to wish you luck and I do hope the courts will be lenient on you both but I won't stay to watch the destruction of the Tendo family." With that she turns and flees the courtroom a trail of tears following along with the older gajin woman.

The Tendo's stare at the doors to the courtroom their faces frozen in masks of surprise, horror, and pain. Nabiki's face moulds itself quickly back into a mask of disinterest, yet her insides are twisting into knots like the night her mother had died. She slowly turns from the doors and stares blankly towards the front of the courtroom her lawyer watching her with worry. Soun stands there his eyes wide with shock when he stumbles into his seat, still watching the doors the tears flowing down his cheeks. This is not his normal wailing but the actual crying of a destroyed soul, one that knows he is to blame for all that is happening. Akane stares with pain, fear, guilt, and finally an emotion she understands anger crossing her face. Her fist slams hard onto the table causing it to crumble to splinters at the assault.

"THIS IS ALL THAT BAKA...SLAP!" Her rage is stopped by the sound of a resounding slap across her face.

She turns first to her father who sits glaring at her then to her sister who stands before her. Akane leans back from her older sister unsure as she sees the emotion filled face of Nabiki. In her older sister's face is an emotion that she has never seen before, rage.


	25. Chapter 25

Ranma 1/2:  
Ranma of Grayskull  
Crossover: Masters of the Universe  
By: Dani Yanega  
(please respond to this e-mail address)  
/yanega/index.htm  
or Visit my Mirror site at:  
www.ranko.pwp./index.htm

Unwanted but NESSCARY disclaimer PLEASE READ IT!! IT is SHORT:

1st: I don't own any of the KNOWN characters (that's for legal eagles).

2nd: Many of you are NOT reading the Author's Notes that the hosts of my FanFics have graciously provided. If you were I would not be getting the email telling me THEIR OUT OF CHARACTER!.

3rd: If said notes were read you would realize that ALL MY FANFICS (every last one) deals with an alternate reality even when combined with crossovers.

4th: THEY'RE NOT CANNON CHARACTERS OR STORIES!!

5th: The alternate reality WILL APPLY to other characters NOT JUST RANMA!!

6th: So before you send that wanted and cherished (by yours truly) C&C re-read to make sure you are not sending them based on the Cannon story line.

Thank you  
(sorry was longer then I thought)  
Dani

Chapter Twenty Four

Ranma slowly stands her new height becoming apparent, she looks up at He-Man with a smile and nods her head slightly. The gasps around her draws her attention to the others in the courtyard. She sees they are staring at her and she looks down. She is wearing her white tang with an embroidered red dragon on it and a pair of black kung-fu pants and white fighting slippers. She looks down her front then looking over her shoulder to check her back but does not see anything out of the ordinary. Her cocky smirk never leaving her face.

"Is there something on my clothes?" She asks the Eternian royal twins.

Ranma is now 5'7" tall her hair and eyes remain the same as before. The other change in the Mystic Warrior is that her soft tan skin and billowing hair of fire, now shines with a slight rainbow luminescence. Though the change she knows they can not see is the fact her skin now has a layer of fine dragon scales though they look and feel like skin they are still scales which protects her from the elements of dragon's breath. She turns at the sound of fluttering wings and sees Angela descending into the courtyard. Ranma's smirk fades to a frown but she curtly bows her head slightly at the ruler of Bright Moon but shows her no more consideration for her station.

"Ranma...I am glad you have come." The queen states with a little hesitation.

"I will not be staying long I have much to do at home." Ranma states coldly.

"I am only hear at the behest of the Red Dragon and the Sorceress of Grayskull." Ranma continues her eyes growing cold.

"P..Please come with me and I will tell you why I asked for your aid." The queen continues nervously as she leads the Mystic Warrior towards her throne room.

Ranma arches an eyebrow at the queens demeanor but follows her into the castle. He-Man, She-Ra, Glimmer and the rest of the rebels close behind. Battlecat and Swift Wind bringing up the rear. Swift Wind smacking the back of Battlecat's head with a wing. When the big cat turns to glare at the flying Unicorn he is met with a cold stare.

"I think you should have told He-Man and She-Ra what happened between Ranma and Angela for now I fear they will be finding out the secret." Swift Wind whispers angrily at the green and gold tiger.

"I told you before as I have told the sorceress it is not our place to tell them or anyone. I only told you because you wouldn't leave me alone and threatened to go to them." Battlecat hisses back then takes off at a fast trot to catch up with the others.

Swift Wind stares at the cat then follows suit he knows Battlecat is correct it is Ranma's place to tell others but if he is right and the truth is about to come out it will hurt She-Ra and He-Man very much, mostly She-Ra. The winged unicorn enters the throne room and sees Ranma standing in front of the thrones of Angela and Micca. Glimmer has taken her place to the right of her mother's throne. Battlecat stands beside He-Man who stands to the left and behind Ranma, while She-Ra stands to the right. Swift Wind slowly walks up beside She-Ra his head bowed with anguish.

"Ranma I am glad you have finally come, I need your help. It seems Meriana has been refusing to eat except what the servants have been able to force down her. I need you to talk with her and stay here for awhile till she is healthy again." The queen tells a shocked and anxious Ranma, then a calm comes over the Mystic Warrior, though her eyes fill with pain and guillt.

"And when I have finished bringing my daughter back to health then what?" Ranma asks a dangerous growl in her tone as a thin black line in the shaper of a cat appears around her.

"Then nothing she will remain here until her family is found or a family agrees to adopt her." Angela is oblivious of the aura around the Mystic Warrior or the shock that comes to the faces of the Eternian Twins.

"That is not good enough! I will not be a party to your destroying the spirit of my child. I will not stay with her giving her false hope of going home with me only to have you crush it by forcing us apart. Meriana will go with me now or I leave!" Ranma's face is as hard as diamonds.

Those around the throne room shiver as the temperature, drops 30 degrees, as Ranma deplores the soul of ice. The queen stares in shock at the Mystic Warrior, confusion crossing her face. Then her face hardens as well as she stands her hand ready to slap the warrior before her. Her hand is stopped by the most unlikely of people her husband. Micca's hand is wrapped tightly around the wrist of his wife his other hand on her shoulder. She glares back at him but he shakes his head and forces her to sit in her throne. He then approaches Ranma.

"It seems you do not care as much as you say you do if you can allow her to starve herself to death." Micca glares down at Ranma who does not flinch.

"Oh, I care more then you or your wife! I care enough not to let you use me as a pawn to break her spirit so she will be more amiable and follow your authority with out question. I will not let you turn me into the villain as you try to get her to hate me for leaving her again. If you want to see Meriana happy and healthy then return her to me. Your precious queen can no longer claim I am not Etherian since I have now merged with the oldest race on this plant." Ranma's last comment brought gasps from those closest to the throne, as the connotations of what she is saying filters into their minds.

Micca stares at the warrior before him, he wants to slap her this time but knows he can't, to do so would be a huge mistake not only politically but physically as he hears a low growl come from Battlecat. He lowers his head as he knows Ranma is speaking the truth and that he knows that Angela though she means well would do just what she said she would. Micca nods his head imperceptibly as he summons a guard.

"Go get the child and her things." Micca orders.

"Micca!?" Angela is out of her seat heading toward her husband.

"No Angela the child will only die here if not with the person she considers her mother. If that happens then we will have been responsible for the death of an innocent child and the savoir of two worlds, for Ranma would surely die of a broken heart and spirit if that happened." Ranma stares at the king her respect for him showing in her exocticly beautiful face.

Angela bows her head and begins to slump to the floor. She is suddenly supported from collapsing completely. The gasps around her causes her to look up. She expects to see Micca holding her but instead finds the Mystic Warrior helping her to her throne. She looks around the throne room and sees the shock and confusion on the faces of everyone watching the proceedings. She feels Ranma place her in her throne then turns to look up at the warrior as she feels Ranma place her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You will see your majesty this will be best for her and me!" Ranma tells her a small sad smile on her face.

"I did not want it this way! I did not want others to know what happened between us, but this was to much to bare." Ranma whispers to the queen, then turns and walks off the daises.

A commotion causes all in the throne room to turn. They see an elderly nurse clutching a small emaciated child in her hands. She glares at the guard following behind her carrying a small bag and gently pushing her toward the throne. Ranma's eyes widen with happiness then narrow with rage as the flames in her eyes flare out past their confines and her black cat shape aura surrounds her. The nurse turns at the angry growl and nearly drops the bundle she is protecting when she turns to stare into the face of an enraged Mystic Warrior. She backs away a step only to have the guard block her exit as he too stares frozen in fear at the image before him. Ranma holds out her arms toward the bundle in the nurses arms. The woman clutches the child closer to her only to feel the guard nudge her toward the angry beast in front of her.

"Momma?!" The bundle begins to stir, as the nurse tries to prevent the child from seeing what lay before them.

"Give Ranma the child, Herleda!" The voice of the queen broke through the stand off.

"But your majesty she...!" Herleda starts only to be cut off as Ranma takes a step closer.

Herleda gulps as she sees those frightening eyes come closer to her again. Herleda stands a plump 5' 10" though she is 3 inches taller then Ranma, at the moment Ranma seems to tower over her. Herleda's dark aburn hair is streaked with silver and tied back into a loose bun. Her eyes are a dark hazel and shows years of pain and joy. Ranma grasps a hold of the small child and gently removes her from Herleda's grasp.

"NO!" Herleda lunges for the child only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Meriana? Come little Lotus Blossom it is time to go home." Ranma coos to the small child in her arms.

"Momma?" The little girl looks up into the smiling iridescent face of the person she believes is her mother.

"Yes, my little Lotus Blossom, now say good bye to everyone and thank them for taking care of you and we will go home." The little girl looks hopefully at her mother then nods.

She stays nestled in Ranma's arms but turns and in turn faces the Queen and King, then Herleda. She tells each goodbye and thanks them for their kindness. She then buries her face in Ranma's neck wrapping her arms tightly around the Mystic Warrior's neck. Ranma summon's her chi wings, she bows to the royal couple, then to Herleda. She takes the small bag from the guard then takes flight. She leaves Bright Moon behind her and heads for the entrance to Castle Grayskull and a safe haven for herself and the young child holding onto her tightly.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TANTRUMS! FOR OVER TEN YEARS I HAVE HAD TO SUPPORT OUR FAMILY BECAUSE KASUMI HAD TO BECOME A MOTHER AT 10, I BECAME THE BREAD WINNER! YOU BECAME NOTHING BUT A DRAIN ON THE FAMILY!" Akane stares in shock at her older sister as does the court room around them.

"SIGH I can't do this anymore, you were given the chance to have someone love you but all you could do was treat him like dirt. He gave up a cure to save you! Damn it Akane he KILLED a God for you but all you could do was belittle him and betray him with a sick pervert like Hibiki." Nabiki rubs her forehead and shakes her head gently.

"I sold my soul to support you and got nothing in return except more damages to repair and a weak willed father who wouldn't help except to try and force us into a loveless marriage. I can not do this any longer. sigh" Nabiki sits next to her attorney then looks up at the shocked looks of Akane and her father.

"After this is over I am going to apologize to Mrs. Saotome and though I have no right to ask I am going to ask Ranma for his forgiveness as well. I don't care what the two of you do any longer you can both rot in hell and if you follow Hibiki I am sure you will end up there eventually. I want nothing more to do with either of you." Nabiki lets the tears flow unchecked as a decade of forcing her emotions deep inside the walls break.

"The two of you deserve to be all that is left of the Tendo clan since you both live in a fantasy world of your own making. I do not want to be there when reality finally crashes in and you find that you can't have everything your way." With that Nabiki lowers her head into her hands, as her sobs fill the courtroom. As two bailiffs bring in a new table for the defense, both men glaring at Akane.

Akane and Soun stare at the sobbing Nabiki they try to be angry at her for her rebuke but the shock of seeing the emotionless Nabiki collapse into an emotional mess was to much for them. They did not know what to do Kasumi was always the comfort giver the one who would dry the tears and tell them it was alright. Now when they need her most she has deserted them. Their anger now rises at Kasumi but it is again quickly dashed as they can not bring themselves to be angry at her. Akane decides what she always does it is Ranma's fault and he will pay for destroying her family. While Soun sits there looking down at his hands but not really seeing them as he mauls over the words of his two elder daughters. He decides also to be angry but not at Ranma but at himself and at Genma Saotome for bringing his family to this ruin.

The attorneys of the defense try to get a stay until Nabiki can calm down but the judge refuses. The trial goes as everyone that knows Nabiki expects. The prosecution brings forth her victims and the court learns of her yakuza behavior. The defense counters with getting the witnesses to admit that Nabiki did what she did to help her family survive and stay together. When each of the witnesses against her leaves the stand they all fill guilty for coming forth. They stare at the middle Tendo and see in her face shame, guilt, and depression.

The trial for Nabiki does not last long as there were no witnesses on behalf of the defendant and she refuses to testify on her own behalf. It seems to her father she has given up and wants to be punished. Soun stares at his middle daughter his heart breaking as she stares off at nothing her tears still flowing down her face. The judge after hearing the testimony turns to Nabiki. His face softens slightly but then hardens again.

"Will the defendant Nabiki Tendo please rise." He waits as Nabiki and her attorney arise to their feet.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense Ms. Tendo?" The judge asks his voice cold as he stares down at her.

"I have given my soul to save my family and today I find it was a soul misgiven. I will accept what ever the punishment the court deems I must receive. I however feel it will never be enough for the pain I have caused to others in order to keep a clan as worthless as the Tendos together. The only thing I regret is the lost chance of having an eternal friend in Ranma and the pain I have caused him since his arrival." Nabiki lowers her head and waits for the verdict.

"Very will Ms. Tendo normally the practices with which you have dabbled in are looked on with disgust and are usually given with harshest of punishments. However, there seems to be a guardian angel looking out for you as today on my bench a note appeared from nothing. I normally would have ignored it but after reading the history of this case it seems unusual follows this person Ranma around like the plague." The judge lifts the envelope from his desk and turns it so the writing faces the defense table.

"GASP R..Ranma?!" Escapes Akane's lips.

Nabiki's eyes widen as she sees Ranma's sloppy kanji on the front of the envelope. The words make her mouth to go dry as if it is being stuffed with cotton balls. She reads the words her mouth quietly forming each word. 'My testimony on behalf of Nabiki Tendo'. Nabiki gulps as the words float around in her mind. She hears her father jumping wildly behind her.

"MY BABY'S BEEN SAVED I KNEW RANMA WOULD PROTECT MY BABY!" Soun's tears flowing like the ocean he normally cries.

BANG BANG BANG!

"MR. TENDO IF YOU DO NOT SETTLE DOWN YOU WILL BE FORCABLLY REMOVED FROM THIS PROCEEDING!" The judge shouts to be heard over the excited man.

Soun suddenly stops his face a mask of shock and sheepishness as he lowers himself into his seat. The judge glares at the Tendo patriarch then back at Nabiki. She has had time to recompose herself but unlike her father her face does not show the happiness her father's does. She stares straight into the judges eyes, hers as hard as diamonds as she opens her mouth to speak.

"I am sorry your honor but I do not believe that note is from Ranma, he would if he could send one for Akane but not for me. If it truly is from him then I would prefer you not enter it into evidence as I do not deserve his rescue. What I have done though for the right reasons was still wrong. In my effort to control my biggest source of income I almost caused a wonderful woman to be hurt. I can not except any aid from him or any other person for I do not deserve it." Nabiki stares at him, her jaw set with determination.

"Well Ms. Tendo I have already read this note and yes it is for you. It also in as much says that though he once loved your sister he does not any longer and feels he can not defend her attack on his mother. He feels she has overstepped her bounds at her arrest by not only trying to attack Nodoka Saotome but an officer of the law." The judge pauses and look down at the letter for a moment as if trying to locate his place.

"You however, he says he knew, he and his father's gluttonus ways were a hardship on your family but mostly you and your elder sister Kasumi. Which is why he setup the trust fund for her college education." The judge pauses and looks at the three remaining Tendos.

GASP Comes from the last two daughters as Soun already knows of the trust fund.

"This note is his final payment to the hardship you had to endure to raise money to support them and the damage that followed them. He says;, after the first time he found out about your activities he was angry that you were using him. He also said he felt betrayed because you did not ask him first. He however never stopped you because he realized you were the one thing between your family having a home or living on the street." The judge glances up with just his eyes at the defense table the shock still fills all three of their faces, though Akane's hold more anger then anything else.

"He continues with he hopes you change your ways and use the intelligence you have to become the person you always wished yourself to be. He says that he was happy to have met you and that he will always consider you a friend." The judge puts down the letter and stares at Nabiki.

The look of shock on Nabiki's face tells the judge everything he needs to know. She knew nothing about the note and was not the one to place it on the bench. He then looks to Akane and Soun and their expressions tell him they did not do it either. Though he shakes his head as he sees the anger Akane is manifesting. He turns his attetion back to Nabiki when he hears her chair scrape the floor. He turns to see her kneeling on the floor her face buried in her hands as she sobs anew. The hardness on his face softens as he realizes the emotional void she has been for the last decade has finally broken. He stares at the note and sees the writing there that tells of her life over the last ten years and how each of the Tendos had taken the death of Kimiko Tendo. He picks up the letter and replaces it into the envelope then slips it into his pocket.

BANG BANG BANG

"I will have order in this court!" He exclaims as Nabiki's lawyer helps her to her feet, he supports her as the judge continues.

"This court has decided that Nabiki Tendo will be placed on probation for the next five years, and that during that time she must seek psychiatric care to help her deal with the loss of her mother and family structure. Ms Tendo you may not leave the Tokyo area without the permission of the court, but we hope you will contiune with your life and make plans for your future." Nabiki stares at the judge as if he has grown another head.

"B..But your honor...I broke many laws...you can't...you have to punish me!" Nabiki's ramblings just make the judge smile warmly at her.

"It is that response that I know you will not fall back into your old ways. No my ruling stands I will however remand you into the custody of...!" The judge is interrupted as Soun begins to wail.

"MY BABI IS FREE AND SHE IS COMING HOME! SHE WILL BRING HOME KASUMI AND THE TENDO CLAN WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN LIKE IT ALWAYS HAS!" His wailing is cut off as the judge's gavel pounds on his bench.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"

"Baliff restrain that man but do not remove him I want him to hear this!" The court baliff moves to restrain Soun.

As Soun watches the big burly man head toward him he sinks into his chair like a cowed child. Soun's attention is drawn from the large man standing next to him as a red glow begins to fill the room. He turns to see Akane glowing like second sun. Her anger going from the judge to the baliff. Soun jumps to his feet and dashes in front of the baliff. Though he is a big and strong man he would not survive his youngest daughter's rage and he is afraid she would not survive his pistol.

"AKANE STOP THIS I FORBID THIS BEHAVIOR!" He yells at his enraged daughter, but she ignores him.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" The mallet of death appears from no where and streaks toward the bailiff's head.

Soun takes a defensive stance in front of the officer of the court, praying that he is able to stop his youngest daughter's blow. The mallet stops just inches from the skulls of both men. Soun's sigh of relief fills the court room for he fears not even he would have been able to survive. Akane fights with her mallet trying to get it to continue with its destructive path. The entire court just stares in shock and awe as a white mist stands before Akane and seems to be holding the mallet in place. They also notice that Akane is oblivious as to why her mallet will not move. The mallet finally disappears when Akane notices three pistols pointing directly at her face with the hammers in the cocked position. As her hammer disappears so does the mist.

No one in the court room sees the wisp of white mist rise to the ceiling. They do not notice as an opening appears, an opening that looks like a tear in a piece of fabric. As all eyes are locked on the youngest Tendo and three policemen with drawn and cocked guns. They do not notice when the mist disappears into the opening or that the tear closes up and also disappears.


	26. Chapter 26

Several people ask if I well continue this story, I am sad to say no. Dani was the heart, soul and intelligence of the stories, I am only the intelligence of the story.

For those who what to continue those stories, all I can say is use the basic ideal of the story and use your own ideals, heart and soul to write them.

Jerry Unipeg


	27. Chapter 27

**Dani Yanega is alife and healthy**


End file.
